Equivocada
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Nueva historia, ocurre durante el séptimo año en Hogwarts, los horrocruxes no existen, nadie sabe como derrotar a Voldemort, la única esperanza se llama Harry Potter. Hermione lucha para ayudarlo con su inteligencia, mientras una batalla hormonal se desencadena en su interior, sentimientos provocados por…
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Books » Harry Potter » **EQUIVOCADA**

Final del formulario

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - General/Romance - Reviews: 232 - Published: 10-15-08 - Updated: 02-03-09

id:4597019

Final del formulario

Equivocada

Capítulo 1

Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. En ese momento tenía grandes preocupaciones en su cabeza; la primera y más importante era descubrir como derrotar a Voldemort. Hasta ahora habían logrado resistir, pero el oscuro mago se hacía más fuerte y ellos no encontraban ninguna solución para detenerlo y ayudar a Harry.

Lo asesoraba como podía, colaborando con los deberes y a practicar lo más posible los hechizos, siempre y cuando Harry y Ron no se metieran en problemas.

Pero en su mente, además, había otros problemas, incluso aquellos que poseen un gran intelecto cometen grandes errores.

¿Cuál era la equivocación de Hermione? Sentir atracción hacia la persona, el ser menos pensado en todos los pronósticos.

Severus Snape.

La sola mención del nombre hiela la sangre y genera un rechazo muscular instantáneo. Pero no a Hermione, a ella la sangre le hierve y su cuerpo tiende a acercarse al siniestro ex profesor de pociones ahora dedicado a defensa de las artes oscuras.

Y es que para ella Snape es todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, sí, un hombre, no un adolescente.

Pero en ese instante sus pensamientos se centraban en la otra persona que turbaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¡No lo tolero más! – Bajaba rauda las escaleras de la sala común. - ¡Por qué tiene que ser tan irracional! – Harry y Ginny se miraban, no debían siquiera decirse de quien estaba hablando ya que sabían muy bien a quien se refería y sin decir nada aguardaron la llegada de quien intuían, sin equivocarse.

\- ¡Tú eres la irracional! – Le gritaba Ron bajando también por la escalera. - ¡Siempre buscas excusas para hacerme sentir equivocado!

\- ¡No Ron! – Giraba la chica a enfrentarlo - ¡Tú sólo generas situaciones para hacerme sentir que estás equivocado! Incluso a veces me parece que lo haces a propósito. – El pelirrojo tembló, y cerró los puños.

\- ¡Claro, porque a la señorita sabelotodo nada se le escapa!

\- ¡No me gusta que me digan sabelotodo!

\- ¡Come libros!

\- ¡Ignorante!

\- ¡Soberbia!

\- ¡Inmaduro!

\- ¡Mentecata!- Harry y Ginny sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a mirarse, ese insulto era el más grave que alguna vez pudieron escuchar salir de la boca de Ron. Hermione se quedó sin respuesta, no podía creer que él le dijera que era una necia, él lo era, si no se daba cuenta que ella lo quería.

\- ¡Estás tan equivocado! – Sólo atinó a declarar saliendo de la sala común. Ron miró hacia abajo, respiraba agitadamente y su hermana y amigo podían ver que sufría mucho por haber discutido otra vez con Hermione.

\- Ve y pídele disculpas – Le aconsejaba Harry.

\- No te metas. – Lo frenaba Ron – Yo sé muy bien lo que hago.

\- Pelearte con Hermione no hará que se arroje a tus brazos. – Le decía Ginny.

\- Tú no opines, ella es mi amiga, y nada más. – Y se marchó, escaleras arriba a su dormitorio.

Harry y Ginny se miraron nuevamente y sin darse cuenta sus miradas bajaron a las manos que continuaban unidas y se soltaron poniéndose sonrojados al instante. Luego retomaron su charla, las peleas de esos dos eran conocidas por todo el castillo.

Hermione iba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, pensando en su amigo, al que no veía de ese modo desde hacía muchos años, su corazón estaba partido en dos, una parte pertenecía al niño de sus sueños, a Ronald Weasley, el caprichoso, revoltoso, obstinado, infantil y poco dedicado pelirrojo que en millones de ocasiones le robó el sueño, pero lejos de pensar en algo sexual con él, le sacaba el sueño debido a las constantes rabietas que le prodigaba, y a la vez esa sensación de pertenencia, de amistad, de amor que la confundía; mientras que Severus Snape era quien le prodigaba sueños húmedos, eróticos y salvajes; imaginar el poder de ese magnífico mago, desplegándolo en una cama era demasiado poderosos para que su joven mente lo pudiera manejar y divagaba en pensamientos dicotómicos.

Amor adolescente o pasión adulta. Y definitivamente la balanza se inclinaba hacia el maestro.

Nadie en su sano juicio dudaría que la cabal decisión de ella sería Ron, sabía incluso que muchos habían apostado cuando comenzarían una relación, pero en ese momento lo veía como algo muy lejano; además sus más bajos instintos elegían al oscuro mago, que sin embargo nunca se dignó a darle el más mínimo ápice de interés, sólo meras burlas que la sacaban de quicio, pero que a la vez la ilusionaban de un interés oculto de Snape hacia su persona.

Por supuesto pensaba que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, Snape era un maestro serio y dedicado, toda su vida la ofrendó a la tarea de educar las vacías mentes de niños que sólo pensaban en juegos sin sentido y seguramente nunca se jugaría el pellejo o su loable carrera en una estudiante, por más que dicha educanda fuera la más inteligente del colegio.

Continuaba pensando en las miles de posibles y millones de contrarias posibilidades de iniciar una relación con su profesor cuando sin darse cuenta, impactó contra alguien.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, no sin antes escuchar el estruendo que decenas de frascos provocaban al caer como ella al piso.

\- ¡Maldición! – La fría y aterradora voz la hizo levantar la vista hasta el interlocutor de dicha falta total al digno vocabulario. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando notó que los casi azules y delgados labios de los cuales había salido tal atropello a las buenas costumbres eran los de su profesor soñado.

Snape la miraba con unos impertérritos y abismales ojos negros, fríos como la noche más helada de todo el invierno y peligrosos como el precipicio de una de las montañas más altas que ella conociera.

\- Lo siento – Llegó a decir intentando levantarse.

\- ¡Alto! – Pero la orden llegó tarde y ella apoyó el pie en uno de los frascos que no se habían roto al caer, el cual largó una nube de alguna poción aún desconocida para ella. - ¡Maldita sea! – ¿es que su profesor había pasado demasiado tiempo con Ron o realmente había cometido una tremenda estupidez?

Por supuesto que era la segunda opción.

Detrás del maestro llegaron corriendo Dumbledore y McGonagall y algunos estudiantes que deambulaban por el pasillo.

Snape invocó un escudo protector que los envolvió, dejándolos aislados del resto de las personas que pasaban por allí.

\- Director – declaraba el maestro con una voz aún más fría que los mayores glaciares – La señorita Granger ha pisado la pócima Zafiro Nocturnus.

\- ¡Qué! – Hermione sabía perfectamente de la letalidad de la poción.

\- Despreocúpese señorita – La detuvo Snape – La pócima fue realizada hoy mismo, sus efectos deberían regir desde pasado mañana, así que no tenga en cuenta sus efectos – Hermione suspiró aliviada – Más allá de ello hay otros, no letales pero si nocivos y altamente contagiosos, que deberán ser tratados en una cuarentena.

\- ¡Cuarentena! - Hermione comenzó a temblar.

\- No se asuste, el término es genérico, calculo que por lo reciente de su elaboración con un par de semanas será más que suficiente.

Pero la chica había dejado de escuchar, para ella perderse dos semanas de clases era peor que la muerte misma, pero lo que aún desconocía que además de esa tortura, que esperaba fuera solventada con la posibilidad de dejarle la tarea de alguna manera, lo peor o mejor estaba por venir.

\- Al menos podrá practicar sus hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras– Le decía McGonagall. Ella la miró aturdida, sin entender.

\- Así que además de demorar mis clases, deberé estar acompañado por su insoportable presencia – La realidad de los hechos y la frialdad de las palabras impactaron en Hermione que aún descifraba si quería reír o llorar. Pero se quedó allí sin articular palabra – Si pudiera ser posible permanecer en esta muda tesitura las dos semanas me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo – Declaraba el profesor sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Bueno alumnos, a sus casas – ordenaba Dumbledore al tiempo que Harry y Ron se acercaban.

\- ¡Hermione! – El pelirrojo no pudo evitar demostrar la preocupación por su amiga - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hizo? – Miró a Snape de tal forma que por un instante Hermione pudo observar como las facciones cambiaban de niño a hombre y sus ojos se oscurecían por el odio.

\- Tranquilo señor Weasley – Lo detenía el director – Hubo un accidente y su compañera y el profesor deberán estar un par de semanas en reclusión.

\- ¿Reclusión? – preguntaba Harry ya que Ron se quedó sin palabras

\- Si, para evitar un contagio masivo, mientras se evaporan los restos de una poción peligrosa.

\- ¿Y no se pueden remover por otros medios? – Hermione miró a Ron ¿Desde cuando era tan ingenioso?

\- Sería altamente peligroso, sobre todo con la posibilidad de dejar algún rastro.

\- pero hay métodos…

\- Señor Weasley, el mejor método es el aislamiento y esperar la evaporación natural de la poción, no hay más que discutir.

Ron se acercó al escudo que lo separaba de Hermione y apoyó la mano en él, la castaña sin darse cuenta correspondió el gesto.

Los pocos espectadores del suceso quedaron en silencio observando la romántica escena.

\- Perdón por todo lo que dije. Te extrañaré – las orejas de Ron se colorearon ante la declaración tan directa – O sea… pelear contigo es algo… no tienes reemplazo… ¿Entiendes?

Pero Hermione sólo sonreía, había entendido perfectamente y esa era una de las tantas muestras del porque su corazón estaba dividido entre la persona frente a ella y la que estaba a sus espaldas observando a la dividida pareja con cara de inmutabilidad.

\- Te entiendo Ron, pórtate bien y mira que ahora debes cuidar tú de Harry.

\- ¡Que no soy un niño! – Se quejaba el moreno adelantándose y rompiendo la idílica escena. – Cuídate. ¿Podemos llevarle la tarea?

\- Despreocúpese Potter, yo me encargaré de que así sea. – respondió McGonagall despejando una de las muchas dudas de Hermione.

\- A sus casas – ordenó nuevamente el director marchándose junto a la profesora de transformaciones y Harry debió de tirar de Ron quien no volteó hasta que le fue imposible ver la imagen de su bruja preferida.

Hermione no bajó la mano del escudo hasta que de su vista desapareció la imagen de su pelirrojo favorito y luego una voz le hizo recorrer un escalofrío.

\- Al parecer quedamos sólo usted y yo. – La castaña giró hasta quedar frente a frente al maestro – Muy conmovedora la escenita con su novio.

\- Ron no es mí no… - Pero se detuvo – A usted no le interesan mis intimidades – Declaró altanera y orgullosa, no le daría el brazo a torcer, pero en su mente se dibujaban las miles de escenas eróticas que tenía plasmada con el profesor y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo.

\- Es una pena. Una bruja tan lista con un idiota de primera línea – Decía Snape negando con la cabeza

\- Usted no conoce a Ron él es… es… es… - ¿Por qué no le salían ninguna de la cualidades de su mejor amigo? – valiente, decidido y valiente.

\- Valiente como única cualidad, no es demasiado – Y antes de que ella respondiera ordenó - ¡Vamos! – Y emprendió la marcha seguido de la muchacha, no sin antes haber limpiado mágicamente todo el desastre de vidrios y ungüentos que habían quedado en el piso. Deambularon por algunos pasillos y pronto Hermione notó que no se dirigían a la enfermería.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- A mi habitación – respondió tranquilamente Snape

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo, una corriente le corrió todo el cuerpo

\- No vuelva a tocarme – Le respondió el maestro desprendiendo el agarre del brazo femenino bruscamente.

\- ¡Tenga cuidado! – Le gritó ella – Pidiéndomelo amablemente hubiera sido más que suficiente.- ¿Por qué vamos a su habitación y no a la enfermería?

\- Porque la enfermería debe ser utilizada por aquellos que suelen lastimarse, como por ejemplo su amigo Potter que culmina allí casi todos sus años. Y además mi habitación está lo suficientemente alejada de cualquier posibilidad de contacto humano además que será aislada mágicamente para evitar el mismo.

Hermione no habló más, evidentemente no estaba preparada para tal noticia y continuó caminando hasta llegar a un rincón apartado de las mazmorras, frente a una abertura de hierro.

\- Intelligenti pauca – declaró el maestro y la puerta se abrió, ingresó él en primer término y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocultó varias cosas en un armario, sin poder ninguna ser vistas por Hermione. Luego dejó entrar a la muchacha que aún temblaba del miedo y la emoción, no podía evitarlo, toda esa situación le era demasiado excitante.

Lo que aún no sabía que no era la única que estaba experimentando libidinosos pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El recinto era contrario a lo que se imaginaba, estaba iluminado apropiadamente, una extensa biblioteca cubría toda una pared, un sofá frente a ella y una mesa con dos sillas contra otra pared.

\- Esta es la sala – relataba Snape – por allí está el baño y por allí el dormitorio.

\- ¿El dormitorio?

\- Mire señorita Granger, los elfos no han tenido tiempo de agregar una habitación más, pero despreocúpese hay dos camas bastante separadas y con un biombo de por medio que le permitirá a usted y a mi mantener las apropiadas normas de conductas de un educando y su pupila. – Hermione no pudo menos que sonrojarse ante la posibilidad de que Snape hubiese siquiera pensado que ella había tenido pensamientos tan inapropiados, ¡pero que demonios! Por supuesto que los tenía y al parecer el también.

\- Se muy bien las circunstancias inapropiadas que rodean el caso, pero a pesar de ello nunca dudé de su integridad como maestro y mucho menos de la mía como alumna – Llegó a contestar con tanto aplomo que incluso ella se sorprendió.

\- lamento si la ofendí, pero su tono.

\- Mi tono refleja únicamente la incertidumbre propia del caso, nunca he compartido la habitación… con un profesor – Aclaró rápidamente, lo cual no era mentira ya que compartía la habitación con sus compañeras – y menos aún deber estar con alguien por dos semanas a solas. Disculpe si lo ofendí.

\- A mi lo que piensa no me ofende, señorita Granger, ni siquiera me interesa. – decía Snape despojándose de su capa y desapareciéndola – Vaya al baño y vístase, he ordenado dejar una muda de ropa para que descanse

\- ¿ordenado?

\- Cuando sea adulta, aprenderá a realizar hechizos para comprenderme, no me moleste haciendo que le explique todo hoy, estoy realmente cansado – únicamente contestó el maestro señalando el cuarto de baño – Cuando se haya cambiado de ropa y dado una ducha me trae sus prendas para que sean higienizadas apropiadamente. ¿Comprendió o necesita tomar notas?

\- No necesita ser irónico, no me molesta su falta de interés, y de hecho la comparto, pero me molesta, y lo sabe, que me trate como una tonta. Creo que le consta que no soy una.

\- Los últimos hechos lo han desacreditado.

\- Un error lo tiene cualquiera – decía Hermione metiéndose en el baño.

Severus sabía de errores, los había cometido toda su vida, pero definitivamente el más grande de todos era enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

¿Enamorarse? No, a él le estaba prohibido sentir ese sentimiento, otra vez, pero más de una vez se sintió atraído hacia mujeres que no le convenían, principalmente por dos motivos fundamentales, que la mayoría eran alumnas y además menores.

Lamentablemente no siempre reprimía esos absurdos pensamientos y terminaba cayendo en sus propias redes, perjudicando a alguna tonta colegiala, nunca en contra de la voluntad de las misma, pero si en contra de la suya propia.

¡Pero que querían! A pesar de su rara contextura física él era un ser humano, con virtudes, pocas, pero sobre todos con muchísimos defectos y debilidades.

Sólo Albus conocía esos prohibidos affaire y por su suerte o desgracia los había podido solucionar a casi todos antes que pasaran a mayores.

Pero definitivamente poner sus ojos en ese cerebrito, valiente y revoltoso de Gryffindor, fue el peor de sus errores.

Por suerte la muchacha era demasiado inteligente y absurdamente enamorada de Weasley para tomar en cuenta su presencia, más allá de ello, esa vuelta del destino de confinarlo junto a ella debía ser una prueba de fuego par sus soeces sentimientos.

Definitivamente si la pasaba podía decir que podría ser redimido, pero a la vez ¿No estaría poniendo en juego su esencia humana? ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por esas emociones que le embargaba la señorita Granger?

¡Por que estaba mal! Simplemente equivocado y erróneo, como todo.

Pero respiró aliviado, Granger, lo ignoraría completamente esas dos semanas, de seguro se las pasaría leyendo todos los libros de su biblioteca personal y haciendo sus tareas y para ella los días pasarían rápido.

Pero para él la tortura sería eterna, no tenía nada nuevo para hacer, esos libros los había leído por lo menos dos veces, no tenía exámenes que corregir y además los deseos carnales hacia la joven le eran sumamente difíciles de eludir.

Por que por más que quisiera embellecer sus sentimientos hacia sus alumnas, llamándolos amor, no era más que la necesidad física y humana de satisfacer su cuerpo con otro.

Por suerte hasta ese momento todas las niñas con las que había estado no eran del todo puritanas, y sabían muy bien a que se atenían, pero sabía que Hermione Granger era harina de otro costal.

La suponía inmaculada y tan apegada a las reglas que se le hacía imposible pensar siquiera verla por los pasillos siendo besada por ese bruto de Weasley, aunque debía reconocer que el muchacho, por demás excitado por producto de sus disparatadas hormonas no dudaría en hacerla traspasar de tanto en tanto las reglas del colegio. ¿Acaso no lo hacían siempre para seguir y salvar a su amiguito el señor Potter? ¿Por qué no hacerlo para estar con su novio?

Sintió una puntada de celos, pero eso era eventualmente imposible, no eran celos, definitivamente era la pugna con otro macho de poseer a la hembra, él era incapaz de profesar otros sentimientos que no sean esos.

Granger se merecía alguien que la amara, y la respetara, cosa que él no haría en ningún momento. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Como si fuera a tener la suerte de que la niña se le insinuara, nada más lejos de la realidad; aunque esperaba estar completamente seguro de lo que pensaba ya que de ser lo contrario y que Granger apenas le diera un simple indicio de coquetería se abalanzaría sobre la joven sin ningún arrepentimiento posterior.

Así era él, un animal salvaje, era triste pensarlo, su humanidad por la que luchaba a diario se iba extinguiendo poco a poco y carecía de sentimientos, tal vez esas dos semanas, compartidas por una muchacha llena de ellos lo redimirían en su condición.

Tal vez eso estaría buscando, un alma pura que le restituyera parte de su antigua esencia, la que perdió cuando cursaba sus años adolescentes en Hogwarts, cuando comprendió que en su futuro había una pesada carga que soportar y que debía alejarse de todo lo humano posible.

-"Ese es tu futuro Severus" -Eso le decía Albus- "Tu futuro es importante, pero te impedirá tener lo que los demás poseen. Pero sin embargo será sumamente trascendente." - Sin embargo lo que en un principio le parecía poco trascendente y lo cual alejó sin poder remediar, cada vez le parecía lo más fundamental, los amigos, la familia y sobre todo el amor.

Sentimientos que debía mantener alejados, por su propia seguridad y por la de aquellos que tenía alrededor.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de esos pensamientos, frente a él la dulce niña, no tan ya niña, lo miraba, envuelta en un camisón que la cubría apropiadamente, demasiado para su gusto.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos brillaron, calculaba que estaría pensando que pasaba por la mente de su profesor y decidió no darle mucho en que pensar.

\- Por fin salió, debo decirle que usted tarde siglos en bañarse. – declaró al tiempo de desaparecer las prendas que la joven tenía en sus manos. – Lávese las manos y luego le ruego vaya a dormir, ya es bastante tarde.

\- Si profesor.

\- Severus… – Y se detuvo, eso no era propio – Snape, puede llamarme Snape. – Aclaró

\- Muy bien Snape. ¿Podría tomar un libro?

\- Por supuesto – ¡Pero que transparente era esa chica! Ni que él la hubiese inducido a ello, pero de seguro que si pudiera inducirla, no le incitaría leer un libro. ¡O no!

\- ¿Derecha o izquierda? – Preguntó Hermione

\- ¿Qué?

\- La litera de la derecha o de la izquierda es la suya.

\- La derecha – Contestó Snape luego de meditar por un momento, esa situación le supuso demasiado íntima. Y sin más ingresó al baño.

Hermione lo observó ingresar al cuarto de aseo, y no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero, la verdad que era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, de hecho todo el cuerpo del profesor le asemejaba de una perfección inmaculada.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Inmaculada perfección, si debía estar lleno de heridas, arrugas y flacidez. Pero definitivamente ese trasero de debía de tener ninguna de aquellas imperfecciones.

\- Contrólate, Hermione – Dijo por la bajo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, husmeo un rato buscando algún libro de su preferencia, de hecho a varios los había ya leído y esperaba en esos días poder intercambiar referencias con su profesor, aunque de hecho pensaba en cambiar algo más que ideas bibliográficas.

\- Puedes controlar ese líbido, por favor – Se recriminaba ella misma. Y sin más se dirigió a la habitación.

La misma se disponía tal cual él lo había descrito, un gran y oscuro biombo separaba ambas camas, ella se encaminó hacia la de la izquierda, se acomodó y dispuso a leer.

Habrían pasado algunos minutos cuando Snape ingresó al cuarto, bañado y vistiendo un pijama que ocultaba su imperfecto cuerpo.

¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! Eso es lo que ella quisiera imaginar que era un obeso y arrugado vejete, pero la verdad que cada vez le parecía más un Adonis. ¿Acaso tenía sus apreciaciones adulteradas? Porque definitivamente un Adonis era Ron, joven, musculoso, atlético, varonil, fuerte, con un semblante sonrosado y fresco, ojos trasparentes y sonrisa magnífica; pero Severus irradiaba una plomo de hombre tan majestuoso que opacaba todas las perfecciones de Ron, con creces.

\- Disculpe señorita Granger, pero le dejé bien en claro que debía entregar todas sus prendas. – Declaró el maestro. Ella lo miró interrogante y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Lo siento, fue un acto reflejo, es que siempre lavo mis bra… - Pero no pudo culminar la frase, Snape le mostró delante de ella sus pequeñas braguitas mojadas que había dejado, cual acto reflejo, colgada del grifo de la ducha. Inmediatamente se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- Por favor Granger, ni que fueran las primeras bragas que veo en mi vida – Ahora era él, el sorprendido por su declaración, la muchacha separó lentamente las manos del rostro y lo miró, y ante esa mirada él arrojó la prenda íntima al aire y la desapareció antes de que cayera. – la próxima vez me gustaría que me obedeciera sin miramientos.

\- Lo que usted diga – Él la miró ¿Acaso con deseo? ¿Acaso esa respuesta no era apropiada? ¡Era demasiado descarda! Por que lo cierto era que estaba dispuesta a obedecer cualquier orden que él le diera. ¡Granger, desvístase y entre en mi cama! Era la que más esperaba. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? – Buenas noches – remató fijando la vista en el libro pero sin poder leer una sola palabra frente a ella, sentía la mirada el profesor clavada en ella, pero temía levantar sus ojos.

¡Cobarde! ¿Acaso no eres una Gryffindor? ¡Menuda valiente era!

Pero para cuando se decidió a sacar la vista del libro su profesor ya se había dirigido a su cama.

Resopló aliviada, ese era el primer día, y aún debían de pasar catorce más. Eso iba a ser una tortura difícil de superar. Debía ser fuerte, no había nada que Snape le pudiera ofrecer, sólo una aversión a su persona, desprecios y sufrimiento.

Y definitivamente eran sensaciones de las que quería alejarse.

Intentó leer un poco más pero le era imposible, se concentró en la escena en la cual se despidió de Ron, siempre le había parecido un infantil adolescente, pero en ese momento había demostrado que era más que eso, o al menos ella creía centrarse en esa sensación.

Sentía la calidez de su mano a través del escudo protector, y pensó en cómo se sentirían esas manos directamente sobre su cuerpo, pero sin darse cuenta la imagen de Ron se mezclaban con las de Snape.

\- ¡Ron! – Suspiró por fin y se durmió.

Del otro lado un profesor aún recordaba el momento preciso en el cual entró en la ducha.

¡Merlín! ¿Podía alguien ser más inocentemente erótica?

No pudo evitar tomar la diminuta prenda entre sus manos.

Asi que Hermione Granger usaba esas diminutas bragas y de color negro ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Acaso era una invitación?

Definitivamente era una interrogante que debía descubrir en el transcurso de esos catorce días.

Y demostrando su lascivia enjabonó la prenda y la pasó por todo su cuerpo imaginándose que eran las manos de la ingenua colegiala la que lo acariciaban. Y no pudo evitar excitarse.

¡Por favor, no ahora! Imploraba, pero su cuerpo actuaba contrario a su mente.

Su miembro se endureció de tal manera que no pudo evitar tocarse, con la prenda aún en sus manos, imaginando poseyendo a la niña, y que la misma gozara entre sus piernas como de seguro él lo haría.

El agua cálida caía en su nuca y el apoyaba una de sus manos en los mosaicos para no caer, mientras estimulaba su miembro cada vez más rápido con la otra.

Al menos eso le serviría para estar más relajado, la imagen de la chica saliendo del baño con su camisoncito colegial, en lugar de aplacarlo lo enervó más y luego de unos instantes despidió su esencia salpicando la pared con la misma.

Ya más relajado terminó de ducharse, desapareció su ropa, pero iba a probar hasta donde fue un descuido inocente de la chica el dejarle esa prenda allí.

Evidentemente fue pura casualidad, un descuido propio de la costumbre, ya se imaginaba los baños de las niñas, de hecho no debía hacerlo, los había visto, con las diminutas prendas colgadas de los grifos y llaves de las duchas.

La respuesta tan sugerente y luego el pronto saludo de despedida lo descolocaban. ¿La chica quería mandarle una señal? Pero él debía asegurarse que no era su libido el que escuchaba sino su razón.

¿Razón? ¡Cómo si pudiera ser posible razonar en esas circunstancias!

Pero la chica no levantó la vista de su libro y él se dirigió a recostarse en su cama, la escuchó ojear la obra y luego acostarse. Él permanecía inmóvil, intentando escuchar incluso su respiración, que sintió se agitaba, se esperanzó calculando que podía estar pensando en él cuando de los labios femeninos salió ese fatídico nombre.

Ron.

¡Maldito Weasley! ¿Pero que se imaginó? ¿Qué ella pensaría en él? ¡Iluso! No era su afición, mirar a los hombres pero si hacerlo para compararse, y definitivamente, al menos en lo físico no le llegaba a los talones a ese muchacho, que parecía crecer por metros, y aumentar su volumen, además al entrar al equipo de Quidditch cada vez estaba mejor físicamente.

Al menos esos eran los comentarios femeninos que escuchaba cada vez que sorprendía a algunas niñas en los pasillos.

Siempre pensó que Granger sería demasiado madura par fijarse en esos aspectos varoniles, pero definitivamente no escapaba a la mera apreciación banal y adolescente.

¿Alguna vez creyó que se fijaría en su aplomo y seguridad masculina?

¿Cómo si él fuera a propósito causando ese efecto en las chicas? La seducción sucedía porque sí, alguna incauta se fijaba en él por el mero hecho de ser profesor, y luego con un poco de astucia y experiencia concluía con la tarea.

Siempre pensó que Granger sería de aquellas que prestan atención a los hombres, no a los niños, pero evidentemente se equivocaba.

Mejor, él no iba nada más que a lastimarla, a faltarle el respeto, por supuesto que la haría gozar como una condenada. ¡Claro que sí! Pero en definitiva no sería nada más que eso. Un mero desahogo pasional, y definitivamente la niña Granger merecía alguien que le pudiera prometer el mundo, cosa que él no podía, ni quería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Para su bendita suerte la semana pasó tal cual él lo predijo, ella leyendo o haciendo la tarea y él lamentablemente observándola lo más reservadamente posible.

Cuando ella lo descubría mirándola lograba salir del paso diciendo que intentaba recordar lo que había leído del libro y para su suerte, ella planteo tener conversaciones literarias, con los que ya había leído y la verdad que le resultaron muy estimulantes.

Tal vez demasiado porque la verdad que sus duchas eran cada vez más largas lo cual llamaba la atención de la chica que incluso en alguna oportunidad llegó a bromear que él tardaba tanto como ella.

Por supuesto que se mantuvo inmutable y para su salvación la cuarentena estaba por terminar.

Pero como los astros aparentemente estaban en su contra o a su favor, un accidente lo complicó todo, como en un principio la fatalidad había jugado en contra de sus deseos o paradójicamente a favor de ellos.

Salía de la habitación y la encontró encaramada en una silla, intentando tomar un libro de los estantes más altos, no pudo más que observar las magníficas piernas que se asomaban por la falda que ahora permitía verlas, en su esplendor.

Realmente Hermione Granger era una belleza salvaje e indómita que imploraba por ser descubierta, y que mejor que él que conquistar tierra virgen y apropiarse de la misma.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, la chica no había dado absolutamente ninguna señal de sexuales intenciones hacia su persona, aunque podía asegurar que actuaba mucho menos despectivamente que cuando estaba rodeada por su dos insoportables amigos.

Se dispuso a sentar en el sofá y de esa forma poder observar mejor esas fantásticas piernas. Nadie podía culparlo de querer pasar un momento agradable, aunque más no sea visual, aunque la verdad que moría de ganas de poder hacer algo más corpóreo con la muchacha.

Por su parte Hermione también estaba agradecida de ser una lectora ávida, fue lo único que evitó que saltara en brazos de sus profesor, más allá de ello cuando tenían sus filosóficas conversaciones sobre la bibliografía leída no podía menos que confirmar sus sospechas de que Snape era todo un erudito y definitivamente un hombre que podría hacerle vivir momentos intensos y agradables.

Estaba tan enfrascada en esos pecaminosos pensamientos que no notó que su pie se corría del apoyo de la silla y sin más resbaló, hubiese caído al suelo de so ser por unos musculosos brazos que la atajaron.

Fue un microsegundo, una acción rápida y letal, la vio caer de la silla y sin siquiera pensarlo se arrojó para evitar se lastimara.

Y allí la tenía, con la cara apoyada en su pecho, tomada fuertemente de la cintura y con los brazos femeninos apoyados en sus hombros.

\- ¿Está bien? – llegó a preguntar. Hermione levantó el rostro y su nariz quedó pegada a la de Snape. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y al estar tan pegado al de él, entendió que el maestro sintió el mensaje corporal, ya que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa primero y deseo después y lo único que pudo ver fue su rostro acercándose al suyo.

Snape no salía de su asombro. Ella tembló en sus brazos al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo y sin dudarlo, la besó.

Fue un beso, suave, no porque él así lo quisiera, sino porque estaba esperando la reacción contraria y por supuesto ya pensaba en las miles de excusas de su mal actuar, pero para su sorpresa las manos de la chica se aferraron a sus cabellos profundizando la unión de los labios.

¡Maldita sea! Eso era condenadamente delicioso, y sólo era un casto beso en los labios. ¿Cómo sería sentir la calidez de su lengua jugando con la suya? Y del dicho al hecho no hay más que una fracción de segundo, sacó su lengua y lamió su labio inferior, esperando que la propuesta sea aceptada y para su suerte así fue.

¡Circe bendita! ¡El cielo le habría las puertas del paraíso! ¿O estaba entrando en el averno? Porque sentía un fuego que le comía las entrañas, la lengua del profesor invadió su boca y ella sintió que todas las llamaradas del infierno se concentraban en su cuerpo.

Durante varios minutos las lenguas se exploraron mutuamente, y el abrazo se apretaba más, la segunda movida era la más peligrosa, comenzó a mover sus manos por sobre las espalda de la chica, que no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto.

¡Música para sus oídos! ¿Estaría soñando? Pero no, esa humedad, el apretado abrazo, el cálido aliento, la apasionada exclamación en sus labios eran demasiado reales para ser una broma de Morfeo.

Abrió los ojos, para corroborar que no estaba alucinando y la miró, con sus ojos cerrados, entregada al beso, con un gesto de adoración que lo hizo temblar de emoción.

Sus manos avanzaron, hasta por debajo de la espalda y entonces sintió la tensión cuando se posaron sutilmente sobre sus glúteos.

Entonces la esperada reacción. Hermione lo empujó suavemente

\- Lo siento Severus – Hacía varios días que se llamaban por su nombre – Lo siento – Y se marchó al baño.

\- Hermione – Llegó a llamarla. Pero ella no respondió. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó, y al no obtener respuesta decidió hablarle a la abertura. – Mira, yo lo siento, fue un impulso natural, no quise, realmente es muy… bochornoso – Era un patético mentiroso. ¡Impulso natural! ¡Si hacia diez días que soñaba con ese momento! Y lo mejor de todo que ella había correspondido al beso, pero de seguro eso sí debió ser una respuesta natural. La puerta se abrió. Y ante su sorpresa la chica lo miraba en silencio, pero la mirada lo decía todo.

Menuda oportunidad que se le presentaba.

E inoportunamente alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Maldición! – Logró gruñir - ¿Quién es?

\- Dumbledore – Era su salvación, porque evidentemente de todos los errores que pudo haber cometido en su vida, estar íntimamente con Hermione Granger era el más grande de todos.

\- ya abro – respondió secamente y volteo a verla. – Mire Granger – Le declaró lo más fríamente que pudo – Ambos actuamos por impulso, le recomiendo que nos olvidemos de este último acto de descontrol que acabamos de protagonizar, no es propio, para ninguno de los dos. – Hipócrita descarado, pero era lo mejor, había muchos otros peces en el mar, más adecuados que Granger, que definitivamente era un bocado de primera calidad pero él no era merecedor de poseerla.

\- Bien – Llegó a decir Hermione. Pensando que su profesor tuviese miedo de que ella lo acusara de haberla acosado o algo parecido. Nada más fuera de sus pensamientos.

Pero había decidido que iría en los próximos días a aclararle que ella nunca lo denunciaría de algo que deseaba más que él.

Dumbledore ingresó al recinto y les informó que la cuarentena había terminado, ella agradeció a ambos y en especial a Snape por haber sido tan amable con ella durante su estadía.

Cuando se marchó Dumbledore lo miró retóricamente

\- Para tu tranquilidad Albus, nada sucedió.

\- Más te vale Severus, esa chica está muy por fuera de tu liga.

\- Ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más soñar. ¿No?

\- Siempre se puede soñar, pero no se puedo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

\- hablas como si fuera… - E hizo silencio, porque Dumbledore tenía razón, él carecía de sentimientos, para él, lo único que representaba Hermione Granger era una más del montón y nada más.

Hermione llegó a la sala común de su casa y apenas ingresar uno potentes brazos la abrazaron.

Se dejó embriagar por un momento de la mezcla de eucalipto, menta y ranas de chocolate y cuando abrió los ojos, unos enormes iris azules y un rostro sonriente la recibieron.

\- ¡Te extrañé…! ¡Te extrañamos! … Yo… nosotros… los deberes no son los mismos sin ti.

Ese era Ronald Weasley, infantil y displicente y a la vez valiente y tal vez un poco romántico, pero ella había tomado una decisión.

Snape era el hombre que había elegido, y no sólo por ser hombre y no un adolescente caprichoso, sino porque compartían gustos, conocimientos y afinidades.

¿Qué tenía en común con Ron? Nada, excepto la casa de Hogwarts y su amistad con Harry. Pero al algún momento dejarían Hogwarts, en algún punto Harry haría su vida y que les quedaría a ellos nada.

A ella no le gustaba el Quidditch, él odiaba los estudios, lo único que compartían eran sus disputas que si bien tenían una pizca de sensualidad no eran suficiente.

Definitivamente aún estaba en su corazón, pero no con la misma intensidad que Snape.

Recordó el apasionado beso que habían compartido, la conexión que había sentido y se sonrojó, por supuesto que todos pensaron que era por la actitud de Ron.

¡Que creyeran lo que quisieran creer!

El resto del día fue ponerse al día, con los chismes, de Ron, de Harry y de Ginny. Más aún estar al tanto de todas aquellas materias que no pudo practicar y por sobre todo actualizarse en todo lo referente a lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Escribió a sus padres, para informarles que estaba bien y que pronto iría a verlos.

Por la tarde Ron la acompañó en la biblioteca e incluso la ayudó con algunas tareas retrasadas.

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el lago? – Preguntó como si nada – para que te despejes, has estado quince días encerrada, si quieres pedimos prestado el libro y lo lees fuera.

La propuesta de Ron le apreció maravillosa.

Ambos, uno al lado del otro avanzaron hacia el lago, el día era hermoso a pesar de ya acercarse el invierno y el sol se reflejaba en el agua que ondeaba tenuemente.

Ella se sentó, apoyando su espalda en un árbol, pero él se quedó de pie, y de tanto en tanto tomaba una piedra del suelo y la aventaba al agua.

Ella había abierto el libro pero no prestaba atención a sus páginas, observaba a Ron que parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero a la vez lo notó con ganas de preguntarle algo, lo conocía bastante, o al menos eso creía, y definitivamente no se equivocaba.

\- ¿Qué tal con Snape? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin voltear. Ella se sonrojó y luego respondió casualmente.

\- Nada, yo leía y él, no tengo idea, lo cierto es que le presté demasiada atención. Intercambiábamos reflexiones sobre diferentes libros que ambos habíamos leído, esa fue nuestra mayor iteración – Y se sonrojó nuevamente. Ron volteó y no pudo evitar ver las mejillas de Hermione.

\- Muchas chicas decían que eras una afortunada, por poder estar a solas con él, al parecer tiene un magnetismo para con algunas alumnas. – Y la miró escrutiñador.

\- Haya ellas y su pensamiento. – Sólo respondió Hermione pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

Ante el silencio de Ron levantó la mirada y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar que Hermione sentía algo por el profesor.

\- Si tú lo dices – Sólo respondió y regresó a su actividad.

\- pensé que compartiríamos la lectura aquí afuera. – Declaró Hermione.

\- Evidentemente puedes compartir tus lecturas con Snape – La voz de Ron sonó ronca y las palabras se arrastraban.

\- ¿estás celoso? – Él viró y la miró de tal forma que la desarmó.

\- ¿Debería? – Él mismo se sorprendió por la pregunta - ¿Nuestra amistad está en peligro por tu acercamiento con el profesor? – Preguntó.

\- Nosotros nunca dejaremos de ser amigos – Sólo respondió Hermione desilusionada, creyó interpretar celos en Ron, y no celos fraternales o de amistad, celos de hombre.

Pero él no permitió que se fijara que le dolía el saber que ella también había caído en las redes del profesor Snape. Y manteniéndose inmóvil continuó mirando el oleaje.

Hermione iba a decir algo cuando una sirena salió a la superficie, nunca había visto a ninguna y escuchó un mágico canto salir de sus labios.

Ron rió y luego volteó a verla.

\- vamos – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.- es hora de la cena.

\- ¡Ron! No has visto a la sirena.

\- ¿Dónde? – Llegó a decir pero ella sintió como que estaba fingiendo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es la hora de la cena?

\- Ella… - He hizo silencio – Mi estómago está preparado para saber de esas cosas. – Y tomándola de la mano la levantó del piso, tomó el pesado libro, lo colocó bajo su brazo y marchó detrás de ella. A lo lejos un canto se escuchó, él volteó y saludó con la mano.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, había regresado el libro, mientras Ron la aguardaba, al regresar, sin darse cuenta él rozó su mano y una corriente eléctrica la envolvió haciéndola detener.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Algún síntoma?– El giró y la tomó por los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos como revisándola.

\- estoy bien. ¿Cómo conoces los efectos de la poción?

\- El Zafiro Nocturnus genera una muerte prácticamente súbita e imposible de evadir, ni siquiera con un hechizo, sus efectos son más potentes a partir del tercer o cuarto día de su fabricación, en su proceso de fermentación, puede producir otros efectos, como ceguera, parálisis u otras dolencias, excepto cuando acaba de realizarse que genera malestares leves en el organismo. Pero no hay que fiarse, y la mejor forma de comprobar que los efectos no son peligrosos es mirando a la per… - Ron cayó cuando reparó que estaba hablando de más, máxime cuando observó la atónita mirada de Hermione, se llevó la mano a la nuca rascándose la misma y acotó – Tu no estabas y debía hacer mis deberes.

\- pero esa es una poción de avanzada que sólo hacen los químicos. No la vemos ni siquiera ahora que estamos en séptimo.

\- Dumbledore me comentó de la pócima – Y volvió a callar.

\- ¿Tú hablaste con Dumbledore? – Ron se veía nervioso

\- Me sancionaron por algo que hice, durante tu ausencia, mi imbecilidad se acrecentó.

\- Tú no eres imbecil – Le decía ella sonriendo.

\- Sí que lo soy, nunca lo dudes – Y retomó el camino al comedor soltando el contacto con ella que en ningún momento había abandonado, diciendo - ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Apurémonos de lo contrario no encontraremos nada! – Y avanzó a paso raudo.

Hermione sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo cuando el contacto de las manos de Ron abandonaron sus hombros, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, siguiéndolo, las imágenes de la tarde que pasó con él se agolpaban en su mente y la conversación reciente le demostró que se estaba equivocando, por un momento toda referencia con Snape desapareció.

Y de súbito la revelación la hizo detenerse, los brillantes ojos de Ron se presentaban en sus recuerdos, su risa cristalina, su constante amistad y su compañía, incluso sus peleas comenzaban a tener otro sentido.

Sabía que discutir era la forma de Ron de acercársele, aunque en realidad reflexionando también la alejaban. ¿Por qué él quería alejarla? Pensaba, pero sacudió la cabeza, él no quería alejarse, él no sabía como acercarse y lo hacía de la única manera que conocía, y ese esfuerzo valía mucho más que todas las veces que Snape demostraba su experiencia, su madurez, valía mucho más porque era un esfuerzo genuino y sincero de demostrarle que la quería, y que nada más que ella importaba en su mundo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan confundida y equivocada? ¿Cómo pudo besar a Snape? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que estaba enamorada de él? Si del que estaba total, absoluta y perdidamente enamorada era de Ron.

Y la revelación pareció iluminar sus ojos, y se decidió, si Ron no daba el primer paso lo daría ella.

¿Y si él la rechazaba? ¡Al demonio! Si la rechazaba seguirían siendo amigos y punto. Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que primero tenía que aclarar el malentendido con Snape y dejarle bien en claro que como para su profesor, lo sucedido en su recámara era un error y lo lamentaba.

Entre sus clases no estaba defensa contra las artes oscuras, con lo cual no pudo ver a Snape en todo el día, ni siquiera en el comedor a la hora de la cena.

Eran tan imperiosas las ganas de finiquitar ese asunto que le pidió a Harry la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

La excusa era muy valida, ir a la biblioteca a actualizarse. Y por supuesto que Harry le creyó.

Iría al encuentro de Snape y le diría que no sentía nada por él, pero en el fondo sabía que también quería corroborar que sus sentimientos no estaban equivocados, aunque lo cierto era que no dudaba del amor que sentía por Ron, no había más dudas en su interior, su presente y esperaba su futuro estaban en brazos de ese maravilloso pelirrojo.

Espero a que todas las chicas se durmieran profundamente, se colocó la capa y salió al pasillo.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – Declaró mientras bajaba las escalera, pronto divisó a Filch, McGonagall y a Snape, por suerte dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, si se apresuraba incluso podría alcanzarlo antes de ingresar a su habitación.

Apresuró el paso pero notó que el profesor de pociones ya había ingresado en sus aposentos.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras sintió que no era correcto, si debía decirle algo a Snape era a la luz del día y en algún lugar poco concurrido pero público.

Además había esperado seis años para declarársele a Ron, un día más no la iba a matar.

Iba a regresar pero algo impidió que se moviera, como si alguien la paralizaba y notó que alguien aparecía frente a ella, por la oscuridad no pudo identificar a la persona y la misma abrió la puerta a una habitación oculta debajo de las escaleras, agudizó la vista sobre el mapa y leyó sorprendiéndose del nombre que figuraba en él.

\- Ronal B. Weasley

¿Qué demonios hacía Ron allí? Y peor aún ¿Cómo había logrado aparecerse? Eso era imposible en Hogwarts.

 **-00000000000000000-00000000000000000-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se acercó lentamente y asomó en la novedosa habitación; pudo ver un sillón, una chimenea y algunos libros sobre un escritorio, y al frente un hermoso ventanal desde donde se podía observar parte del lago, creyó que él se iba a encontrar con alguna chica, lo cual no le parecía raro ya que su posición de guardián en el quidditch lo había convertido en un chico popular, acudió la cabeza recordando a Lavander, pero ese era un hecho olvidado, incluso ahora eran muy buenas compañeras, pero sí le dolería en el alma, si él se encontraba saliendo con otra chica, respiró hondo y se acercó al sillón mirando por sobre el respaldo para ver que estaba haciendo su amigo.

Para su absoluta impresión este, estaba leyendo un libro y recitaba lo que leía aparentando saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Detallaba paso a paso y sin error algunas las características, efectos y elaboración de una difícil poción de magia avanzada.

A medida que relataba chequeaba que los datos fueran correctos, ella sabía que así lo era, estaba anonadada, Ron demostraba una seguridad que nunca antes había visto.

Luego para seguir aún sorprendiéndola comenzó a practicar hechizo de diferentes tipos, de todas las diferentes artes que estudiaban e incluso algunas otras que ella conocía sólo de los libros.

Sin darse cuenta fue retrocediendo hasta chocarse y sentarse en una silla, levantó los pies sobre la misma para no ser vista, observaba fascinada a Ron quien ejecutaba los hechizos con una magistral seguridad.

De repente la puerta de entrada de abrió y apareció Charly.

\- Buenos noches.

\- Hola hermano – saludó Ron y ambos se abrazaron.

\- Practicando.

\- Hay que estar preparado, pero hoy no deseo batirme en duelo.

\- me parece bien, no creo que te sea necesario seguir practicando, en nuestro último encuentro fui yo el que debió estar dos días en cama, mi jefe casi me mata.

\- Disculpa. Es que estoy practicando trasformaciones, es una de las materias que más me cuesta.

\- Deja la modestia de lado conmigo. Sabes que eres mejor que muchos aquí, incluso que tu querida Hermione. – Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Ella es la mejor.

\- ¡Ja! – Gritó Charly

\- ¡Shhh! Vas a llamar la atención de toda la escuela. – Lo retó Ron

\- Tú eres el mejor. Durante el día y a la vista de todos eres el imbécil del grupo, debiendo ser rescatado, demostrando ser un completo tonto. ¿Por qué no demuestras lo excelente que eres?

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- Me parece que el loco eres tú.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que no puedo y no quiero. Mi destino es proteger al elegido, para eso fui criado, y además me enorgullece saber que él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Te imaginas si Hermione o Harry supieran lo que sé, lo que soy?

\- Lo que imagino, es que definitivamente una castaña se decidiría a correr a tus brazos.

\- No, ellos bajarían la guardia, parte de lo que hacen es para protegerme, si ellos supieran que soy yo quien los protege, no lucharían por mejorar.

\- vamos Ronnie. ¿Acaso no te gustaría que ella se fijara en ti como lo hace con Snape?

\- No me lo nombres.

\- Te voy aclarando que quince días con Snape a solas pone en duda su virginal actitud. – Ron se acercó a Charly y se colocó a pocos centímetros.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Hermione!

\- Espera, no la insulto, pero al parecer te olvidas de la reputación de Snape. Yo mismo he visto a varias compañeras irse del colegio, por problemas personales, y luego decirme que habían sido seducidas por el profesor, incluso a una la dejó embarazada.

\- No con Hermione. Ella es especial.

\- tal vez tienes razón, pero te puedo decir algo, el lobo pierde el pelo, pero no las mañas.

\- ¿Y eso que significa?

\- Que Snape pudo haber respetado a Hermione, pero de seguro la intentó seducir todo este tiempo y no dudo que tu angelical noviecita cayó en las redes del profesor.

\- primero, ella no es mi novia

\- Porque desconoce tus talentos

\- Basta – Lo cortó Ron- Si tú piensas que porque Hermione se entere que soy un excelente mago, que poseo más conocimientos que ella y más habilidades eso la llevará a mis brazos, estás equivocado ella es demasiado inteligente para dejarse llevar por esas cualidades, ella es sensible y cariñosa, y de seguro que siempre piensa con el corazón antes que con el intelecto.

\- Hermanito – Charly meneaba la cabeza – Si Hermione convivió quince días con Snape, no piensa ni con el corazón ni con el intelecto, piensa con – miró a todos lados – la vagina.

\- Eres un asqueroso.

\- Y tú un idealista, me haces recordar a un super héroe de las historietas que papá tiene en el cobertizo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Superman!

\- ¿El que tenía como debilidad las piedras verdes?

\- ¡Ese! Era un completo inútil frente a la gente y cuando lo necesitaban salía a defender a los demás como un héroe y nadie conocía sus habilidades en la vida real y lo trataban de tonto.

\- pero yo no soy ningún héroe.

\- vamos, y te repito, deja la modestia de lado. Has llevado sistemáticamente a tus amigos a descubrir todas las cosas que tú ya sabías.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, por mi culpa Hermione terminó petrificada.

\- eso no fue tu culpa, fue ella la que estaba sola, no puedo creer que fuera tan tonta, ir sola por Hogwart siendo una impura, cuando los estaban atacando, podría haber pedido que alguien la acompañara.

\- Hermione no es tonta, es obstinada.

\- Y te puedo asegurar que ya no es virgen – reía Charly.

\- estúpido. Igualmente no es algo que a mi me interese, yo la quiero por todos los atributos que posee, intelectuales - aclaró antes que su hermano hablara – y físicos también – dijo por lo bajo sonriendo

\- Por fin asoma el lobo – Decía el hermano mayor

\- Bill es en parte lobo. No yo.

\- Mentiras - Gritó - tu eres un excelente animago.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere que puedo convertirme en varios animales?

\- Si, me encantaría que tus mejores amigos sepan lo espléndido que eres. –Charly agitó la mano – Es tu decisión. ¿Necesitas algo entonces?

Ron meditó unos segundos.

\- Lo de Snape…

\- Confirmadísimo, yo lo oí hablando con Dumbledore, que tuvo un encuentro cercano con Hermione, que no pasó a mayores, el director le aconsejó que no la molestara, pero yo lo conozco, no dejará escapar a la presa. Lo que más lamento es que Hermione pueda estar enamorada de ese cretino y él sólo quiera usarla.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, sin darse cuenta la misma tambaleó.

Tanto Ron como su hermano apuntaron con sus varitas en un rápido movimiento, ella quedó paralizada esperando no ser vista.

Ron se acercó a la ventana y se colocó sin darse cuenta al lado de ella.

\- No podría ver a Hermione desilusionada. ¿Podría ser que Snape esté enamorado de ella?

\- Lo siento hermano, se lo dejó bien en claro a Dumbledore, no está enamorado y no lo estará y cuando el viejo lo amenazó contestó que le daba igual, que había muchos peces en el mar.

\- Cretino. – Ron suspiró – nada puedo hacer.

\- Si la quieres, deberías intervenir. Luchar por ella.

\- ¿Luchar?

\- ¡Por favor! Ni se te ocurra batirte en duelo con ese desgraciado, no quisiera ir a visitarte a Askabán, porque de seguro lo matarías. Me refiero que enamores a Hermione, deja de actuar, aunque más no sea en algunos momentos, demostrarle que tú eres mil veces mejor que Snape.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- De perderla, de que piense que son infantiles celos y la lleve directo a los brazos de él.

\- ¿La amas?

\- De tal manera que no lo puedo explicar, incluso parece que siento su perfume, su calor, como si estuviera aquí. ¿Eso es normal?

\- No, no lo es y mira que yo estoy absolutamente enamorado de Fleur. – irrumpió Bill ingresando en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es esto una reunión familiar? – reía Ron llendo a abrazar a su otro hermano.

\- Charly me contó lo de Hermione y Snape.

\- Snape es un energúmeno y un cretino.

\- Pero para cuando Hermione se de cuenta será tarde.

\- Es una pena que estés tan enamorado. Ya que si sientes su perfume…

\- O caliente.

\- ¡Charly! - Lo amonestaban sus hermanos

\- ¿Qué? ¡Acaso no debes mantenerte célibe por tu condición? - Ron suspiró

\- Hay cosas más importantes que el sexo - Lo regañaba Bill

\- Tú porque debes estar con la misma mujer por el resto de tus días.

\- Y estoy enamorado y me siento feliz de que así sea, además es mejor cuando dos personas hacen el amor a diferencia de ti que vas de mujer en mujer sin sentimientos que te aferren.

\- Mira, yo así lo prefiero, es más práctico. ¡Míralo! - Le dijo señalando a Ron - ¡Mira donde lo lleva su amor! - Los dos miraron a Ron

\- Tal vez si tú te le declaras ella lo piense, o al menos lo considere y saque de su cabeza a Snape.

\- ¿Considerar? ¿Tan mal partido soy?

\- Que quieres que te diga, eres casi bien parecido, como nosotros no, pero puedes mejorar - Se burlaba Bill - Pero tu forma de actuar te pone al nivel de un primate y mira que el velludo es Charly - Y ambos se empujaban.

\- Da igual, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.

\- Sólo pretendemos hacerte reír un poco - Se excusaba Bill

\- Cuando derrotemos a Voldemort reiré - Hermione se sorprendió de la seguridad con la cual Ron nombró al tan temido mago.

\- No lo nombres - Charly lo retó serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Cómo desearía que con sólo nombrarlo apareciera frente a mí!

\- Sabes que no puedes contra él, no es tú destino vencerlo.

\- ¡Lo sé Bill! - Bufaba Ron - Por eso es tan importante que nadie sepa de mi, menos Harry.

\- Pero Hermione podría - Le decía Charly - Al menos estaría a tu lado.

\- Tal vez cuando todo esto termine, desearía poder continuar con mi vida, quisiera hacer muchas cosas, casarme con Hermione si ella me acepta y ser auror.

\- ¡Imposible! - Le gritó Bill - ¡Tus poderes quedarían expuestos!

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga, trabajos administrativos como tú? - Le preguntaba Charly a Bill.

\- ¡Mi trabajo es muy gratificante! Y estaría menos expuesto

\- ¡Si claro! ¿Por qué entonces no trabaja con Percy en el ministerio?

\- ¡No! - Gritaron los otros dos.

\- O con los gemelos en la tienda, podría ser su conejillo de indias.

\- No sería fiable, los efectos en su persona serían diferentes a los de un mago común. ¿Podrías ser guardián profesional de Quidditch? Eso te traería fama y fortuna. ¡Y chicas!

\- Nunca madurarás Charly - Meneaba la cabeza Ron.

\- ¡Vamos! Si mal no recuerdo el año pasado no desaprovechaste la oportunidad para salir con Lavander.

\- Eso fue una equivocación, me dejé llevar por los celos por lo de Hermione y Klum.

\- Tú podrías ser más famoso que el búlgaro.

\- No me interesa Charly

\- ¡Vamos! Fama, fortuna, nada ni nadie se resiste a ellas.

\- Si te refieres a Hermione estás muy equivocado, ella no es así.

\- La tienes en un pedestal y el ídolo puede caer como cuando te enteraste lo de Klum.

\- Me dolió que no me lo dijera, soy su amigo.

\- ¿Y tú le dices las veces que te excitas mirándola?

\- ¡Bill! - Lo retó Ron - No puedo estar hablando todo el día con ella - Llegó a bromear y todos rieron.

\- También podrías cuidar criaturas, como yo - declaró Charly - Tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con algunas - agregó pícaramente.

\- Jamás madurarás.

\- Hasta donde sé Perséfone está enamorada de ti - Declaró Bill.

\- Saben que eso es imposible, un humano y una sirena no pueden relacionarse.

\- ¿Cómo no? ¿Y el cuento muggle de la sirenita? - Decía Charly

\- eso es una caricatura y aquí estamos en la vida real.

\- pero tengo entendido que tú tienes la habilidad de convertirla en humana, nunca nos dijiste como lo logras - Decía Charly codeando a Bill.

\- Simplemente nombrándola - Respondió Ron meneando la cabeza.

\- Pero algo habrán hecho "Debajo del mar" - Reía Bill.

\- O "Debajo del lago" - Y ambos hermanos comenzaron a canturrear la infantil canción.

\- Evidentemente jamás madurarán.

\- ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Anímate! Si enamoraste a una sirena, lo cual es prácticamente imposible, podrás alejar de los brazos de Snape a Hermione.

\- ¡Nada pasó entre Hermione y Snape! – Negaba Ron

Ambos hermanos mayores se miraban

\- ¿Seguro? - Ron volteó y miró el lago.

\- Seguro. Pero no debo jactarme de creer ciegamente en ella, aunque nunca necesité que me lo aseguraran. – Charly y Bill se miraron

\- ¿Puedes explicarnos?

\- Por la tarde fuimos al lago. Pensaba declarármele, pero después – Aventó la mano al aire. – Luego apareció Perséfone y me avisó que la cena estaba lista, cuando me marchaba me dijo que la chica a mi lado era pura y estaba enamorada de mí. – Bill y Charly sonrieron, Ron suspiró.

\- Las sirenas tienen exactitud sobre ese tema.

\- Si, ya lo sé. Pero mi corazón nunca pensó en lo contrario. Lo que me molesta es que Hermione esté confundida y Snape la seduzca; ella puede estar enamorada de mí, pero su cerebro la llevará a concluir que Snape es mejor que yo.

\- definitivamente si no haces algo al respecto así será.

Hermione sonreía a pesar de toda la apabullante información que había recibido, definitivamente Charly tenía razón ella estaba pensando con la vagina, no con el alma y definitivamente Ron estaba dentro de su corazón.

Y no era porque demostraba que era un espléndido mago, sino porque demostraba que era un tonto, sólo para que ella se sintiera superior, para salvarle la vida infinidades de veces.

¿Cómo pudo dudar siquiera de su amor hacia Ron? Lo único que la reconfortaba era saber que ese pensamiento se le reveló antes de saber de todas las cualidades de su Ron.

Se sentía terrible, él no merecía sufrir por esos pensamientos que rondaron por su mente los días anteriores. La voz de Bill la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ron, debes actuar, dile que la amas, dile que… No sé, yo le dije eso a Fleur y ella se arrojó en mis brazos. – Los tres sonrieron

\- Ojalá fuera tan simple. Decirle a Hermione te amo y que ella corra a mis brazos. – Los cristalinos ojos se clavaron en el cielo nocturno, exhaló un suspiro. – Te amo.

\- ¡Yo también Ronnie! – Gritó Charly afinando la voz y corrió a sus brazos y lo apretó estampándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sal de encima mío, pervertido – Y ambos reían. – ¿Asi que Superman?

\- Pero él era mejor parecido. – Y continuaban riendo explicándole a Bill del superhéroe. Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos, y se marchó mientras escuchaba como los hermanos de su mejor amigo volvían a retomar la canción infantil para martirizarlo.

Era increíble como los sentimientos cambiaban, en sólo un instante, como se puede ser tan ciega teniendo una vista perfecta, que aquella persona que creías la menos indicada pudiera ser la mejor de todas y paradójicamente la que creías superior un absoluto fiasco.

No lo dudaría más, si estaba tan decidida con el facineroso de Snape más lo estaría con Ron.

Y regresó a la sala común, y se colocó frente a la ventana, observando el lago y rememoró la escena de minutos atrás cuando él confesaba su amor.

\- Yo también te amo Ron. ¡Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder arrojarme a tus brazos! – Y sin más él apareció detrás de ella. Pudo ver su reflejo a través del vidrio y giró, para tenerlo frente a frente apenas con centímetro separando sus rostros.

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Tu puedes seguir fingiendo que eres un tonto, pero nunca lo fuiste para mí, sí un rebelde e infantil adolescente. Pero definitivamente nunca un tonto, yo nunca podría enamorarme de un tonto. Y yo te amo, con toda mi alma, sin dudarlo más, ni por un segundo. Nunca más. – Y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, Ron no aguardó mucho más rodeo su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó, apasionadamente, plegando su cuerpo e invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Hermione que le abrió paso para ser explorada.

Así, sin nada más, sin preámbulos innecesarios, sin declaraciones recargadas de frases poéticas, no era necesario, simplemente la química funcionaba, a la perfección. Ninguno de los dos nunca estuvo tan seguro de algo como de pertenecerse y bastaba sólo esa sensación para que todo lo demás resultara insignificante.

Ella sintió que flotaba sin levantar los pies de la tierra y en cosquilleo invadió su vientre y se expandió por todo el cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar temblar a raíz de la sensación al sentir el cuerpo de Ron aplastando el suyo contra la mesa, donde habían caído por el peso de él.

Los dos adolescentes se hallaban en su mundo y ninguno notó como la puerta de ingreso se abría para luego cerrarse nuevamente.

\- Es hora de demostrar tus conocimientos, hermanito – Decía Bill en voz baja, el cual había ido a despedirse.

Y definitivamente Ron demostraba una pasión avasalladora, imposible de detener.

\- Te amo Hermione, lo eres todo para mí. – Le decía al tiempo de besar su cuello, ella no pudo evitar arquear el cuerpo y friccionarlo aún más.

\- Te amo Ron. – Y las manos del chico recorrieron su cuerpo, y ella no lo rechazó, le era imposible, estaba inmersa en un mar de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, si creyó que Snape la haría sentir como una mujer, por lo que le hizo sentir con su beso, definitivamente no sabía lo que era un beso, pero no cualquier beso, uno donde se entrega todo, el alma, el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo.

Pero él se detuvo, él la amaba y por sobre todo la respetaba y si ello incluía una visita inesperada al baño o un encuentro con su almohada, lo cual no sería nada fuera de lo común, lo haría, además él tenía una misión que hacía imposible que se involucrara con alguien de la forma en que anhelaba hacerlo con ella.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- No quiero hacer nada que pudiera lastimarte. Además debo…– Meneaba la cabeza al momento que se incorporaba y levantándola poniéndola a su lado y abrazándola – Creo que aún tienes muchas cosas en que pensar. Deduzco que de alguna forma escuchaste lo que hablé con mis hermanos.

\- Lo escuché todo – Decía ella.

\- Entonces debes pensar bien en lo que sientes.

\- No Ron, por primera vez no debo pensar nada. No debo recurrir a ningún libro o poción o encantamiento. No hay nada más seguro de que te pertenezco.

\- Aunque sea el bobo de la clase.

\- ¡Ron! – Ella acariciaba su mejilla – Tú nunca lo fuiste.

\- ¡Vamos! Tú eres la primera en decírmelo.

\- Nunca te he dicho tonto, te he dicho flojo, inmaduro e irresponsable. Y lo eres. – Él la miró sorprendido.

\- Flojo por no decirme que me amabas, inmaduro por detenerte en este maravilloso momento e irresponsable porque sino sigues me obligarás a violarte y por ello podrían expulsarme de Hogwarts – Le decía besando su cuello a modo de broma. - Pero respeto tu postura y si debemos aguardar, yo esperaré una vida por ti si fuera necesario.

Esa declaración derrumbó cualquier resquicio de conciencia que aún quedaba en él, Ron no lo dudó y la alzó, separando sus piernas y colocándolas sobre su cadera.

\- Siempre terminas teniendo la razón. – Le decía perdiéndose en sus revueltos cabellos, aspirando su aroma y llevándola al sillón donde se desplomó sobre ella. – Nada le importaba, el tener el cuerpo de Hermione debajo del suyo era demasiado intenso para recordar nada más.

\- Te amo Ron- decía ella desabrochando los botones de la camisa y despojándolo de ella.

Los deseos contenidos durante tanto tiempo explotaban, ellos no necesitaban tiempo para conocerse, ya lo hacían, eran amigos y cada uno sabía los defectos y virtudes del otro, más ahora y no debían esperar para demostrarse que se amaban, con locura y pasión, las hormonas contenidas durante todos estos años, estallaban y la seguridad del amor que se profesaban hacía inminente e imposible de detener el momento a estar juntos, que era ahora, que era ya.

Hermione comenzó a besar el perfecto pecho masculino, Ron cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que la lengua de Hermione le provocaba al contacto de su piel y pensó que de morir en ese instante sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Entonces la miró y comenzó él a despojarla lentamente de su ropa, besando cada parte que dejaba al descubierto.

Y de repente.

\- ¿Chicos? – Harry nunca pudo ser más inoportuno en toda su vida.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, Hermione se tapó con la camisa de Ron y él volteó tapándola a su vez con su cuerpo.

El morocho no salía de su estupor. ¿Habría viajado en el tiempo y adelantándose unos meses? ¿En que momento Ron y Hermione tenían la confianza como para hacer lo que evidentemente estaban haciendo o al menos intentaban hacer?

Pero por supuesto no planteó, ninguna de sus interrogantes, se rascó la frente y pidiendo disculpas se marchó.

\- ¡No Harry espera! – Le decía Ron - ¿Te sientes bien? – He intentaba ponerse una camisa que evidentemente le quedaba chica, Hermione carraspeó y ocultando su cuerpo con el respaldo del sillón le alcanzó la blanca prenda y él sonriendo se despojó de la camisa de la chica y también se la acercó.

\- Por favor – Decía harry – Pueden seguir con… con

\- ¡Por favor Harry! Nosotros…

\- No hace falta explicaciones – Lo detenía el muchacho de las gafas en parte sonriente – Aquí el inoportuno soy yo.

\- pero dime ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si, es que la cicatriz,… - dudó en continuar pero ya era tarde, sus dos mejores amigos ya estaba de pie frente a él vestidos y compuestos – me duele terriblemente.

\- El que no debe ser nombrado – Declaraba Ron. Y los tres se miraron. Harry sólo asintió mirando luego hacia abajo, Ron aprovechó la oportunidad y con un gesto le pidió a Hermione que no rebelara nada de lo que sabía, aunque él mismo no sabía que y cómo era que la chica tenía idea de su charla con sus hermanos.

\- Hermione – Entonces declaró Harry develando esa duda - ¿Te sirvieron la capa y el mapa?

\- Si Harry – ella se acercó a la mesa y tomó ambos objetos tendiéndoselos al moreno – Fueron más útiles de lo que yo creía – declaró mirando a Ron.

\- Gracias

\- de nada. Cuando los necesiten – decía Harry marchándose.

\- ya te alcanzo – Le decía Ron

\- No necesito escolta, conozco muy bien donde están los dormitorios – Y se marchó.

Ron volteó a mirar a Hermione.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes? – Sólo le preguntó.

\- No mucho, pero me gustaría saber más. Puedes confiar en mí, yo nunca develaré tu secreto. – Y ambos se dieron un fugaz beso. – Anda – le ordenó la castaña – Ve a cuidar de Harry.

Ron salió corriendo y ella suspiró, de no haber llegado Harry en este momento su cuerpo estaría unido al de Ron, pero no se lamentaba, es más, estaba ideando una mejor manera de estar junto al amor de su vida y sin interrupciones.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente los tres amigos se comportaron como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior, desayunaron amenamente y departieron sobre las clases venideras.

\- ¿Vendrás a la madriguera para las navidades?

\- Como siempre Ron – decía Harry – Pero aún falta un mes o poco más.

\- ¿Y tú Hermione? Estarás con tus padres. – declaró Ron entristeciéndose.

\- Si – Respondió ella, pero lo que su pelirrojo sexy no sabía era que le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Los días pasaron volando, pero ninguno de los dos pudo estar lo suficientemente aislados como para hablar de lo sucedido, además en cuanto se quedaban un instante a solas, momentos que eran muy escasos, sus cuerpos parecían dos imanes, atraídos por la fuerza física y sólo sabían devorarse a besos y acariciarse. Ron siempre la tocaba de forma tal de volverla loca, sacándole toda la racionalidad que había en su mente, pero ella aún no se animaba a corresponder esas caricias.

Ambos corrían por los pasillos, hasta llegar uno muy oscuro que habían descubierto días atrás donde les permitía tener un poco de intimidad.

Los besos comenzaron rápidamente a subir de intensidad, las lenguas jugaban frenéticamente, los dientes mordían los labios y entre sonrisas se decían que se amaban y lo felices que ambos eran el uno con el otro.

Ron comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su espalda, eso hacía que ella quisiera ronronear como un gatito, provocándole unas eróticas cosquillas que extendían un calor por todo el cuerpo, y haciendo que se aferrara con más fuerza al pelirrojo.

Era imposible no notar la excitación de Ron y hacía unos días que se había atrevido a hablar con Padma al respecto de cómo satisfacer las necesidades de él, sin deber llegar a mayores, sabía que él no podía, pero se preguntaba hasta cuando iban a poder soportarlo, ya que cada vez era más la necesidad de estar juntos.

Imitó a Ron recorriendo con sus dedos la espalda y él sonrió entre sus labios, tensando su cuerpo ante el contacto.

Ron soltó el contacto con la boca de la castaña para posar sus labios en el cuello de ella la cual no pudo evitar que un suspiro inundara todo el lugar, pero eso no impidió que ella continuara con sus mimos y continuó bajando sus manos hasta llegar a los glúteos del pelirrojo y presionó firmemente de ellos apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Era Ron ahora quien no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido y ella sonrió, iba por buen camino y por lo visto él también ya que con el paso de los días, había aprendido rápidamente a sacarle la camisa de debajo de la falda y poder así acceder a sus senos, ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose envolver en esa maraña de sensaciones volcánicas que recorrían su cuerpo mientras la lengua del pelirrojo exploraba cada parte de busto, sin dejar ninguna zona de piel sin besar, lamer y morder.

Hermione aflojó la presión de ambos cuerpos y él se quejó, pero luego dejó de hacerlo cuando notó que ella llevaba su mano lentamente a su entrepierna, su respiración se agitó, expectante por confirmar si su libidinosa idea era real o se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus bajos instintos. Pero no. La mano de Hermione, al principio temblorosa, se posó sobre su miembro y luego ejerció una presión que lo enloqueció y jadeo.

La castaña tembló por el efecto del cálido aliento sobre su pecho y por saber que le estaba retribuyendo aunque sea un poco todo el placer que él le entregaba y continuó, ya más resuelta a hacer lo que tenía decidido.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Ron al cual las piernas le comenzaron a flaquear, sin embargo sus manos se dirigían firmes por los muslos de Hermione hasta sus bragas, y tocaron por sobre las mismas su intimidad.

Ella continuó ya por sobre la ropa interior de él moviendo su mano, apretando y friccionando su erección, y luego sin dudar, bajó la prenda y lo tocó por primera vez sin ropa que mediara.

\- Hermione – jadeo él y ella se detuvo, temerosa de haberlo lastimado, ante esta acción Ron rápidamente le ordenó – Sigue, por favor, sigue así. – Apoyaba la frente en el pecho de ella y su respiración estaba agitada, podía sentir todavía su cálido aliento chocando en su pecho, enervándola, pero por sobre todo sentía los dedos de Ron que ya, habiendo corrido la prenda íntima la exploraba, provocando que su humedad aumentara así como su deseo.

Deseo por que ese miembro que ahora estaba en su mano estuviese dentro de ella, reemplazando aquellos dedos que… ¡Por Merlín! Estaban haciendo una labor excelente.

\- Ron – Fue entonces ella la que gimió y sus jadeos se hicieron más intensos, tapando incluso los de él.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos brillaban de deseo y pasión y la besó ahogando los gemidos que emanaban de sus bocas.

El beso se intensificó, así como los movimientos en sus intimidades que la llevaron a ella a un orgasmo, para luego hacerlo él también, llenando la femenina mano con su esencia.

Ron apretó el abrazo para que ambos uniendo sus pocas fuerzas evitaran caer al suelo ya que las piernas temblaban y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella mientras su respiración se calmaba.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, si retirar la mano, o como limpiarse y agradeció la oscuridad del pasillo para que Ron no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba, pero como si él leyera su mente, tomó la mano de dentro de la ropa interior y la limpió con la misma, para luego acomodarse él mismo.

Ella hizo lo propio con su ropa interior que de alguna manera Ron había llegado a bajar, seguía sin saber en que momento, pero era lo que menos le interesaba conocer. Lo que deseaba era descubrir si Ron estaba bien, si le había gustado lo que había hecho y por sobre todo si había logrado su misión, corresponder un poco del placer que ella recibía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tímidamente, y un silencio se hizo, demasiado largo para su gusto. Y era que Ron estaba pensando que contestar.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera y si bien él lo hacía, casi a diario, la experiencia era totalmente diferente, era más intensa, más placentera y quería decirle a Hermione que lo hiciera por siempre, que había sido perfecto, pero a la vez temía quedar como un salvaje libidinoso.

\- Yo estoy bien. – Llegó a responder. Pero sentía que necesitaba decir algo más, sentía que debía decir la verdad, pero antes de poder decir algo Hermione se separó y comenzó a caminar delante de él.

\- debemos regresar a la sala común, ya deben estar notando nuestra ausencia – decía Hermione todavía dudando si lo que había hecho estuvo bien o mal, y por sobre todo que cuernos le había parecido a él, porque cada vez que Ron la tocaba de esa misma manera ella se sentía en el paraíso, sentía que volaba y que si él era Superman, ella era supergirl y podía ostentar los mismos poderes que él. ¿Qué significaba bien? ¿Bien? ¿Normal? ¿Mediocre? Entendía que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y era inexperta para tocarlo, calculaba que con el tiempo mejoraría, pero a la vez necesitaba un poco de aliento para animarse a volver a hacerlo, ya que bastante le había costado tomar esa iniciativa.

Entonces sintió la mano de él tomando de su brazo y hacerla girar por sobre sus talones.

\- Fue maravilloso – Le dijo Ron mirándola con sus trasparentes ojos claros – Fue la experiencia más gratificante de toda mi vida y perdón por lo que te diré ahora pero desde hoy no quiero que me toques de otra forma, si fuera posible – y sonrió - Aunque sé que no sería muy apropiado que los demás te vean con tu mano dentro de mi pantalón en el medio del gran comedor, aunque he de decirte que me importaría todo un bledo si así lo hicieras.

Te amo, y no veo la hora de poder estar contigo – Hizo una pausa – Intimamente – bajó los ojos, se sentía frustrado por no poder satisfacer a Hermione de la misma manera que ella acababa de hacerlo ya que no sabía si sus caricias eran suficientes, aunque lo parecían.

Entonces ella le dijo.

\- Gracias, yo también te amo y deseaba poder retribuir parte del placer que me das con tus caricias, tu me provocas… me provocas… - pero no pudo continuar ya que Ron la besó apasionadamente.

Y nada más hizo falta, sus dichos confirmaban lo que sus cuerpos habían intentado expresar anteriormente y que por su inexperiencia ninguno de los dos interpretó. Pero por suerte ellos eran francos el uno con el otro y ello los ayudaría a sobrellevar todos los obstáculos que se les presentaran en el camino.

Días después Hermione lo llamó y ambos fueron a pasear por el lago necesitaban ir a un lugar público pero a la vez solitario para poder hablar, ya el frío era intenso y ni siquiera el sol, salió para acompañarlos en su caminata, pero cuando Ron la abrazó, ella sintió como si estuviesen en pleno verano.

\- Entonces – habló Hermione – Tu destino…

\- Si – La interrumpió Ron – No es nada grandioso– Declaró intentando restarle importancia.

\- ¿Por qué la modestia?

\- porque así soy. – Simplemente respondió – Yo soy solo Ron.

\- Y no hace falta nada más – Ella se detuvo y acarició su mejilla. - ¿Nos sentamos? – Le decía tirando de él, se sentó apoyando la espalda en un tronco y él se recostó dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos y continuó hablando - ¿Qué otras lenguas comprendes, además de la de las sirenas? – Ron la miró.

\- ¿Cuanto escuchaste de la conversación con mis hermano, esa noche? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Toda, escuché toda la conversación. – Ron tragó saliva.

\- Disculpa por mis hermanos.

\- Creo que ellos estaban en lo cierto. Yo estaba siendo seducida por Snape, pero había tomado una decisión y esa era que en realidad estaba enamorada de ti.

\- ¿Qué hacías escondiéndote y con la capa y el mapa en tu poder?

\- Es difícil de explicar, más aún de creer, pero había surgido un malentendido con Snape y al yo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos sentí la necesidad de explicarle que sólo fue eso, un error y por algún motivo no podía esperar a aclararlo, al llegar a la escalera y antes de ir a la mazmorras me arrepentí, fue allí donde te vi. – Ron la observaba y Hermione podía ver en su mirada que él le creía todo lo que le contaba, pero había algo que le preocupaba.

\- ¿Malentendido? – preguntó temeroso.

\- nada Ron, nada pasó.

\- ya lo sé.

\- Sí, ya sé como lo sabes.

\- Si escuchaste la conversación, sabrás que no necesi…

\- Sí escuché todo y tal como en aquella oportunidad sé que confías en mí. No actué como es debido, más allá de ello mis actos no fueron inapropiados, pero evidentemente estaba inducida por un erróneo sentimiento. Lo único que me alegra es no deber arrepentirme de nada de lo que hice. Me comporté como una tonta colegiala, creo que hasta cierto punto no lo recordaré más allá de cómo alguna vez estuve inmersa en un estereotipo común. La alumna aparentemente enamorada de su profesor.

\- ¿Enamorada? – Ron la miró

\- Los sentimientos se disfrazan Ron, uno cree sentir algo cuando es todo lo contrario, pero dejémoslo así que es más poético y menos bochornoso. Y lo más vergonzoso es que cuando te das cuenta de lo que realmente es amor, parecería como si tu mente se desbloqueara y piensas, cómo es que alguna vez pudiste estar tan equivocada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el lago. Hasta que Ron lo rompió

\- Eso significa que estas total y absolutamente enamorada de mi – La miró sonriente, con una mirada mezcla de burla inocente y deseo libidinoso.

\- Eso significa señor Weasley – Ella se levantó sacándoselo de encima de sus piernas y provocando la misma acción en él – Que si quiere averiguarlo tendrá que atraparme – Y lo empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, ya que estaba recién incorporándose y la castaña comenzó a correr, siendo a los pocos segundos seguida por el pelirrojo.

Se adentraron en los jardines y entre risas y amenazas distendidas se persiguieron por unos instantes, al llegar a uno de los claros, ella fue apresada y se dejó besar, las respiraciones entrecortadas por haber corrido y los cuerpos a pesar del frío sudados creaba entre los dos un áurea mágica, invisible a los demás pero tangible para ambos.

De repente y asomando los rostros por sobre la ligustrina Harry y Ginny observaron la escena. Luego de unos instantes los dos chicos regresaron a su asiento donde conversaban sobre cosas sin sentido.

Ginny miraba al frente sorprendida, Harry con una expresión un poco más relajada pero aún seguía sin entender cómo era que de la noche a la mañana esos dos se habían convertido en personas tan diferentes.

\- ¿Desde cuando? – Preguntó entonces Ginny.

\- Desde hace un par de semanas más o menos, pero es sólo la segunda vez que los veo de esa manera.

\- ¿Segunda?

\- Prefiero no recordar la primera – Harry la miró aventando la mano por los aires

\- No creo que haya sido más intensa que esta. ¡Por favor! Que se consigan un cuarto. – Al no responderle el muchacho Ginny lo miró - ¿O sí?

\- Sólo digamos que en esta oportunidad tienen más ropa encima – Sólo acotó Harry, Ginny abrió los ojos, podría suponer esa actitud en cualquier de las otras chicas, ni siquiera se imaginaba a su hermano en una de esas escenas, pero de Hermione era de la última que se lo pudiera imaginar.

\- Ellos…

\- No – la interrumpió el moreno – Pero creo que de no haber sido tan inoportuno, tal vez en este momento su relación sería más candente de lo que se ve.

\- ¿Tú estas bien? – Ginny sin darse cuenta le tomó la mano

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy muy feliz, nunca imaginé una mejor pareja que ellos dos, excepto… - pero hizo silencio mirando hacia abajo

\- ¿Excepto? – Preguntó la pelirroja sintiendo que su corazón bombeaba con mayor rapidez dentro de su pecho si ello fuese posible ya que desde que se había sentado junto al moreno temía que él lo oyera palpitar tan fuerte y claro. - ¿Excepto? – Repitió.

Y Harry, tal vez impulsado por la pasión de sus amigos, motivado por la ansiedad que su destino le provocaba, o por la simple razón de que estaba enamorado de Ginny desde hacia ya mucho tiempo se acercó y la besó.

Ginny no salía de su asombro y por unos instantes quedó petrificada sintiendo los labios de Harry despojar a los suyos del frío invernal.

El muchacho notaba la impavidez de la pelirroja y por un instante pensó que había sido una muy mala idea besarla, que se había confundido con las señales que recibía de la chica y maldijo por un segundo a sus dos amigos que lo había llevado a cometer el mayor ridículo de toda su vida.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de soltarla ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y correspondió el beso. Harry sintió que ese fue el momento más mágico de toda su vida aún de aquel en que descubrió que era un mago y por sobre todas las cosas el más feliz, y confirmó que si hasta ese entonces podía invocar un patronus con sus escasos felices momentos, desde ese instante podría defender a todo Hogwarts de una invasión de dementores.

Cuando respirar se hacía lamentablemente necesario se separaron lentamente, imaginando que de esa manera el momento no se rompería.

\- Te amo Ginny, no se desde cuando, no se como, no se si te merezco y si es seguro para ti el estar a mi lado, pero es algo contra lo que no puedo y no quiero luchar. Sé que estando junto a mí tu vida correrá peligro y soy la persona que menos quiere que sufras ningún daño. Sabes que mi vida es un constante sube y baja colmada de sobresaltos y peligros. No sé si tengo derecho a pedirte que compartas esta vida y pienso que soy egoísta de quitarte la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, porque estando conmigo no lo será, yo… - Pero los dedos de Ginny sobre sus labios le impidió proseguir.

\- Si quiero ser tu novia y me enfrentaré al mismo Voldemort de ser necesario para salvarte y así poder tener una vida junto a ti. Como verás yo no temo nombrarlo, él no es invencible, tu has frustrado sus planes una y otra vez y aunque ahora esté corpóreo y uniendo a sus fuerzas, hay una fuerza que él nunca podrá conquistar y lo que nos hace a todos nosotros superiores a él, la fuerza de la amistad, el compañerismo, de la colaboración, de la solidaridad y la más poderosa de todas, la fuerza del amor. Estaré a tu lado el día que te enfrentes a él y no seré la única, sabes que hay muchos como yo que seremos constantes en tu vida y Voldemort no podrá vencerte. Nunca – Y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue a Harry a quien le tomó algunos segundos componerse del discurso de la chica, realmente sentía una atracción de Ginny hacia él, pero nunca creyó tener la dicha de que ella compartiera los mismos sentimientos que él le profesaba y cuando se recompuso la apretó de la cintura y acercó aún más a él; de repente un carraspeo los hizo separar.

Ron y Hermione, tomados de la mano y un poco desprolijos en sus atuendos, los miraban entre sorprendidos y risueños.

\- ¿Harry, tienes algo que decirme? – Preguntaba Ron, Hermione ahogó una risita.

\- recién le he pedido a tu hermana que sea mi novia. ¡Recién! – Se atajó el moreno poniéndose de pie – Y lo primero que pensé es en ir a decírtelo inmediatamente.

\- No te veía muy dispuesto a ir a decírmelo – Ron sonaba serio pero Hermione sabía que estaba bromeando, no así Harry que estaba traspirando a pesar de que la temperatura del ambiente podría hacerlo imposible.

\- es que yo… y estaba a punto de… me estaba declarando y… - el muchacho levantaba sus gafas, un poco desubicadas y se alisaba el cabello nervioso.

Ron entonces comprendió que ya era momento de hacerle ver que era una broma, sea cercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

\- Felicidades, no veo a una mejor persona al lado de mi hermanita – Harry sonrió y lanzó un soplo de alivio – pero mejor la cuidas, porque ella es mi hermana menor. – A pesar de la amenaza le guiñó un ojo a ambos, luego tomó la mano de Hermione y avanzo, a los pocos pasos se volteó - ¿Y? vamos al comedor, miren que el amor es maravilloso, pero no alimenta al estómago, hay que comer. – Y retomó su marcha hacia el gran comedor.

Ginny tomó de la mano de Harry y sonrió

\- Por lo visto el amor ha cambiado a Ron en muchos sentidos, pero su apetito sigue intacto – Bromeó y ambos chicos se echaron a reír siguiendo a la otra pareja.

Esa noche, mientras estudiaban Hermione, aprovechando que estaban bastante alejados de algunos alumnos que estaban aún en la sala común se acercó y le preguntó a Ron.

\- Ginny, sabe…

\- No – Le contestó rápidamente Ron – Y no es por una falta de confianza, Bill y Charly lo saben porque se los nombró mis tutores mágicos, además de mis padres y algunos miembros de la orden, por supuesto. Mis otros hermanos desconocen por completo lo que puedo hacer.

\- Nunca me has explicado como.

\- Aparentemente es mi destino, así de simple. Al igual que Harry tiene una profecía rondando en el suyo, yo tengo la mía. Soy el protector, se me proveyó de habilidades que ningún mago posee y nunca poseerá individualmente.

\- ¿Individualmente?

\- Mira, es muy común que ciertos magos unan su magia para potenciarla, pero yo lo hago solo, sin necesidad de aliados.

\- pero aún así, si tu magia se uniera a otra

\- Sería devastadora y estamos analizando hasta que punto del todo beneficiosa.

\- ¿Podría hacerte daño?

\- nada puede hacerme daño – Hermione lo miró interrogante, Ron miró alrededor notando que nadie vería lo que realizaría a continuación, del bolsillo de su túnica sacó un cortaplumas.

\- eso es muggle – Declaraba Hermione.

\- No quiero hacer magia, llamaría la atención – Sólo le informó el chico y sin más clavó la pluma en su brazo haciéndose un corte, Hermione al principio retrocedió sorprendida, pero luego cuando iba a reaccionar él la detuvo con un gesto que la hizo callar y le indicó que observara la herida.

La misma sangró unos instantes y luego comenzó a cerrarse mágicamente. Hermione no salía de su asombro.

\- No soy invencible o inmortal – declaraba Ron intentando sonar tranquilo pero se lo veía perturbado – Pero digamos que mi estructura física está destinada a resistir más que la de los demás.

\- ¿Más que la de los demás? ¡Córtame así a mí y deberías llevarme a la enfermería! – Le decía Hermione.

\- Yo nunca te lastimaría. – El acarició su mejilla. Ella estaba pensativa. – Mira – y con un dedo levantó su barbilla – Soy Ron, simplemente Ron y según Dumbledore y otros entendidos cuando derrotemos a Voldemort – Hermione lo miró sorprendida – Si, no temo nombrarlo, es parte de la actuación Ronald el tonto, - le aclaraba – es muy probable que estos poderes, por así llamarlos, vayan desapareciendo. ¿Aún estarás enamorada de mi cuando ya no tenga estas habilidades?

\- Yo me enamoré de ti sin conocerlas. Eso ni debes preguntarlo. – Y lo besó.

Cuando se despidieron Ron se dirigió a la habitación donde practicaba con sus hermanos, Charly y Bill ya lo esperaban.

\- Porque le mientes – Le reprochó Bill

\- porque temo que se sienta menos y me deje. – respondía serenamente Ron – Hermione es buena, no es envidiosa ni altanera, tal vez un poco soberbia, pero sí sé que es muy orgullosa, y además todo el tiempo está luchando por demostrar que a pesar de ser hija de muggles, puede ser una maga poderosa, de hecho lo es.

\- Veo tu punto – Le decía Charly.

\- Si ella supiera que por el solo hecho de ser un mago de sangre pura poseo estos dones y que nunca me dejarán, sería devastador para ella, además no le dije que fuera a ser así, le dije que creían que podría ser así.

\- ¿Tú crees que ella realmente podría sentirse mal al respecto?

\- No lo sé, tal vez podría hablar con Dumbledore al respecto. ¡Tengo tantas dudas!. Practiquemos – Les declaró – Y otra cosa, dejen de escuchar mis conversaciones con ella.

\- sabes que no lo hacemos a propósito, cuando te lastimaste, automáticamente nos aparecimos ante tu presencia, tu sabes que somos tus tutores y nuestra primer premisa es protegerte, además de educarte. Nunca tendremos tu poder, sólo se nos lo provee para educarte, sabes bien que cuando salimos de aquí volvemos a ser magos comunes, y de echo, cada vez que tú aprendes a dominar una de las técnicas que te enseñamos, la misma desaparee en nosotros, excepto la aparición, porque es necesaria y la invisibilidad.

\- Ya sé como funciona, hace más de ocho años que me están instruyendo.

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto Bill - ¿Qué tal el noviazgo?

\- ¿Qué tal tu vida de casado? – Retrucó Ron

\- No es de tu incumbencia – respondía Bill.

\- Lo mismo digo – Aclaraba Ron y entre los dos hermanos comenzaron a intentar agarrarlo y pegarle, cosa que fue imposible.

Las festividades se acercaban y con ellas la tristeza de Ron aumentaba, estar lejos de Hermione por esas semanas le parecía algo imposible de sobrellevar.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione notaban su malestar. Fue entonces cuando, durante el desayuno la castaña recibió una carta.

\- Deben ser tus padres – Declaraba el pelirrojo cabizbajo – Te indican donde te estarán aguardando fuera del anden 9 ¾ .

\- Si – declaraba risueñamente Hermione, Ginny y Harry la miraron serios, parecía disfrutar de la amargura de Ron, pero antes que alguno pudiera siquiera echarle en cara esa actitud ella agregó – Y me autorizan a pasar año nuevo en la madriguera. – Ron levantó la cabeza de golpe y su sonrisa era tan amplia como nunca la habían visto, ni siquiera ante el escaparate de la Honeydunkey de Hosgmeade.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntaba tomándole las manos.

\- Si, no quise decirte nada hasta tener el permiso, no quería ilusionarte banalmente.

\- Sabes que me has hecho el muchacho más feliz de todo Hogwarts, de todo Londres, de toda Inglaterra, de todo el mundo.

\- Espera, espera – Se burlaba Harry – Haz la fila, el más feliz soy yo. – Completaba abrazando a Ginny.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, una figura oscura los observaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ron ingresaba en el despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Ron. – Lo miraba el director a través de sus gafas tan peculiares - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El pelirrojo titubeo, pero debía sacarse esa duda que carcomía sus emociones, sólo de esa forma disfrutaría plenamente del amor de Hermione.

\- Como imagino usted ya sabrá, estoy de novio. – Declaró casi infantilmente.

\- Si, lo sé, no te olvides que no se escapa ningún detalle de lo que sucede en Hogwarts. – Ron lo miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada pícara del director

\- Usted debe ser muy permisivo.

\- Digamos que presto atención a lo que realmente importa y lo demás lo dejo pasar. Pero es una atribución del director, estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el castillo. ¿Te imaginas a McGonagall como director? – Y ambos se reían de solo imaginárselo

\- Cinturón de castidad para todas. – Llegó a burlarse Ron, pero luego se llevó la mano a la boca – Lo siento eso fue…

\- Justo lo que estaba pensando – Lo interrumpió Dumbledore y continuaron riendo por un rato más.

\- Es muy vergonzoso para mí preguntarle esto, pero usted sabe que con mi condición, yo no puedo… - bajó los ojos sonrojándose.

\- Tener relaciones sexuales.- Completó la oración el anciano- Lamentablemente sabes que tenemos poca información respecto a eso, de hecho respecto a casi toda la magia que te rodea, no puedo asegurar que si tienes sexo perderás parte de tus poderes, pero si puedo confirmarte por lo que dicen los libros es que si actúas de mala fe o encausas tus pensamientos a actos impropios, tus poderes se pueden ver disminuidos o deberíamos volver a ejercer la tutela de alguna magia que ya hayas aprendido, es en gran medida el porque se te ha invocado este poder a ti, porque eres puro - Ron lo miró con desaprobación y el hombre acotó - Sé muy bien que ese hecho te desagrada pero es lo que dicen los libros, además agregan que el mago debe ser inocente y bueno por naturaleza, y así eres tú, fuiste criado muy bien y has aprendido del sacrificio que han hecho tus padres por ser los elegidos en concebirte y de ello has sacado una de tus mejores cualidades, la bondad y desprendimiento de realizar acciones para tu persona por la de los demás - El pelirrojo asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo - Me imagino en el dilema en el que te encuentras, tu amas profundamente a Hermione - Ron volvió a asentir - Y es lógico que quieras… - Ahora era el anciano el que no pudo continuar la frase y Ron levantó la vista para mirarlo, por unos instantes sus miradas se mantuvieron hasta que Dumbledore continuó - Tú amas a Hermione, si tienes algo con ella sería más que simple sexo. ¿No?

\- Por supuesto - Respondió Ron sin dudar.

\- Entonces hablamos de un sentimiento puro y correcto.

\- Pero nosotros no estamos casados y además podría verse de forma inapropiada.

\- Yo me dejaría llevar por esos sentimientos, siempre y cuando Minerva los deje - bromeó y ambos sonrieron - Ya luego veremos sobre la marcha.

\- pero ¿Y si mi condición… - pero Albus lo interrumpió.

\- Hay algunas cosas que estamos previendo, tú quédate tranquilo, pero ten en cuenta que estamos en un colegio y hay normas que respetar. ¿No? - El pelirrojo asintió varias veces seguidas -pero no es sólo de eso que me querías hablar.

\- No – exhaló el pelirrojo – Hermione conoce mi condición, en cierta medida.

\- Lo sé.

\- Temo por su reacción en cuanto sepa que la misma es permanente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- tal vez el injusto soy yo, de pensar que ella pudiera sentirse inhibida por mis habilidades.

\- Creo Ron que ese es un problema que surge en ti, Hermione es soberbia e incluso en alguna medida altanera en cuanto a sus habilidades, todo lo contrario de ti; pero eso no se interpreta como envidiosa del poder que otros puedan tener.

\- Nunca creí que lo fuera. De hecho siempre es muy solidaria y ayuda a todos cuando estamos con problemas en los estudios. No es egoísta, pero eso es como compañera, como pareja, no sé si eso podría afectarla.

Dumbledore se llevó la mano al mentón y pareció reflexionar.

\- tal vez en ese punto entiendo tu preocupación, una cosa es estar en general con alguien, ayudarlo y ser ayudado por esa persona, pero otra muy diferente cuando se tiene un plan de convivencia a futuro. ¿Es eso?

\- por supuesto, es difícil hablar de futuro, aún con las cualidades de Harry, de Hermione y las mías, Voldemort es muy poderoso, y más las fuerzas que lo rodean, pero a pesar de saber eso, en mi interior la esperanza de alcanzar tener un futuro no me es esquiva y en cuanto sueño, y dibujo mentalmente mis proyectos, sólo hay una cosa segura y es que quiero que Hermione esté en ellos, sean cuales fuesen. La relación de pareja es opuesta a la de amistad, uno como amigo confía en el otro y le brinda su apoyo y consejo ante todo pero mantiene ciertas reservas, pero con una persona que ama es imposible no abrirse completamente. Sé que ser del todo transparente tampoco es bueno, hay cierta belleza en el misterio, pero no sé hasta donde el poder que puedo desplegar y que aún está a la mitad de su potencial sea uno de esos misterios que deba tener para con Hermione. Ella cree que yo sé todo y con sólo eso me ve como un héroe, no quiero pensar cuando alcance mi poder absoluto.

\- es una decisión difícil y lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte con eso, creo que ambas opciones, decírselo o no están bien. Creo que por una vez en tu vida debes ver en tu interior, y pensar por primera vez en ti en única instancia. Siempre están atento a los demás, pero ¿Cuáles son tus deseos? ¿Que es lo que tú quieres? ¿Que es lo que tú piensas que es lo mejor? Si te hace bien callarlo, lo haces, si tu opinión es contraria se lo dices. Sabes que tienes o tendrás el poder de que ella nunca llegue a saber tu verdadero potencial.

\- Yo nunca utilizaría mi magia en Hermione, además eso es un poco erróneo, tanto poder y sin embargo ella averiguó mi condición siendo que se suponía que nunca lo debía saber.

\- Sabes que sé todo lo que sucede aquí. – Ron asintió – No debo preguntarte si recuerdas en incidente con Snape. – Ron repitió el movimiento pero más serio aún – Yo podía sentir los pensamientos de Hermione, ella estaba confundida, por un lado seducida por Snape, por el otro el corazón que le gritaba que eras tú el indicado. En cierta ocasión pude ver que sus reflexiones despejaban cualquier duda del amor que realmente sentía por ti y de su mente desapareció cualquier intención de acercarse a Severus. Lo que ella te dijo era cierto, ella quería comenzar una relación contigo pero dejándole en claro a él que lo que había sucedido fue un error.

\- ese bastardo aprovechó el momento y la besó. – declaró Ron molesto.

\- ya conoces a Snape, es nuestro mejor aliado, tu conoces su historia, y a pesar de que confío en él plenamente yo no le ha contado de ti. Y sí, él se aprovechó del momento, era Hermione o era cualquier otra chica que estuviera con él en ese instante. Pero es cosa del pasado. Cuando noté que los sentimientos de Hermione hacia ti eran realmente ciertos, puros y fuera de toda duda, la llevé a que descubriera quien eres. Además hay algo más, pero por el momento detengámonos ahí.

\- ¿usted la indujo a descubrirme?

\- Es un poder que se me presentó.

– Ojalá tuviese sus poderes – declaró Ron inocentemente.

\- ¿Y para quien crees que los estoy agudizando? – Le contestó Albus.

\- ¿Yo podré hacer lo que hace usted?

\- Si, espero lo sepas usar con propiedad, aunque creo que ese comentario está de más, nunca abusaste de tus poderes, ni siquiera en el quidditch y en tus estudios, pudiendo ser el mejor mago de toda clase hiciste todo lo opuesto.

\- sabe en el fondo cual es mi pensamiento.

\- ¿Y cuando todo esto acabe?

\- Mis poderes son para el bien de los demás. Es muy probable que me vea tentado a utilizarlos en mi favor y de echo es seguro que en algún punto los utilice, pero fui criado con altos valores, no debo decirle que mis padres jamás tolerarían un abuso de ninguna circunstancia; más allá de ello siempre sueño con tener un buen pasar al igual que los que me rodean, pero siempre sin que por ello otro sufra. Sé que si tomo algo que no me pertenece, se lo estoy quitando a otro que lo correspondía. Tal vez no me moleste hacerlo si considero que esa persona es mala o dañina, pero como yo no soy quien para juzgar a los demás, ¿como puedo estar seguro que mi bien no afecta a otro que se lo merece?

\- Eres admirable, y ahora más que nunca veo el porque fuiste tú el elegido y no otro. Tu desinterés es tan grande que me sorprende. Pero puedo decirte algo, que quede entre nosotros, es malo juzgar, y como tu bien dices no es de nuestra competencia hacerlo, pero muchas veces lo que sentimos, lo que pensamos de algunas personas es cierto y valedero, y algunos merecen ser advertidos que deben cambiar su actitud.

\- Malfoy – Dumbledore revoleó los ojos.

\- Se me ocurren infinidad de nombres en este momento. Lo que te quiero decir es que muchas veces un alto a tiempo, una llamada de atención, una lección, ayuda a encausar la vida de los demás. Aunque algunos jamás comprenderán.

\- Voldemort.

\- Entre otros.

Ron salió del despacho de Dumbledore con más interrogantes que antes. Pero al ver a Hermione frente a él, su sonrisa y sus manos acariciándole el rostro, todas las dudas se despejaron. Y sólo supo que lo único que importaba era que ella estuviese a salvo y bien y era por esas dos cosas que él haría todo lo posible para que nunca sufriera.

Terminaban de cenar y Dumblerode se levantó de la mesa, golpeando con su tenedor una copa.

\- Alumnos, se acerca navidad y aunque es un poco precipitado hemos decidido que haremos un baile antes de que ustedes se retiren a sus hogares. Tienen una semana para buscar sus parejas, todo el colegio está invitado, pero los alumnos de los cursos menores deberán irse a sus casas luego de la medianoche, los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo podrán seguir con la fiesta hasta la hora que deseen.

Un grito de algarabía se oyó por todo el comedor, incluso los Slytherin aplaudían y sonreían.

De más estaba decir que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione ya no tenían otra preocupación más de cómo vestirse para el baile pero en los días siguientes se divirtieron mucho viendo a Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavander , Parvati y otros yendo de aquí para allá buscando a sus parejas para el baile.

Las chicas fueron a Hosmeade a buscar sus vestidos, Ron y Harry se quedaron en las tres escobas esperándolas ya que querían sorprenderlos.

Ron estaba cabizbajo y Harry le preguntó

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Ron suspiró.

\- Nada, tú sabes… cosas.

\- Creí que con la noticia que te dio Hermione te ibas a alegrar, al menos la tendrás una semana completa en la madriguera. – Ron sonrió, era eso lo que más le alegraba, saber que podría estar con ella, en paz, obviamente luego de soportar por algunos días el acoso de sus hermanos, especialmente de los gemelos.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Sabes a quien te pareces últimamente? – Ron lo miró interrogante – A mí. Parecería como si nuestros papeles se invirtieron, siempre fui tímido, reservado y melancólico, ahora que estoy con Ginny me siento poderoso y que nada ni nadie – recalcó las últimas palabras a lo cual Ron asintió dándole a entender que comprendía perfectamente a que nadie se refería – pueden desplazar la felicidad que siento. Por primera vez me veo con un fututo por delante, egresado, auror, con hijos – Ron carraspeó – Primero casado, luego los hijos

\- Así está mejor – Bromeó el pelirrojo y ambos rieron.

\- Pero a ti te veo cada vez más preocupado, y no me digas que son los estudios porque jamás te preocuparon. ¿Te sucede algo con Hermione?

Ron no sabía como salir de la situación, sí, el problema era Hermione, quería confesarle tantas cosas y además que en algún punto de todo esto él debería elegir entre ella o Harry, en realidad no debía elegir, él debía estar con Harry, era su protector, y se encontraba en una encrucijada, porque su destino había sido torcido por el amor, y temía porque llegado el momento ese amor traicionara a todos los que dedicaron tiempo y esfuerzo en darle la sabiduría para estar junto a Harry en el momento preciso.

Si bien él no era el elegido, el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort era Harry, era él el encargado que ambos estuviesen frente a frente llegado el momento. Pero ahora su mente y sobre todo su corazón lo llevaban a querer protegerla a ella. Y no era suficiente ese problema sino estaba el otro, el de confesarle o no que toda esa magia sería permanente.

-¡Ron! – Lo sacudió Harry del hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Eres mi mejor amigo, si yo pudiera ayudarte…

\- Es algo relacionado con Hermione – Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo – Es verdad, nunca me preocuparon mis estudios, pero ahora que estoy con ella, me gustaría que se sienta orgullosa de con quien está y estoy replanteándome el echo de sacar mejores notas y no ser tan indisciplinado. – Harry lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreír.

\- Ella se enamoró de ti por como eras, no necesitas cambiar para agradarle. ¿Le has preguntado si ella quiere eso? Yo creo que estás preocupándote por algo sin sentido, Hermione te ama, así fueras el peor o el mejor de todo Hogwarts, y tú eres un chico promedio como todos, no eres ni el mejor ni el peor, además gran parte de tu bajo desempeño se debe a mi culpa

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- estás siempre ayudándome con lo de Vold… - Y cayó ante la mirada del pelirrojo – Bueno ese. O sacándome de los problemas en los que me involucro arrastrándote conmigo en todos ellos. Siempre pensé que si no fueras mi amigo, serías un mejor estudiante.

\- ¡Tonterías! Yo no cambié cuando te conocí, yo soy como soy con o sin tu amistad, de hecho la misma me hace mejor.

\- Entonces despreocúpate, o habla con ella, nadie mejor que la persona por la que te preocupas para sacarte de la duda.

No pudieron seguir hablando, ya que las chicas con dos enormes cajas se sentaron a su lado.

Cuando se dirigieron al sanitario Ron aprovechó

\- Gracias Harry, tu consejo fue muy útil. Voy a hablar con Hermione.

El baile se acercaba, ya faltaban escasos dos días y todo el colegio estaba revolucionado, los alumnos no hablaban de otro tema y los profesores de cómo el mismo les creaba grandes problemas a la hora de impartir sus clases.

McGonagall estaba particularmente de mal humor y lo demostraba en sus horas de estudio, trasformando todo papel o objeto relacionado con el tema en algo horrible y asqueroso. Los demás profesores eran un poco más displicentes y permitían que los alumnos dispusieran de parte de sus clases para dialogar sobre la fiesta.

A Snape se lo veía taciturno, rodeado de una áurea para nada positiva.

-¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Te desagrada la idea del baile? – Le preguntaba Dumbledore acercándose a la ventana donde el profesor se hallaba. Al ver a través de ella, pudo observar una melena pelirroja y otra castaña, extremadamente juntas, tanto así que de verlos Minerva correría a separarlas. – Creo que fui muy claro al decirte que te olvidaras de ese asunto.

\- No hay asunto – Sólo respondió Snape y se marchó ondeando su túnica al viento en una pose casi vampiresca.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza y regresó la vista a la ventana y pudo ver a un gato convertirse en McGonagall y que ambas cabelleras se separaran abruptamente, sonrió y dijo por lo bajo

\- Oh Minerva, nunca cambiarás. – Y se marchó

Ron bufaba seguido por una acalorada y sonrojada Hermione

\- ¡No entiendo! – Reclamaba el pelirrojo - ¿Qué tiene? ¡Un radar! Además nos trata como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo.

\- Pero Ron…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Sólo nos besábamos!

\- ¡Uffffff! – Declaraba Hermione ventilándose con la mano – Si eso es un beso no quisiera imaginarme como es… - Y se detuvo colocando la mano sobre su boca.

Ron se hallaba unos pasos delante de ella y viró, su enojo por la profesora había desaparecido y ahora en rostro aparecía una sonrisa que Hermione sólo pudo describir como extremadamente sensual.

\- Así que tú te imaginas – Le decía acercándose a ella - ¿Qué te imaginas? – La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a la pared el pasillo, convenientemente una armadura los mantenía ocultos a cualquiera que pudiera pasar por allí. Y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarla en los labios, para después bajar por su cuello, la castaña no intentó siquiera ahogar el gemido que salía de su boca ya que ese era su punto más sensitivo y Ron aprovechó para apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Nunca hablaban de sus deseos más íntimos, salvo aisladas declaraciones cuando ambos estaban juntos, pero nunca habían etnido una charla conr especto a sus temores y anhelos así que Ron insistió. – Dime, qué te imaginas. - El pelirrojo ya conocía de memoria los puntos débiles de su novia y le agradaba sobremanera verla en total estado de locura, sobre todo porque era hacia su persona.

\- No Ron… no me obligues.

\- Nunca te obligaría a nada – Le decía recorriendo con una de las manos el costado de Hermione y rozando uno de sus senos – Pero definitivamente intentaría persuadirte. ¿Te gusta cómo lo intento?

\- ¡Me encanta! – Hermione se tensó, no era una respuesta apropiada y lo apartó - ¡Perdón! Pero no podemos… no aquí… yo… - Pero el pelirrojo no cesaba con su caricia y la estaba enloqueciendo y sin poder evitarlo tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con tal vehemencia que incluso descolocó a Ron.

Las lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza sensual y furiosa, los dientes mordían sensualmente los labios y la fricción de ambos cuerpos se hizo aún más intensa.

\- ¡Basta! Basta… - Hermione volvió a separarse, su respiración entrecortada le hacía imposible continuar hablando, pero sin dudarlo retiró la mano de Ron que continuaba con su estimulante caricia – No puedo, no aquí, no ahora. - Él entrelazó las manos de ambos con los dedos y a pesar de ser un acto tan simple y cotidiano a ella le pareció lo más sexy del mundo - ¡Merlin y Circe juntos! – Declaró impulsando el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella nuevamente - ¡Me llevas a la locura! ¿Por qué no te detienes? – Ron reía entre los labios que se había apoderado de los suyos, aferró aún más la mano y contestó

\- Me detendré cuando me lo pidas, cuando tú lo digas.

\- ¡No quiero que lo hagas! Pero debes hacerlo. ¡Ron! – sentir la enervación de Ron apretándose en su vientre la llevaba a niveles libidinosos que nunca creyó experimentar y por su mente sólo cruzaba una idea. ¡Necesitaba hacer el amor con Ron ya mismo! ¡O se volvería loca!

Por la mente del pelirrojo pasaban los mismos pensamientos y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar conforme sus ideas, bajó la mano libre y comenzó a acariciar la parte interna del muslo de Hermione; a sus oídos llegó otro gemido y sintió que ella bajaba su mano a su virilidad y no pudo evitar exhalar un jadeo, ella también sabía sacarlo de sus cabales y evitar que pensara en nada más que estar con ella sin importar siquiera quien pudiera estar viéndolos.

Casi instintivamente la castaña elevó la pierna que era acariciada y la enlazó a la cadera de Ron, aún no entendía como era que reaccionaba de esa manera, buscaba hallar cierta lógica que la exorcizara de ese momento, pero a la vez se dejaba llevar por ese enjambre de sensaciones que abrazaban su interior, reclamándole que se dejara saciar.

Los dedos masculinos buscaban aquel punto donde sabría que Hermione terminaría de explotar, pero a su vez no estaba del todo seguro que fuese allí el momento ni el lugar apropiados, él sabía que a pesar de las reservas de todos los que lo educaban, la intimidad en Hogwarts era nula, inexistente y mucho más para él. Pero su cuerpo no razonaba y mucho menos cuando la mano de ella llegó a su objetivo y acariciaba aquella parte que había tomado el control de la situación.

¡Al demonio los que estuvieran mirando! Era imperioso hacerla suya en ese momento.

\- ¡Alumnos! – La voz aún más fría que la nieve que cubría ene se entonces todos los terrenos del colegio los obligó a separarse. - ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Pero si acabo de llamarles la atención aquí, a escasos metros! ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor Weasley? ¿Tienen algún padecimiento físico que les impida entenderme? – Ambos negaron con sus cabezas – Lo supuse. ¡A la dirección! ¡Ya mismo! – Y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, los chicos la siguieron, acomodándose el uniforme, un poco desalineado e intentando peinar los cabellos revueltos.

La profesora McGonagall continuaba por lo bajo quejándose por la escena que acababa de presenciar y lucubrando cual sería la sanción que los chicos merecían.

\- Bombón de menta. – Declaró ante la gárgola y esta dejó libre la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

\- ¡Director! – Bramó la profesora.

\- ¿Si? – el anciano mago, intentaba sonar lo más inocente posible, pero sabía muy bien cual era el motivo de la presencia de las tres personas frente a él.

\- Estos dos alumnos deben ser sancionados de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué han hecho? – Preguntó serenamente.

\- Han desobedecido mis órdenes. Y se comportan salvajemente.

\- ¡Espere! – Ron no sabía como habían salido esas palabras de su boca, la dama lo miró de forma fulminante pero él no se inmutó – Nosotros no somos salvajes, nosotros nos amamos y no estábamos haciendo anda malo, nada fuera de lo común para una pareja de novios que se quieren. ¡Sólo nos estábamos besando!

\- ¿Besándose? ¿A estar prácticamente sacándose las ropas llama usted besarse? -Dumbledore se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír - ¿A imprimir su cuerpo contra el de ella de esa manera? ¿Sin poder diferenciar donde comienza uno y termina el otro? ¿Eso es un beso? ¡Por favor no me insulte Señor Weasley! ¡Y no me falte el respeto contestándome! – Albus le hizo un gesto a Ron y este evitó continuar discutiendo en su defensa.

\- Espérenme en la antesala, hablaré con la profesora y luego les informaremos cual será su castigo. – Los chicos obedecieron.

Cuando quedaron a solas el director se levantó de su asiento y giró alrededor de su escritorio quedando al lado de McGonagall.

\- ¡Los hubieses visto! ¡Prácticamente estaban… - Pero Albus no la dejó continuar, la tomó de los hombros y la arrojó sobre el escritorio, besándola de una forma tan apasionada que descolocó a la dama.

Nadie, en su sano juicio, podría jamás imaginar la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la dirección, y mucho menos los protagonistas de la misma, al cabo de unos minutos, el director se levantó del escritorio acomodándose los cabellos y la dama su túnica.

\- ¿Algo parecido a eso? – Declaró pícaramente. Minerva aún luchaba por recobrar su respiración normal.

\- Algo parecido – replicaba colocándose apropiadamente las horquillas de su peinado.

\- No debes ser tan celosa, deja que los alumnos puedan expresarse libremente, siempre que no traspasen ciertas barreras, tal como lo acabamos de hacer nosotros.

\- Está bien, pero hoy por la noche te espero para que traspasemos la barrera – Dicho lo cual fue ella la que se arrojó a los brazos del director y le plantó un apasionado beso.

Salió de la dirección pero ante los alumnos no abandonó su gesto adusto.

Ron y Hermione estaban tan asustados que no percibieron nada de lo que había ocurrido, lo único que les preocupaba era que el castigo fuese que no podían concurrir a la fiesta, lo cual les parecía muy injusto.

Cuando Dumbledore los llamó a su despacho ambos cabizbajos esperaban su castigo.

El director miró a ambos chicos y no pudo evitar sonreír, a él les parecían encantadores pero por Minerva debía hacerlos sufrir aunque más no sea un poco.

\- Es muy malo lo que me acaban de contar. - Ron iba a hablar pero él lo detuvo - ¡Silencio señor Weasley! Hace apenas unos días que usted vino a hablar conmigo referente a este tópico - Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron como platos playos y el director hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no reír - creo haberle dicho que hay normas que respetar, me extraña su actitud.- Volteó a ver a Hermione - Pero más me extraña la suya, usted, siempre una alumna ejemplar, modelo, no es muy propio que se los encuentren en situaciones tan comprometidas. - Los chicos bajaron las cabezas, totalmente sonrojados y entonces el director aprovechó para sonreír, luego prosiguió - Hagrid necesita ayuda con unas nuevas criaturas que adquirió para sus clases. Por la tarde, luego de sus cursos irán a ayudarlo. Ese será su castigo. -La pareja levantó la vista sonriente – Ahora, si les parece poco…

\- ¡No! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y el director no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- retírense y les ruego por favor que sean más discretos, ustedes son alumnos reconocidos, deben dar el ejemplo, o por lo menos que no los encuentren no dándolo.

Apenas salir Hermione enfrentó a Ron.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hablar de nosotros con Dumbledore?

\- ¿Acaso tu no hablas con nadie? - Retrucó el chico.

\- ¡Claro! Pero con una compañera, no con el director de la escuela. ¡Es una vergüenza! ¿Me dices como miro ahora a la cara de Dumbledore?

\- ¿Acaso mi amor te avergüenza, tu sientes que lo nuestro es erróneo y debemos ocultarlo como si fuera algo desagradable?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Respondía ella rotundamente - Yo he sido la primera en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que estar contigo, pero no cambies de tema. ¿No podías hablar con Harry?

\- ¿Y decirle qué? Mira Harry como soy tu guardián, no puedo tener relaciones con Hermione. ¿Qué me aconsejas? Tiro todo por la borda y dejo al mundo mágico sin más protección que un trío de mocosos inseguros al ataque de uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de la historia o continúo yendo a darme duchas frías. - Hermione cayó en cuenta de todos los temores que pesaban sobre él, nunca se había puesto realmente a pensar que podría ser tan complicado y bajó la mirada. - ¡No dejes de mirarme! - Le ordenó Ron

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque cuando te miro a los ojos siento que tengo razón, que soy más indestructible y que pelear tiene un significado más real.

\- Pero nuestra relación en cierta forma te hace daño, tal vez nunca… - Pero él la interrumpió.

\- Ni te atrevas a decirlo. Estar contigo es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

\- Pero ahora estás más… necesitado.

\- Eso es inevitable, con o sin relación - Remató Ron - Siempre me sentí atraído por ti, desde hace muchos años que recurro a la autosatisfacción para solventar mis deseos, como todo chico normal, ahora al menos tú… - Y sonrió - Tu me "ayudas" bastante con mi "problema".

\- Por eso no entiendo las duchas frías - Hermione también empezaba a relajarse, era la primera vez que hablaban francamente de sexo y sin embargo se sentían muy cómodos haciéndolo.

\- No puedo explicarlo, debe ser la edad, si fuera por mí, estaría todo el día y la noche… ¿Tú no?

\- Las chicas somos diferentes, pero sí también ciento deseos y tú sabes muy bien como solucionar mis "problemas" pero reconozco que muchas veces no me basta.

\- Bueno, de eso hablaba con Albus - La forma en la que Ron hablaba del director le extrañó - No debo decirte que él es uno de mis mejores tutores, y si bien podría hablar con esto con mis hermanos, tú no entenderías, sería como hablar con mis padres, aunque de deber hacerlo lo haría. Yo no siento vergüenza de decir que te amo y mi cuerpo reacciona conforme a ese amor. Yo no siento algo prohibido o incorrecto cuando te toco, cuando me tocas, siento que es mágico y poderoso, pero mi condición es muy delicada a pesar de mi fuerza y poder, y debo preservarla, hasta que todo esto termine. Y me siento frustrado ya que no puedo darte lo que te mereces, que es todo mi amor, sin ninguna reserva.

\- Yo te amo, y no siento esas reservas que dices, además somos jóvenes y de seguro pronto deberemos enfrentar a Voldemort y todo terminará, y nosotros podremos encerrarnos un mes en tu cuarto o en el mío y no ser molestados.

\- ¿Tu cuarto o el mío?

\- ¿Y tú crees que después de salvar al mundo a mi me tendrá con cuidado lo que piensen nuestros padres? - Y ambos reían - Si prefieres rentamos un cuarto de hotel, pero una de mis fantasías es hacerte el amor en tu habitación naranja.

\- ¿Y tienes muchas fantasías? - Ron se le acercaba abrazándola.

\- ¿Tú no?

\- En realidad no son fantasías, son proyectos, ya que tengo la sensación, no sé por qué, de que pronto las podré llevar a cabo, cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Y son alocadas? - Ella reía entre sus brazos.

\- Alocadas y divertidas. - El acercaba sus labios - Y un poco desubicadas. ¿Tienes algún reparo con ello?

\- Yo no te diré que no a nada Ronald, te pertenezco y haré todo lo que me pidas. ¿Y tú? ¿Me obedecerás llegado el momento?

\- Soy tu esclavo y más si me dices Ronald, me puede. - Y ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Solucionado uno de los tantos problemas, los chicos se fueron alegres y cuando les contaron con reservas a Harry y Ginny lo que les había sucedido los otros tórtolos no paraban de reír ni por un instante.

\- ¡Claro! – Le decía Ron - ¡Tú y tu famosa capa de invisibilidad! ¡Así cualquiera!

\- Y no te olvides el mapa del merodeador – Agregaba el moreno sin poder parar de reír.

Por la tarde concurrieron a su castigo, a pesar de estar contentos por poder ir al baile, les atemorizaba que bestias debían de cuidar. Al acercarse a la cabaña sus temores se afianzaban, pudieron observar a unas criaturas, rodeadas de una cerca de madera, dentro de un charco de lodo, similares a un cerdo pero de un color verdoso como ranas.

Hagrig salió de su cabaña y les sonrió sinceramente.

\- Hoy me ayudarán a limpiar la jaula de mis nuevas adquisiciones son…

\- Disculpa Hagrig pero no quiero saber que son – Decía Hermione con la idea de que si no sabía su nombre les podría resultar menos asqueroso deber acercarse a esos animales.

\- Como quieras Hermione - y sin más los tomó de las manos y los colocó dentro del cerco.

\- ¡Hagrig! – Gritaron los dos

\- ¿Qué? Vamos apresúrense, deben pasarme los animales, para que yo los ubique en este perímetro y después limpiar la zona. – Ambos se miraron, cerraron los ojos y comenzaron con la tarea.

Lo cierto es que al principio les pareció horroroso, pero cuando Hermione cayó al suelo por perseguir a una de las bestias y se enlodó todo el frente a Ron le apreció muy gracioso, motivo por el cual ella lo tomó del pie y tiró de él haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Hagrig los miraba divertido y dejó que los chicos jugaran un rato con el lodo. Ron le arrojó a la espalda de ella y ella al frente y luego se corrían uno al otro para vengarse, de más está decir que acabaron llenos de lodo pero muy felices por el momento vivido.

\- No pueden ingresar así al colegio – Les decía Hagrig - ¡vengan! Voy a enseñarles mi espacio secreto. – Los chicos lo siguieron, caminaron unos minutos por el bosque, hacia un lugar donde nunca habían estado. – Este es el estanque de la eterna primavera – Declaraba el semi gigante, corriendo unas ramas de un frondoso árbol que impedía el ingreso al lugar.- Suelo venir aquí a bañarme y es muy placentero. Los dejo para que se aseen, y vendré a buscarlos en unos minutos.

Ron y Hermione contemplaban la belleza del lugar, que mágicamente contrastaba con la frialdad de la que acababan de venir, el sol impactaba en el agua creando resplandecientes colores debajo de ella.

El estanque, rodeado de árboles y flores era precioso. Ron sin dudarlo se arrojó al agua con ropa y todo.

Hermione dudaba aún de hacerlo hasta que él le dijo

\- El agua está cálida, es maravilloso – Con lo cual también se arrojó.

Jugaron un rato en el agua, mientras que mutuamente se sacaban los restos de lodo que tenían en sus cabellos y caras.

Ron aprovechó y se acercó a ella aferrándola de la cintura y la besó, pero Hermione se alejó rápidamente

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No quiero que nos llamen la atención otra vez, Hagrig vendrá en cualquier momento.

Ron le dio la razón y ambos salieron del estanque y se recostaron sobre una piedra que había allí, era increíble, parecía un caluroso día de julio, no sentían que estaban en pleno diciembre.

Ron notó que ese era el lugar indicado para hablar con ella, lejos de todos y en un ámbito de paz y bienestar.

\- debo confesarte algo – Le decía, ella lo miró – Mis poderes no se irán así derrotemos a Voldemort.

\- Lo supuse – Contestó ella risueña

\- Y aún me queda mucho por aprender, cosas que ningún mago hará.

\- ya haces cosas que ningún mago hace. – Le decía acercándose – Sólo tú logras volverme completamente loca – Y sin más lo besó, Ron aprovechó y se refugió en ese círculo que lo protegía de todas las dudas que le surgían, el círculo que se creaba al estar ellos juntos y que lo hacía cada vez más fuerte pero a la vez lo hacía vulnerable. – Y la alejó parcialmente.

\- deberé estar con Harry.

\- Yo también estaré con él.

\- es muy peligroso.

\- ¡Vamos Ron! Eso nunca me importó.

\- ¡Pero me importa a mí! Yo tengo un deber, y además aprecio a Harry demasiado para fallarle, no podría hacer nada si siento que tú estás en peligro también.

\- Mira – ella aferró el rostro con sus manos – Yo sé cuidarme sola, y no permitiré que te alejes de tu destino, ni por mí ni por nadie.

\- Pero…

\- Shhh – Ella lo cayó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. – Tú tendrás tus poderes, yo los admiro y respeto, pero al igual que tú soy amiga de Harry y nada, ni nadie me impedirá ayudarlo. Y te prohíbo. ¡Te prohíbo! – ordenó – Desproteger a Harry por mi causa, yo se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, e intentaré, si con ello te sientes mejor, eludir todas las situaciones peligrosas que se me presenten. ¿Está bien? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos sonriente.

\- está bien – Y de repente un haz de luz iluminó a Hermione, Ron se sorprendió pero en lugar de soltarla la aferró más a ella. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hermione? – pero la chica parecía haber entrado en un trance.

Ron recordó lo que le había sucedido a él años atrás pero no entendía como era que a Hermione también le sucedía, se suponía que el protector era un mago de sangre pura, lo cual siempre supuso una injusticia y total absurdo, pero al parecer Hermione estaba recibiendo la misma habilidad que él.

Luego de unos minutos la luz se apagó, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrig aparecieron.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Decía el sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica

\- ¿Pensaste que lucharías solo contra las fuerzas de Voldemort? – Le decía Dumbledore – Todo esto fue un proceso para verificar si ella era apta para ser tu compañera. – Ron lo miraba dudoso de preguntar pero no hizo falta – Las aguas de este estanque tiene la propiedad de purificar todo lo que toca.

\- Hermione ahora es un mago de sangre pura.

\- Siempre lo fue.

\- ¿No es hija de muggles?

\- Por supuesto – Ron parecía no entender.

\- Los escritos dicen que un mago puro puede ser protector.

\- ¿Y que crees tú que es la pureza? – Ron no supo responder – La pureza del mago no proviene de su sangre, ni de su linaje, la pureza radica en su ferviente decisión, acatada con cuerpo, alma y mente a preservar los ideales de la magia, eso convierte a Hermione a una maga de la mayor pureza.

\- Ella es la bruja más valiente, inteligente y capaz que conozco. – Decía McGonagall

\- Pelea por sus amigos y las personas que quiere desinteresadamente – Declaraba Hagrig

\- Y por eso se le otorgarán los mismos poderes que a ti, porque demostró que no importa la sangre que portas, sino lo que tu corazón, tu mente y tu espíritu es. Pero sabes bien que la prefería dice que…

\- Lo sé. "Sólo un mago puro ayudará al elegido. Una persona de corazón noble, desinteresado y valiente. Dará su vida si fuera necesario para derrotar a las fuerzas del mal y que el salvador pueda cumplir con su misión" – Recitó la frase que hacía mucho tiempo se le había presentado como si fuera ayer. - Definitivamente si todos pensáramos que la pureza del mago no importa por su sangre, esta guerra no tendría sentido.

\- Completamente de acuerdo contigo, si tan solo entendieran que la pureza va más allá del linaje, todo esto sería innecesario. Necesitará que la asesoren en sus nuevos poderes. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Si es que deseas enseñárselos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo él sin dudarlo.

Hermione se despertó justo para oír esto último.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó sin entender.

\- Que ahora seremos iguales. – Le decía Ron. Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados

\- Significa…

\- Que deberé cuidarme de no hacerte enojar – Bromeó el pelirrojo y todos rieron, pero ellos se abrazaron. Incluso McGonagall permitió dicha efusividad, puesto que le recordaba a una pareja que muchos años atrás hacia lo mismo en su etapa escolar, los ojos se desviaron al director que la miraba divertido y rememoró, sonrojándose apenas, que no hacia menos de un par de horas esos recuerdos volvieron a hacerse realidad, pero nadie lo notó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Hermione no salía de su asombro, podría experimentar magia que nunca creyó poder recibir. Y lo que más le alegró era saber que su tutor era la persona que más amaba, y la alegraba por dos motivos, primero porque creía que era el mejor de todos y segundo porque de esa manera estaría aún más tiempo con él.

A Ron no le asombraba en lo absoluto que ella aprendiera tan rápidamente las técnicas que él ya dominaba. No por algo era considerada la bruja más inteligente de toda su generación, y superaba en muchos casos al chico que aprovechaba cada ocasión para martirizarla.

Cierta noche, durante las que generalmente practicaban, siempre ante la vigilante mirada de Minerva u otro tutor, se estaban batiendo a duelo, él arremetió con algunos hechizos, que ella pronto eludió contraatacando. De repente se quedó tieso, inmóvil y ella corrió a su lado junto a la profesora.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – Ella lo sacudía sin lograr que él reaccionara

\- ¿No entiendo? – Se preguntaba la dama – Se supone que son resistentes a muchos hechizos.

\- Pero de magos comunes, yo soy una igual. ¿Que hace aún aquí? ¡Vaya a buscar a la enfermera! – la maestra obedeció rápidamente mientras ella veía como asistir a su novio – Pensó en algunos hechizos de sanación, pero nada surtía efecto, entonces acercó su cara a su pecho para verificar que sus latidos fuesen regulares.

\- ¿Sabes lo que sería ideal para mi recuperación? – Le preguntaba Ron abrazándola. Ella apenas salía de su asombro entonces él contestó su propia pregunta – Resucitación, muggle. ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Respiración boca a boca? – Y sin más la besó, girando y dejándola recostada en el piso debajo de él.

\- ¡Me asustaste! – Lo retaba Hermione, pero pronto las caricias de él le hicieron olvidar su enojo, correspondiendo al beso y a los mimos recibidos.

\- Es una forma de evadirnos de McGonagall.

\- Pero pronto vendrá y estará muy enojada.

\- No si no se entera. – El sonreía besándola aún más fervientemente.

\- Y mañana fingiré una herida yo. – Reía ella.

\- Eres muy mala – Le decía él besando su cuello - ¡Me encanta!

\- ¡A mi no! – La ruda voz de la dama los separó abruptamente – Y más les vale que no utilicen nunca más ese artilugio antiguo para conmigo. Menos mal que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y rápidamente noté que era un engaño – Y al terminar la frase miró seriamente a Ron impidiendo que se riera - ¡No se atreva a acotar nada! ¡A trabajar! – Simplemente ordenó y los chicos continuaron con las prácticas.

Hermione reía frente al espejo al recordar las veces que intentaban eludir la magnífica labor de chaperona de McGonagall, además ahora todo había cambiado, ella era un igual, los sentimientos de ambos se habían purificado y nada, absolutamente nada, impedía que se concretara la unión tan añorada.

Pero en ese momento no le preocupaba otra cosa que dejar su cabello perfectamente lacio, y con la ayuda de Ginny y varias pociones alisadoras lo logró.

Harry y Ron aguardaban en la sala común como otros muchachos a sus respectivas parejas, ambos vestidos de impecable túnica, Harry acostumbrado a llevarla, pero Ron acomodándose el cuello, ya que era la primera vez que utilizaba una túnica tan elegante, regalo de Charly y Bill.

Una a una las chicas fueron bajando y estaban fabulosas, Harry quedó boquiabierto cuando Ginny bajó por las escaleras con un vestido color marfil que delineaba sus curvas dejando un escote pronunciado tanto en el pecho como en las piernas, cuando la tomó de la mano, sólo saludó a Ron y este supo inmediatamente que no sabría más de su amigo en toda la noche.

Su sorpresa no fue menor, Hermione, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, el pecho sostenido con un corsé que destacaba uno de sus atributos más sensuales, y un corte frontal que dejaba su fabuloso par de piernas al descubierto al caminar.

\- estas… estás… impactante, fabulosa, increíble, no quiero aburrirte con el listado de los más hermosos adjetivos que te pueden calificar.

\- Tú estas muy apuesto – Le decía contestando el halago.

Él le tendió el brazo y juntos bajaron al gran comedor que estaba dispuesto para la fiesta.

La música era variada, y divertida, todos se divertían mucho y apreciaban el gesto de los profesores de hacer esa fiesta porque era sabido que oscuros momentos se avecinaban, pero en ese instante nada importaba, nada excepto la alegría que emanaba de todos esos chicos.

Ya los más pequeños se habían despedido y quedaban los mayores.

La música se volvió más lenta y sensual y las parejas, ya entusiasmadas, por la bebida que alguien había, de algún modo adulterado y el frenesí de los cuerpos, se dejaban llevar por el álgido momento. Ron se aferraba a la cintura de Hermione y se maravillaba de la fabulosa vista que su altura le permitía obtener de los pechos de su novia que no dejaba de moverse sensualmente junto a él, sonriendo a su vez de generar tales sensaciones en él.

\- ¿Sabes lo que más lamento? – Le decía él acercándose a su oído y rozando aún más su cuerpo al de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella aferrándose fuertemente.

\- Que en este momento no estemos a solas, para poder hacerte todo lo que pasa por mi mente. – Un escalofrío surcó la espalda de Hermione, más al sentir la enervación de Ron apoyándose en ella y sin dudarlo se acercó más.

\- Yo opino exactamente lo mismo. – respondía la castaña mirándolo sensualmente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¡vayámonos de aquí! – Él la arrastraba pretendiendo salir del salón.

\- ¡Ron! – Sonreía ella dejándose llevar, pero de repente McGonagall se les interpuso.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – ¡No sabe como! Pensaba Ron y pudo notar que la profesora parecía sonrojarse pero de seguro era el calor del lugar.

\- Íbamos a beber algo, hace mucho calor – Contestaba el pelirrojo saliendo del paso.

\- Generalmente el caballero va en busca de la bebida y la dama lo aguarda. – decía la profesora haciendo alarde de su conocimiento de la etiqueta.

\- Me parece bien – refunfuñó Ron alejándose de ambas mujeres. Luego McGonagal se dirigió a controlar a otra pareja.

Mientras Ron fue a buscar unos refrescos, Hermione lo esperaba al borde de la pista. Sintió una mano aferrarse a su cintura y sonrió pensando que era su hermoso pelirrojo, pero al voltear se encontró con los fríos ojos de Snape.

\- Me concede esta pieza – Dijo pero la empujó a la pista sin esperar respuesta. Hermione se recompuso de la situación e intentó soltarse del abrazo del profesor, todos estaban tan ensimismados en la alegría del momento que no notaban la desesperación de la chica, todos excepto Dumbledore y Minerva que observaban la escena seriamente.

\- Es mi culpa, yo los separé – decía la dama.

\- No Minerva, quédate tranquila, veremos como resolverlo.

Mientras tanto Hermione intentaba sin hacer demasiado uso de su fuerza evadir el abrazo del profesor.

\- Puede soltarme profesor, mi novio me espera.

\- Pensé que teníamos una conversación pendiente, Hermione.

\- Es verdad, lo que sucedió, hace años luz, fue una equivocación, siento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera, y sobre todo lo que ocurrió, usted es un profesor, yo soy una alumna y además de eso, que de por sí ya es bastante importante, yo estoy en pareja y respeto y amo a mi novio, por sobre todas las cosas.

\- No me diga que ese tonto de Weasley la estimula intelectualmente.

\- ¡Y no sabe de que manera! – Resopló Hermione y sin saber como lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

Ron acababa de ver la escena, pero ante la mirada de Albus nada hizo, interpretaba que era una prueba y debía dejar que Hermione la resolviera por si sola.

Al empujar al profesor a algunos alumnos le llamó la atención la escena, fue cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que ella había oído en la radio de las tres cabezas y que era muy popular por su ritmo pegadizo y movido.

 _No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo_

 _Porque hay música en mi corazón y mi no me da lo mismo_

 _No me vengas con un tango llorón porque es muy fuerte aaah ahhh..._

 _Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte._

Ubicó a Ginny y Lavander y las tres se enfrentaron al profesor, las dos últimas rezagadas y ella al frente, parecía que no era la primera vez que las chicas bromeaban con esa canción

 _Wow Chicas que me vuelvo crazy cuando pienso en el tonto ese_

 _Que vino en la disco y me dijo de atrás oye nena ¡Que linda que estás!_

 _Ahí me di vuelta y lo vi de costado era flaco alto de pelo aplastado,_

 _me agarro de la mano se hizo el galán y me dijo ¡baby vamos a bailar!_

Snape iba retrocediendo a medida que ellas avanzaban casi amenazantes hacia él al punto de salir de la pista pero cuando el estribillo sonó nuevamente un grupo de estudiantes lo empujaron y empezaron a cantarle también.

 _No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo_

 _Porque hay música en mi corazón y mi no me da lo mismo_

 _No me vengas con un tango llorón porque es muy fuerte aaah ahhh..._

 _Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte._

Todos aplaudían, la verdad que no salían de su asombro de ver a la cazadora de gryffindor y a la mejor alumna de toda la escuela moverse de esa manera. Lavander destacaba por su belleza y coquetería, y nadie podía discutir que era la más sexy de todas, aunque había dos muchachos que discutirían a muerte ese concepto y en ese momento se abrían paso entre la multitud amontonada para ver mejor a sus novias.

 _El me imaginaba una chica fácil Y yo me preguntaba ¿este man que hace?_

 _Me miró a los ojos y me quiso besar. Lo corte de una lo mandé a pasear_

Ron se relajó al ver que el maestro se apartaba de su novia y disfrutó del show que las chicas estaban dando.

 _Me pidió disculpas muy desesperado y yo le grite ¡borrate tarado!_

 _El me dijo dame otra oportunidad Solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar_

Mientras cantaban la canción las tres chicas hacían una parodia de la misma y bailaban además bastante bien.

Harry se le acercó a Ron

\- Esa debe ser la influencia de Lavander, no creo que Hermione y Ginny sean demasiado propensas a esos movimientos sensuales. – Le decía boquiabierto.

\- Habla por ti, Hermione cuando está junto a mí es fue… - Y Ron se llevó una mano a la boca, miró con ojos desorbitados a Harry y acotó – Júrame por lo más bendito que tienes que jamás dirás, o mejor, que no recordarás lo que acabo de decir – Harry lo miraba entre sorprendido y burlón.

\- Así que la sabelotodo tiene su fuego interno – Bromeaba.

\- Si aprecias tu vida no bromearas más con eso – Le decía Ron.

\- Descuida amigo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- El tuyo también – Decía Ron, al tiempo de volver a taparse la boca, aparentemente esas cervezas de mantequilla deberían estar graduadas alcohólicamente porque le hacían decir barbaridad tras barbaridad, no podía develar que le había hablado con Dumbledore sobre su amigo y reírse de la intervención de McGonagall cuando se encontraba con su hermanita aunque en ese momento estaba contento de las interrupciones de la profesora, que impedían que Harry y Ginny cumplieran su cometido, aunque sabía que de seguro en alguna oportunidad nadie los detendría, ya que lo mismo pasaría entre él y Hermione oportunamente.

Harry continuaba mirándolo aguardando por una explicación.

\- Las oí contándose cosas a ellas y prometiéndose nunca decirlo, cosas de chicas – aventó la mano al aire como restándole importancia

\- Ginny y yo… nunca… yo…la respeto… ella aún no está lista - A Harry no le salían las palabras, miraba a Ron midiéndolo, no era tan alto para él ni tan musculoso pero había un poco de diferencia física y el suponer que su hermanita fuera explosiva con él podía ser peligroso para su existencia.

\- ya lo sé Harry, sé que respetas a mi hermana, pero también debo reconocer que eres un muchacho y si bien la idea no me es del todo agradable, debo asimilar que algún día se dará, tu lo has dicho, quieres casarte, tener hijos, y ambos sabemos como vienen los hijos al mundo, pero te pido que evites por los medios que creas necesarios que vengan en este momento, sigue los pasos que te estableciste, graduarte, academia de aurores, casarte e hijos, calculo que para ese entonces yo podré tolerar el que estés con mi hermana, aunque ese hecho haya ocurrido mucho antes. ¿Comprendes?

\- perfectamente y puedo decirte lo mismo con Hermione, ella es como una hermana para mí y a pesar de mis bromas no me causa mucha gracia saber de sus intimidades.

\- Es un trato – Le decía Ron estrechándole la mano. – Los hijos al final

\- Pero la práctica…

\- Harryyy- lo detuvo de seguir - que estás hablando de mi hermana

\- Por que tú con la mía nada ¿no? si me he enterado de los detalles de su castigo de ayer – reprochaba

\- nada pasó, malas interpretaciones de McGonagall.

\- Aunque…

\- ¡Estuvimos así! – decía el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio inferior, colocando sus dedos pulgar e índice a una distancia milimétrica uno de otro, demostrando lo cerca que estuvieron de estar juntos.

Harry asintió, él mismo estuvo en una situación similar hacia pocos días atrás, si bien ellos estaban amparados por la capa de invisibilidad el escuchar ruidos en el pasillo los llevó a separarse y regresar a la sala común, de no ser hubiera concretado la mayor de sus fantasías, pero al igual que Ron le quedaba bien en claro que Hogwarts no era el lugar idóneo, además a pesar que sólo era un año mayor que Ginny sabía que ella aún no deseaba concretar sus fantasías sexuales, y él por sobre todo era un caballero, muchas veces dudaba hasta cuando lo sería, pero el amor que sentía por su linda pelirroja era, por ahora más que suficiente. Ambos prestaron atención a las chicas, más de quince se habían reunido en el centro imitando la coreografía de las otras tres que reían divertidas.

 _No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo_

 _Porque hay música en mi corazón y mi no me da lo mismo_

 _No me vengas con un tango llorón porque es muy fuerte aaah ahhh..._

 _Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte._

Dumbledore observó como Snape disimuladamente se retiraba y lo siguió.

\- Severus – Lo llamó, el profesor se detuvo sin voltear – Me parece que es más que claro que no debes involucrarte más en este asunto.

\- Me es más que claro que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia Albus – el profesor arrastraba sus palabras.

\- Hermione Granger no son tus asuntos. Fin de la discusión. ¿Entendido? – Por primera vez se oyó la autoritaria voz de Dumbledore, tanto así que Snape viró sorprendido, jamás lo había oído hablar así.

\- Entendido. Además ya lo dije en otra oportunidad, hay muchos peces en el océano.

\- Me desagrada ese comentario – Sólo contestó el director volteando y regresando al salón comedor.

Snape quedó inmóvil pensando porque Albus protegía a esa chica tan particularmente, dedujo que su relación con Potter era lo que lo motivaba, pero a su vez algo le parecía extremadamente extraño.

Su función era clara, él era un espía, en realidad era una especie de doble agente porque así como ayudaba a Dumbledore también colaboraba con Voldemort.

Su destino no era para nada agraciado, era un traidor, un Judas, y según contra quien atentaba la causa era válida o no. Pero a él no le interesaba, lo único que buscaba era vengarse de Voldemort por la muerte de Lily y luego divertirse lo más que pudiera, especialmente disfrutando de los cuerpos juveniles que se le presentaban frente a él, era de lo único que podía deleitarse, ya que su capacidad de amar se anuló con la muerte de la única mujer que realmente le importó.

Siguió su camino, si Hermione Granger le era prohibida, no se metería en problemas, pero aún recordaba el beso, dado hacia varias semanas atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y vio a una alumna de Ravenclaw dirigirse a los sanitarios, aparentemente mareada.

\- ¡Alumna! – La llamó y la chica se detuvo – ¿Se siente bien?

\- estoy un poco mareada profesor – Le dijo la chica acercándose y lanzándose a sus brazos – ¿Usted podría hacerme sentir mejor? – la muchacha levantó una ceja dándose un aire de falsa inocencia.

\- Sabes Karen que bien puedo hacerte sentir mejor, acompáñame – ordenó sin desprender el abrazo y dirigiéndose a las mazmorras

\- Te acompaño Severus – respondía la chica sonriente.

Así desaparecieron momentáneamente las preocupaciones de Snape, entre los brazos de otra muchacha que voluntariamente lo hacia disfrutar de la atracción física, aunque él también la ofrecía, tenía una basta experiencia y sabía como hacer gozar a una mujer.

En los momentos en que quedaba solo aparecía una, Lily, pero ahora la memoria lo traicionaba e intermitentemente la imagen de la sabelotodo se mezclaba en sus pensamientos.

Lo prohibido es más deseable que lo que se ofrece, esa es una premisa universal, más aún sexualmente hablando, excepto que en el medio existiera amor, contra eso no se podía luchar; ya lo había intentado en el pasado contra James y Lily, y ahora lo mismo le pasaba pero los involucrados eran dos personas totalmente diferentes, sólo que aún él no lo sabía.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas, en un par de días más se irían a sus hogares a festejar las fiestas para luego volver y concluir el año.

En la sala común aún quedaban algunas parejas, entre ellas las más famosas del colegio.

Al pelirrojo no parecía importarle que alguien pudiera verlo y se aferró a la cintura de Hermione aplastándola contra una de las paredes.

\- casi me vuelvo loco cuando se te acercó – Le decía mientras recuperaba su respiración.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, luego de ese papelón, no se atreverá a hacer nada más. – Y ambos reían volviéndose a besar apasionadamente.

Harry por su parte hacia lo mismo sentado en el sillón frente de la chimenea.

Súbitamente un carraspeo inundó toda la sala.

\- ¡Alumnos! – La voz sonó chillona y autoritaria, fuerte, como impulsada por un megáfono - ¡Hora de dormir!

E instintivamente todas las parejas se separaron. Miraron alrededor pero la profesora McGonagall no estaba allí.

La gran mayoría sonrojados por el bochorno, comenzaron a retirarse, cuando llegaron a los dormitorios Ron exclamó.

\- ¡Aún no entiendo cómo los hace! – Y todos los demás se largaron a reír.

Al día siguiente descubrió el secreto de McGonagall. Ella se le acercó en la mesa del gran comedor a la hora del desayuno.

\- Buen día señor Weasley – Lo saludó seriamente

\- Buen día profesora – Contestó educadamente, maldiciéndola por dentro.

\- Necesito hablar con usted.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada!

\- ¿Acaso insinué que quería llamarle la atención? – Ron negó con la cabeza - ¡Sígame! – Y avanzó rápidamente saliendo del recinto seguida por el muchacho. Cuando estuvieron en un lugar aislado volteó y agregó – está muy mal injuriar a los profesores, aunque más no sea con el pensamiento.

Ron se llevó la mano a la boca, sin saber que decir.

\- Cuando regrese del receso navideño comenzaremos junto a la señorita Granger con las clases que faltan para alcanzar aquellos poderes para proteger a Potter.

\- ¿Usted? – Ron abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente.

\- Si, yo domino legeremancia en una forma altamente avanzada. Nunca en mi vida creí que estos poderes pudieran ser tan útiles en mis funciones escolares, es una pena que cuando las enseñe serán eliminadas, pero por el momento les daré buen uso. Felices fiestas señor Weasley. – Y se marchó, dejando a Ron sorprendido pero a la vez ya sin interrogantes de cómo era que la profesora sabía cuando y donde encontrar a cada una de las parejas de Hogwarts.

Se marchó meneando la cabeza.

\- ¿Todo bien Ron?

\- Si Hermione, pero te aclaro ¡Qué como no aprendas rápidamente, te mato! – Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, especialmente la castaña.

\- ¡Tú me dices eso a mi! – Le gritó pero la mirada de su novio le indicó a que se refería.

\- ¡Ron! – Lo retaba Ginny - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que Ron me está enseñando a volar en escoba y se está cansando de que no aprenda con la facilidad que lo hago en otras cosas – Salvó Hermione la situación.

\- ¡Eres un pésimo maestro! ¡Vamos Harry! – Y tomando la mano del moreno se marcharon.

\- Tú eres un excelente maestro – Le decía Hermione acariciándolo – Y no sólo en los estudios – aclaraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! – la detuvo él – Dime cual es la confección de la poción del sueño y sus elementos. – Apuró a decir.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Ronald?

\- No me digas Ronald, sabes lo que me provoca. – Suspiraba el pelirrojo. La castaña se acercó más a él risueña y acotó

\- Sí, se muy bien lo que te provoca.

\- McGonagall tiene poderes de legeremancia avanzados. – Sólo atinó a decir – Y cuando digo avanzados me refiero a que no necesita estar frente a una persona para saber lo que piensa. ¿Me entiendes? – Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Él sólo atinó a sentir con la cabeza.

\- Los elementos de la poción del sueño… - Comenzó a recitar la castaña, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír - ¡Al demonio McGonagall! – Y sin más lo besó, sorprendiendo a Ron que luego correspondió el beso. – No hay nada de malo en un beso, no hay nada de malo en nada si hay amor de por medio y yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Yo también mi vida, yo también, pero… ¿mal decir a un profesor?

\- Ella está haciendo uso de un poder y abusando de él. No fue para su beneficio que lo tiene es para una causa mayor, ella debería sentirse avergonzada de su actitud. -Ron levantó la vista y quedó petrificado - ¿Está detrás de mí, no? – preguntó asustada la castaña.

\- Sí señorita Granger – escuchó la rígida voz detrás. Por suerte el salón estaba casi desierto. La dama se sentó junto a ellos y apoyó el codo en la mesa reposando la cabeza en su mano - ¿Y sabe qué? – Ron podía sentir como Hermione temblaba como una hoja – Tiene razón, les pido disculpas a ustedes personalmente y intentaré no haré uso de este poder, pero quiero que sepan que mi función, como la de todos los docentes ypersonal de Hogwarts, es, además de educarlos, proteger su integridad física y emocional mientras están a nuestro cargo en el colegio, sus padres confían en nosotros y lo que menos queremos es que esto se convierta en un libertinaje.

\- La comprendo perfectamente profesora, pero los alumnos sabemos muy bien cuales son las reglas.

\- pero sus hormonas no Hermione – el tuteo los sorprendió, la dama sonrió – vamos a estar mucho tempo juntos a sí que es mejor dejar el formalismo cuando estemos a solas y mientras sea su tutora. Yo también fui adolescente, no le permitiré acotaciones – lo detuvo a Ron antes que él lograra articular palabra – y los entiendo completamente, ustedes saben bien que muchas veces los impulsos son perjudiciales, confió en ustedes plenamente pero sería una pena que como a muchas otras jovencitas, su futuro se vea comprometido por un instante. Por más maravilloso que sea. No me miren así, esta misma conversación, en otro tono tengo con todas las parejas de Hogwarts, precaución ante todo.- Decía levantándose – Y discreción. Se los repito, ustedes son un ejemplo, un modelo a seguir, no tienen idea de cómo ha subido la proporción de noviazgos en la escuela desde que se inició el suyo al igual que el de Potter y su hermana. ¿Me comprenden? – Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

La dama se retiró, dejándolos pensativos.

\- ¿Te la imaginas adolescente? – Sonreía Ron.

\- Peor, me la imagino ahora, no entendiste el discurso, discreción y precaución.

\- ¿Tu crees? ¿Quién?

\- ¿Quién crees? – Acotaba Hermione levantando las cejas.

\- Dumble…

\- Shhh… - Decía la castaña mirando a todos lados, pero habían quedado solos - ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó en voz alta mirando su reloj y se contestó - ¡tarde! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

\- tranquilízate – le decía Ron mirando a todos lados y tomándole la mano - ¿Tu crees, Dumble… - Y ambos desaparecieron hasta la puerta de ingreso de su próxima clase.

Hermione tenía razón y luego de regresar de las vacaciones ambos podrían comprobarlo personalmente, al leerle la mente a la profesora, pero ese sería un secreto que mantendrían toda la vida, además de tantos otros.

 **-000000000000000000000000-**

 **Gely Potter Hola, para mí esos dos se lo tenían muy calladito y la idea era esa poner un poco de humor. Todo tiene un porque y ya verás (de hecho casi al final) que es necesario la nueva habilidad de Hermione, por supuesto que hubiera habido más tensión, pero eso también ahora me abre las alas para darles lemon en casi todos los caps. SIN RESERVAS (JAJA) Pero igual hay algo más interesante detrás. Saludos Ale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Y la navidad llegó, el ambiente en la madriguera era cálido y relajado.

Por supuesto Ron debió soportar la burla de los gemelos, pero Harry y Ginny se llevaron la peor parte sufriendo el acoso de Molly, la contraparte de McGonagall en la casa Weasley.

Buscaba todos los medios posibles para que los chicos estuviesen separados, y en cuanto los veía acercarse carraspeaba.

Cierta noche Ron, bajó por un vaso de agua y la encontró frente a la chimenea tejiendo.

\- ¿Qué haces mamá?

\- espero a tu padre, sabes que por motivo de la licencia de navidad el trabajo aumenta. – Ron se sirvió el agua y sentó junto a Molly.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Si – decía la dama sin levantar la vista del tejido – Cuando te casaste con papá… - La dama se detuvo y lo miró.

\- Mira Ron, nunca me arrepentiré de haberme casado con tu padre. Lo amo con toda mi alma y él es el hombre de mi vida, he tenido mucha suerte, puesto que a pesar de apresurarme en la decisión de casarme, él era el elegido para mí. Pero desearía que mis hijos disfruten un poco más de la soltería antes de involucrarse en el maravilloso mundo del matrimonio; que es fantástico pero también requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. ¿Comprendes?

\- Pero ustedes tenían diecisiete años, apenas se habían recibido de Hogwarts…

\- Si, y te repito jamás me arrepentiré, pero debimos y debemos pasar por muchas privaciones, además ¿Cuál es tu apuro? ¿Temes que Hermione deje de quererte?

\- No, ella me ama, creo más de lo que yo a ella y eso ya es mucho decir – Sonreía el pelirrojo – pero ella es la elegida para mí, tú sabes que nunca necesité de una profecía para saberlo pero ahora es más fehaciente.

\- Entonces, si es tan seguro, porqué apresurarse. – Ron se sonrojó. Y Molly comprendió perfectamente el porqué, había criado a sus hijos bien, recién ahora comprendía la verdadera duda de Ron. – No Ron, no era virgen cuando me casé – Le dijo sonrojándose - ¡Si se lo dices a alguien te mato! – Amenazó – Pero sí te puedo decir que Bill nació diez meses después de mi matrimonio. ¿Comprendes?

\- Discreción y precaución – Repetía el pelirrojo las palabra de McGonagall. Su madre lo miró sorprendida.

\- Si, tal vez quieras hablar con tu padre al respecto.

\- Te quiero mucho mamá. Y gracias.

\- No gracias a ti por hacerme sentir orgullosa todos los días. – Contestó la dama acariciando la mejilla de su hijo varón menor. Y bajó la vista al tejido reanudándolo. – Y si le dices una palabra de esto a alguien más, especialmente a Harry o Ginny, te dejaré sin la capacidad de concretar lo que deseas. ¿Entendido? – Ron tragó saliva.

\- Entendí perfectamente – Y se retiró corriendo tomándose sus partes íntimas.

Molly sonrió, a los pocos minutos llegó Arthur y le refirió la conversación con Ron.

\- La verdad es que no entiendo cómo se atrevió a preguntártelo a ti.

\- Está enamorado, y sabes bien que es una de las fuerzas más poderosas de todas.

\- Pero es un varón lo más lógico es que recurriera a mí.

\- Pero no eres tú el que está todo el día tras ellos controlándolos, es una forma astuta de decirme que no debo temer, que sabrá tomar las precauciones necesarias. – Arthur asintió

\- Tiene mucha lógica lo que dices.

\- Por supuesto, pero sería bueno que hablas con él sobre el tema. Yo no puedo asesorarlo demasiado.

\- Despreocúpate querida, aunque nosotros no somos un ejemplo muy bueno de precaución y discreción. – Sonreía acariciándole el rostro.

\- No lo seremos, pero sí para nuestros hijos, todos han sido muy bien criados y estoy orgullosa de ellos, especialmente de Ron, fue el único que se atrevió a hablar conmigo.

\- Es un chico muy inteligente.

\- Si que lo es.

Y luego de cenar se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente Arthur despertó a Ron y lo invitó a desayunar juntos antes de partir al ministerio.

\- ¿Mamá te comentó la conversación de anoche?

\- Si, no hay secretos entre nosotros, menos aún los referidos a la educación de ustedes. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

Ron miró un tiempo la taza de té frente a él.

\- ¿Es verdad que les duele? – Arthur se atragantó y él lo ayudó a componerse – Disculpa papá si es vergonzoso para ti.

\- No hijo, es que creí que querías saber sobre pociones o hechizos de protección.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Charly y Bill me asesoraron.

\- Lo supuse. – Hizo una pausa – Realmente estás enamorado – declaraba y Ron levantaba la vista – Sólo una persona que se preocupa por la otra preguntaría eso. Recuerdo que Charly preguntó si era placentero y Percy si era demasiado antihigiénico– Y ambos se echaron a reír.

\- No debo preguntarte cómo se sentirá, cuando estoy con Hermione me parece flotar en el aire, imagino que estar con ella será – suspiró – sublime, pero eso está en mi mente y creo que lo físico es diferente y realmente quiero hacerlo sublime, no quiero que sufra, no quiero que llore – Miró horrorizado la taza de té.

\- He de decirte que si heredaste las características físicas de tu padre – recitaba ufano – lo cual creo que así es, un poco le dolerá, no voy a mentirte, incluso sangrará – Ron volteó la taza de té pero antes que Arthur siquiera se moviera con un movimiento de varita lo solucionó.

\- ¿Sangrar? – Repetía levantándose

\- espera hijo, es normal, no te asustes. No puedo explicarte como comportarte específicamente cuando estés con ella, pero sólo sé que tu amor te guiará, bésala, acaríciala, pregúntale como se siente y no temas porque el dolor será ínfimo comparado con la experiencia que sigue. Confía en tu amor, confía en su amor. Y si ambos aún tienen dudas, pospónganlo, lo que sea necesario, estas son cosas que no deben apurarse, se deben dar espontáneas, naturales, porque es algo natural, algo común, los niños vienen al mundo de esa manera y cada vez está más poblado – Bromeaba – Aunque no es una broma muy graciosa. Si me escuchara tu madre…

\- Te escuché – Lo interrumpía Molly.

\- ¡Querida! – Se levantaba Arthur y miró el reloj - ¡Es tardísimo! - Sólo dijo – hasta luego - y se marchó rumbo a la chimenea desapareciendo al instante.

Molly movió la cabeza resignada y luego se dirigió a la mesa donde Ron se había sentado nuevamente y acarició su cabeza, para luego besarla.

\- No le hagas caso a nada de lo que te dijo tu padre – Le decía poniendo el agua a calentar nuevamente, él la miró – Si duele y sí sangra, pero te puedo asegurar que es lo que menos nos importa, porque desde el momento que decidimos entregarnos a alguien, eso significa que evaluamos todas las posibilidades y estamos dispuestas a darlo todo, todo – recalcó - por esa persona, todo por el amor a esa persona y si eso es así, tú darás todo de ti para que ella no sufra y disfrute – Molly bajó la mirada. – Ve a descansar un rato más. Y despreocúpate, cuando sea el momento nada importará, ni el dolor, ni el frío o el calor, ni siquiera donde estén, verás como tengo razón.

Ron le sonrió y se marchó la dama lo miró marcharse y rezongó.

\- Lo que debo hacer por esta profecía. – Y comenzó a diagramar el día, mientras recordaba la áspera discusión que había tenido con Dumbledore.

Antes del receso navideño el director la había citado al colegio, y le informó que Ron y Hermione finalmente estaban juntos, cosa que ella ya sabía ya que su hijo menor se lo había comentado en una carta, informándole además que Hermione pasaría con ellos año nuevo.

Lo que no sabía aún era que ella ahora ostentaba los mismos poderes, o pronto lo haría y menos todavía la loca idea de Dumbledore.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Gritaba desaforada observando al hombre y siendo apoyada por McGonagall en su pensamiento. - ¡Apenas son unos niños! ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme algo así?

\- Querida señora Weasley – Le había contestado el director – Si mal no recuerdo su iniciación sexual fue mucho tiempo antes que la que podría ser la de ellos – Ante esta serena pero rotunda afirmación la dama se puso inmediatamente colorada.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve!

\- Mire Molly – La interrumpía Albus – Esto es por el futuro del mundo mágico

\- ¡Aún no estás seguro! – Lo imitaba Minerva cortando su alegato.

\- Eso mismo – secundaba Molly.

\- ¡Señoras, por favor!

\- Señorita – Lo corregía McGonagal y él sonrió.

\- estamos discutiendo por algo que aún ni siquiera sabemos que sucederá.

\- ¡Me está pidiendo que en el supuesto caso que suceda lo autorice! – Se indignaba Molly.

\- No le estoy pidiendo que palmee las espaldas de los chicos, simplemente le estoy pidiendo que obvie ciertos detalles.

\- Sabe muy bien que si paso por alto ciertos detalles – agregó enfatizando las palabras – Todos se darán cuenta que estoy consintiendo algo que no me gusta para nada.

\- En ese caso enfóquese en Harry y Ginny y tendrá una excusa perfecta para no molestar a Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Harry y Ginny? – Albus la miró confundido.

\- ¿Acaso no sabe que ellos también están de novios? – La dama negó con la cabeza y el director sonrió maliciosamente, ya tenía la batalla ganada, Molly Weasley iría con todas las armas contra el pobre Harry, y lo lamentaba por él, pero debía asegurarse que su teoría era cierta.

\- ¡Esos dos me escucharán cuando lleguen a casa! – Solo dijo la dama – Mire, haré lo que me dice. Pero debo aclararle que no estoy para nada de acuerdo.

Y se marchó, enojada y molesta, más por haberse enterado del noviazgo de Ginny por el director de la escuela, que por las intenciones sexuales de Ron.

Mientras terminaba de alistar el desayuno pensaba que en realidad ello no le molestaba, Hermione y Ron se gustaban desde hacía mucho tiempo y sus eternas discusiones eran sólo un indicio del amor que se profesaban y por supuesto de la alta tensión sexual que había entre los dos, era humanamente lógico suponer que apenas se unieran esa energía que desplazaban en esos pleitos la pusieran en un acercamiento corporal, y si se querían como discutían, no dudaba que el momento de estar juntos era inminente.

Mientras tanto cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama pero no podía dormir y como era habitual desde el día que llegó le escribió a Hermione.

 _Mi Hermione:_

 _No dejo de pensar un segundo en ti. Sé que a ti te sucede lo mismo conmigo, lo único que me conforta es saber que dentro de unos días te tendré entre mis brazos y frente a mis ojos._

 _Te amo._

 _Tu Ron._

Breve pero honesto, así era, no se desvelaba pensando en sonetos poéticos para plasmarlos en hojas de papel, tal vez con el tiempo lo haría, ahora el peso de sus palabras eran notados cuando las decía, no cuando las escribía y por eso se sentía tan triste porque escribir un te amo en una hoja no representaba lo que significaba esa palabra en sus labios cuando se las decía a ella.

Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, mientras Pig llegaba a la casa de Hermione.

Luego de leer la breve misiva la estrujó contra su pecho, imaginando que la misma fuera Ron, pero lejos estaba de ser así.

Su madre entró a su dormitorio para verla recostada en la cama aún con la carta en sus manos.

\- Me encanta verte enamorada – Le decía su mamá sinceramente pero preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – La señora Granger se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija y suspiró.

\- Tu ya eres casi una mujer – Comenzó a relatar – Tienes novio y ello conlleva mucha felicidad pero también grandes responsabilidades. – Hermione interpretó desde el comienzo a donde su madre quería llegar.

\- Yo amo a Ron, él es la persona con la cual pienso proyectar mi futuro y sé que el piensa igual.

\- Eres tan joven y escucharte decir la palabra futuro es preocupante, aunque reconozco que es bueno verte tan feliz.

\- Nunca quise dejarlos al margen de todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, saben muy bien de las experiencias que he debido vivir, y creo que eso, unido a su crianza, me han hecho una persona madura y decidida. Tengo infinidad de dudas con referente a mis proyectos, ni siquiera sé si sobreviviré a esta guerra que se avecina – Su madre le tomó fuertemente de la mano – No temas por mí, estoy segura, porque de lo único de que no dudo, ni por un instante es de la persona que está a mi lado, Ron es lo único que aparece en mi mente cuando sueño en el mañana y sé que gracias a él y a Harry podré tener un futuro. Y lo mejor de todo eso es que mi participación también será vital en los eventos venideros. – Pero Hermione prefirió no referirse más a los hechos trágicos del mundo mágico y por supuesto ni siquiera les informó a sus padres de la profecía. No sólo porque no lo entenderían, sino que además sería preocuparlos de ante mano de algo que aún se estaba proyectando.

\- Estoy tan preocupada. Eres tan pequeña y una guerra es algo tan catastrófico.

\- Nos están preparando para afrontarla, y no debo decirte que de nosotros depende su futuro también.

\- pero nos estamos desviado del tema.

\- ¿Sexo? – Llegó a decir Hermione y su madre se ruborizó al igual que ella – Yo no pienso en el sexo cuando estoy con Ron – su madre suspiró – pienso en el amor y eso está por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Mira hija, enmascáralo como quieras, rotúralo como amor, deseo, pasión o experimentación, pero sabes muy bien a que le temo más.

\- Se a lo que te refieres, prevención y discreción.

\- ¿Con quién has hablado?

\- Tenemos tutores de todo tipo en el colegio, no debo decirte que es un internado y despreocúpate, estamos muy bien custodiados.

\- Cuando las hormonas llaman no hay control que las detenga.

\- No conoces de cerca a McGonagall – Suspiró la chica y sonrió – Pero ahí está lo mejor, no debo mentirte, cuando estoy con Ron me siento en una montaña rusa, siento que voy a toda velocidad, subiendo y bajando, y esa sensación inexplicable que nace en mi vientre y que me descontrola, pero siempre en algún punto surge la razón – antes de que su madre dijera algo la detuvo – sé que dirás que las hormonas son incontrolables, pero no es así, porque incluso Ron, que debe estar aún más deseosos que yo ha puesto un punto a nuestros acercamientos. Él me respeta y me ama y nunca pondrá en peligro mi vida ni mi persona, así como nunca hará nada que comprometa nuestro futuro.

\- ¿Allí te dan clases de orientación sexual?

\- ¡No mamá! Allí nos dan clases de cómo evitar que una maldición nos impacte y darnos muerte, nos dan clases de cómo enfrentarnos a diferentes bestias, nos dan clases de cómo curar nuestras heridas, de cómo se puede utilizar la magia para malos fines y hacernos dar cuenta que no es lo correcto, como las pociones para enamorar.

\- ¿Poción para enamorar?

\- Si, hace que una persona crea que está perdidamente enamorada de ti, conozco, no personalmente – aclaró - los efectos, le sucedió a una amiga en cuarto y te puedo asegurar que la pócima es efectiva pero nada se compara con el amor real.

\- ¿Necesitas que hablemos sobre el asunto de la protección? Tú sabes que soy odontóloga y si bien no soy doctora algo referido al tema te podría llegar a asesorar.

\- No quiero sonar desagradecida pero ya consulté por mi cuenta.

\- Fuiste a un ginecólogo.

\- ¡No! – Rió Hermione – Lo cierto es que recurrí a una poción mágica, no sé si las muggles surtan efecto con magos, es un tema que hablaba con Ginger, tú sabes que es mi mejor amiga muggle y la única que conoce mi condición y hablamos de muchas cosas – Y se ruborizó, recordando la graciosa conversación con su mejor amiga fuera de Hogwarts apenas llegar a su casa.

-¡Al final se han decidido! – la abrasaba la muchacha, morena con abultados rizos oscuros y ojos negros.

\- ¡Si, y fue maravilloso! ¡Ron es increíble!

\- Increíble es que lo llames así cuando hasta hacía tres meses atrás era un infantil descerebrado – Y ambas reían.

\- Él ha crecido de golpe.

\- He visto sus fotos y te puedo asegurar que ha crecido, por donde se lo vea, menos mal que te decidiste, de lo contrario me hacía rescatar por él en su escoba y te lo robaba.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses, él es mío!

-¿Y ya… - Preguntó su amiga, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Hubo un acercamiento muy apasionado, pero no, aún no.

\- ¿Y tú quieres?

\- Más que a nada en el mundo – Y ambas volvían a reír.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no es algo del otro mundo, así que no te ilusiones. – Le confesaba su amiga.

\- No tengo idea como será, lo único que sé es que cuando él me besa siento que floto en el aire, y cuando me acaricia, un fuego inunda mi vientre y no puedo detenerlo con nada.

\- ¡Por favor, si que estás enamorada!

\- ¿Acaso tú no le estabas cuando lo hiciste?

\- Digamos, que creí estarlo, y fue bueno, pero no sentía lo que tú, así que tal vez mis experiencias no te sean del todo útiles. ¿Ya sabes como protegerte?

\- Si, he consultado algunos libros de pociones.

\- ¿Pociones? Querrás decir píldoras.

\- No Ginger, quise decir pociones, utilizaré una poción mágica, no sé si un anticonceptivo muggle funcione con un mago. – Y ambas se miraron sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Así que utilizarás una poción mágica para un polvo mágico – Y la morena comenzó a reír a carcajadas

\- ¡Ginger! ¡Eres una pervertida!

\- ¿Acaso no fue lo que pensaste tú? El hecho que no lo hayas dicho no te hace menos pervertida que yo

\- ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Un polvo mágico! – Y ambas se reían a carcajadas.

\- ¿Hermione? – la sacó de sus pensamientos su mamá apretándole la mano.

– Quédate tranquila. – Le decía ella- no tendrás nietos por ahora, pero algo puedo asegurarte, que en el futuro alguno de ellos será pelirrojo o de ojos azules.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda? – Hermione miró el piso por un segundo.

\- ¿Es verdad que ellos temen que nos lastimen, y en ocasiones que no puedan hacerlo?

\- Muchos hombres no se fijan siquiera en ello, arremeten y ya está, para ellos es muy simple, es más físico. Pero si él está enamorado debe mortificarlo el hecho de lastimarte, porque no debo decirte de que en tu primera vez hay una ruptura…

\- Todo eso lo sé, y no tengo reparos en cuanto a eso, sé que Ron intentará no lastimarme, pero temo que no quiera dar el primer paso por temor a hacerlo.

\- Sólo debes decirle que estás lista, que lo amas, lo que sientes, acariciarlo, besarlo y darle seguridad. – La dama meneó la cabeza – No puedo creer que te esté dando consejos sexuales cuando no hace poco tiempo te cambiaba los pañales.

\- ¡No hace tan poco tiempo!

\- para mi fue ayer. – Su madre la abrazaba y ella correspondía a la caricia.

\- Papá…

\- Ni una palabra a tu padre, sabes como reaccionó al noviazgo, tú lo conoces, es sobre protector, el aprecia mucho a Ron, ambos lo hacemos a pesar de conocerlo muy poco.

\- En las vacaciones le diré si quiere pasar unos días aquí. ¿Te parece? Así lo conocen. Y además de esa forma aprende un poco de nuestras costumbres.

\- Me parece bien. Y a tú padre le encantará la idea, no estará rodeado de mujeres. – Ambas se levantaron de la cama y fueron a desayunar.

Hermione estaba tranquila, la charla con su madre le había sido doblemente reparadora, además de dejarla serena sobre el próximo paso que iba a dar, su consejo afianzó como debía actuar.

Los días pasaban lentamente para ambos, cuando llegó el reencuentro parecía que las horas eran eternas, Hermione le había enviado una lechuza informándole la hora y día que el Ministerio habilitaría su chimenea para que ella se trasportara a la madriguera.

Y allí estaba él parado frente a la misma aguardando, los demás Weasley y Harry lo miraban sentados a la mesa de la cual se excusó rápidamente apenas probando escasos bocados a la espera de ella.

Y apareció, apenas desaparecer la llamarada verde todos pudieron ver un cuerpo que se acercaba al otro, pero luego los mismos se confundían.

Molly miraba sorprendida, no podía diferenciar donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Miró a Ginny que se cruzó de brazos murmurando al que como que a ellos se lo permitía y a ella no, esperó prudencialmente unos minutos y luego carraspeó.

Los chicos se separaron, ambos sonrojados, Hermione se alisaba el cabello y se llevaba la mano a la boca para que no notaran los labios enrojecidos por el furioso beso recibido.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó y entonces todos corrieron a saludarla. Preguntándole como había pasado las fiestas y sobre las novedades en su casa.

Ella respondió alegremente a todas las preguntas sin soltar por un segundo la mano de Ron que sostenía la suya.

Por la tarde y luego de entregar los obsequios y recibir los suyos fueron a dar un paseo los cuatro.

\- ¡No sabes! – Se quejaba Ginny – Mi madre está insoportable, espero que con tu llegada nos aliviane un poco su histeria. – Tomó de la mano de Harry y ambos se adelantaron.

Ron le sonreía negando con la cabeza y acercándosele al oído le dijo

\- eso no sucederá, por el momento Ginny es el blanco de mi madre y no nosotros. – Hermione suspiró aliviada ya que desde que había aclarado las cosas con su madre, lo único que la incomodaba era la reacción de la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Tú madre…- Quiso preguntar pero bajó la mirada avergonzada

\- Mira mis padres saben que nos amamos, sólo eso. Además hubo un anexo pero prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

\- Yo también lo tuve en mi casa.

\- ¿Con tus padres?

\- ¡estás loco! Con mi madre. – Ron lanzó un soplido de relajación. – Fue bueno – Sólo acotó y luego abrazados continuaron caminando. Desde la ventana de la cocina Molly los observaba.

Intuía que el momento se acercaba, pensó que se molestaría de solo pensar que sus hijos tendrían relaciones en su casa, pero a su vez se sintió segura de que contaran con ese lugar como refugio, le daba una sensación de bienestar.

Lo que no sabía era si debía hablar con Hermione o si ella ya lo había hecho con alguien, fue cuando sintió un estruendo y que alguien se asomaba por la chimenea.

\- ¿Molly?

\- ¡Jane! – Se sorprendió la señora Weasley al ver a la señora Granger.

\- Disculpa si te asusté, pedí permiso al Ministerio para venir aquí.

\- Sucedió algo.

\- No, no ha sucedido, pero sucederá. – Con sólo mirarla Molly comprendió

\- ¿Té? – ofreció y ambas damas se sentaron a charlar.

\- No conozco mucho a Ron, de hecho no los conocemos a ustedes demasiado, salvo por los constantes comentarios de mi hija y las pocas veces que he venido a visitarte, eres mi único contacto con el mundo mágico. Ella los adora, son como su segunda familia.

\- Por las intenciones de los chicos pronto todos seremos realmente una familia – Acotaba Molly.

\- Si, y nosotros estamos muy contentos que haya elegido a un chico como Ron, es muy valiente y buen amigo, tiene cualidades maravillosas.

\- "Más de las que crees" – pensó la dama pelirroja.

\- Sus costumbres nos son totalmente ajenas, y si bien Hermione está todo el día hablando sobre lo que vive en el mundo mágico aún nos cuesta acostumbrarnos.

\- Son chicos normales, como todos.

\- ¿Cómo todos? Enfrentándose a una guerra desde tan pequeños, no lo vemos tan normal.

\- No, por supuesto que no lo es, esa es una situación totalmente ajena a nosotros también. Lamentablemente les tocó vivir a ellos, pero te aseguro que están preparados para afrontarlo.

\- Nunca dejaré de agradecerte que me permitieras venir de tanto en tanto a charlar contigo, y pensar que ni siquiera sabíamos del noviazgo de los chicos.

\- Pero sí sabíamos que se gustaban.

\- es verdad, siempre supe que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron.

\- Igual yo con él.

\- Tu sabes que ellos piensan… - Molly asintió – Me siento un poco incómoda de saber que puede suceder en cualquier momento.

\- Estaba pensando en eso mismo, y creo que han elegido mi casa para estar juntos.

\- Siempre pensé que en el colegio.

\- ¿En Hogwarts? No te voy a decir que sería imposible, yo estudié allí, pero con los tiempos que corren la seguridad se ha incrementado y podría decirte que casi es imposible, aunque no del todo.

\- Las hormonas – Suspiraba Jane

\- Aunque creo que en el caso de Ron y Hermione va más allá de las hormonas.

\- Yo también lo pienso, fue una expresión, pero he hablado con ella y se mostró tan adulta y segura con lo que debía hacer que incluso me sorprendió.

\- Igual me sucedió con Ron, ninguno de mis hijos me preguntó absolutamente nada, se nota que está preocupado más por ella que por él.

\- están realmente enamorados.

\- Sin lugar a dudas.

\- Bueno, entonces deberemos comenzar a ahorrar para la boda, y deberé venir más seguido para que me asesores como es un casamiento mágico.

\- ¿No quieres que se case al estilo muggle?

\- ¿Muggle? ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi hija es una maga – Declaró orgullosa la señora Granger – Se casará con un mago, con lo cual lo lógico es que se case por los medios que le corresponden. – Molly tendió la mano por sobre la mesa y la posó sobre la de la señora.

\- Ahora veo el porqué tu hija es como es. Los valores que tiene no se aprenden en Hogwarts, al menos no todos ellos. Si supieras los problemas que han tenido las parejas mestizas para contraer matrimonio.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- ¡Sí! Porque debemos permitir la boda muggle, que quede registrada, pero siempre surgen problemas con los magos que no entienden las costumbres y deben ir borrando memorias de aquí y de allí. Arthur trabaja en el ministerio y son muy comunes esas cuestiones.

\- ¿Alguna vez nos borraron la memoria a nosotros?

\- ¡Nunca! – respondió sinceramente Molly – Ustedes siempre fueron estupendos padres y han aceptado sin miramientos la naturaleza de su hija, pero hay otros que la niegan y eso nos lleva a pensar en que pudieran poner en peligro nuestra pacífica y por sobre todo invisible existencia.

\- Lo comprendo, al principio fue difícil aceptar la condición mágica de Hermione, máxime con todo lo que la rodeaba.

\- Son tiempos difíciles – Declaraba Molly poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana, siendo imitada por Jane – pero eso no quita espacio para el amor – Y sin más señaló a las dos parejas que jugaban en el jardín.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Hermione arrojaba una bola de nieve a Ginny, que la esquivaba pero la castaña no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió una de Harry y cayó al suelo, este la siguió al ser alcanzado por un impacto de nieve de Ron y los dos se quedaron tendidos en el piso riendo.

\- Quedamos sólo tú y yo. – Le decía Ginny retadora a Ron.

\- O sea que soy el ganador – se ufanaba el pelirrojo, pero no reparó que Harry se había acercado y tomándole una pierna lo hizo caer, a su vez Hermione lo imitó haciendo lo mismo con Ginny y los cuatro se quedaron tendido en el suelo riendo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Se van a enfermar! ¡Salgan de la nieve! – les gritaba Molly desde la casa.

\- Mamá tiene razón – vamos dentro y tomemos algo caliente.

\- Ronnie no se quiere enfermar para poder darle besitos a Hermione. – bromeaba Ginny y se acercaba a Harry imitando la voz de su hermano - ¡Oh Hermione! Te quiero, te quiero. – Besaba la mejilla de Harry fuertemente.

\- Mejor que corras enana – La amenazaba Ron y ambos salieron disparados.

Harry y Hermione los miraban sonrientes.

\- Me hubiese encantado tener un hermano – declaraba la castaña.

\- A mi igual – Suspiraba Harry, entonces una bola de nieve lo impactó, volteó a ver a Hermione que con los brazos en jarra lo miraba amenazante.

\- ¿Qué se supone que soy yo? - El morocho sonrió y acotó

\- Mejor que empieces a correr, porque cuando te alcance – y ambos salieron veloces tras los otros dos pelirrojos que al verlos entrar tan acalorados y sonrientes se sorprendieron.

Cuando Harry alcanzó a Hermione la arrojó al suelo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas como minutos antes lo había hecho Ron con Ginny, pero a los pelirrojos la situación no les pareció muy graciosa.

\- ¡Basta! – Llegó a gritar Ginny enojada y ambos chicos se detuvieron para verla salir corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba incrédulo Harry, mirando a Ron que estaba serio observando a los dos amigos.

\- No lo sé, díganme ustedes – Ron se cruzaba de brazos. Hermione y Harry se miraron y se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Estás celoso de mí? – Gritaba Harry tomándose el estomago de la risa.

\- ¡Ron! Si Harry es como mi hermano.

\- pero no lo es. Y esa situación es muy…

\- ¡Normal! – gritaron al unísono los dos amigos sorprendidos.

\- Ron, Harry es un hermano para mí, prácticamente desde que lo conocí lo sentí de esa forma.

\- Lo mismo digo de Hermione. Además yo estoy absoluta y completamente enamorado de tu hermana. Pero muchas veces nos da envidia la relación fraternal de ustedes, sin embargo no me enojo cuando se pelean, o se hacen cosquillas o cuando se abrasan.

\- Ginny es mi hermana – repetía Ron.

\- Ya te lo dije yo anteriormente, Hermione es la mía. Y ahora discúlpame pero debo ir a aclarar esto con Ginny. No entiendo como pueden siquiera pensar… - Y sacudió la cabeza, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de acceso a los cuartos.

Molly y Jane, observaban desde la cocina.

Hermione se hallaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando una disculpa de Ron, pero este parecía más interesado en ver las pequeñas volutas de nieve caer por la ventana.

\- Realmente creí que te conocía. – Él volteó – Y aún más pensé que tú me conocías. Me faltas el respeto, y no sólo a mi, a Harry también. ¿Crees que yo estaría contigo de tener alguna duda por lo que siento por ti? ¿Y más si sintiera algo más por Harry? Parece que tanto poder te achicharró el cerebro. Harry es como mi hermano.

\- Allí está el punto, es como tu hermano, pero realmente no lo es.

\- No puedo creer que celes a Harry, toleré lo de Víctor, lo de Cormac pero ¡Jamás! – Y lo apuntó con el dedo - ¡Jamás! – Repitió acercándose y tocándole el pecho con el índice – Que pongas en tela de juicio mi relación con Harry. Bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que destroces una amistad de años por unos celos absurdos y sin sentido. Y si realmente me amas, no deberías dudar de mí. Me conoces para saber que no estaría con alguien porque sí. Yo te amo y mi amor es exclusivo para ti, pero por ello no voy a dejar de querer a Harry, a Ginny, a mis padres, a los tuyos, a tus hermanos, a mis compañeros. No tengo hermanos, fue una decisión de mis padres, como la de los tuyos tener siete y tú puedes experimentar el amor fraternal con cada uno de ellos y esperaba en un futuro, aunque más no sea por parentesco legal que fueran los míos, pero mientras tanto sólo tengo a Harry; y el sentimiento es mutuo, él me quiere como una hermana, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. -Ron sonrió y tomó la mano que apuntaba su pecho, acercando a Hermione a él. Pero ella intentó empujarlo infructuosamente - ¡Ahora no me va a calmar con su sexy sonrisa, señor Weasley! – pero él no la soltaba.

\- Realmente tú también piensas en ser la señora Weasley – Dijo con voz ronca que hizo que a Hermione le corriera un escalofrío.

\- Fue un decir, un ejemplo. – Y él la atraía más – Mira Ronald estoy muy enojada.

\- Lo siento, fue una actitud infantil y fuera de lugar, pero no lo pude evitar, si bien Harry siempre me dice que eres una hermana para él, no notaba cuan importante era eso para ustedes. ¿Sabes que me vuelve loco que me digas Ronald? – pasaba una mano por la cintura.

\- ¿Sabes que me desarmas con esa sonrisa? – Él asintió.

\- Perdóname, no fue mi intención insultarte, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma.

\- Yo también, Ronald. – Contestaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El pelirrojo no dudó un segundo y la besó, ella correspondió con pasión y sus cuerpos se aferraron desesperadamente.

\- Nuestra primera pelea – Le decía él sin soltarla

\- Si, y ojalá que las reconciliaciones siempre sean así – Y ambos reían sin dejar de rozar sus labios.

De repente un carraspeo los separó, se habían olvidado por completo que Molly se hallaba allí, y al voltear la sorpresa fue mayor cuando también vieron a la madre de Hermione.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó ella alejándose más de Ron totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada- ¿Sucedió algo? – Se acercaba a su madre, la notó con los ojos vidriosos, al igual que Molly, que rápidamente dijo

\- Voy al cuarto de Ginny, debo ver que hacen esos dos. – Y sin más se despidió de Jane y subió.

\- No ha pasado nada, he venido a visitar a Molly. – Ron se encontraba recostado sobre la ventana, miraba intermite al piso y a la dama, no sabía como reaccionar ante la madre de Hermione. – Buenas tardes Ron. – Lo saludaba la señora, él se adelantó rápidamente y tendió la mano, respondiendo

\- Buenas tardes. – Y apretó fuerte la mano de la señora, ofreciéndole una alegre sonrisa.

\- mamá… nosotros… bueno… siento

\- está bien hija, todos discutimos de tanto en tanto, ahora debo irme, tu padre estará esperándome – se adentró en la chimenea y agregó - veré como hago para que nuestras reconciliaciones sean como las suyas – antes de desaparecer.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron abochornados

\- Tu mamá es genial

\- La tuya también – acotó Hermione - ¿habrá venido…

\- Por lo nuestro, sin lugar a dudas – la interrumpió Ron.

\- Me siento tan incómoda – decía Hermione dándose cuenta que su relación con Ron era similar a un asunto de estado.

\- Y aún te falta esperar el acoso de los gemelos, de Charly, Bill, Percy te mirará con superioridad, pero no demasiado, conoce tus logros académicos y de hecho creo que te admira, y mi padre.

\- ¡Tu padre! – repetía ella y ambos se desplomaban en el sillón.

Mientras tanto Molly se acercaba al cuarto de Ginny iba a ingresar cuando escuchó la voz de Harry.

\- No puedes plantearme eso. – Le decía serenamente – A Hermione la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre la quise como a una hermana.

\- Pero no lo es. – Contestaba Ginny.

\- No entiendo tu actitud, cuando me conociste sabías perfectamente lo que sentía por Hermione, además ella está profundamente enamorada de Ron, siempre nos quisimos como hermanos, fue algo que se dio natural, tal vez porque ambos somos hijos únicos no lo sé.

\- Tu podrías sentir a Ron como tu hermano – Le reclamaba la pelirroja.

\- Y también lo siento como tal, pero él los tiene a ustedes y muchas veces es difícil penetrar el escudo Weasley que se forma a su alrededor cuando se unen, además yo estoy seriamente planteándome convertirme en un miembro más de la familia y poder llamarlo hermano de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Piensas pedirle a mis padres que te adopten? – Preguntaba sonriente Ginny.

\- No, pienso en un futuro casarme contigo, porque así como Hermione está locamente enamorada de Ron, yo lo estoy aún más de ti.

\- Harry yo…

\- Aguarda, esto es a futuro, aún somos muy chicos y debemos encaminar nuestras vidas. Tú tienes otro año más por delante en el colegio, yo debo derrotar a Voldemort, ni siquiera sé si sobreviviré, pero de hacerlo en lo único que pienso es en estar a tu lado. Además hasta hace unos meses atrás yo creí sentir lo que siento por ti por otra persona y tú por otra.

\- Yo siempre te quise en silencio. – Le declaraba Ginny.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

\- Porque no podría nunca competir con Cho, ella es hermosa, además es mayor y yo, yo solo soy Ginevra Weasley.

\- ¡Ustedes las mujeres son incomprensibles! – Le contestaba Harry – Lo mismo me decía Hermione cuando Ron salía con Lavander, que era más linda, más osada y expresiva. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que a los chicos esas cosas pueden llamarnos la atención, pero al corazón no se lo conquista de esa manera?

\- ¿Y como se lo conquista, señor corazón? – Se burlaba Ginny.

\- Siendo uno mismo, sin nada superfluo o adornos sin importancia. No puedo mentirte y decirte que al igual que tú, siempre me fijé en ti, tal vez el hecho que seas la hermana de Ron me hizo siempre verte de otra manera, pero cuando ingresaste al equipo de Quidditch y pasamos más tiempo juntos, cuando noté que teníamos muchas cosas en común además de tu hermano, y aún más cuando te vi con Dean, no sé, pero algo en mi corazón me hizo verte por primera vez, como más allá de la hermana menor de Ron y comencé a mirarte como Ginny, la cazadora del equipo, la chica de quinto, bueno ahora de sexto.

\- ¿Desde el año pasado te fijas en mí? – Harry asintió.- No dijiste nada.

\- estabas con Dean, él es mi compañero y yo no quise intervenir en ningún momento.

\- Siempre tan caballero.

\- Digamos que soy precavido, no podía intervenir si tú estaban con alguien y además nunca supe lo que sentías por mí. Incluso ahora me sorprende.

\- Dejamos a muchos sorprendidos con nuestra relación – Se reía Giny.

\- Creo que debimos decirle a tu familia.

\- Habíamos quedado en hacerlo al venir aquí, no sé como se enteraron antes. Pero yo estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia, tú eres un hombre excelente. Bueno un chico – Aclaró.

\- Soy un hombre – Harry sonreía acercándosele – ¿No ves que ya me afeito? – Ginny rió.

\- Y me encanta el olor de tu loción para después de afeitar – Contestaba ella abrazándolo.

\- A mi me encanta todo de ti – Y se besaron. – Te amo Ginny, y lo único que quiero es que te cuides, temo que el amarte tanto te ponga en peligro y jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucediera. – Le decía una vez que sus bocas se separaron.

\- Yo se cuidarme muy bien. – Contestaba ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el moreno besara su cuello.

\- ¿sabes a quien nos enfrentamos?

\- A alguien que no sabe que hay fuerza más poderosa que cualquier magia existente, y que esa fuerza está de nuestro lado. A aquel que no conoce el significado del amor.

\- Ojalá el amor lo detuviera.

\- No soy ilusa, se que el amor no lo detendrá, pero nos dará fuerza para hacerlo. Y ambos se volvieron a besar.

Molly se quedó parada detrás de la puerta, si su hija tuviera razón, tal vez Dumbledore no estaría tan equivocado, y la fuerza del amor destruiría a quien no debe ser nombrado. Al menos esos chicos no temían siquiera nombrarlo, evidentemente esa fuerza era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo, pero ella amaba a su esposo, a sus hijos y a esos dos nuevos integrantes que conoció hacia ya siete años atrás y sin embargo el miedo la invadía de sólo pensar en la tenebrosa figura. Iba entrar sin golpear, pero esos chicos le demostraron que eran lo suficientemente maduros para llevar esa relación adelante y decidió golpear la puerta, aunque entró apenas hacerlo y pudo ver como ambos se separaban bruscamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó – Necesito ayuda abajo. – Y al voltear para retirarse no pudo evitar sonreír, por el sonrojo de ambos chicos y su incomodidad, era tiempo de aliviar un poco la carga sobre ellos, pero asegurarse que tuviesen bien en claro que los estaría vigilando de todas maneras.

Molly bajaba seguida de a una aún sonrojada Ginny y un más rojo Harry.

\- Pareces un Weasley, Harry – bromeaba Ron acercándose y tendiéndole la mano – Siento haberte ofendido. ¿Amigos? - Y el moreno lo abrazó.

\- No, amigos no, hermanos. – Y Ron imitaba el abrazo.

Tal cual lo había previsto Ron, Hermione debió soportar las burlas de los gemelos, el acoso de Charly y Bill, y las miradas soberbias de Percy, para su suerte Arthur llegaba más tarde pero intuía que en la cena de año nuevo también padecería la mirada de su futuro suegro.

Molly la miraba en silencio y le sonreía como siempre, pero intuía que deseaba hablar con ella, por eso se ofreció a ayudarla con los platos y aguardó a que todos se fuera para hablarle.

\- Señora Weasley.

\- Molly – La corrigió la dama

\- Molly – comenzó nuevamente– Tú sabes que… - Pero de repente se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué decirle? Amo a tu hijo con locura y en cuanto te descuides me le arrojaré encima y le haré el amor salvajemente. Se sonrojó por ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Decías? – preguntaba la señora sonriente intuyendo lo que ella quería decirle.

\- Que yo… - Y nuevamente una laguna mental. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde estaba su inteligencia? Y rió – deberás pensar que soy una idiota, lo siento, no puedo, yo lamento… perdón. – Y habiendo terminado su tarea de marchó.

\- ¡espera! – Le ordenó Molly y ella quedó estacada en el suelo.- Gracias. – agregó dándole a entender que apreciaba al menos su intento, ella volteó y abrazó a la dama.

\- Yo nunca irrespetaría su hogar, siento mucho siquiera haberlo pensado, me siento muy mal, porque ustedes no merecen eso.

\- Hija – la dama acariciaba su cabello – Sé que amas a Ron y él también, eso es lo único que importa - ¿Le estaba dando permiso?

\- Gracias, es que veo como es con Ginny y Harry y a nosotros nos permite ser más demostrativos.

\- la relación de Harry y Ginny es, por el momento diferente a la de Ron y tuya. Sólo es eso. – Le dió un beso en la frente y le dijo – ve a dormir, buenas noches.

La castaña se marchó. Había recibido la bendición de Molly, lo único que le impedía concretar lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde hacía varias semanas. Y sonrió, con la actitud de Molly también le quedaba claro que Ron pensaba igual que ella.

Poco a poco los ánimos se fueron calmando, los gemelos mermaron sus bromas y los demás ya comenzaban a actuar con normalidad.

Ella y Ron se comportaban como una pareja normal, evitaban estar muy juntos, por respeto a Molly y además por Harry y Ginny que apenas se acercaban sufrían el acoso de la dama.

\- ¡Sigo sin entender! – Se enojaba Ginny - ¿Acaso tiene algo contra ti? – Le preguntaba a Harry – Porque a Ron y Hermione no los molesta en absoluto.

\- Ginny – Harry le acariciaba la mejilla intentando calmarla – Tú eres su pequeña, y te cuidan.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De ti? – Harry sonrió

\- Si, de mí.

\- Pero tú no me vas a lastimar.

\- Claro que no, pero piensa en esto, prácticamente yo vivo aquí, durante las festividades, y gran parte del verano, en cuanto puedo escabullirme de los Dursley. Hermione sin embargo está aquí apenas unas semanas. Y ellos tienen otra clase de relación.

\- ¿Otra clase de relación? ¿Acaso tú no me amas como ellos lo hacen? Por que yo sí.

\- ¡Yo te amo con toda mi alma! – Le declaraba Harry, pero como explicarle que entendía perfectamente a los padres de Ginny y por eso él no se molestaba.

\- A ti parece no importante que nos estén constantemente interrumpiendo.

\- Si me molestara, significaría que no te amo y por sobre todo que no te respeto, ni a ti ni a tú familia y eso sería muy grave. – Ginny abrió los ojos como teniendo una revelación.

\- ¡Ellos creen que tú y yo! Pensamos en tener sexo – agregó en voz baja.

\- Yo creo que sí, de hecho cuando estoy besándote a mi mismo se me cruza particularmente la idea – Contestó sinceramente. Ella lo empujó.

\- ¡Eres un degenerado! – Y se alejó bufando – ¡Faltaba más! ¡Pensar eso de mí! ¡Pensar en eso!

– ¡Ginny! Yo no pienso en eso – y agregó en voz baja – todo el tiempo – y volvió a llamarla - ¡Ginny! Yo te amo, nunca intentaría… - Pero debió hacer silencio ya que ella ingresó en la madriguera y miró a Molly ofendida.

\- ¡Eres una mal pensada! – Le gritó a su madre y salió corriendo a su habitación. Molly miraba a Harry que recién entraba. Él le explicó con vergüenza la conversación.

\- Siento mucho la reacción de ella, y siento mucho que deba estar tan alerta estos días, tal vez lo mejor será irme a mi casa. – Y volteó.

\- ¡Mira jovencito! – Lo hizo paralizarse la voz de Molly - ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡En lo que a mi concierne esta es tú casa! Ve y dile a tu novia que baje, debo hablar con ella.

\- Gracias señora Weasley.

\- Molly – Lo corrigió la dama. – El que deje de molestarlos, no significa… - Amenazó

\- No hace falta que digas nada más – Y Harry no pudo evitar ser totalmente honesto – Yo amo a Ginny y siento deseos por ella, pero sé muy bien que aún no está lista y yo jamás la lastimaría. – Los ojos de Molly brillaron de orgullo. ¡Esos chicos eran maravillosos! Y sin dudarlo lo abrazó. – Ve.

Ginny bajó al rato aún ofendida.

\- Siéntate y bebamos un té. – Le ordenó la dama. Ella obedeció – No fue mi intención ofenderte, a ninguno de los dos. Es que llegaron aquí, se presentaron como novios, y todo fue muy repentino.

\- ¿Repentino? ¿Y lo de Ron y Hermione?

\- ¡Ginny! Lo que sienten Ron y Hermione el uno por el otro era sabido por todos, excepto por ellos, sólo aguardábamos el momento en que se decidieran a declararse. Pero, si mal no recuerdo tú estabas de novio con otro chico y a Harry parecía agradarle otra chica y de repente aparecen aquí absolutamente enamorados – Ginny comprendió a su madre.

\- Pero tú pensabas que Harry y yo…

\- ¿Acaso nunca se te pasó por la cabeza? – Preguntó suspicaz la dama. Ginny se ruborizó, por supuesto que si, se le cruzó por la cabeza millones de veces hacer el amor con Harry, pero también sabía que no estaba lista para eso a pesar de amarlo con locura.

\- Puede ser, pero no de la forma que tú imaginas.

\- Hay sólo una forma – Contestaba Molly.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú nos tratas como si fuésemos reos! ¡Y que en cualquier momento cometeremos un crimen! Además nos acosas como si pensáramos en hacer algo vulgar y definitivamente el día que me decida a hacer algo, además de no comentarlo con ninguno de ustedes – acotó – lo haré sin sentirme presa de otras condiciones, lo haré porque mi corazón y mi cuerpo estén en sincronía para hacerlo y será maravilloso. Pero aún falta y si bien me he hallado en situaciones comprometidas con Harry, no te voy a mentir – agregó ante la sorprendida mirada de Molly – ambos sabemos muy bien hasta que punto llegar. Además le faltas el respeto, e incluso me has hecho enfadarme con él injustificadamente.

\- Siento mi actitud, quería protegerte y además siempre eres tan reservada con tus sentimientos.

\- Me crié junto a seis hermanos varones.

\- Eso no impidió que Ron hablara conmigo.

\- ¿Lo hizo?

\- Si, y tú también puedes hablar conmigo de todo lo que sientes, lo que piensas y tus dudas. Sé que soy estricta y autoritaria, pero sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes y de tus comentarios veo que no los he criado del todo mal. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿Acabará el acoso? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Acabará, pero…

\- Ni te atrevas a mencionar nada al respecto, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. – Aclaró besando a su madre y abrazándola.

\- Mi pequeña – La mecía Molly

\- Ya no lo soy tanto.

\- Lo sé, te has convertido en una hermosa chica. Te daré el mismo consejo que a Ron, no te apresures, vive la vida, aún cuando creas que no tienes mucho futuro, y sobre todo cuando tomes una decisión, que lo hagas sin tener ninguna duda y cuando sepas que luego no te arrepentirás. Precaución…

\- Y discreción – Agregó Ginny. La dama la miró sorprendida y ella acotó sonrojándose – Nos hemos topado con McGonagall – Sólo agregó. Y se marchó sonriente dejando a su madre anonadada pero a la vez alegre por la conversación.

Y el acoso terminó, y para sorpresa de todos, nada sucedió, no al menos con Ginny y Harry, ambos sabían que no era el momento y él estaba dispuesto a esperar; además internamente él tenía otras preocupaciones y no quería involucrar a Ginny en ellas y por lo tanto debía esperar a que todo se normalizara, debía tener una vida común y dejar de ser el elegido. Sólo de esa forma podría entregarse completamente a Ginny.

Pero, para Ron y Hermione, la historia era totalmente diferente, ambos sabían su destino, ambos sabían lo que les aguardaba; y su amor, era el causante de las cosas que le sucedían. Ese amor era la máquina que permitía que todo su universo particular se mantuviera en sincronizado movimiento.

Y ninguno de los dos tenían dudas, ni remordimientos para que de una vez por todas se unieran.

Y sucedió, ocasional y naturalmente, sin dejar de por sí que fuera la experiencia más reveladora de toda su vida.

Todos se habían ido. ¿Habría sido intencional? No lo creían. Pero a Ginny le faltaban algunos materiales escolares, y tenía pendiente un libro que debía llevar al colegio.

Molly le pidió fueran temprano y Harry se ofreció a acompañarlas.

Los gemelos en la tienda, Charly había salido con una chica que conoció durante su tutoría a Ron, Percy y Arthur en el ministerio.

Y ellos dos solos en la casa.

Ron bajó la escalera y la encontró en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó sorprendido por el silencio de la casa.

\- Se fueron, estamos solos. – Hermione no podía ocultar su emoción. Él se acercó lentamente y levantándola del sofá, la abrazó y besó.

\- Hubieses ido a despertarme a mi habitación.

\- No quería importunarte.

\- Hubiese sido placentero. – decía él recorriendo con su mano el cuello de ella que se tendió hacia a tras recibiendo la caricia.

\- Aún pude serlo – Llegó a suspirar ella. Y sin más él la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras, ella reía – Te puedes lastimar

\- Eres tan ligera como una pluma – Le decía él y en fracción de segundos llegó a su cuarto pero antes de entrar volvió a mirarla - ¿Segura?

\- Si, completamente segura. – Le contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Y tú Ronald?

\- No hay otra cosa que más quiera en este mundo, y has dicho el nombre clave Ronald, ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí.

Y ambos entraron a la habitación, él la depositó en el suelo junto a su cama, estaba todo desordenado, pero él con un movimiento de varita trasformó la habitación, acomodando las camas, perfumando el ambiente y bajando las luces.

Y nuevamente se besaron pero él se detuvo nuevamente, no quería que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera y lanzó un par de hechizos a la puerta.

\- He hablado con Harry – declaró Hermione – él intentará demorarlas lo más posible. – Ambos sonrieron.

\- Igualmente de esa forma no habrá interrupciones. No quiero que nada ocupe nuestra mente en este momento más que esto. – Y volvió a besarla.

El beso comenzó lento, suave, sin apuro, anticipando el momento que venía. Ron la atrajo a su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir la enervación de su novio, pero no retrocedió, él se agachó pero eso hizo perder el contacto entonces ella se aferró más al cuello de él, colocándose en puntillas, para evitar perder ese intenso contacto corporal; de alguna forma sentir la excitación de Ron la elevaba a alturas sensuales insospechadas.

Pero la inexperiencia también daba lugar a las risas y sonrojos, porque los mismos no eran provocados por falta de seguridad, todo lo contrario, ambos habían soñado con ese momento, incluso habían hablado de él, con otros y entre ellos.

Aún así y sabiendo lo que sucedería no dejaban de maravillarse por la infinidad de sentimientos novedosos que aparecían, una amalgama de sensaciones que creyeron alguna vez experimentar pero que variaban en intensidad, debido al realismo que tomaba forma en sus cuerpos, a través de sus manos, de sus bocas, de sus lenguas.

Lentamente Ron subió el suéter de la castaña, ella levantó los brazos para que la prenda desapareciera y quedó con apenas una remera de mangas cortas, ella imitó los movimientos de Ron y también lo despojó de su abrigo quedando en igualdad de condiciones, pero no esperó y también retiró la última prenda que impedía ver su maravilloso torso.

Realmente no era inmaculado, tenía algunas cicatrices y las pecas cubrían gran parte de sus hombros, pero para ella era el hombre perfecto.

Hombre, de repente esa palabra tomó otra perspectiva, se estaba entregando al amor de su vida, al cual siempre observó como a un niño, pero hacía mucho que Ron había dejado de serlo, para muchos, pero especialmente para ella. Cuando conoció la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, ya estaba enamorada de él, de eso no dudaba por un segundo, pero saber por todo lo que él había pasado lo hizo admirarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía; porque ella siempre valoró la dedicación con la que Ron se entregaba a su familia, sus amigos, a ella.

Entrega, nunca una palabra definía tan bien lo que sentía en este momento, entre otro cúmulo de sensaciones que colmaban su mente y extasiaban su cuerpo, ella iba a darse un ciento por ciento a él, nada podía evitarlo, nada.

Comenzó a besar su pecho, y Ron tendió la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose envolver en la maraña de sentimientos que galopaban en su cabeza, y que recorrían a todo galope todo su cuerpo, no había sentido esa sensación de seguridad nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando conoció su destino, cuando comprendió que en parte, de él dependía el futuro de aquellos que lo rodeaban y sobre todo de la mujer que tenía junto a él.

Mujer, jamás pensó ver a Hermione como una, tal vez por miedo, inseguridad, por preservar su vida y alejarla inconcientemente del peligro, pero le fue imposible dejar de verla como una niña sabelotodo, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos parecieron notarla por primera vez, como corriendo el velo que durante años se impuso para protegerla. Pero ahora ella lo protegía a él, ella con sus caricias y sus besos, lo envolvía en un escudo amparador, que alejaba todo aquello de lo cual alguna vez dudó y sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en socorrerla al primer indicio de peligro. Porque era suya, y nadie podía lastimarla, dañarla, siquiera hacerla sentir mal, porque le pertenecía, se pertenecían.

Pertenencia, ambos eran uno para el otro, y como ya lo había dicho, nunca necesitó de una profecía para saberlo, siempre supo que su alma, su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo eran propiedad de Hermione y ahora ella le demostraba que lo mismo sucedía con ella. Era suya, propia, sin poderes, sin habilidades, sin encantamientos, sin conocimientos, sólo la sensación que envolvía ambos cuerpos en un áurea de inexplicables y a la vez comprensibles sentimientos.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron abandonando los cuerpos, dejándolos enfrentados, expuestos, uno al otro, con sus defectos y virtudes.

Pero para ellos las imperfecciones no existían, porque ambos se miraban con los ojos de los amantes, que sólo ven las perfecciones en el otro ser amado.

Las manos recorrían cada tramo de piel descubierta, y los cuerpos reaccionaban conforme eran explorados.

Entonces la pasión estalló, de forma repentina, los cuerpos se fundieron provocando un calor abrasador que derretiría toda la nieve que rodeaba la campiña.

Ron ya no podía esperar más, deseoso de poseerla, y Hermione afanosa por ser poseída.

Con sus labios recorrió la meseta de su pecho, se deleitó con el dulce néctar que se conjugaba de la sudorosa, salada pero dicotómica dulce piel de ella y a sus oídos llegó la música que quería escuchar partir de la boca de su amada, sus suspiros, y gemidos, pronunciando su nombre, diciendo que lo amaba, que no se detuviera, ordenando sin necesidad, ya que él no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo.

Continuó besando la línea de su cuerpo, tendido en el lecho, observando como el mismo se abría para permitir la caricia que ambos habían soñado por mucho tiempo y ahora se convertía en realidad.

Su boca exploró todo su sur, sin dejar un solo sector sin ser marcado, era su forma de demostrar posesión, él era su dueño y a la vez su esclavo, ya que respondía a todas las súplicas que partían de los labios femeninos.

Hermione llevó las manos a los rojos cabellos, y se aferraba a ellos indicando sensualmente los lugares más sensibles de su ser, aunque en ese momento creyó que todo su cuerpo era un cúmulo sensible de sensaciones, que en ese instante donde Ron la tocara estallaría de placer, y la explosión llegó, sintió que el calor abrasador que se arremolinaba en su vientre confluía en un punto exacto y a la vez impreciso, eran emociones tan encontradas que se sentía incapaz de definirlas.

Ron se recostó junto a ella, sin dejar de acariciarla por un momento y prolongando el placer que estaba provocando en Hermione.

Ella se estaba recobrando de la novedosa experiencia, sabía que aún le aguardaba la más suprema de ellas, cuando él se apoderara de su cuerpo en total plenitud, y comenzó a besarlo, bajando al punto sensitivo de su amado.

Ron la detuvo, no quería que ella se sintiera en la necesidad de retribuirle lo que intuía acababa de hacerle sentir, pero a la vez la idea de percibir que las caricias se extendieran por todo su cuerpo lo llevaba a la locura. Ella apartó dulcemente la mano que la detenía de continuar y sonrió, eso no era gratitud, eso era entrega. Nunca dudó que así como él se entregaría de lleno, ella lo imitaría y estaba preparada a explorar todo aquello que alguna vez se atrevió a aprender, a preguntar, a consultar, pero dándose cuenta que nada de lo que le hubiesen dicho o leído se comparaba con lo que experimentaba.

Tomó la virilidad de su amado y le brindó lo que ella creía lo llevaría a sentir las emociones que segundos antes ella había vivido. Y las reacciones de Ron, le hacían notar que estaba en el camino correcto, seguía las abstractas pero a la vez notorias señales de los puntos más sensibles de él, las caricias que más le enervaban y se sintió aún mejor de estar recibiendo ella esas caricias, darlas era mejor que recibirlas, porque sentir el cuerpo de Ron reaccionar al contacto de sus manos, su boca y su lengua era aún más excitante.

Pero él nuevamente la detuvo, y esta vez obedeció, sabía que en ese momento no debía continuar, ya lo haría en otra oportunidad, saborearía su esencia, pero ahora era tiempo de recibirla dentro de su ser, en ella y la idea la hizo estremecer.

El pelirrojo la recostó de espaldas a la cama y sin dejar de mirarla un segundo se colocó sobre ella, las respiraciones agitadas eran muestra de la emoción y el temor que los rodeaba y de una ambivalente sensación de seguridad que les indicaba cada uno de los movimientos a pesar de la inexperiencia que los llevaba a sonreír, dándole tranquilidad al otro.

Ron invadió, lenta pero firmemente la intimidad de Hermione, como el sol penetra la tierra brindándole calor y otorgándole la seguridad de que entre sus rayos encontrará el sentido de la existencia.

Sus nombres, eran lo único que salían, entre suspiros y jadeos de sus bocas, las palabras eran innecesarias, sus ojos demostraban lo que ambos sentían y ni por un segundo dejaron de expresar con sus miradas todo lo que para cada uno significaba ese momento.

Era todo tan palpable, tan intenso que Ron pudo sentir cuando la castidad de Hermione se rendía a él, y una imperceptible muestra de dolor, que duró apenas fracción de segundo surcó el rostro de ella. Él se detuvo, temeroso de dañarla, de no poder brindarle sólo placer, que debiera pasar por ese momento.

Pero ella sentía que por primera vez estaba viva, y esa ruptura significaba el inicio de algo nuevo, maravilloso y sublime. Y le restó importancia, moviendo su cuerpo para que él continuara con su maravillosa tarea. Ron a pesar de su temor inicial, que lo paralizó, notó como ella lo inducía a proseguir y sin dudarlo continuó, sin saber nada de lo que hacía, se dejó llevar por lo que los ojos de Hermione le indicaban, y cuando vio una sonrisa nacer en sus labios, parecía que había tocado el cielo con las manos, pero no era el cielo, era el cuerpo de ella, lo que lo llevaba a sentir esa inexplicable sensación que comenzaba a recorrer abrasadoramente su cuerpo.

Los movimientos se hicieron más acelerados, la entrega se profundizaba, las caricias y besos aumentaba y apenas inaudible un susurró salió de la boca de ella

\- Te amo – Llegó a gemir pero luego sus jadeos inundaron la habitación, enloqueciendo a Ron que no pudo evitar romper el contacto visual, y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro, dándole más intensidad al contacto, si ello fuera posible y sin poder evitar sentir que el aire le faltaba, que necesitaba respirar profundamente y que su vida se iba en ese momento, que le estaba entregando todo lo que era y no pudiendo ni queriendo exhaló en un grito

\- Te amo, Hermione – Y la unión se completó, su esencia avanzó avasallante dentro del cuerpo femenino que sintió con la invasión final alcanzar el mayor de los placeres.

Ron no quería moverse, estaba aún asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, intentar darle una clasificación, pero le era imposible, su cuerpo aún era recorrido por una fuerza que lo dejaba imposibilitado de pensar, no podía recuperar su aliento, y se dejó llevar por el frutal aroma de los cabellos de Hermione que se extendían en la almohada y en los cuales se apoyaba.

Hermione aún experimentaba el goce recorrerla, y la humedad de ambos cuerpos, producto del sudor que los cubría era la única sensación física que le hacía notar la realidad del momento, porque aún creía que ello había sido uno más de sus sueños, pero no, era real y el calor que emanaba de los dos, sentir la respiración agitada de Ron, acompañada por la suya, era lo que la conectaba con la realidad, porque todo lo demás había sido sublime, mágico, perfecto, aún más allá de cómo lo había imaginado.

Minutos después Hermione besaba el pecho desnudo de Ron y él acariciaba su espalda.

Ambos tapados con las mantas mantenían el calor de sus cuerpos, unidos en un abrazo protector.

\- Eres maravilloso – Le decía Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

\- Tú eres magnífica. Te amo.

\- Yo también, con toda mi alma.

\- Ahora va a ser más difícil estar separado de ti.

\- te comprendo perfectamente, pero debemos estarlo, lo mejor será enfocarnos en nuestra preparación, mucha gente cuenta con nosotros.

\- Ni que lo digas. Además con el poder de McGonagall – Meneaba la cabeza.

\- Pero pronto lo aprenderemos – Le decía ella sonriente.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Y besaba su cabeza. – Y luego vendrá otro y así hasta completar nuestra enseñanza.

\- ¿Cómo se designa a quien será nuestro tutor?

\- Calculo que deberá elegirse por la habilidad innata de cada mago. Hay magos que son hábiles por naturaleza, se les hace fácil lo que les enseñan, como tú. Y hay otros que les cuesta más como Neville. Pero por ello no deja de ser un mago.

\- Comparto totalmente tu opinión.

\- Pienso que cada uno tiene habilidades en general, y luego una en particular, en el caso de Neville, él es mejor en Herbología, en el caso de Malfoy, aunque me pese decirlo en pociones, pero no todos dominan todas las artes con extrema habilidad como nosotros. Incluso tú tenías problemas para volar en escoba.

\- Te comprendo, cada uno exalta lo que mejor hace y lo practica para enaltecer esa cualidad, pero no se puede ser el mejor en todo.

\- Nosotros sí. Podemos ser los mejores en todo.

\- ¿Por qué nos han elegido?

\- Realmente no lo sé, hay mucho misterio en cuanto a nuestra condición. No es como una poción que sabes los ingredientes y la forma de prepararlos, o el movimiento necesario para lanzar un hechizo, aquí no hay manuales.

\- Están ciegos.

\- Prácticamente, no se ha conocido a nadie con esta habilidad.

\- ¿Y los fundadores de Hogwarts?

\- ellos ostentaban una habilidad específica cada uno, se decía que juntos eran imbatibles, pero nunca un mago ha tenido la facilidad y habilidad para manejar todas las artes mágicas por si mismo.

\- es una gran responsabilidad.

\- ¡Dímelo a mi! Hace muchos años que lucho con esta condición.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en aprovecharlo en el colegio?

\- ya conoces esa parte de la historia y esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos en cuanto a mis habilidades, sólo las usaré para ayudar a los demás y en mi favor en caso de fuerza mayor.

\- estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Por supuesto yo haré lo mismo.

\- No debes aclararlo, lo sé perfectamente. ¿Sabes que más sé perfectamente?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones, importantes – aclaró – pero que podríamos tenerlas en cualquier otra oportunidad. Ahora debemos aprovechar este momento mágico que nos rodea y no perder un minuto más hablando. – Y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- ¡Ronald!– Gimió Hermione sonriente.

\- Es que sabes, pienso en el tiempo que deberemos estar separados y quiero tener la mayor cantidad de recuerdos hermosos posibles.

Y volvieron a hacer el amor, a entregarse sin tapujos y sin temores. Ambos se pertenecían. Y nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

Sin embargo en la escuela de magia y hechizería, otra era la situación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. Felices fiestas. No pude actualizar por ese motivo asi que subiré 3 caps. Bss.**

 **Capítulo 10**

\- Ya está hecho – renegaba McGonagall cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Segura? – La dama miró a Dumbledore retadora, elevando una ceja

\- ¿Crees que no distinguiría cuando una pareja acaba de hacer el amor?

\- Minerva, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Pudiste sentirlo?

\- peor, pudo verlo – decía la dama sonrojándose – La verdad fue hermoso – y se levantó de hombros – aún sigo siendo una romántica idealista. – Albus sonrió - ¡Pero eso no quita que hemos cometido un error!

\- Minerva, no puedo discutir contigo al respecto, porque en cierto sentido tienes razón.

\- ¡¿En cierto sentido?! Hay una probabilidad que ellos pierdan sus habilidades al tener relaciones. – Se quejó la dama.

\- Pretendías seguir impidiéndoles que se demostraran su amor.

\- El mundo mágico está en juego, el elegido está bajo su protección y tú permites que todo se eche por la borda por un acto de amor.

\- No hay una seguridad acerca de que el entregarse físicamente pudiera deteriorar sus poderes, puede ser lo contrario.

\- Los escritos son claros al respecto, hemos leído que algunos poderes desaparecían al entregarse el protector al deseo carnal.

\- pero los escritos nunca refieren a que dos protectores se entreguen mutuamente – Rebatía el director.

\- igualmente fue un riesgo imprudente e innecesario. ¡Sólo tienen diecisiete años! Son jóvenes, podrían haber esperado.

\- ¿Tú pudiste? – pregunto irreverente Dumbledore.

\- ¡Albus! – Gritó Minerva – Yo no era la protectora. – Y se marchó de la dirección dejando al director con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero luego se puso serio, aunque no iba a ceder frente a Minerva, sabía que tenía razón, arriesgarse a perder a los protectores era tan alocado como permitir que Harry fuese solo a batirse a duelo contra Voldemort.

Continuó leyendo los escritos que habían encontrado, ya los hechos venideros le harían ver si estaba equivocado o no.

En la madriguera todo había regresado a la normalidad, Hermione estaba en el baño tomando la poción para evitar quedar embarazada, sin saber que Ron había utilizado un hechizo para el mismo fin.

Cuando terminó de beber el líquido dibujó una mueca de disgusto, en ese preciso momento Molly ingresó sin golpear al sanitario.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Herm… - Entonces reparó en la pequeña botella que ella sostenía en sus manos y que inútilmente intentó esconder – ione. – Concluyó y cerró la puerta quedando apoyada en la misma.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Comportarse como si nada hubiese visto? ¿Hablar con ellos? Por lo menos habían sabido tomar precauciones. ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! ¡Debería estar enojada, ofendida! Y sin embargo se alegraba, en cierta ilógica forma de saber que había sucedido.

Bajó a toda velocidad la escalera.

\- ¡Ginny! – La pelirroja se asomó desde la cocina.

\- ¿Si mamá?

-Ya regreso, por favor, ocúpate junto a Hermione del almuerzo. No demoro demasiado – Y desapareció dentro de una llamarada verde.

Apareció en la oficina de Dumbledore.

\- ¡Lo hicieron! – Anunció con la respiración agitada.

\- Lo sé Molly – Respondió serenamente Albus.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Sonaba ansiosa.

\- Hay que esperar, pero ya que has venido se me ocurre una idea. – Y sin más le planteó su propuesta.

Ginny y Hermione preparaban la comida, la verdad que era todo un desafío, más para la castaña que no estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para más de tres personas, pero Ginny la asesoraba y por supuesto salieron del paso airosamente.

Cuando Molly regresó los muchachos estaban colocando la mesa y fijó su mirada en Ron. Estaba igual. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera más alto, más ancho, más hombre? Su hijo había crecido hacia un tiempo y estar íntimamente con Hermione no iba a cambiarlo.

Pero cuando ambos se acercaron pudo notar un brillo particular en sus ojos y sonrisas cómplices que acompañaban a ese particular fulgor.

\- ¡Muy buen trabajo! – Los felicitó cuando se sentó en la mesa estando todo servido – Me parece que ya no deberé cocinar yo todos los días.

\- Sería bueno que descansaras un poco más, ahora que nosotras estamos… - Comenzó a decir Hermione pero Ginny, detrás de Molly negaba con la cabeza en señal desesperada, entonces la castaña detuvo su discurso acabándolo abruptamente – gracias Molly.

La dama sonrió, por supuesto que nunca delegaría más tareas que las necesarias a sus hijos, pero al menos estaba segura que si ella faltara podrían arreglárselas solos.

Pronto llegaron los gemelos, Charly y más tarde Percy.

\- ¿Tu padre? – Preguntaba preocupada la dama.

\- Aquí estoy – Contestaba Arthur entrando por la puerta de entrada. Todos los miraban sorprendidos. – El ministerio me ha ofrecido un nuevo auto.

Todos gritaron y saltaron de la alegría, nuevamente tenían un trasporte para manejarse por el pueblo y de esa manera no llamar demasiado la atención.

\- ¿Nos enseñaras a conducir? – preguntaba Ron ansioso.

\- Por supuesto, a los cuatro. – Declaraba el hombre feliz - ¿Si es que las chicas quieren?

\- ¡Claro! – Contestaron ambas al unísono, y Arthur le guiñó el ojo a Molly, el plan funcionaba.

\- Por suerte ya comenzó mi descanso de fin de año, así que mañana mismo podremos comenzar con las lecciones. Pero deberemos hacerlo por tandas, primero Ron y Hermione y luego Harry y Ginny.

\- ¿Por qué Ron siempre primero? – Se quejó infantilmente la pelirroja.

\- Te cedo nuestro lugar Ginny, así podremos manejar al atardecer– Miró a Hermione – Será más divertido. - Agregó aunque lo que realmente pensó era que iba a ser más romántico.

Todos estaban felices, al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y Ginny no dejaba de preguntarle a su padre cuando comenzarían las lecciones.

Arthur, ya cansado del constante acoso de su hija menor, se levantó e invitó a Molly a unirse al pequeño grupo.

Eso les dio otra oportunidad a Ron y Hermione de estar solos por un tiempo, que aprovecharon oportunamente recostados en el sillón de la sala.

\- Creo que me haré adicta a ti – Decía Hermione cuando pudo desprenderse del posesivo abrazo y ferviente beso del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Aún no lo eres? Yo ya lo soy de ti. – Y se recostó sobre ella.

-¡Ron! Nos pueden descubrir, una cosa es que tu madre suponga que tuvimos relaciones y otra que nos encuentren en pleno acto.

\- Creí que te había gustado el acto – Se burlaba él besándole el cuello.

\- No, no me gustó – Él elevó el rostro para mirarla sorprendido – Me encantó Ronald.

\- ¡Vamos a mi cuarto! – Se irguió tirando de ella

\- ¡No sabemos cuanto tardarán!

\- Has dicho el nombre clave y en esta oportunidad, he hablado yo con Harry – Elevó ambas cejas sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? – Y antes que él pudiera reaccionar lo abrazó desequilibrándolo y besándolo apasionadamente.

Él comenzó a reír, la alzó como a una bolsa colocando su vientre sobre uno de sus hombros, sosteniéndola de las piernas.

\- ¡Rápido! – Y comenzó a correr a su habitación.

\- ¡Ron! – Se reía Hermione sosteniéndose con los brazos de su espalda para no caer. El pelirrojo mordió su glúteo por encima del pantalón de jean. - ¡Auch! Eso dolió – Pero ella no paraba de reír.

Al entrar en su cuarto ella notó que ya estaba arreglado

\- Tenía todo fríamente calculado – Bromeó él y la abrazó acariciándola apasionadamente.

\- No hay nada de frío en esto – Contestaba ella perdiéndose en esas sensaciones que la enloquecían.

\- Entiendo que estamos en invierno, pero esta ropa me es molesta – declaró Ron y con un simple movimiento de varita trasformó el suéter, jean y demás prendas en un corto solero de finas tiras estampado de claros colores.

\- Esto es muy injusto – Declaraba ella mirándolo y tomó su varita dejándolo desnudo completamente. Él se sorprendió.

\- No se vale, yo al menos no te desnudé.

\- ¿Seguro? – Le decía la castaña y tomó la mano de él llevándola entre sus piernas haciéndole ver que estaba sin ropa interior debajo del fino vestido. Ron tragó saliva, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, lo giró tomándolo de los hombros dejándolo de espaldas a la cama y empujó de él arrojándolo sobre la misma. Y sin más subió a horcajadas sobre Ron.

\- Espera, te puedes lasti… ¡Oh! – lanzó un jadeo al sentir como su virilidad que ya estaba totalmente despierta penetraba en el interior de su amada, ella imitó sus gemidos y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él.

Hermione sentían como la fricción era mucho mayor al día anterior debido a que en esa oportunidad ella estaba lubricada debido a las caricias previas y aún a pesar de ser la primera vez apenas notó la invasión; debía reconocer que Ron fue extremadamente gentil y generoso con ella, y había disfrutado como nunca, pero intuía que si bien la experiencia había sido satisfactoria para él esta lo era más, y los gemidos que salían de su boca se lo corroboraban.

Ron estaba extasiado, sentía el calor abrasador envolver su masculinidad y la posición permitía que él entrara más plenamente en ella; lo de ayer había sido sublime, de seguro la experiencia más gratificante que jamás hubo sentido, pero esto era aún más intenso, el día anterior el intentó ser delicado, incluso trató de no penetrarla totalmente para no lastimarla, aunque en cierto punto perdió el control y por un instante sólo pudo disfrutar de las sensaciones que lo invadía, pero hoy era ella la que llevaba el control, ella lo poseía, y él se entregaba a ese sentimiento que lo enloquecía.

Abrió los ojos para notar los de ella, fijos en él, las pupilas dilatadas y brillosas, sonriente y triunfante, como disfrutando del placer que le estaba brindando, porque su primera vez fue extraordinaria pero ahora lo era aún más.

Era más intenso, más físico, más corporal.

Sintió que se mareaba, que la sangre ya no fluía en su cerebro sino que se concentraba en aquella parte que ahora tomaba control de sus emociones y llevando las manos a la cadera femenina comenzó a moverlas con mayor velocidad.

Hermione podía sentir como la excitación de Ron estaba por llegar a su punto más álgido, no solo su mente lo deducía su cuerpo lo notaba, se sentía plenamente llena, completamente colmada y enteramente feliz.

Sus manos que hasta ese momento se apoyaban en su pecho subió a los hombros para poder ayudar en ese frenético movimiento, podía ver como Ron subía su pelvis provocando aún mayor penetración y estaba por experimentar la misma explosión que ya conocía, pero fue él quien estalló dentro de ella, pudo sentir su esencia invadirla cual lava ardiente.

\- ¡Hermione! – jadeó Ron aún manteniendo el movimiento y ella sin darse cuenta clavó sus uñas en los hombros masculinos experimentando un orgasmo aún más pleno de los que había vivido el día anterior.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de él, estaba agitada, sudorosa pero sobre todo feliz. Elevó su rostro hasta dejarlo a la altura del de él y se miraron sin decir nada.

Ambos comprendían que estaban ingresando a un nuevo mundo repleto de sensaciones nuevas y satisfactorias, que lo de ayer era apenas la punta de un inmenso iceberg y sin mediar sonido alguno, ambos, tácitamente, se decidieron, a explorarlo intensamente. Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

\- esto fue mucho más impetuoso – declaraba aún sin poder regular su respiración – creo que aún nos queda mucho más por experimentar. – Ella sonrió.

\- veo que no necesitarás de mucho para lograr la legeremancia, ya lees mi mente sin dominarla – Y ambos rieron al darse cuenta que coincidían sus pensamientos.- Lo de ayer fue fantástico, pero lo de hoy espectacular.

\- Y será aún mejor – auguraba él - ¿Me dices de dónde salió ese salvajismo? – Le indicó mirando sus hombros rasguñados

\- Lo siento…

\- No te atrevas, lastímame todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me ames. – Hermione se ruborizó. - Además mira - Le indicó Ron haciendo que ella eleve la mirada y la fije en los hombros rasguñados, las heridas comenzaban a sanarse y al poco tiempo desaparecieron.

\- ¿Todas las marcas desaparecen?

\- Algunas no, muchas hechas con magia se mantienen, pero en menor medida. - Pero luego quedó mudo al notar que a Hermione no le interesaban realmente los detalles técnicos de las características de su capacidad regenerativa, más bien estaba experimentando con ellas y en ese momento se encontraba besando su cuello y luego comenzó a apretar los labios fuertemente en él hasta lograr que gritara de dolor pero a la vez sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Hermione se incorporó, su mirada era entre inocente y pervertida y luego mordió su labio inferior al ver como la sensual herida desaparecía.

\- ¡merlín! - Decía - Eres maravilloso.

\- No sólo yo - Respondía el pelirrojo virando y quedando sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuello y ella reía pensando en la marca que le iba a imprimir, pero sin embargo el continuó bajando sus labios a sus senos y luego a lamer sus pezones que ya estaban duros como rocas debido a la excitación y cuando ella estaba totalmente distraida se aferró con sus labios al monte de uno de sus pechos.

\- ¡Ron! - jadeo Hermione sintiendo un impresionante placer recorrer su cuerpo. Pero luego gritó cuando la presión se hizo más intensa sin dejar sin embargo de sentir esa placentera sensación.

Él la miró, con sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y entre ambos observaron como la marca desaparecía.

\- No por ello nos debemos convertir en masoquistas - reía la castaña acariciando su busto - La verdad es que duele.

\- Lo siento - respondía Ron besando y acariciando la zona suavemente - No lo haré más.

\- ¡Por favor! Como un sabio dijo alguna vez lastímame todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me ames - Y ambos se echaron a reir.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, apasionadamente, descubriendo que había mucho por descubrir en ese nuevo mundo maravilloso en el que se hallaban inmersos.

Ron acariciaba la espalda de ella y ella su pecho, ambos se miraban y parecía que no debían hablarse esa postura se les hacía muy cómoda.

\- Podría estar así toda la vida.

\- Igual yo. - Respondía Ron sonriendo.

– Pero debemos levantarnos, vamos abajo, pueden venir en cualquier momento. – declaró la castaña desprendiendo la unión.

Él la imitó y con un movimiento de varita ella volvió a estar vestida. Pero cuando Hermione intentó vestirlo no lo logró. Trató varias veces de aparecer la ropa de Ron pero parecía no pasar nada. Se desesperó, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Tranquilízate, de seguro aún estás exaltada.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Y por qué tu no?

\- Yo domino esto desde hace mucho tiempo, tú apenas comienzas. Ni siquiera hemos tenido reales clases de tus aptitudes, las estás realizando sin preparación alguna.

\- Puede ser – Decía no muy segura la castaña.– Lo intentaré nuevamente – declaró y al hacerlo el pelirrojo apareció vestido tal cual lo estaba anteriormente.

\- ¿Lo has notado? No debías preocuparte. Yo sé muy bien lo que sucedió – Hermione lo miró interrogante esperando la explicación – Te fascina tanto mi cuerpo que no quieres verme más vestido y querías apreciar mi perfecta desnudez. – Bromeó.

\- Definitivamente diste en el punto exacto – Continuó con la broma la chica.

\- tal vez sea yo el que la próxima vez te mantenga desnuda ante mis ojos, eres perfecta.

\- Mentira, mi cabello es abultado, mis senos pequeños, mi contorno no es precisamente como les gusta a los muchachos. – Ron la miraba anonadado, como si estuviese describiendo a otra persona totalmente ajena a ella misma.

\- ¿estás ciega? ¿Acaso no te miras nunca al espejo? – Y sin más la tomó de los hombros, girándola, y dejándola de espaldas contra su pecho y frente al espejo de su cómoda - ¡Mírate! Eres hermosa, tu cuerpo es magnífico, tus curvas maravillosas, tus senos ¡Ufffffff! – resopló – Eres perfecta.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ella no veía ninguna de esas virtudes que Ron le refería.

\- Tú lo dices porque no quieres que me sienta mal ante tu perfección.

\- ¿Yo perfecto? – Ron negaba con la cabeza – Estoy lleno de pecas, mi cabello es de un naranja rabioso, camino encorvado, soy un poco chueco y de seguro mi masculinidad…

\- ¡Cállate! – Lo interrumpió la castaña – Tu capacidad sexual y tu potencia no está en cuestión aquí, ni tampoco ninguno de los defectos que acabas de nombrar, eres gallardo al caminar, tu cabello es de un color envidiado por muchos, ojalá nuestros hijos lo hereden, tus pecas son sensuales, me perdería un día entero intentando contarlas, eres perfecto.

Ambos se abrasaron, por supuesto que ninguno observaba en el otro los defectos, porque ante los ojos del amor no existían, eran pequeños e insignificantes, para notarlos.

Bajaron y mientras ella leía un libro él se recostó sobre sus piernas mirando el techo.

-¿En que piensas?

\- En nada – pero Ron estaba preocupado por la imposibilidad de Hermione de deshacer su hechizo, luego sacó esas ideas de su mente - ¿Cocinamos algo para cuando regresen?

\- Me parece una fantástica idea.

Cuando los demás llegaron los encontraron en la cocina riendo y jugando, mientras la comida se terminaba de preparar, la mesa ya estaba lista y ellos se besaban en la cocina, mientras que jugaban a darse de comer en la boca unos bocadillos que había preparado.

Arthur carraspeó y ambos se separaron sonrojándose.

\- ¿Prepararon el almuerzo?

\- Si – Sonreía Hermione – No sabía que Ron fuera tan buen cocinero

\- Tú también lo eres – respondía él al halago. Arthur y Molly se miraron sonrientes, les recordaban tanto a ellos.

\- Bueno, luego de almorzar les enseñaré a ustedes.

\- ¡Pero ni sueñen que yo iré! – Gritaba Molly – casi muero de un infarto cuando Ginny tomó el volante. – y sentándose en la mesa comenzaron a relatarle como cada uno de sus amigos aprendió a manejar, riendo de los momentos graciosos que exasperaban a Ginny y enrojecían a Harry.

Por la tarde llegó su turno, ambos estaban emocionados, ya que el aprender a manejar un automóvil les daba una sensación de libertad extra. Y además toda la expectativa de que era un carro mágico.

El primero en probar fue Ron, lo hizo bastante bien por ser la primera vez, siguió los pasos de su padre con precisión y se lució al momento de ponerlo a volar.

Hermione aprendió aún mejor y más rápido que Ron pero cuando el coche se elevó le costó un poco más, de repente unas escobas pasaron surcando el cielo a escasos centímetros de ellos y sin darse cuenta viró bruscamente el volante, haciendo que Ron que se hallaba observando quienes había cometido tamaña falta de precaución cayera del coche.

\- ¡Ron! – gritó ella soltando el volante el cual tomó Arthur.

\- ¡Ayúdalo Hermione! – decía el padre del chico que se hallaba colgando, sosteniéndose del picaporte que comenzaba a ceder por el peso.

\- ¡Aguanta Ron! – Gritaba ella yendo hacia la parte trasera. Él intentaba sostenerse pero lamentablemente no encontraba ningún punto de apoyo.

\- ¡No soporto más!

\- ¡Usa tu magia! – Le gritaba Arthur y en ese instante Ron cayó al vacío

\- ¡ROOOOOOON! – Gritó Hermione y sin darse cuenta su perdió su varita– ¡No encuentro mi varita! ¡Merlín! - Exclamó viendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo caía y sin dudarlo se lanzó tras él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Gritaba Arthur que aún intentaba controlar al auto que no se dejaba manejar.

Hermione no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsó a saltar y colocando su cuerpo de forma fusiforme llegó hasta Ron. Él la observaba bajar hacia su dirección y al tenerla a su alcance estiró los brazos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron juntos se abrasaron cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero sin embargo sintieron una fuerza que los impulsaba y al abrirlos notaron que se elevaban del suelo.

-¿Estamos volando? – Preguntaba sin entender Hermione.

\- Aparentemente – Declaraba el pelirrojo maravillado. – Bajemos – y le indicó el lago cercano a la madriguera. Cuando pisaron tierra de forma un poco inestable, volvieron a abrasarse - ¿estas loca? ¿Cómo te arrojas al vacío de esa manera?

\- No lo sé, fue un impulso.

\- evidentemente no te equivocaste. ¡Podemos volar! – Reía y se separó de ella intentando elevarse, pero le era imposible. – Inténtalo tú – le sugirió a Hermione y por más que la chica se concentró en hacerlo le fue imposible.

Divisaron el automóvil estacionar en la madriguera y a Arthur correr a su encuentro.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Ambos asintieron y el hombre recuperó los colores en el rostro - ¡Eso fue fantástico! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

\- No sabemos, estamos intentando volar nuevamente pero no podemos.

Arthur los abrazó

\- ¡temí que te perdía hijo! ¡Y luego tú! ¡Insensata! – Ellos correspondieron el abrazo, sus manos se tocaron y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a elevarse. Arthur notó que no sentía el piso bajo sus pies y miró hacia abajo. - ¡Miren! – exclamó y los chicos se soltaron cayendo todos al piso. Por suerte la altura no era muy grande y ninguno se lastimó, es más se largaron a reír.

Hermione quedó pensativa y luego le ordenó a Ron.

\- dame la mano – el pelirrojo obedeció – ahora piensa en elevarte – así lo hizo y ambos comenzaron a flotar cuando lograron una altura de un par de metros ella ordenó nuevamente - ¡suéltame! – y al hacerlo ambos cayeron al piso.

\- Es una habilidad en pareja. – dedujo Arthur – Sólo la puede hacer si están juntos. Raro. ¿No? – Pero él sabía el porque de esa habilidad, de hecho los chicos también pero ninguno acotó nada más. – Vamos a casa, tu madre estará preocupada.

Ninguno hizo un comentario, solo relataron los sucesos hasta el accidente, ni Harry ni Ginny podían sospechar de sus habilidades.

Al atardecer fueron a dar un paseo los cuatro y cuando los otros dos se adelantaron, ella preguntó

\- ¿Crees que haya sido el haber tenido relaciones?

\- Lo más probable, esta habilidad nunca la había visto en ningún mago.

\- ¿Qué significa? – Pero el pelirrojo no supo que responder.

Diferente era la situación en la dirección de Hogwarts.

\- Los poderes se potenciaron al estar juntos, es mejor de lo que suponíamos – Declaraba Dumbledore ufano – Nuevamente mi intuición no falló. – aclaró mirando a Minerva.

\- Significa…

\- Que estamos haciendo historia, nunca se conoció los poderes que pudieran surgir de dos protectores.

\- estamos más ciegos que antes.

\- pero más seguros, ahora sabemos que sus poderes serán aún más grandes. Estoy muy tranquilo por la seguridad de Harry, y totalmente confiado que derrotaremos a Vold… - Todos los presentes carraspearon – A quien ustedes saben – aclaró respetando la ideología de los presentes.

Ya de regreso a sus casas y antes de acostarse Molly abrasó a Arthur.

\- No sé hasta donde puedo confiarme de la seguridad de Dumbledore. Ellos son unos niños.

\- No debes preocuparte por ello, son buenos chicos, sabrán hacer lo correcto. – Ambos sintieron un ruido en el pasillo. Aguardaron unos segundos y salieron para ver a una pareja que desaparecía por las escaleras en dirección a la sala.

Bajaron con sus varitas en mano, temiendo que sea un ataque mortífago, y que los sistemas de protección hubieses fallado, pero al poder observar la sala desde las escalinatas, pudieron ver a Hermione y Ron, recostados sobre la alfombra frente de la chimenea. El fuego reflejaba sus cuerpos y se notaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Arthur tomó a Molly de los hombros y la obligó a ir hacia a tras, cuando entraron en la habitación estaban sorprendidos.

\- No sé si debemos permitir que eso continúe. – Declaró seriamente Molly – Y no voy a admitir la excusa de que tal vez teniendo relaciones más poderes surjan. – frenó a Arthur de contestar - ¡nadie sabe lo que puede pasar¡ ¡excepto que si continúan de esa manera será abuela antes de tiempo!

\- ¿Antes de tiempo?

\- Por parte de Ron, espero ser abuela de un hijo de Bill, no de Ron. – Declaró aún molesta regresando a la cama.

En la sala dos cuerpos se entregaban al placer, experimentando toda una marejada de nuevas y ya conocidas sensaciones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Año nuevo llegó y todos los Weasley la pasaron en familia, Charly y Bill escuchaban sorprendidos el relato de boca de su hermano menor.

\- ¿Volar? – Decía sorprendido Charly.

\- ¿Cómo es que sólo juntos lo pueden hacer?

\- No lo sabemos – Declaró Ron bajando los ojos y sonrojándose levemente, pero ambos hermanos mayores se miraron sonrientes, Ron ya era un hombre, y por el sonrojo de Hermione no cabía dudas de que ambos lo habían hecho.

Cuando quedaron a solas ambos palmearon su hombro.

\- ¡Así que Ronnie por fin! – bromeaba Bill.

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo! – Lo amenazaba sonriente.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntaba Charly ansioso por saber algo.

\- ¡Ni sueñes que les voy a decir una sola palabra!

\- Al menos dinos, tienes alguna duda, algo que quieras saber. En serio, no nos burlaremos.

\- Mira Bill, hay algo que sucedió, luego de tener relaciones por segunda vez.

\- ¿Segunda? ¡Pensamos que sólo había sido una! – reía.

\- ¿Tú puedes estar alejado de tu esposa una noche? – Preguntó

\- Ni un minuto – Respondió Bill mirando a lo lejos a Fleur que charlaba con las chicas.

\- Entonces me parece que tu sorpresa es injustificada, una vez que estuve con Hermione, nos fue imposible parar.

\- ¡Hermanito! – Bromeaba Charly – Esa ya es una importante información.

\- ¡Cuando madurarás! – Lo amonestaba Ron – Bueno, lo que sucedió es que Hermione perdió parcialmente la habilidad de trasformación. Pero luego sucedió lo del auto y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

Charly y Bill se miraron.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros la examinaremos, para ver si sus poderes están bien. ¿eso te deja más tranquilo?

\- Gracias, pero no quisiera que ella sepa.

\- Pierde cuidado, seremos discretos.

\- Tal vez como fue tan intenso por ello perdió el control momentáneo de sus poderes.

\- ¡Así que la castaña es fogosa! – Reía Charly y Ron lo empujó

\- Evidentemente nunca madurarás – Renegaba yendo donde la castaña hablaba con los demás. - ¿Damos un paseo? - Le preguntó.

\- Vamos – Contestaba ella dándole la mano. - ¿Qué hablabas con tus hermanos? – Preguntó sin darle importancia pero suponiendo de que estaban hablando.

\- Nos tomarán unas pruebas antes de volver a Hogwarts, para saber si está todo en orden, algo de rutina. – Movió la mano al viento como también restándole importancia. – Miró atrás y verificó que nadie los viera y sin más tiró del brazo de ella y la hizo ingresar en el garaje improvisado que había mandado a construir su padre.

-¡Ron! – Se sorprendió.

\- No puedo estar un segundo sin sentirte. ¿Cómo haremos en el colegio?

\- Simple, nos enfocaremos en los estudios, sublimar se llama. Desplazas la energía sexual en otro interés. Calculo que tu lo hacías muy seguido - Llegó a bromear la chica.

\- Entonces me convertiré en el mejor alumno de todo el colegio – reía el dándole besos en el cuello.

\- No hagas eso Ronald, sabes lo que me provoca.

\- Y tú sabes lo que me provoca que me digas Ronald, quieres tanto como yo.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – respondía ella sensualmente.

Ron se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta trasera, acostando a Hermione en el asiento y colocándose sobre ella.

\- ¿Aquí? – Decía ella – Se acercan las doce deberíamos ir a la casa.

\- falta media hora para las doce, no nos extrañarán, te lo prometo.- Y Hermione se dejó llevar, ya el tiempo, el lugar, nada importaba, sólo el sentir la respiración de Ron sobre su cuello, sus labios atrapando los suyos y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Él le desapareció los pantalones y lo mismo hizo con los suyos, era imperiosa la necesidad de sentirla al igual que la de ella de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, y sin más la invadió.

Hermione levantó las piernas para facilitarle el acceso aferrándose a su espalda.

Él introdujo las manos debajo del suéter y comenzó a acariciar sus senos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres imperfecta? Eres perfecta por donde te mire, por donde te toque. – Le decía él perdiéndose en el perfume de sus cabellos y en la sensación abrasadora que sentía al estar dentro de ella.

\- Te amo Ron. – Sólo decía ella también pasando las manos por debajo del pulóver y arañando la espalda del pelirrojo. Él intensificó el movimiento, estaba cerca del clímax pero no quería apurar el momento así que se detuvo aminorando su avance - ¡Continúa así! – Le ordenaba la castaña - ¡No pares! – Y el continuó con su frenético movimiento. - ¡No pares!

\- Me vengo Hermione, no aguanto más.

\- Aguarda, yo ya estoy, casi… – Y ahogó un gemido entre los labios masculinos para luego gritar - ¡Ronald! - Y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, él aflojó el cuerpo cayendo encima de ella y aplastándola, y no pudo comenzar a reír - ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntaba ella entre sonriente y extrañada.

\- No me veo muy bien sublimando en el colegio – Acotaba él – Lo cierto es que esto es mucho más divertido que estudiar. – Y ambos se echaron a reír.

\- Lo solucionaremos, en realidad yo tampoco creo poder estar sin sentirte hasta que termine el año. Va a ser terrorífico.

\- deberemos buscar una solución, luego nos casaremos y ya no tendremos que estar separados nunca más.

\- ¿Casarnos? – Preguntó ella

\- Acaso no quieres, ayer dijiste que ojalá nuestros hijos hereden mi cabello, supuse que previo a tenerlos te gustaría casarte.

\- Claro que me gustaría, pero también que me lo propongan con un poco más de romanticismo – Se quejó – No dentro de un garaje, en la parte trasera de un coche.

\- Pero lo que acabamos de hacer es una muestra grande de amor.

\- Amor y hormonas mi vida.

\- Puede ser pero amor por sobre todo, eso lo hace romántico, pero despreocúpate, aún no te he pedido casarte conmigo, cuando lo haga será romántico.

\- Yo aún no te he dicho que sí – Continuó ella con la broma.

\- ¿Podrás resistirte y no aceptar a este gallardo, apuesto y pecoso pelirrojo?

\- Nunca podría. – Y ambos sonrieron.

Dentro de la casa Molly miraba por la ventana y negaba con la cabeza, debía resignarse, aparentemente eso era por una buena causa, pero a la vez le molestaba el ejemplo que esos dos le estaban dando a Harry y Ginny.

Los miró, la parejita estaba sentada en el sillón, tomados de la mano. Bill y Fleur también estaban acaramelados, los gemelos hablaban muy de cerca tramando de seguro alguna de sus bromas y Percy Arthur y Charly hablaban tomando ponche y notó que el último miraba tal cual ella por la ventana y luego a Bill e intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

-¡Charly! – Lo llamó – Necesito tu ayuda aquí. – Y entró en la cocina.

\- ¿Que necesitas mamá?

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- nada

\- No me mientas, se lo de Ron y Hermione, sabes que las circunstancias que rodean todo esto va más allá de mis preferencias y debo aceptarlo.

\- Si mamá.

\- Todo lo que sepan puede ser vital para nuestro futuro.

\- Ron nos pidió que revisáramos los poderes de Hermione, estos fallaron luego de… - He hizo silencio mirando hacia abajo, no tenía que acotar después de que.

\- ¡Eso es importantísimo! Hay que notificar a Dumbledore.

\- Puede esperar un día.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Mira mamá! Mañana veremos como está Hermione y si notamos dificultades lo hablaremos con el director de Hogwarts. ¿Te parece?

\- Bien.

En el reciente garage la situación era otra totalmente distinta, no había ninguna preocupación allí, Ron besaba a Hermione en el rostro.

\- ¿Sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

\- ¿Sabes que eres el hombre más perfecto del universo? – Ambos reían, luego se levantaron y ella agregó – Debo ir a comprar más ingredientes para mi poción.

\- ¿Qué poción?

\- Una que tomo para no quedar embarazada.

\- Puedes quedarte tranquila, yo realizo un hechizo para que ello no suceda.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, aunque si tú estás más cómoda tomándola.

\- La verdad que es horrible, pero me siento más segura en realidad.

\- Cómo quieras.

\- ¿Eso tendrá que ver con la disminución de mis poderes?

\- ¿La poción? – Ella asintió – Podría ser. ¿Aún tienes problemas?

\- No realmente. ¿Vamos?

\- Si, ya es tarde.

Cuando entraron, lo hicieron naturalmente, la verdad es que nadie les prestó atención, o al menos eso creían, pero cuatro pares de ojos disimuladamente no les sacaban la vista de encima.

La fiesta pasó en paz, si llaman pasar en paz a padecer, los villancicos de los gemelos burlándose de todos, las acusadoras miradas de Molly a Harry y Ginny, los insistentes pedidos de Arthur a Bill y Fleur para darles un nieto y los anécdotas de Charly con sus aventuras sexuales que sacaban de quicio a Molly pero aliviaba la tensión en la joven pareja.

Ron y Hermione estaban en su mundo, parecía que no había nada a su alrededor, no les afectaron ni las burlas de los gemelos, ni los retos de Molly, ni las risas de Charly, ni siquiera la inconciente coquetería de Fleur ante los hombres de la familia, que ya todos sabían lo hacía sin ninguna mala intención era su condición de semi veela la que la llevaba a actuar así, pero con el único en que tenía efecto era con Bill, que fue el primero en marcharse, saludó a la familia y se despidió tomado de la mano de su esposa escuchando un último ruego de su padre que deseaba ser abuelo.

Los gemelos se excusaron que tenían una fiesta y también se marcharon luego de invitar a Charly a acompañarlos el cual aceptó de inmediato e instaron también a Percy que con mayores reservas también aceptó.

Allí quedaron los seis, charlaron un poco más y cada uno se despidió a su cuarto, pero todos también sabían que pronto una pareja se escaparía a la sala para estar juntos.

Y por supuesto así fue, y entre frases de amor se entregaron totalmente, como ya sabían hacerlo.

Al día siguiente y sin perder tiempo Charly y Bill los llamaron a la sala.

\- Hola chicos. Harry y Ginny fueron a pasear con papá, y los gemelos y Percy ayer se embriagaron de tal forma que se quedaron a dormir en la tienda - reía Charly ufano porque a él el alcohol no lo afectaba - estamos solos, empecemos con el repaso.

Fueron pasando de hechizo en hechizo, sin notar absolutamente ninguna anormalidad en el poder desplegado por ninguno de los dos, al contrario, los veían más certeros.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron cuando un accidente ocurrió.

Ron estaba batiéndose a duelo con Charly y Hermione contra Bill, la lucha estaba pareja ya que los chicos aún poseían la habilidad para poder lidiar con ambos muchachos, los estudiantes esquivaban los hechizos o los bloqueaban sin problemas.

En un momento Charly y Bill lanzaron un hechizo al mismo tiempo, tanto Ron como Hermione se hicieron a un lado, y se chocaron al momento de lanzar su contra maldición.

Por suerte los otros dos muchachos eran ágiles, puesto que de las varitas de ambos surgió un poderoso rayo que se unió antes de impactar haciendo volar la puerta de entrada.

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Están bien? – Les preguntaba Hermione a los hermanos mayores de Ron yendo con él a levantarlos del suelo, donde habían caído a causa de la explosión.

Molly salió corriendo de la cocina son su varita en mano, suponiendo de un ataque mortífago y se horrorizó al ver su sala parcialmente destruida.

\- Lo siento mamá. – Decía Ron intentando con su magia reparar el frente. Entonces Hermione tuvo una idea.

\- espera Ron, tómame la mano

\- Despreocúpate hija, no es posible reparar tan grandes daños con el hechizo reparo, sólo objetos pequeños, deberemos llamar a los constructores, lo que debemos hacer es pensar que decirles a los chicos cuando regre… - Pero debió hacer silencio cuando la pareja, unidos por sus manos, blandieron las varitas y efectuaron el hechizo; tal cual la vez anterior, se ligó en el aire y en cuestión de segundos la entrada estaba como nueva.

\- ¡Por Merlín y Circe! – Sólo exclamó la dama sosteniéndose del sillón.

Hermione y Ron se miraron sonrientes y sorprendidos.

Pero ninguno pudo decir nada, ya que Arthur, Ginny y Harry entraba por la recién restaurada puerta.

El señor Weasley miró extrañado la abertura.

\- Ya no rechina ¿Alguien la arregló? – Preguntó pero nadie le respondió, Molly regresó a la cocina, Bill se excusó desapareciendo por la chimenea diciendo que era tarde y su esposa lo esperaba para ir a visitar a sus parientes ya que pasarían las fiesta con ellos y Charly subió a su cuarto excusándose que estaba cansado de la juerga de la noche anterior y debía descansar ya que tenía pocos días de licencia.

Más tarde, en Hogwarts Arthur le comentaba lo sucedido a Dumbledore.

\- Así que está confirmado, no fue casualidad lo del vuelo, sus poderes se potencian al juntarse.

\- No sólo se potencian, el rayo de sus varitas se une.

\- Interesante, deberé verlo cuando estén aquí.

\- ¿Quieres que vengan antes?

\- No Arthur, que disfruten los últimos días de vacaciones.

\- Como digas. - y se marchó.

Pero tanto Hermione como Ron no estaban disfrutando, no del todo, no al menos psíquicamente, porque sexualmente hablando habían descubierto que eran imparables, desenfrenados, ninguno se quedaba atrás en brindarle placer al otro, pero a la vez estaban preocupados por ese poder que desplegaban.

\- Eres super poderoso – Le decía Hermione recostada a su lado durante la noche, frente a la chimenea, lugar del que se habían apropiado para estar juntos sin molestar a nadie.

\- Querrás decir que somos super poderosos.

\- Me da miedo tanto poder. ¿Y si lastimamos a los que queremos? Mira lo que casi sucede con Charly y Bill.

\- Yo también estoy consciente de este don que tenemos, no te olvides que llevo lidiando con él desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque esto es novedoso también para mí.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- ¿No te entiendo?

\- O sea, es bueno o es malo.

\- No hay bueno o malo, hay buen o mal uso de los poderes, eso es todo. – Filosofaba el pelirrojo.

\- No me entiendes, hasta donde es bueno que estemos juntos, hasta donde es beneficioso desplegar todo este poder.

\- No tengo una respuesta para eso, lo único que si tengo seguro es que si este poder me separa de ti, no lo quiero.

\- ¡Pero la comunidad mágica depende de nosotros y de Harry!

\- ¡Al cuerno la comunidad mágica! – Ron se enfureció - ¡Toda mi vida he debido relegar mis deseos! Por ser el menor de mis hermanos, por ser el protector, por los ideales que me inculcó mi familia.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! Es la primera vez que tengo algo que me pertenece por ser sólo yo, por ser Ronald Billius Weasley, sin nada más.

\- ¡Yo nunca dejaré de pertenecerte!

\- ¡Pero estás pensando en dejarme por estos superpoderes! – Pronunció despectivamente la última palabra.

\- ¡Yo no pretendo dejarte Ron!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Estoy preguntándome si este poder surge del lado oscuro o no.

\- Te repito, no hay magia negra o blanca, hay sólo intenciones al usarla. Nosotros somos buenas personas, hemos sido criados con altos valores y somos piadosos y obedientes. ¿Por qué piensas en oscuridad? – Hermione bajó la mirada.

\- Porque estos poderes surgen de nuestra unión, y nosotros somos un poco salvajes haciendo el amor – Ron la miró por un instante con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y luego se echó a reír abrasándola.

\- ¡Mi vida! ¿En nuestra pasión te basas para decir que provienen del lado oscuro de la magia? ¡Nosotros podemos ser muy apasionados, pero lo que hacemos surge del amor! No del deseo carnal, aunque el que lo vea de afuera pudiera asimilarlo de esa forma. Mi contacto es corporal e incluso bestial, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en lo sublime y espiritual que a la vez es. ¿Acaso para ti no es así? – Ahora se puso serio - ¿para ti es solo físico, crees que no me amas?

\- ¿Puedes de dejar de decir tonterías?

\- ¡Eres tú las que las dices! ¡Que nuestros poderes surgen de la magia oscura! ¡Ridículo! Por el contrario, nuestros poderes surgen del sentimiento más puro de todos los existentes en la tierra. – Hermione se quedó pensativa y luego se abrasó al cuerpo de Ron

\- Tienes razón, disculpa, es que estoy aterrorizada. – Él besó su cabeza

\- Te comprendo – Hizo una pausa – Y para que te quedes tranquila, desde hoy te amaré dulce y suavemente.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas! – Ella se subió a horcajadas – Me gusta hacerlo ¿Cómo dijiste? Bestialmente – El pelirrojo asintió – Aunque en realidad me gusta hacerlo de cualquier forma y nuevamente comenzaron a hacer el amor.

Snape salía de una lúgubre casa, siendo portador de nefastas noticias, Voldemort ya tenía un plan en marcha para destruir a Harry Potter.

Y con los amplios conocimientos que él tenía era infalible, nada ni nadie lo salvaría esta vez de una muerte segura, ni siquiera si los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts se levantaran de su tumba y protegieran al muchacho.

Cuando llegó al colegio se reunió con el director.

\- Traigo malas noticias. Voldemort piensa atacar. – Y comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía.

\- Se nos agota el tiempo.- Decía Dumbledore

-¿Tiempo para qué? – Gritaba Snape - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? La magia con la que pretende atacar es…

\- Infalible, ya lo escuché. ¿Sabes de donde sacó esos conocimientos?

\- Aparentemente de unos antiguos escritos. Nunca escuché nada parecido. Protector, lo llamó, es una especie de guarda espalda mágico, altamente poderoso que será imposible de detener y nosotros tenemos a los tres chiflados. – Bufó Snape, Albus lo miró reprobatorio - ¡Por favor Albus! ¿Acaso piensas que Potter, Weasley y Granger podrán con él? ¡Conozco el poder de Potter! Le falta mucho para mejorar y aún así nunca alcanzará el nivel de estos protectores. Por suerte recién encontró los escritos, aún debe encontrar a la persona idónea para que acepte esos poderes, aunque no debo decirte de lo más probable es que elija a Lucius o a Bellatrix. La única manera de vencerlo es habiéndonos adelantado a esta magia y tener a alguien entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo en estas artes, aunque en manos de cualquiera de esos dos esa magia se potenciara son extremadamente poderosos y además sin conciencia, esto es atroz.

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Albus despreocupado.

\- ¿Algo más? ¡Algo más! ¿Acaso no escuchas…- Severus abrió los ojos anonadado - ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Ya tienes un protector!

\- No Severus, tengo dos – Acotó en tono de burla dejando al mago sorprendido.

Snape parecía reflexionar mirando fijamente al director y luego exclamó.

\- ¿Weasley y Granger? Es imposible, él es un inútil, de ser el protector desplegaría su poder en sus estudios, y ella es una impura, sólo magos de sangre pura pueden ser protectores.

\- No sé de que estás hablando, es la primera vez que escucho de este protector. ¿Podrías llegar a conseguir el escrito que tiene Voldemort?

\- Aunque lo haga no hay tiempo suficiente.

\- No importa, al menos intentaremos contra restarlo de alguna manera.

\- odio cuando parece que no me escuchas – Y sin más se marchó.

Dumbledore, no era idiota, sabía que podía confiar en Snape, pero también conocía que su lealtad era dudosa y que no dudaría en confiarle sus secretos al mago oscuro a pesar de odiarlo tanto, sabía que sus emociones lo traicionarían y no tardaría fracción de segundo en poner la vida de Ronald Weasley o la de Hermione Granger en peligro por pura venganza.

Convocó una reunión de emergencia de la orden. A las pocas horas todos estaban reunidos en Grimauld Place.

\- Lo único que deseo es ponerle las manos encima a ese traidor de Petigrew – oyó decir a Sirius – hasta que él no confiese continuaré prófugo y sin poder estar con Harry.

\- Sabes que Harry ya es mayor de edad y puede venir a vivir aquí finalizado el colegio.

\- Lo sé Albus, pero no podré salir con él a la calle, deberé permanecer escondido.

\- Descuida Sirius, pronto serás redimido. Pero ahora enfrentamos a problemas más graves, Voldemort sabe de los protectores.

\- ¡La vida de Ron y Hermione está en peligro! – saltó Molly gritando de su silla.

\- No Molly – la calmó Dumbledore – él conoce de la posibilidad de crear un protector no conoce la facultad de los chicos.

\- ¿Snape? – Preguntó Lupin

\- Si Remus, Severus lo confirmó.

\- ¿Él sabe de los nuestros?

\- No, aunque me fue difícil ocultárselo, más allá de ello y aunque acertó con los nombre de ambos luego el mismo se invalidó su alocada idea. Y además me indicó que intentaría recuperar los escritos para nosotros, tal vez allí encontremos algo sobre los poderes mancomunados.

\- ¿Poderes mancomunados? – preguntó Tonks.

\- Si Tonks, los chicos…

\- ¡Tú crees que debimos permitir que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales! ¡Tan jóvenes! – Volvió a saltar Molly de su silla.

\- Querida – La calmaba su marido - ¿Te olvidas a que edad te casaste?

\- Es diferente – Pero nadie miraba a la señora todos habían quedado boquiabiertos tratando de procesar la información que habían recibido.

\- ¡Siempre supe que esos dos iban a congeniar! – Declaró Remus – Siempre discutiendo por todo.

\- No hacía falta saber que discutían, con ver sus rostros al mirarse era más que suficiente – acotó ojo loco.

\- A mi me lo confesó Harry cuando Ron le comentó que amaba a Hermione, pero no sabía que ella compartía el sentimiento. – Dijo Sirius - ¿Así que estuvieron…- Su pícara sonrisa se esfumó al ver el serio semblante de Molly – Lo siento – acotó bajando la mirada.

\- Parece que nadie pregunta lo más importante – Interrumpió Tonks - ¿Qué es eso de los poderes en común?

\- Cuando se unen, tomándose las manos y ante cualquier contacto pueden hacer hechizos conjuntos, y además pueden volar.

\- ¡Volar! – Gritaron todos los que desconocían el poder.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que sólo podía ostentar los poderes de los magos comunes.

\- Aún no sabemos nada de eso, tengo una teoría. Pero – Cabeceó negativamente

\- ¡Dínosla Albus! – Pidió Minerva.

\- Creo que pueden asimilar los poderes que tienen algunos objetos mágicos, en el caso del vuelo, por las escobas.

\- Entonces su magia podría no tener límites. ¿Sabrán manejarla?

\- ¡eso es una ofensa! – Ahora se ofuscaba Arthur – ¡Ron nunca ha utilizado sus poderes para su propio beneficio!

\- Cálmate Arthur, eso todos los sabemos. – Lo calmaba Dumbledore

\- Perdón Arthur – le decía Ojo loco – sabes que soy desconfiado por naturaleza.

\- ¡Inconcebible! - Minerva se levantó, sus bellos del brazo estaban erizados y sacudía la cabeza, todos la miraon sin entender.

\- Los chicos… - Llegó a decir Albus.

\- Los chicos no se cansan - Concluyó McGonagall y Sirius comenzó reir.

\- ¡Hay fiesta en la madriguera! - Esta vez ni la mirada de ambas damas lo detuvo - ¡Qué! ¿Acaso hacen algo fuera de lo normal? Es más ellos se aman, eso es más que suficiente, además deben practicar - enfatizó la palabra - para no perder sus poderes - Y nuevamente volvió a reir a carcajadas seguido de Albus.

\- ¡Es lo que digo yo! - Todos reían, Remus y Tonks se sonrojaron y se miraban sonrientes los otros reían a carcajadas, las únicas serias eran Molly y Minerva que aún no entendían el pensamiento de todos los presentes. Luego de calmarse Albus continuó hablando.

\- Fue bueno reirse, pero lo que ahora importa es marcar un plan ante el ataque de Vold… – Todos carraspearon. Albus movió la cabeza – Tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra, y además es hora de que Harry sepa la verdad sobre Ron y Hermione.

\- ¡pero su conexión mental con quien no debe ser nombrado en muy fuerte! ¡El mismo Snape dijo que su oclumancia era pésima! ¿No pondrá en peligro la existencia de los chicos?

\- No hay tiempo para demorarlo más. Harry debe saberlo, para poder confiar en ellos al momento de enfrentar a Vold… – otro carraspeo en grupo – Realmente cansan – resopló el anciano y continuó - Harry ha intentado todos estos años mantenerlos al margen, en el caso de Ron tenía bien en claro su función, Hermione lo hizo siempre en forma espontánea.

\- Ron también lo ayudaría aunque no obtente esos poderes.

\- Lo sabemos Molly – aclaró Albus - Debemos confiar que el deseo de Harry por defenderlos permita impedir que el Lord los descubra.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionará? – Preguntó Remus

\- No lo sé, sólo al hacerlo veremos que sucederá.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Todo el alumnado estaba terminando la cena en el gran comedor, luego de la misma cada uno se refugiaba en su respectiva casa.

La sala común estaba atestada de alumnos que se comentaban las experiencias de las fiestas en sus casas.

Al notar que ese día ya no tendrían oportunidad de intimidad, Ron y Hermione decidieron dirigirse a sus dormitorios.

\- hasta mañana mi amor – Le decía la castaña dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

\- Buenas noche mi vida. – respondía el pelirrojo – Podríamos encontrarnos más tarde.

\- No Ron, sabes que no es igual que en tu casa, además ambos tenemos funciones que cumplir, y estoy, estamos – acotó – atrasadísimos en los estudios.

\- Tienes razón.

Ya entrada la noche, Hermione intentaba dormir, cuando notó que la puerta de entrada a su dormitorio se abría, se quedó estática de espalda a la misma, notó que alguien corría sus cortinas y se acercaba a ella

\- te dije Ron que en el colegio no podemos – Dijo girando pero quedó sorprendida ya que no era su pelirrojo quien estaba al lado de su cama - ¡Ginny!

\- Disculpa, si te interrumpo.

\- ¡No! Pense…

\- Que era mi hermano. ¿Pero como podría eludir el bloqueo para que los chicos pasen?

\- Tienes razón – Contestaba la castaña acordándose a la vez que su amiga no sabría lo habilidoso que era su hermano. - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si, es que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar en casa.

\- Tienes razón, te he tenido abandonada. Lo cierto es que… bueno tu hermano… - Y bajó la mirada ruborizándose

\- No hace falta que me expliques, se nota lo que sucede con mi hermano.

\- Siéntate – Le decía palmeando la esquina de su colchón. - ¿Qué te sucede?

\- He tenido una conversación con mi madre. Y… - la pelirroja se notaba vergonzosa de continuar.

\- ¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Somos amigas! Además sabes que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de estas cortinas. – La animaba a continuar hablando

\- Sucede que ella nos acosaba a Harry y a mí suponiendo que nosotros pensábamos… - Y volvió a callarse

\- Tener relaciones – completó la castaña

\- Si – declaró Ginny ofuscada – pero yo no quiero hacerlo, no es que no ame a Harry, lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero aún no me siento preparada.

\- eso está bien, el que no te sientas lista para entregarte a él, no quiere decir que no lo ames. ¿Y él te ha dicho algo al respecto?

\- No, él me ha dicho que me ama y me respeta, de echo cuando yo estaba enojada por el acoso de mi madre le pregunté porque él no y me contestó que si el se enojara estaría demostrando que no me ama y no me respeta.

\- ¡Ahí lo tienes! Si él piensa así no veo tu preocupación.

\- Es que el también acotó que a veces piensa en ello y de hecho yo también, no voy a mentirte. Y me lleva a pensar que debería dejar mis dudas de lado.

\- No, no hagas el amor con Harry con dudas, si te apresuras puede ser peor, cuando te entregas a la persona que amas, lo debes hacer al ciento por ciento, si tienes una traba, por más que tu cuerpo te lo pida a gritos que lo hagas, podría salir mal.

\- ¿Es malo?

\- ¡No! – reía Hermione – A mi me pareció fantástico, y tal vez para ti también lo sea a pesar de las dudas, pero te puedo decir que más allá del momento físico, la conexión que se genera luego es aún más maravillosa y si por esas dudas luego te sientes mal, no podrás disfrutar de ese sentimiento nuevo que surge en ti. Es impresionante – Y la castaña se reía.

\- Así que es impresionante – la pelirroja también reía – Gracias Hermione, eres una muy buen amiga.

\- Tú también lo eres.

Las muchachas se abrasaron y se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Snape deambulaba por los pasillos, aún tenía dudas sobre el desconocimiento de Albus sobre los protectores, y el porque pudo leer tan fácilmente de su mente el nombre de Ronald Weasley, aún suponía que era una coincidencia del director al tener en mente al muchacho por haberlo nombrado él anteriormente burlándose del trío de oro, como todos los conocían.

Bueno, mejor que se fueran despidiendo porque en cuanto el lord pudiera invocar el poder del protector, nada quedaría de ellos.

De repente observó una figura cruzar uno de los pasillo, miró la hora y supuso que sería algún prefecto aún haciendo la ronda nocturna. Al llegar al cruce de ambos pasillos, notó la revuelta cabellera roja, y por la altura y forma de caminar dedujo instantáneamente quien era.

Ron deambulaba desganadamente por los corredores, había tomado la primer guardia nocturna, con la idea de buscar un lugar donde encontrarse con Hermione, pero no lograba hallarlo, por su mente pasaron infinidad de lugares, desde la sala multipropósitos, el baño de prefectos, incluso el invernadero, pero ninguno le convencía; estaba enfadado ya que debía darle la razón a ella y reconocer que hasta que no salieran de allí, sus encuentros se iban a suspender, pero aún había algo que le preocupaba más, que era más peligroso, algo que le había comentado Albus apenas llegar, pero prefirió centrar sus pensamientos en su hermosa castaña.

Snape no podía estar más feliz por su suerte, sin dudarlo decidió sacarse personalmente la duda de que Ronald Weasley no fuera el protector de Potter, aunque de ser honestamente sincero no creía por un instante que esto pudiera ser así. Igualmente iba a aprovechar la ocasión y sacarse su incertidumbre.

Siguió al pelirrojo hasta un pasillo absolutamente desierto, atacaría de espalda, así no podría reconocerlo, sí el despistado Gryffindor fuera el protector sus hechizos serían fácilmente desbaratados, y sin dudar apuntó la varita al muchacho y ejecutó un hechizo no verbal.

Ron se detuvo y cayó al suelo, luego se incorporó gritando.

\- ¡No veo! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – Snape sonreía malévolamente y con apenas un movimiento de varita silenció al chico para que nadie oyera sus pedidos de auxilio.

Ron se llevó la mano a la garganta y sus alaridos parecían no escucharse, el profesor meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera suponer que ese patético muchacho pudiera ser un protector?

Rió, iba a marcharse y luego giró nuevamente sobre sus talones. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse del bochorno que le había hecho pasar Granger en la fiesta previa a las festividades navideñas? Y sin dudarlo le impartió varios crucios seguidos, incluso el cuerpo de Ron, que estaba diseñado para soportar graves heridas era inmune a la consecutiva ejecución de ese maleficio, en gran medida porque no sólo afectaba el cuerpo sino el alma del mago que lo padecía.

El muchacho cayó desmayado en el suelo, el siniestro maestro ahora satisfecho se marchó de allí dejando su orgullo y seguridad reestablecidos.

Charly apareció a los pocos segundos, cuando verificó que el maldito se había retirado. Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de su hermano y lo sacudió, esperando reaccionara, al no hacerlo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, llorando y despareciendo, reapareció en la enfermería.

Pronto llegó Dumbledore y madame Pompfrey.

\- La presencia de Charles Weasley no existió nunca ¿Comprendes Poppy? – La dama sólo asintió, pero estaba más preocupada por el cuerpo del muchacho que yacía inconsciente en la cama.

Miró a Charly y este sin necesidad de mediar palabras contestó

\- Crucios, unos quince – La dama se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- Deben notificar a sus padres, él - Miró al joven Weasley – no sobrevivirá. – Dumbledore se le acercó y palmeándole un hombro le dijo

\- Has lo que puedas.

\- ¿Lo que pueda? ¡Debe ser trasladado a San Mungo! ¡Inmediatamente!

\- No es posible, debemos atenderlo aquí – La dama meneó la cabeza estaba cansada de los misterios de Dumbledore, pero él era el director y en cualquier juicio se verá que recibió una orden directa a pesar de estar en desacuerdo. Era una pena, el muchacho Weasley era un poco desobediente y despistado, pero le caía bien, era gentil y amable como el resto de sus hermanos, excepto Percy. Lo extrañaría.

Se retiró a buscar unas medicinas, cuando se retiró Charly se acercó amenazante a Dumbledore.

\- ¡Está loco! – Le gritó - Le informó de las dudas que tenía Snape sobre su posible facultad de ser el protector ¡Lo obligó a soportar las maldiciones y ahora su vida está en peligro! – Decía cayéndosele lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Perdón Charly, no creí que Snape fuera tan…

-¡Despiadado! ¿Cómo no se le cruzó eso por la cabeza? ¡Por Merlín! Él era un maldito mortífago, él es un maldito mortífago.- Aclaró.

\- Cálmate Charly.

\- ¡Calmarme! ¡Calmarme! ¡Mi hermano menor se está muriendo y quiere que me calme! – Charly lo miró con odio en sus ojos – Voy a decirle una cosa, si Ron no sobrevive Voldemort será el menor de sus problemas – Y sin más se acercó al lecho donde el aún inconsciente cuerpo de su hermano yacía.

\- Iré a notificarles a sus padres,…

\- ¡no! Primero llame a Bill.

\- Como digas, le diré también a Hermione. – El forzudo pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Y el director se marchó cuando la enfermera ingresaba con algunas pociones.

Hermione continuaba sin poder dormir, no pensó que le fuera tan necesario el calor de Ron para poder hacerlo, no podía creer que en apenas cinco días se hiciera adicta al cuerpo del pelirrojo divino. Sintió que la puerta se abría y que sus cortinas se corrían.

\- ¡Ron te dije que no podemos! – Decía girando - Aunque yo también te extra… ¡Profesora McGonagall! – Nuevamente su percepción la había fallado, definitivamente debía haber presenciado algunas clases de adivinación. Pero al ver el semblante aún más pálido que de costumbre de McGonagall preguntó - ¿Qué sucede?

\- El señor Weasley – Sólo dijo la dama y no debió acotar nada más. Hermione saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación - ¡Debe vestirse! – Declaró la profesora y ante sus ojos notó como el camisón de la chica, con un leve movimiento de varita se convertía en el uniforme escolar. Sorprendida de esa muestra de trasformación, la siguió.

Hermione corría, sin saber porqué sus pasos la llevaron hasta la enfermería, y no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, con lo cual rogaba que sus sospechas fueran infundadas y que en realidad la profesora de trasformaciones fuera Ron disfrazado para demostrarle otra facetad de trasformación de sus poderes y todo fuera todo una broma, pero al llegar al lugar e ingresar al recinto se quedó petrificada.

Nada era una broma, frente a ella, se hallaba, tendido en una cama el cuerpo inerte de Ron, pálido como un muerto, miró a Charly y a Bill a ambos lados del lecho y avanzó, el segundo le cedió su lugar y se colocó de pie al costado de la chica que sin dudarlo se arrodilló frente a la cama y tomó la mano de Ron.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en todos los hechizos de sanación que conocía, pero nada parecía surtir efecto en su novio.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Lentamente Charly, que haciendo uso de su invisibilidad había presenciado toda la escena le contó por lo que el pelirrojo había pasado y las razones de la tortura soportada.

\- Dumbledore tiene la culpa.

\- Tú también – Lo acusó la muchacha, él la miró sorprendido

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Hubieras detenido a Snape.

\- No podía, hubiese sido todo en vano.

\- ¿En vano? ¿Salvar la vida de tu hermano?

\- Sólo descubriría su verdadero poder y… - Pero Charly hizo silencio, lo que Hermione decía tenía sentido, el era tan culpable como Dumbledore, como Snape de que su hermano menor estuviese allí tendido, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Y se largó a llorar, Bill dio la vuelta y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hermano y lo consoló, si bien lo que decía Hermione tenía algo de verdad, no compartía la manera de decirlo. Además él también comprendía a su hermano, habían sacrificado mucho para mantener segura la verdadera identidad de Ron y sabía internamente que su pequeño hermano saldría de esa cama muy pronto, o al menos era eso lo que deseaba suponer.

La enfermera echó a todos, pero no pudo hacer nada para que Hermione se moviera de al lado del muchacho, incluso amenazó con hacerle suspender y con echarla del colegio, nada parecía importarle a la mejor alumna del colegio, resignada le acercó una silla para que al menos saliera de la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

\- Ronald – Le decía ella – Vamos despierta, acabo de decir el nombre clave, tienes que estar listo para hacerme el amor, ¿O acaso ya no me amas? Por favor, te ruego por lo más sagrado de todo que te despiertes, quiero ver otra vez tus hermosos ojos, que también deseo que hereden nuestros hijos. Ya sabes eres perfecto y deseo que mis hijos también lo sean. – Intentaba bromear a pesar que de sus ojos las lágrimas salían sin parar– Además, debes levantarte para protegerme. ¿Vas a dejarme sola defendiendo a Harry? ¡Imposible! Yo no podría, yo no podría hacer muchas cosas, entre ella vivir sin ti. ¡Vamos! Despierta y entre los dos le damos su merecido a Snape, o mejor no, no perdamos el tiempo con él, dedicaremos el resto del tiempo a estar juntos. ¡Al diablo McGonagall, tu madre, mi padre y todos los que se escandalizan con nuestro amor! ¿Acaso no entienden que es lo más sublime que hay? Por eso mi Ron, por favor, despierta, despierta para mostrarle al mundo lo que se logra con un amor verdadero.

Ron ni se movía, parecía que nada pasaba por su mente y cuerpo, aún así ella guardó la esperanza de que pronto reaccionara, y continuó hablándole, llegó el amanecer y con ella el resto de los Weasley incluido Harry.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó este último.

\- Creemos que fue un ataque mortífago – respondió Dumbledore.

\- ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts? – Se sorprendió Ginny.

\- Si, todos estamos muy sorprendidos – Acotó McGonagall, Hermione no miraba a nadie, continuaba mentalmente recitando todos los hechizos y encantamientos que conocía para poder sanar a Ron o para conectarse con él de alguna manera. Para ello se encerró en su mente y se centró únicamente en él.

Harry, Ginny y los demás en vano intentaron convencerla que comiera o bebiera algo y cansados de insistir desistieron. Ella continuaba hablándole, creyendo fervientemente que él podía escucharla, tres días trascurrieron y él continuaba sin dar ninguna señal de reacción.

Ron se sentía descansar plácidamente, podía sentir la cálida mano de Hermione sosteniéndole la suya, pero estaba muy cómodo en el lugar que estaba, podía sentir como ella intentaba ingresar en su mente, pero le era más placentero sentir el calor de su contacto, la escuchaba hablar pero no comprendía lo que le decía, las palabras no llegaban claras, si pudo reconocer el llanto de su madre y los gritos de su padre contra Dumbledore.

¿Por qué lo culpaban al director? El culpable era Snape, ya se enfrentaría él a su debido tiempo, aunque en realidad no le importaba vengarse, sería rebajarse a su nivel, ya le llegaría su hora, y la vara de la justicia lo alcanzaría para castigarlo como era debido.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse débil y su rostro reflejaba esa debilidad, inamovible se mantuvo allí, incluso Molly a los dos días se marchó a descansar, su edad no era apropiada para tanta fatiga y dolor, pero la castaña tenía a su favor la fortaleza de su condición, pero la misma ya estaba también fallando.

\- Aunque más no sea tome esto – Madame pomprey le tendió una poción, ella la miró interrogante – es para que no pierda sus fuerzas, no le voy a dar nada para dormir, si no lo desea no la voy a obligar, pero al menos voy a intentar mantenerla sana, lo mejor posible, aunque debería comer algo, así no durará mucho – Y se marchó, Hermione se elevó de hombros, no le importaba durar mucho si Ron no se recuperaba pero igualmente tomó la poción, se sintió extrañamente renovada y luego notó que Ron apretaba su mano.

\- Ron ¿Puedes escucharme? – Y sintió otro apretón, sonrió ampliamente – Debes despertarte, debes volver a mi, estoy desesperada, mi destino está junto a ti. ¿Qué haré si no te recuperas? Debes recuperarte para poder abrazarme, besarme, tocarme, para derrotar a Voldemort y así poder casarte conmigo y darme varios bebés hermosos y maravillosos, pecosos, pelirrojos y de ojos color azul. – Pero sintió que la fuerza de Ron desaparecía. Y se largó a llorar.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Gritó - ¡No te permito morir! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No te dejaré morir! ¡Si te mueres serás culpable de mi muerte! ¿Lo entiendes? – Y continuó llorando acongojadamente.

Ron podía escuchar a Hermione, le estaba gritando. ¿Morirse? Él no se estaba muriendo, estaba descansando. Quería hablar, abrir los ojos y decirle que no llorara más, pero realmente estaba muy cómodo donde estaba. ¿Por qué el sería el culpable de su muerte? ¿Ella estaba en peligro? Entonces recordó que fue lo que lo llevó a estar allí y de repente el lugar dejó de ser placentero, sentía el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo y el alma.

¡Quería despertar pero no podía! ¡Quería gritarle a Hermione que lo ayudara a salir de allí, pero ella parecía no escucharlo! ¿Por qué a él, por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué no les permitían ser felices? ¿Tener una vida adolescente normal? ¿Sólo preocuparse de sus estudios, de no ser padres antes de tiempo? Un escalofrío recorrió su alma, se daba cuenta que si no se levantaba jamás volvería a sentir el cuerpo de Hermione junto al suyo, sentir la calidez de sus abrazos, la dulzura de su besos.

Pero no tenía fuerzas, no las tenía.

Dumbledore ingresó al recinto, y miró muy apenado la escena, por su culpa no sólo iba a perder a un par de jóvenes vitales para el éxito de la guerra, sino que perdería a dos personas que llegó a apreciar mucho, recordaba uno a uno los momentos que habían compartido con los chicos, junto a Harry o confrontando a Minerva y sin darse cuenta gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Hermione levantó la vista, estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, estaba demasiado aturdida para odiar, para amar, para sentir nada. Sólo quería recostarse sobre el pecho de Ron y quedarse allí para siempre sin nada más que hacer.

Pero madame Pompfrey ingresó nuevamente y le tendió otra poción.

\- ¡Vamos! La trataré como un enfermo más mientras esté aquí y se niegue a comer. – Hermione la miró y tomó la poción, luego la dama le impartió unos hechizos sanadores y se sintió mejor. – No comprendo – Decía la enfermera midiendo sus signos vitales, Dumbledore y Hermione la miraron sin entender – estas pociones y hechizos deberían dejarla en perfecto estado, sin embargo no es así – Y de repente un quejido los hizo virar a los tres a ver el rostro del muchacho tendido en la cama.

\- Er….io…ne – Se lo escuchó susurrar.

\- ¿Dijo mi nombre? ¿Dijo mi nombre? – repetía la chica intentando más que obtener una respuesta convencerse que lo que había escuchado era cierto.

\- Al parecer – respondía la dama quien tomaba los signos vitales del chico.

Dumbledore había quedado pensativo. Y luego ordenó.

\- Madame, suminístrele a la señorita Granger una de las pociones del Señor Weasley - La dama lo miró extrañada pero sin dudarlo obedeció. Hermione comprendió inmediatamente lo que su director suponía y bebió la pócima sin durar.

Ron comenzaba a dar señales de querer recuperarse.

\- ¡Déme más! – Decía la castaña a una impresionada enfermera

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – La dama no salía de su asombro

\- Luego te explicaré Poppy – Le decía Albus sonriente y a la vez maravillado, día a día descubría nuevas habilidades de los dos chicos, no sólo tenían poderes combinados, sino que uno le entregaba vitalidad al otro en el caso de estar este en peligro. ¡Impresionante!

Hermione tomó una a una las pócimas y recibió sin replicar los hechizos de sanación, Ron comenzó a reaccionar, con lo cual Dumbledore llamó a toda la familia, dejando sin notificar aún a Harry y Ginny, ya que les sería imposible explicar lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Cuando los Weasley ingresaron junto a McGonagall, pudieron ver a Hermione rodeada de una suerte de luz, producto de los hechizos que les había impartido la enfermera y de las pociones. Dicha luz comenzó a desplazarse al cuerpo de Ron, todos dieron un paso atrás sorprendidos.

\- es como cuando tomaron sus poderes – Decía Charly

\- Ahora los están compartiendo – Le decía Dmbledore – Ella le está dando su fuerza.

\- Protectores – Llegó a declarar la enfermera dándose cuenta de lo que allí sucedía. Y miró al director.

\- Es un secreto que deberás defender con tu vida Poppy.

\- No lo dudes Albus – La dama había olvidado por completo el protocolo. Esto era algo que definitivamente no compartiría con su esposo, al llegar a casa.

Los cuerpos adolescentes parecían estar en trance, y de repente el de Ron se elevó de la cama y el de Hermione de la silla y se unieron en el aire.

\- ¡Increíble! – declaraba Bill

\- ¡Sorprendente! – decía Arthur.

\- ¡Extraordinario! – murmuraba Molly

\- ¡Mágico! – Acotaba Charly.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron bajando al suelo, hasta apoyar sus pies en el piso y al tocarlo la luz desapreció, así como el trance.

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los cristalinos de Ron observándola sonriente, adolorido pero feliz.

Ambos se abrasaron, nadie se movió de su lugar, observaban a los chicos disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Luego Ron se a cercó a su oído y le dijo suavemente

\- deberé trabajar mucho para superar esa sensación. – La castaña sonrió y agregó

\- Yo te ayudaré, entre los dos lo lograremos.

Molly fue la primera en avanzar y al ver movimiento a su alrededor los chicos se separaron, se tambalearon un poco y Bill y Charly rápidamente los sostuvieron.

Hermione miró a Charly que la mantenía firmemente en pie de la cintura y le dijo

\- Lamento haber sido tan dura, no lo merecías.

\- No te disculpes

\- Si, debo hacerlo, lo siento. – Y lo abrasó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los demás excepto Bill miraban sorprendidos, cuando la castaña miró a Ron sólo pudo acotar - ¡No celarás también a tu hermano, no?

\- No sabría que decir – contestó el muchacho – te fascinan tanto los pelirrojos de ojos claros que tal vez.

\- A mi sólo me fascinas tú – Contestó ella sonrojándose, ante dicha respuesta también las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de rojo y todos los presente se echaron a reír.

Más tarde Harry y Ginny aparecieron en la enfermería, se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione en otra cama, también recostada.

\- tanta vigilia la agotó – Sólo aclaró la enfermera, pero sus amigos estaban tan felices de ver a Ron sano y salvo que nada dijeron.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- No recuerdo nada.

\- Seguro que usaron un hechizo para borrar tu memoria, para que no puedas reconocer al mortifago que te atacó– decía Harry

\- Tal vez.

\- Ahora más que nunca debo buscar la forma de luchar contra Voldemort – Declaró Harry y se sorprendió de que Ron no le llamara la atención por haberlo nombrado, pero intuyó que la experiencia vivida lo mantenía aún en shock para atender a eso.

\- Discúlpenme – pedía Dumbledore en su oficina frente a los Weasley – He puesto la vida de Ron en peligro innecesariamente.

\- También fue por su intervención que él se salvó. – Declaraba Molly aún impactada.

\- De no haberlo deducido yo, Hermione no tardaría mucho más en hacerlo.

\- No me refiero a eso – aclaraba la dama – fue por su insistencia que los chicos mancomunaron sus poderes – Molly le dio entonación a las últimas palabras. – De no haber unido sus poderes, su destino y sus vidas hoy Ron estaría muerto.

\- ¿Quieres decir que porque Dumbledore te lo pidió, permitiste que Ron y Hermione tuvieran relaciones y además en casa? – Preguntaba risueño Bill, Charly sonreía ya que él conocía dichos detalles.

\- ¿Crees que lo permitiría por otro motivo? – Ninguno contestó, no hacia falta, todos conocían la impenetrabilidad férrea de su madre con respecto a las relaciones prematrimoniales especialmente en su casa. ¡Si tan sólo supieran la verdad! De seguro la dama debería disculparse por años de acosos y torturas, ya que todos los hombres Weasley, excepto Arthur, por supuesto, debían emigrar de la casa materna para poder gozar de los favores de sus novias o como en el caso de Charly furtivas conocidas.

Charly era el único hijo que decidió mudarse a otro país ante la dura regla de su madre, él no quería novia, no quería comprometerse, tal como las bestias con las que trabajaba era libre y salvaje, calculaba que jamás conocería a una mujer que lo llegara a domar, tal cual él nunca llegaría a dominar a uno de los animales con los que trabajaba. Pero lo que él no sabía que eso iba a cambiar más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

La recuperación de Ron había sido mágicamente rápida y eso era principalmente porque tanto la enfermera como McGonagall debieron dejar pasar por alto muchas reglas para permitir que los muchachos pudieran mantener encuentros clandestinos, como los llamaba Minerva en la enfermería.

Ron se recostaba al lado de Hermione, recobrando su respiración, como siempre le sucedía luego de un episodio salvaje que ejecutaba con su apasionada novia; Hermione no muy lejos de esa misma situación sonreía, era incapaz de no demostrar la felicidad que la embargaba, y no sólo por haber recuperado al amor de su vida, sino que ahora Ron parecía que iba a morirse en cualquier momento y se entregaba a ella con una vehemencia que la enloquecía.

\- ¿Hasta cuando crees nos permitirán esta coexistencia casi matrimonial? – Declaraba ella entrecortada.

\- ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mi? – Ron se hacía el ofendido.

\- ¡Nunca me cansaré de ti! ¡Jamás! – Y la castaña subía sobre él. - ¿Y tú?

\- Necesitaría vivir un millón de años para cansarme de ti y recién allí comenzaría a dejar de hacerte el amor.

\- ¿Un millón? – Preguntaba ella besando su cuello aparentando desilusión.

\- Dos millones – respondía él sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerlo sentir así? Vulnerable y poderoso a la vez.

\- ¿Dos millones? – reclamaba sensualmente lamiendo el pecho de él.

\- Cinco millones – Ron subía la apuesta, ya sabía cual era la respuesta que ella buscaba pero aún quería sentir esa dulce tortura que le provocaban sus caricias sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cinco millones? – reprochaba la castaña besando el vientre masculino, dirigiéndose a aquella parte que momentos antes la había llevado al paraíso.

Ron ya no sabía que número seguía, después del cinco ¿Continuaba el nueve? Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que nada tendría sentido si nunca hubiera conocido a Hermione, ni siquiera hubiese estado vivo en ese momento, y mucho menos experimentado esas impresionantes sensaciones, que lo descontrolaban.

Nunca dudó que su vida estaba junto a la de ella, y no podía concebirle sentido a la vida sin sentir sus mirada enamorada, los latidos de su corazón cuando la acercaba, el calor de sus manos acariciándolo y la apasionada manera de entregarse, al mil por mil a él.

\- Hermione – Jadeo cuando la castaña llegó a su objetivo. Sentía el cálido aliento sobre su virilidad y cuando los labios femeninos se apoderaron de ella no pudo evitar gemir otra vez su nombre.

Pronto su masculinidad estaba lista para volver a poseer el cuerpo de aquella mujer que había cambiado su mundo en sólo un instante; el momento en que la conoció, siete años atrás en un tren, vestida con extrema propiedad, demostrando una superioridad que lo enojó en un principio, pero que luego, prácticamente al segundo siguiente, le hizo ver que sólo por ella el sol salía todas las mañanas, los pájaros cantaban y la vida tenía sentido, al menos para él y que sólo al lado de ella, él se convertiría en lo que ya sabía que era, el mago más poderoso de todos, protector del elegido.

Pero en ese momento el poético recuerdo de su primer encuentro quedaba atrás, podía sentir que su clímax estaba llegando, intentó detenerla, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias y no pudiendo, ni queriendo evitarlo su esencia fluyó y percibió como su amada tomaba de ella, se mordió sus labios cuando los de ella continuaron recorriéndolo.

La subió lentamente tomándola por los hombros y cuando sus rostros quedaron igualados la besó apasionadamente.

\- Te amo, nunca te dejaré de amar, así viva eternamente– Le decía mordiéndole los labios y sintiendo el sabor de su esencia en ellos.

\- Igual yo, te adoro – Respondía ella. Él la volteó de espaldas a la cama.

\- Y ahora me adorarás más – reía, mirándola sensualmente y comenzando él a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de Hermione que se estremecía ante las caricias recibidas.

En la dirección otra era la escena.

\- ¡Esto es inconcebible! – Le decía ofuscada Minerva, con los bellos de sus brazos enervados.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Se sorprendía Albus – Debo reconocer que estos chicos son dignos de un monumento.

\- ¡Albus! – Lo amonestó la dama

\- está bien Minerva – Parecía disculparse el director – ¿De una placa o busto conmemorativo? – Preguntó a modo de broma.

\- ¡Eres incorregible!

\- Y eso es lo que siempre te atrajo de mí. – La dama se sonrojó, otro hecho que ningún estudiante de Hogwarts creería capaz de suceder en la adusta profesora de trasformaciones.

Pero antes que Dumbledore intentara imitar a los adolescentes encerrados en la enfermería, se alejó.

\- ¿Crees que esto que estamos permitiendo es recomendable? – Ella cerró los ojos y se tambaleó - ¡Increíble! ¿Esto es prudente?

\- Siempre, hay que confiar en la fuerza de su amor.

\- ¿Amor? – Preguntaba sarcástica la dama

\- No lo dudes ni por un segundo, de no ser así, nada hubiese salido como hasta ahora. Ellos necesitan sentir ese sentimiento de pertenencia el uno del otro. Comprobar que la única manera de alcanzar el éxito en confiando y apoyándose el uno con el otro.

\- Bien, mañana les darán el alta y comenzaremos las clases atrasadas, quiero sacar este poder de mi ya mismo. – rezongaba, sintió un nuevo temblor - ¡Inconcebible! – Volvía a renegar.

\- ¿Otra vez? – repetía Albus – Definitivamente merecen un monumento – Declaro él también ofuscado y ambos personajes se echaron a reír.

En la enfermería, como lo había presentido la profesora, los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione volvían a unirse, como una tormenta enfurecida, como un huracán arremolinando los cuerpos uno contra el otro.

Madame Pompfrey pasó por la habitación y escuchó un par de gemidos seguidos de un

\- Te amo – Partiendo de ambas bocas adolescentes y se retiró meneando la cabeza, más tarde regresaría para darle las últimas pociones y de una vez por todas el alta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Minerva caminaba por los pasillos, si se cruzaba con Snape lo mataría sin dudar, nunca fue de su agrado, de su lado o no, sabía al igual que Albus que no era de confiar.

Pero debía ser prudente, manejarse con la corrección con la que siempre se desempeñó.

En lo único que al igual que Albus nunca reparó fue en las constantes aventuras del profesor con sus alumnas, si bien se esforzaba por prevenir a las niñas de los problemas que podían ocasionar las hormonas, más allá de ello, ella no tenía mayor control sobre los chicos. Además ella misma había estado en esa posición millones de años atrás, o al menos eso le parecía.

También estaba molesta con Albus, el haberle informado a Weasley sobre la posibilidad de que Snape intentara sacarse las dudas por su condición y mantenerlo prevenido provocó ese desastre, que por suerte tuvo un final feliz.

Una vez más se maravilló de la sencillez y falta total de odio de Ron, incluso recordaba como minutos atrás bromeaba sobre lo que le ocurrió diciendo que le había sido fácil disimular la ceguera y la falta de voz, pero se le había complicado hacerse el muerto, provocando de esa manera que todos rieran.

Luego ella miró a la pareja, uno al lado del otro sin soltar sus manos, y sus ojos reflejaban su esencia inocente, la falta absoluta de venganza para con Snape y el aún menos existente rencor contra Albus por sus ideas.

Pero no le sorprendía, el director de Hogwarts era una persona con la cual era muy difícil enojarse, ella ya lo sabía.

Cuando conoció a Albus, le pareció el hombre más atractivo, ingenioso y seductor que había visto.

Poco le importó en ese entonces que fuera su profesor de trasformaciones, era mayor que ella, casi cuarenta años más, pero eso no le impidió enamorarse de él irremediablemente.

Sabía de antemano que su relación era imposible, y no sólo por ser él su profesor, sino porque además se corría el rumor, bastante fuerte, que él era homosexual.

Aparentemente había tenido o tenía una relación con Gellert Grindelwald, un amigo de su juventud, que conoció luego de recibirse de Hogwats, todos sabían que algo sucedía, nunca lo habían visto desmoronarse, excepto cuando se enteró de la muerte del mismo, incluso se tomó una larga licencia, cosa que nunca hacía, aunque a decir verdad ellos nunca lo habían visto en situaciones que lo aseguraran. ¿Tal vez eran mentiras? ¿Tal vez era algo platónico? ¿Tal vez era su mente jugándole en contra por sus deseos desenfrenados por el educando?

Pero él siempre se comportó con propiedad, nunca le había insinuado absolutamente nada a pesar de compartir momentos a solas ya que ella era su mejor alumna y con honestidad le gustaba esa materia. No en vano ahora era docente de la misma, pero internamente sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el profesor la llevaban a esmerarse por demás.

Habían pasado los años, ya estaba en el último curso y sus esperanzas de tener algo con él habían desaparecido, pero sin darse cuenta ambos habían forjado una sincera amistad por tantos momentos educativos compartidos.

Llegó la graduación, sería la última vez que lo vería, se sentía triste y malhumorada, la verdad es que ella era ya así, con lo cual no llamó la atención de nadie.

Pero al conectarse con los ojos de Albus pudo notar la incertidumbre de su mirada, sólo él la conocía realmente como era.

Decidió ir a despedirse, con la absurda idea en su mente de por lo menos poder robarle un beso antes de partir, y poder de esa forma guardar un recuerdo en lo que le restara de vida de aquello que pudo haber sido pero no fue.

Lo encontró en el aula de trasformaciones, recogiendo libros y pertenencias personales.

-¿Te irás? – le preguntó preocupada

\- Me traslado. – Contestó.

\- ¿otro colegio? – Sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano a la boca en señal de horror, él seguía de espaldas acomodando sus libros, sin voltear a verla.

\- No, otro cargo, me han ofrecido el puesto de director. – Ella suspiró, al menos continuaría en Inglaterra, no se iría de allí y ella podría saberlo cerca. – Por ese motivo quería hablarte, menos mal que has venido a despedirte.

Él continuaba de espaldas, guardando sus cosas y ella avanzó un poco más.

\- Bueno…

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, debo hablar contigo. – le declaró él y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aún más fuerte ella ya no era una estudiante, era un igual, era una mujer que lo amaba, nada lo detenía de hacer o decir lo que quisiera, se esperanzó de escuchar las palabras que tanto había añorado ¿Se le iba a cumplir su deseo?

\- Dime Albus – Declaró ella intentando no demostrar su desesperación.

\- Quedará mi puesto vacante, quisiera saber si tú quieres ocuparlo. – como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza su alma se partió en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que él la tomaría en cuenta?

Tantos años añorando algo que sólo existió en su imaginación, ya que en algún punto ella creyó que él además de su amistad le ofrecía algo más, llegó a pensar que algo había surgido, que los rumores de su condición eran mentira y que él la respetaba por ser su maestro, pero que en realidad la deseaba como ella a él.

Se equivocaba, siempre la vería como una estudiante, o en el peor de los casos como un igual si es que llegaba a aceptar, no la deseaba, no la quería como a una mujer, sólo la apreciaba como a una amiga y ella a pesar de su decepción debía reconocer que él era un excelente amigo y aún mejor persona.

Y él giró, la miró por primera vez desde que entrara al aula y ella sintió correr un escalofrío por su espalda, como cada vez que él la miraba por sobre sus gafas.

¿Percibía deseo en sus ojos? ¿Era su imaginación o él se estaba acercando? ¿Era su lívido o él la estaba abrazando?

Y cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, allí cayó en la maravillosa realidad, Albus la estaba besando como hacia años lo deseaba, y sin dudarlo correspondió al beso, abriendo sus labios y permitiendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una apasionada danza furiosa de deseo y ansiedad, de expectación y desconcierto, de interrogantes y desahogo.

\- Minerva – El oír su nombre era ya toda una epifanía y si en ese instante él se arrepentiría de haberla besado con sólo haber sentido sus labios por esos fascinantes segundos y posteriormente escuchar su nombre le era más que suficiente para darse por satisfecha.

El contacto terminó, pero ella siguió aferrada en un abrazo, no quería verlo a la cara, no quería ver a esos ojos y darse cuenta que sólo fue una despedida, una demostración de que nunca más estarían juntos.

– No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto – Comenzó a hablar él sin soltar tampoco el abrazo, ella podía sentir su aliento al hablar impactando en su cuello – No sé cuales son mis sentimientos, me siento abrumado, tengo miedo de expresar todo lo que mi corazón encierra, sólo sé que si no te besaba me moría. – Era más de lo que ella esperaba, él le estaba, de alguna forma, demostrando que algo sentía por ella y creía estar en el paraíso. - No puedo prometerte nada Minerva, no puedo prometerte un compromiso, una estabilidad, ni siquiera puedo prometerte hacer público mis sentimientos ya que ni yo mismo se lo que siento.- Ella no entendía el por qué, pero nada le importaba, ella lo amaba y si él quería tener una relación clandestina la tendría, ella era una mujer, y podía tomar cualquier determinación con su vida. -Tú no sabes todo de mí, no sabes de mis secretos. - Pero ella los conocía, esos rumores eran moneda corriente en los pasillos de la escuela. ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

\- Albus yo… - ¿Pero que agregar? No sabía que decir no sabía como actuar.

\- Quisiera que supieras todo de mí, quisiera que me conocieras como jamás nadie lo ha hecho.

\- ¿nadie? – Preguntó.

\- Nadie – Respondió él rotundo y ella se estremeció. ¿Qué significaba ese nadie? ¿Qué nunca había tenido un amigo sincero? ¿Qué nunca había amado a nadie? ¿Qué nunca había estado con nadie?

\- ¿Quieres que yo sea ese alguien? – preguntó temerosa, rogando que la respuesta sea sí.

\- Yo tengo un pasado… -Minerva nunca pudo descifrar el gran enigma que era Albus, sólo sabía que nada importaba si él le pedía que se quedara a su lado y así se lo hizo saber.

\- No me importa tu pasado, salvo que tú decidas contármelo, me basta con saber que me quieres en tu futuro, como amiga, como compañera, como… como quieras. Yo sabré escucharte si quieres contármelo, y respeto tu decisión de mantener lo nuestro en silencio, sea cual fuesen tus razones. No necesito publicidad, no necesito compromisos, no necesito promesas que no sabes que vas a el cargo de profesora de trasformaciones – Le contestó. Él se separó mirándola confundido.

\- No pienses que todo esto fue para que aceptaras.

\- No lo pienso, es una propuesta que me agrada mucho, realmente nunca pensé en mi futuro una vez terminado Hogwarts. Con referencia a lo otro – ella se distanciaba – Yo no tengo dudas de mis sentimientos, te amo, desde el primer día que te vi, parado detrás del escritorio del aula, a pesar de sólo contar con once años, yo pude rápidamente darme cuenta que ibas a ser el hombre de mi vida.

\- No hay nadie en mi vida, nunca lo hubo.

\- ¿Te refieres a los rumores por Gellert Grindelwald? – Él solo asintió – Él es parte de tu pasado.

\- Yo nunca…

\- Me refiero a que tal vez nunca hubo nada físico – lo interrumpió - pero de seguro tus sentimientos hacia él existen, va a ser difícil lidiar con un fantasma, pero yo estoy dispuesta. No te amé todos estos años en silencio para que ante el primer obstáculo me eche atrás. – Sabía que con la próxima declaración su destino se marcaría para siempre pero así lo sentía y debía expresarlo – Yo soy tu incondicional, no me importa el anonimato, la clandestinidad o lo que sea y esperaré lo necesario hasta que tu puedas saber lo que realmente sientes, cuando quieras, donde quieras yo estaré

Y volvió a besarlo, marcando con eso su futuro, el que vivía aún hoy en día, tal cual él lo dijo, anónima, pero tal cual ella se lo informó incondicionalmente, sin arrepentirse nunca ni siquiera por un microsegundo de lo que había convenido.

Albus era maravilloso, con los años su amistad de afianzó más que ninguna otra, incluso más que la de esos niños que ahora debían salvar al mundo mágico.

Pronto supo que no sólo los sentimientos amorosos oscurecían el alma de Dumbledore, sino que conoció todo lo referente a Voldemort, todo lo que Tom había hecho y como torturaba a quienes él quería, convirtiéndolo en lo que era un solitario.

Conoció la historia de Tom Riddle y su cuerpo de estremeció, por la maldad que el mago desplegaba y además porque de esa forma Albus le demostraba que la quería en cierta medida, ya que al querer protegerla le estaba dando cuenta de su preocupación, y de cierta forma que la amaba.

Y ella sabía que él la amaba, lo supo en el mismo instante en que él volteó a verla, cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Cuando sus bocas se unieron y jamás se separaron. Cuando se entregaron ambos por primera vez el uno al otro, allí no pudo más que confirmar que él era el hombre de su vida y que nada, ningún sacrificio era poco para poder estar con él y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ambos se entregaron con pasión y lujuria desbordadas, su primera vez juntos fue más que especial, tantos años de fantasías al fin se hacían reales.

Algunas interrogantes fueron despejadas, él era osado y experimentado, por supuesto nuevas surgieron. ¿Habría estado con otra alumna? ¿Con una docente? ¿Antes de Hogwarts? ¿Después? ¿Hombres? ¿Mujeres?

Pero nada realmente importaba, ella tampoco era inmaculada, cuando en tercer año notó que jamás tendría chances con él se refugió en otros brazos, ella era hermosa, podía dejar de ser modesta en cuanto a ello, además de contar con un sentido animal, felino que ante pocos dejaba al descubierto.

Nunca se había entregado por entero, nunca como en ese momento con él, donde todo su cuerpo y su alma se abrían a la persona que siempre amó.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron perfectos, como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, él demostraba que la diferencia de los años, no importaba, y que era superior en muchos sentidos a aquellos muchachos con los que había estado íntimamente.

Sus besos eran intensos, sus brazos poderosos, su virilidad la poseía sin descanso y ambos llegaron a un orgasmo sublime.

Y así desde ese día, Albus no daba pausa, en alguna medida Ronald Weasley se lo recordaba, la joven pareja le recordaba mucho a ellos, que con los años se sosegaron pero no tanto.

Con el paso del tiempo, el fantasma de Gellert desapareció, Albus le confesó que se sentía atraído por él, aún no sabía si era por la fascinación por lo que compartía con el muchacho o por algo más, lo que no acabaron fueron los rumores que ya no sólo se posaban sobre la figura del director sino sobre la suya propia.

Ambos se reían en la intimidad cuando recordaban a los alumnos que intentaban sonsacarles si ambos eran homosexuales, y de hecho ellos nunca refutaron lo contrario, ya que no habría nada de malo en serlo, pero no era su caso.

Igualmente nada importaba, que dijeran lo que quieran, que pensaran los que les pareciera, ellos disfrutaban de su mundo privado, que ellos protegían con el anonimato, a su modo, morboso para algunos, romántico para otros.

Ingresó a su dormitorio con esos recuerdos en su mente, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, necesitaba relajarse luego de tanta tensión, por suerte los chicos estaban muy bien y en parte se alegraba por ello.

Pero el poder que tenía la llegaba a desquiciar, ya que sentía todo lo que ellos, si bien bloqueaba esos momentos más intensos, que eran del exclusivo ámbito privado de los muchachos, ellos eran tan tempestuosos que a veces apenas le daban tiempo de poder bloquearse.

Estaba tan compenetrada en relajarse que no sintió cuando alguien más ingresó en la ducha hasta que unos brazos la apresaron.

\- Albus – – Llegó a decir antes que su boca se viera invadida por la del director.

\- He venido a confortarte. – Le decía sonriente una vez que se hizo necesario separarse.

\- ¿Confortarme? - Sonreía sensualmente.

\- Si, me imagino que las experiencias de esta tarde pudieron agobiarte un poco, esas visiones de seguro te extenuarán.

\- la verdad que más que agobiarme, hicieron todo lo contrario me dan mucha energía que necesito descargar – Y ella lo miró pícaramente, apretando su cuerpo al del director, mordiéndose el labio inferior y es que ellos no eran dos ancianos cuando estaban juntos, ellos volvían a ser esa adolescente enamorada y ese profesor confundido entregándose a la pasión que los envolvía rejuveneciéndolos.

Salieron de la ducha, entre besos y caricias ingresaron en la cama y antes de concretar la unión ambos se miraron, sus miradas eran cristalinas, trasparentes y limpias al igual que sus sentimientos.

\- Te amo – Declaró Albus antes de hundirse dentro de ella y para Minerva esa declaración, tan simple y honesta era la confirmación de que las utopías si se podían hacer realidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Los chicos regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor, los recibieron con una fiesta que duró muy poco ya que al día siguiente tenían clases, pero les dio tiempo de ponerse al día con los chismes de todo el colegio.

Al día siguiente tuvieron su primer clase con McGonagall, Hermione dominaba muy bien la legeremancia con lo cual le fue fácil aprender los principios de ese nuevo poder, si bien Ron estaba también excelentemente preparado, siempre sus cualidades sobresalían en lo físico, tanto en duelo, como en hechizos y trasformaciones, pero le costó un poco más que a ella asimilar y dominar el poder.

-¡Mejor que aprendas rápido! – Se burlaba de él Hermione recordando el escándalo que causó cuando se entero de los poderes de la profesora. El pelirrojo se limitó a sacarle la lengua regresando a su almuerzo, pero ella se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

\- definitivamente me gusta más cuando utilizas tu lengua para otros fines. – Ron se atragantó y escupió parte del jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, manchándose el uniforme.

Harry y Ginny lo miraron.

\- ¿Te encuentra bien? – Le preguntaba su amigo.

\- Si… Harry…. Estoy bien – Decía aún atragantado y tosiendo. Hermione intentaba ocultar su risa pero le era imposible Cuando el pelirrojo se compuso se levantó diciendo – Voy a cambiarme el uniforme, no puedo ir así a las clases. ¿Me acompañas? – Le preguntó a la castaña.

\- ¿Ahora necesitas ayuda para que te vistan? – Preguntaba su hermana graciosa.

\- "Mejor para que me desvista" – Pensaba Ron pero contestó – Me visto sólo desde los cuatro años, sólo me gusta su compañía.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos – Contestaba Harry riendo – eres Hermioneadicto. - Ginny lo codeó

\- ¡Aguarda! que ella también es Ronadicta – Declaró señalando a la castaña que ya estaba de pie junto al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y tú eres Harryadicta? – Le preguntaba acercándose lentamente el morocho.

\- ¡Por favor! – renegaba Ron marchándose del comedor

\- Ella está al borde de la sobredosis Harry y tú también – Declaraba la castaña corriendo tras Ron y dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos.

Cuando Hermione salió del gran comedor no podía divisar a su pelirrojo, sin dudarlo se dirigió a la torre, pero al pasar por el baño de Mirtle, sintió un brazo que la empujaba dentro.

Al principio temió un ataque de Snape, pero pronto vio que era Ron y se relajó, cuando miró su uniforme estaba impecable.

\- Eres rápido para vestirte – Le decía inclinándose en los dañados mármoles de los lavados.

\- Y más rápido para desvestirte – Le declaraba abalanzándosele sin perder un segundo.

\- Ron – Gemía la castaña sintiendo la lengua de él tomando posesión de su cuello.

\- Creo que la he pervertido, señorita Granger, usted que siempre fue un ejemplo de perfección y decoro – Le decía levantando su falda – Ahora sólo tiene en mente intentar enervar a su novio con frases irreverentes.

\- ¿Funciona? – Preguntó ahogando otro gemido cuando sintió la mano de Ron subir por su muslo.

\- ¡Fíjate! – Le decía él y sin más le tomó la mano y la llevó a su erección apretándola fuertemente, sin dejar de mirarla demostrando que él también sabía jugar como ella pretendía.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Los interrumpió de continuar el fantasma de Mirtle obligándolos a separarse.

\- Hola - respondieron los dos.

\- ¿No deberían estar en sus clases? – pregunto con falsa inocencia, ambos miraron sus relojes y salieron corriendo hacia la clase de pociones.

Entraron raudos, segundos antes que el profesor lo hiciera, Harry y Ginny sentados lado a lado, ya que los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo compartían esa materia, meneaban la cabeza.

La clase comenzó, el profesor realizó algunas preguntas, las cuales fueron respondidas por Malfoy dándole puntos a Slytherin y luego por Padma brindándole otros a Ravenclaw; Harry preguntó por la bajo a su castaña amiga.

\- ¿Sabes donde está Hermione Granger? – Ella lo miró interrogante y el continuó divertido – La perdimos en año nuevo, aparentemente entre los brazos de su novio Ronald Weasley y se ha convertido en una ignorante que no puede responder una simple pregunta de pociones.

Hermione lo miró seria, estaba total y absolutamente enamorada, ahora tenía un poder superior a cualquier mago, pero no por ello ella debía dejar de demostrar sus conocimientos, a diferencia de Ron ella siempre se esforzó por ser la mejor, no debía cambiar, pero sabía que todo perdía sentido cuando se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules, suspiró mirando a Ron que correspondía a su mirada, entonces llegó a sus oídos una pregunta e instintivamente levantó la mano, respondiendo la misma a la perfección.

\- ¡Por fin señorita Granger, pensé que aún estaba enferma! – Contestaba el profesor - ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!

\- Al parecer volvemos al ruedo – Le decía Ron sonriente – pensé que habías perdido tus neuronas con las prácticas de vuelo.

\- Como verás aún sigo siendo un perfecto y centrado cerebrito – Contestó sacándole la lengua. Él se acercó y le dijo al oído.

\- Definitivamente a mi también me gusta más cuando utilizas tu lengua para otros fines – haciendo que la castaña se ruborice y pierda la oportunidad de responder la pregunta que el profesor acababa de hacer.

Los días se fueron sucediendo, cada vez ellos dominaban más el poder que les era enseñado, ambos quedaron petrificados cuando creyeron ver un recuerdo de McGonagall para luego darse cuenta que no era una remembranza era algo que sucedía en ese preciso momento y ambos se miraron extrañados y boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – Sólo atinaba a decirle la castaña.

\- No lo puedo creer – Decía Ron poniendo atención a otra cosa. - Bueno, en realidad Dumbledore, siempre me pareció más desarticulado, más allá de ello me sorprende, ya que ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Debe tener como cien! Me sorprende que aún pueda hacer uso de su varita - Dijo dándole entonación a la última palabra y ambos chicos se echaron a reír.

\- No te olvides que él era amigo de Nicolás Flamel quien tuvo posesión de la piedra filosofal e incluso fue su creador.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- La piedra alarga la vida, calculo que también revitaliza el espíritu.

\- Yo creo que ahí hay más que espíritu mi amor - Reía el pelirrojo

\- ¡Ron! - Ella lo retaba.

\- Además la piedra se destruyó.

\- ¿Y quién fue el encargado de destruirla?

\- Dumble… ¿Tú crees que la tiene en su poder y mintió?

\- Bueno, no le sé. Pero lo que tú dices es correcto. ¿Qué otra explicación habría? ¡Pero basta, no debemos inmiscuirnos, son sus asuntos.

\- Nunca me imaginé a McGonagall de esa manera. Mira que bien guardado lo tenía. – Luego viró a verla con una sonrisa casi maliciosa en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba la castaña

\- La tenemos en nuestras manos – decía gozando del chantaje adelantado.

\- ¡Si serás! – Hermione le pegó con su palma en la nuca

\- ¡Auch! – Dijo él.

\- Ella no nos ha molestado en todo este tiempo.

\- Porque sabía que sabríamos su secreto.

\- Y así permanecerá, en absoluto secreto.- Amenazó la castaña y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.

Para cuando dominaron a la perfección las enseñanzas de McGonagall, continuaron con otros aprendizajes.

Si bien la idea original de Dumbledore era que Ron ejerciera la tutela sobre Hermione para instruirla en las artes especiales de protector que él ya dominaba, ante la insistencia de Minerva para no dejar a los chicos solos, el director debió llamar nuevamente a los anteriores tutores para que, con la asistencia de Ron enseñaran a Hermione lo que faltaba.

Los dos chicos ingresaron en la habitación secreta y se encontraron con Bill.

\- Hola a la parejita enamorada o debo decir hormonada – Se burlaba y reía de su ingenio.

\- ¿Pensé que el inmaduro era Charly? – Seriamente preguntaba Hermione, pero guiñándole un ojo a Ron y él siguió con la broma

\- No mi amor, es que compiten por todo, hasta en la mayor de las idioteces.

\- Bueno, bueno – parecía que a Bill no le había gustado el comentario

\- ¿Qué se siente tomar de tu propia medicina? – reía la castaña y luego los otros dos se acoplaron a la risa.

\- Eres mi cuñada favorita. – Declaraba Bill

\- Que yo sepa soy tu única cuñada, en realidad aún no lo soy.

\- Técnicamente no, pero ya eres, sin duda, parte de la familia y debo corregirte. Fred está con Angelina, Charly – Hizo una pausa – No, Charly no entra en esta categoría – Y todos reían – George está merodeando a una compañera de Ginny, no recuerdo su nombre, es rubia, un poco dispersa.

\- ¡Luna! – Dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

\- Esa misma, durante las vacaciones de navidad se los vio enfrascados en largas y extrañas conversaciones.

\- No sabíamos nada – Decía Ron.

\- Ni lo notamos – Agregaba Hermione

\- ¿Por qué sería? – Bill se tomó la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar para darse un aire de pensador - ¡Eureka! – Exclamó elevando el índice apuntando al techo - ¿Sería porque estaban muy ocupados poniéndose al día? – Y miró a ambos chicos sugestivamente.

\- William – Entonces lo llamó Ron y Bill sabía que cuando lo llamaba así su hermano era porque la broma se estaba tornando desubicada, miró a Hermione y la notó muy sonrojada y para alivianar la tensión el chico agregó – Digo, con sus poderes. ¿Me equivoco? – He instantáneamente el ambiente se distendió.

\- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas. ¿Practicamos?

\- Es que no les conté la mayor novedad.

\- ¿Hay más? – Preguntó Hermione

\- Lo más interesante y es Percy.

\- ¿Percy? – preguntaron los otros dos casi gritando.

\- Increíble – declaró Ron – pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien.

\- Pero eso también creen de Charly – Dijo Hermione

\- Pero ellos son totalmente diferentes, Charly es un tiro al aire, un veleta, pero Percy es pedante y orgulloso.

\- Tal vez no sea realmente así. – Sugirió Hermione ya que en cierta forma se sentía identificada con algunas características de Percy, sobre todo las intelectuales. Pero los dos pelirrojos la miraban incrédulamente – Bueno, yo también soy un poco soberbia pero es una máscara y tú – señaló a Ron – Eres el ejemplo muy claro de disimulo.

Ahora ambos hermanos quedaron pensativos.

\- Bueno chicos, ya están enterados de los chismes familiares, ahora a lo nuestro que quiero ir a casa temprano.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Ron

\- Si, pero Fleur está un poco rara.

\- Ve a tu casa – Le decía Ron – Nosotros practicamos – el hermano mayor dudó – Ve, prometemos comportarnos además Hermione domina a la perfección la desaparición. Anda. – Bill los saludó agradeciéndoles y desapareció.

Ya en su casa encontró a su mujer, en camisón, parada frente a la ventana de la habitación, bebiendo un té y observando como las olas rompían en las rocas con el poco sol que aún quedaba.

Se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó, ella sonrió.

\- Llegaste temprano – Declaraba acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y apoyando la taza en una mesa al costado de la ventana.

Bill le daba un beso en el cuello y entrelazaba las manos sobre su pecho y ella las llevó a su vientre, ambos observaban como el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte.

\- Podría quedarme así toda la vida – Declaraba Bill.

\- No podemos – Respondía seriamente Fleur – Tenemos grandes responsabilidades.- Bill se puso nervioso nunca había escuchado a su esposa tan preocupada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tú trabajo, la tutoría – Por supuesto que Fleur sabía la verdad sobre Ron y Hermione– la guerra, el vivir sobresaltados y sumarle a eso que te siento lejano, esquivo.

\- No es así, yo te amo Fleur.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? – Bill cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, no quería discutir y declaró

\- No empecemos – Intentó soltarla pero ella no se lo permitió apretando el agarre.

\- ¿Vas a decirme tus razones alguna vez? ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que tengo de malo para que no quieras un hijo mío?

\- ¡No eres tú!

\- ¡Entonces! ¡Dime qué es!

\- Tú ya lo has dicho, el trabajo, la tutoría, la guerra.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? Veo todos los días amigas embarazadas en el callejón Diagon, muchas de ellas son esposas de aurores y saben que en cualquier momento deberán ir a enfrentarse a las fuerzas de quien no debe ser nombrado y aún así apuestan al futuro.

\- No es tan fácil – Respondía Bill.

\- Sí que lo es – lo refutaba Fleur – Cuando pienso que algo te podría pasar, ellas al menos tendrán el recuerdo de un niño, un hijo para criar. ¿Y yo? ¿Con que me quedaría si algo te sucediera, porque tú no serás auror, pero participarás de la guerra, casi en primera fila.

\- Sabes que pertenezco a la orden.

\- Por eso mismo, y nunca te he dicho nada, por el contrario respeto y guardo tus secretos, pero siento que hay algo más, algo que no me dices.

\- Luego hablamos – E intentaba soltarse nuevamente.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Fleur girando y enfrentándolo - ¡Ahora! ¡Hablaremos ahora! ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Quiero saber que cuernos te sucede! – Bill jamás oyó mal decir a su mujer, es más, nunca la notó siquiera ofuscada pero al verla le parecía que iba a estallar y no se equivocaba - ¡No me quieres! ¿Hay otra? ¿No soy digna de ti? ¿Soy muy poca cosa?

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No eres tú! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! – Y cayó arrodillado al suelo Fleur no dudó y se inclinó a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime mi amor!

\- Sabes que los doctores dijeron que en mi sangre estaba la posibilidad de heredar un gen licántropo luego del ataque de Greyback. Tengo miedo que mi hijo sea un monstruo como yo, no quiero que lo discriminen como a Remus, no quiero que pase por ello, es injusto, es ingrato no quiero que sea discriminado por ser diferente – Y se largó a llorar.

Fleur lo soltó lentamente y al notar que ella se separaba Bill comprendió que sus miedos eran fundados y que su mujer sería la primera en echarle en cara si su hijo fuera diferente, levantó la cara y notó que ella lloraba pero antes de poder decir algo ella lo abofeteó.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Le decía firmemente - ¿Un monstruo? ¿Diferente? ¡Yo soy diferente! Yo soy semi veela y muchos pensarán que es divertido ser como yo. ¡Se equivocan! No es gracioso que te discriminen, se muy bien que significa esa palabra. Soy yo la que debería dudar por mi condición de tener un hijo, sin embargo apuesto a que será un niño maravilloso. ¡Siempre rogué que nuestro hijo sea idéntico a ti! Con tus valores, tu valentía, tú entrega para los que quieres, tu cabello rebelde y tu porte orgulloso. ¡Nada deseo más en este mundo que el niño que llevo en mi vientre sea igual a ti! – Fleur se levantó dejándolo sorprendido por la noticia – Y si fuera diferente – enfatizó la palabra – y tú no lo quieres yo sí, porque se muy bien lo que significa serlo.

Fleur comenzó a marcharse, no podía soportar el hecho de que Bill no aceptara que a ella no le importaba las consecuencias de lo que él hablaba y estaba dolida. Nadie jamás le preguntaba si se sentía mal por su condición, todos suponían que era cómodo hacer que los hombres se obnubilaran con su presencia, pero muy pocos sabían que a ella eso le molestaba, por eso estaba tan cómoda con los Weasley y feliz, porque las consecuencias de su seducción no hacían efecto en ninguno de ellos, porque por sobre todo, incluso su particularidad de hombres, ellos querían a Bill y por lo tanto alejaba el efecto que ella provocaba en otros aún sin quererlo, calculaba que no sabían lo poderosos que eran, más allá del poder de Ron, ellos eran especiales.

Ahora no sabía que iba a hacer, con un hijo en camino, sola. ¿Adonde ir? ¿Volver con su familia? ¿Cómo empezar desde cero?

Todas esas interrogantes se le cruzaban por su mente mientras atravesaba la habitación pero antes de salir una mano atrapó su muñeca y la hizo virar bruscamente.

Al principio se asustó, preocupada por el agresivo movimiento pero cuando los brazos de Bill la rodearon y su lengua invadió su boca se sintió inmediatamente protegida.

Se deleitó con el contraste de sabores, el dulce de la saliva de ambos con el salado de las lágrimas que caían incontrolables.

El beso le pareció eterno, el abrazo posesivo e intenso y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones que el contacto con su esposo le provocaban.

Bill la sentía vibrar y quería trasmitirle en ese beso, no solo todo lo que la amaba sino también lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Cuando se separaron el apoyó su mano en el vientre femenino y la miró sonriendo, ambos lo hacían.

\- Te amo, los amo – se corrigió – Fui un cobarde y egoísta, jamás pensé como te sentías tú, me encerré en mi ¡Es que para mi tú eres perfecta!

\- Yo intuía lo que te sucedía, cuando vives siendo distinto aprendes a sentirlo en los demás. Necesitaba que me lo digas para poder decirte que tú también eres perfecto.

\- No lo soy…

\- Shhh – ella colocó dos dedos en los labios – eres perfecto para mí. Y si los demás no lo ven así, es el problema de ellos, no el nuestro y nuestro hijo será maravilloso, y si los demás lo vieran distinto, no importa, porque para nosotros será perfecto porque es el fruto de nuestro amor y nada más importa.

\- Eres tan sabia – Le decía Bill acariciando sus cabellos

\- Por supuesto, soy mujer, esposa y muy pronto madre, lo sé todo. Pero lo que sé con mayor seguridad es que te amo y nada nunca cambiará eso.

Se volvieron a besar, dirigiéndose a la cama y sacándose las ropas, una vez desnudos se acariciaron hasta recostarse y Bill apoyó su oído en el vientre de ella.

\- Aún es muy pequeño para notarlo, pero calculo que pronto dará señales de su carácter – Le decía Fleur riendo y acariciando sus cabellos lo irguió hasta estar sobre ella, pero él se incorporó con los brazos para no recostarse encima - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó interrogante

\- El bebé, ¿No lo aplastaré? – Se lo notaba dudoso y preocupado.

\- Aún no, más adelante deberemos…

\- Dejar de hacer el amor – Completó él.

-¡Ni te atrevas! – Lo retaba ella empujando con sus manos las caderas de su marido para que ambos cuerpos hicieran contacto – Deberemos adoptar otras posturas, pero te advierto que deberás hacerme el amor todos los días – Fleur se apropió con su mano de la virilidad de Bill que ya estaba más que preparada y con la otra empujaba de su glúteo hasta que se introdujo en ella, levantando la pelvis para hacer mayor contacto.

Las dudas de Bill desaparecieron al sentir el calor de su mujer y ya no hizo falta que ella lo guiara, ahora él estaba a cargo, la penetraba lenta pero profundamente, besaba sus senos y su cuello provocando aún más sensaciones en el cuerpo de Fleur.

Ella acariciaba su espalda, revolvía sus cabellos y mordía su cuello, ambos se entregaban mutuamente como lo hacían todos los días, pero esta vez era especial, la conjunción de los dos habitaba en el vientre de ella y solo eso lo hacia superior.

Bill se detuvo y se elevó hasta quedar con el rostro enfrentado al de ella y ambos se miraron.

\- Te amo – le decía temblando de deseo.

\- Yo también – respondía ella agitada y volvieron a besarse, él aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, encalló su cabeza en el hombro femenino y su lado salvaje afloró entregándose por completo.

Fleur sentía la virilidad de su marido penetrándola totalmente y su sensibilidad apareció llevándola a un orgasmo potente e indómito como jamás había sentido

Por su parte Bill se sintió más sensible experimentando un clímax excitante y profundo.

Los roles se cambiaron, ella sintiendo ser salvaje y el sensual y es que ya no había más secretos, ni tapujos, ni miedos. Sólo ellos y sus imperfecciones que al unirse los hacían perfectos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 16**

 **Secretos**

\- No puedo ni quiero hacer eso Lucius. – Se negaba Snape.

\- Le juraste a Narciza que lo protegerías.

\- Precisamente por eso me niego a educarlo.

\- Al señor tenebroso no le gustará.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que me tiene sin cuidado lo que él piense. – Hermione y Ron se miraron, si Lucius sabía que Snape era espía de la orden. ¿Hasta donde llegaría su lealtad a la misma?

\- Deberías medir tus palabras, el hecho de que él haya matado a Lily, no te da derecho a buscar revancha, sabes bien que no tuvo otra opción.

\- ¡Mentira! Él podría haberle perdonado la vida, podría haberla desmayado, petrificado, hay millones de opciones antes del homicidio, pero no, él debió hacer uso de su extrema maldad y darle muerte.

\- No veo el punto, ella igual no te amaba.

\- ¿Acaso tu amas a tu mujer?

\- ¿eso que tiene que ver? Ella me ama a mí. - Declaró soberbio.

\- Y yo amaba a Lily, entonces más que suficiente.

\- ¿Crees que ella te perdonaría que no hayas salvado a su hijo?

\- El tiempo lo cura todo.

\- Eso es falso, con solo verte a ti, refutas lo que dices. Diecisiete años odiando a Voldemort, diecisiete años odiando a Potter. Tus heridas jamás se cerraron. ¿Me he enterado que han surgido nuevas? – reía Lucius adoptando una postura más socarrona.

\- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

\- sabes que Draco nos informa todo lo que sucede con el alumnado, aún más que tú – Le recriminó.

\- esa no es mi función – respondió Snape sentándose en el sillón donde los chicos se ocultaban.

\- Como sea, me contó de tu bailecito navideño. - Lucius reía burlón. - Me extraña que aún no te hayas vengado.

\- Dumbledore fue muy claro, ella es intocable.

\- ¿Intocable? - reía ahora a carcajadas Lucius - ¿Intocable? Espera que asuma mis poderes y verás cuan intocable es. - Amenazó.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - Gritó Snape levantándose del sillón bruscamente.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno - Decía sugestivamente Lucius - Parece que hay alguien que está ocupando el lugar de Lily.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Nunca nadie ocupará el lugar de ella. - Snape volteó y los chicos pudieron ver su rostro estaba duro y sus ojos brillaban de forma particular.

\- vamos Severus, la impura te gusta, y mucho, la verdad que admiro tu estómago, yo ni con un palo la tocaría. De solo pensarlo me da asco.

\- Cállate - Snape parecía moler la palabra al decirla, apretaba los dientes y se lo notaba molesto.

\- Aunque debo decir que en nuestras reuniones hay muchos que fácilmente pasarían por alto su condición, digamos que la niña ha desarrollado muy bien y su trasero es deseado por muchos. - Comenzó a reír nuevamente, Hermione notó como Ron apretaba más fuerte su mano y ella lo movió para que aflojara el agarre, él le pidió en silencio disculpas y notó un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera advertirle a Ron que no hiciera nada sintieron ruidos de porcelana romperse contra el suelo y luego una mesa quebrarse.

Snape y Lucius se estaban peleando, el profesor se había lanzado sobre su amigo que aún seguía riendo y tomándolo de la solapa del traje, cayeron sobre una mesa pequeña que estaba en el centro de la estancia.

\- ¡Retráctate! ¡Retráctate! ¡Ella es mía, me pertenece y nadie esta vez la apartará de mi lado!- gritaba Snape.

\- ¿No era que no sentías nada? - Continuaba forcejeando el blondo sin dejar de reír - Lo disimulas muy bien. Debo decirte que nuevamente te has equivocado de chica, el Lord la querrá para él, para matarla, luego de divertirse un rato con ella, por supuesto.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! - Decía Snape soltándolo e incorporándose.

\- Bueno, debo decirte que entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es matarla rápidamente, para que no sufra tanto. - Lucius continuaba en el piso.

\- No permitiré que lo haga, después de deshacerme de su novio será mía.

\- Draco también me dijo que lo intentaste y fallaste. El traidor resultó ser más fuerte de lo que creías. Tal vez tanta pobreza le haya endurecido la piel o tal vez tus crucios no son efectivos.

\- Fue su día de suerte.

\- fue tú día de suerte, sabes que Weasley, Granger y Potter son para el Lord y nadie debe tocarlos, has tenido suerte de que Draco venga conmigo, y que a él no le sucediera nada si llegara a enterarse nuestro maestro estarías ahora en grandes problemas.

\- Tú nunca me delatarías. Me debes muchos favores.

\- Tu también - Repetía - Lo que me recuerda que estamos desviándonos del tema. Necesito que instruyas a Draco para que asuma su rol como mortifago.

\- estás loco - Declaró despectivo Snape, ayudando a levantar a Lucius.

\- Tú eres su padrino, es tu deber.

\- ¡Te equivocas! Mi deber es protegerlo. ¿Acaso crees que será más feliz debiendo participar en esta guerra? ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Déjalo disfrutar de su adolescencia!

\- Debe asumir su responsabilidad.

\- Tiene tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Crees que realmente esto es lo mejor para él? Yo veo como sufre Potter por sus obligaciones.

\- Parecería que te compadeces. ¿Acaso le tienes aprecio?

\- ¡Sabes que no! ¡Sabes que cada vez que lo veo recuerdo a James! Pero por eso te ruego dejes de lado a tu hijo de todo esto.

\- Él quiere participar.

\- Niño tonto, no sabe en que se mete.

\- No es tu decisión, es la de él - Snape agachó la cabeza resignado.

\- Lo ayudaré a asumir su condición de mortífago.

\- sabía que recapacitarías, sabes que yo estoy muy ocupado buscando la manera de adquirir los poderes de protector y de esa forma adelantarme a Bellautrix.

Entonces Narciza ingresó a la habitación, miró el desorden, se puso las manos sobre la cintura y dijo

\- ¿Otra vez discutiendo? - Ninguno de los dos hombres respondió - Al menos podrían poner algo de orden ¿No? - Dijo sacando su varita y arreglando lo que podía.

\- ¿Cogñac? - Le preguntó Lucius a Snape.

\- Sabes que nunca rechazo tu licor.

Los chicos se miraron y Ron dijo muy bajo

\- A la cocina de Hogwarts - Snape giró y se asomó por detrás del sillón pero ya nadie estaba allí.

\- ¡Por Circe! ¡Inconcientes! - Minerva estaba exaltada por demás una vez que ellos aparecieron.

\- Realmente nos tenían preocupados - Albus sonaba también nervioso - ¿estuvieron en la mansión Malfoy? - Los chicos asintieron.

\- ¿Por qué no regresaron de inmediato? - Gritaba Minerva.

\- Lucius y Snape discutían por algo, nos quedamos para saber de que.

\- ¿Snape? - Preguntó Albus

\- ¿Acaso no sabías que iría a una reunión? - Inquirió McGonagall con disgusto.

\- Aparentemente era por algo personal - Contestó Hermione - hablaban de Draco y de su iniciación como mortífago. - Nadie pareció sorprenderse ya que todos conocían a los Malfoy.

\- Snape lo ayudará - Declaró Ron.

\- Veré si puedo evitarlo o al menos demorarlo - Dijo Albus - ¿Algo más? - Ambos chicos se miraron.

\- Al parecer Lucius sabe que Snape trabaja para la orden.

\- No me extrañaría ellos son muy buenos amigos, pero son leales entre ellos, ambos saben que Voldemort - Minerva se movió nerviosa en la silla - Disculpa - le dijo Albus y ella hizo un gesto como que se despreocupara - los mataría si supiera la verdad. ¿Qué más?

\- Lucius está buscando la forma de convertirse en el protector y compite con otras personas para hacerlo, dicho sea de paso, aún no entiendo como es que podría hacerlo.

\- Mira Hermione - Comenzó a explicarle Dumbledore - Los textos no son claros, eso ya lo sabes - ella asintió - Sobre Ron pesa, además de una profecía, su calidad genética que lo hace idóneo para proteger a Harry, en tu caso tus aptitudes espirituales y mentales llevaron a ver tu capacidad. Debemos tener en cuenta que ustedes protegen a Harry, que es bueno, generoso y pretende ayudar a los demás. Con respecto a Vol… - Ahora Minerva carraspeó - Al que no debe ser nombrado - se corrigió - lo rodea la maldad, y por lo tanto podemos decir que sólo alguien con igualdad de condición a él será el protector.

\- ¿Ustedes eligieron a Ron?

\- No, se le invocó la potestad solo, como a ti, con la diferencia que en tu caso estábamos dudosos por tu condición muggle. Luego averiguamos que para los protectores, la pureza de la sangre es un concepto mucho más amplio y por supuesto el que todos aquí consideramos idóneo, por ello fuiste invocada.

\- ¿Necesitarán del manantial?

\- Lo dudo mucho. Creo que hay muchas formas de invocar al protector, y creo que si están compitiendo para encontrarla no tardarán en hacerlo. ¿Descubrieron algo más?

\- Lo usual - Dijo Ron - Que seremos carne para el Lord, que el maestro nos hará puré, etc. etc. etc. -

\- ¿Qué más?

\- nada más - Contestó Ron con cara de poker, Albus lo miró por sobre las gafas, Hermione debía reconocer que Ron era un excelente mentiroso.

\- Vayan a descansar y mucho cuidado con ese nuevo poder - Les advirtió el director - Recuerden que es para proteger a Harry, no se arriesguen innecesariamente.

\- Si señor - Contestaron ambos chicos.

Juntos subieron caminando por las escaleras a su sala común, aprovechando el camino para hablar de lo que habían escuchado mientras avanzaban abrazados.

\- Tengo miedo. ¿Has visto como reaccionó Snape?

\- Parecía estar enamorado - Decía Ron reflexivo.

\- Yo no diría enamorado, más bien parecía obsesionado. Me asusté mucho cuando declaró que piensa deshacerse de ti.

\- A mi me preocupó más las intenciones de los seguidores de Voldemort para contigo. Si alguien te pusiera una mano encima. Yo… - Y se detuvo abrazándola fuertemente. - perdóname.

\- ¿Perdonarte?

\- Fui débil, yo debí ser más fuerte y evitar que tú te vieras involucrada en esto.

\- ¿esto? ¿A que te refieres con esto?

\- A ser protector. - Pero Hermione se separó dándose cuenta que era más grave lo que decía Ron

\- ¿Te arrepientes de nuestra relación? - preguntó con insipientes lágrimas en los ojos.

\- De no haber comenzado nunca serías protectora. No te verías involucrada en esto.

\- Me parece que te equivocas, hasta donde yo sé ninguno sabe que somos protectores y aún así igual piensan jugar con mi cuerpo - declaró enfatizando las última palabras - cuando me atrapen. Yo creo que estaré mucho más segura siendo protector que no siéndolo.

\- Tú no entiendes

\- ¿No? ¡Explícate!

\- vamos a dormir, olvida lo que dije, estoy equivocado. - Dijo dándose por vencido e intentando no discutir - Yo soy la última persona en este mundo que quisiera separarse de ti. - Y la acercó fuertemente - No llores, no llores por mi, por favor - Le decía intentando evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por las mejillas de Hermione, pero era tarde y al notar su dolor, él también lloró - Nunca podría dejarte, nunca podría dejar de amarte, pero tampoco se como protegerte.

\- Entre los dos lo haremos, entre ambos seremos fuertes y ayudaremos a Harry a evitar que alguien muera - Ron tembló y ella lo miró - nadie va a morir Ron, nadie más.- Lo besó esperando que con ese beso él olvidara sus tontas ideas y entró en su mente para decirle - "Te amo, nunca te dejaré, nunca nada ni nadie me separará de ti. Seremos felices en el futuro, juntos. Seremos la envidia de todos"

Retomaron su camino Ron miraba el suelo pensativo, Hermione sabía que algo le ocultaba pero también sabía que llegado el momento se lo haría saber, por lo tanto no insistió.

Ella había descubierto a un completamente nuevo Ron, alguien en el cual confiar más aún de lo que ya lo hacía, alguien en el cual uno podía poner las manos en el fuego sin dudarlo.

Sabía que había un secreto, algo que lo perturbaba, pero también sabía que en algún momento se lo diría.

Al día siguiente ambos, más relajados, aguardaban a Charly para que les diera su tutoría de invisibilidad pero al ingresar a la habitación quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que con Percy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 17**

 **Me haces tanto bien.**

\- Hola - Los saludó y los chicos correspondieron agitando las manos en señal de saludo.

\- ¿Y Charly? - Preguntó Ron.

\- Un dragón lo quemó - Y ante la cara de susto de los chicos agregó rápidamente - No es nada grave pero deberá estar unos días en reposo.

\- Que suerte - Declaró aliviada Hermione

\- así que ustedes… - A Percy se lo veía un poco confundido.

\- Somos los protectores de Harry - Dijo Ron serenamente - Luego de eso no somos nada especiales.

\- Yo no lo veo así. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y te pido disculpas por todas las veces que te llamé la atención injustificadamente.

\- lamento no haber podido decirte nada.

\- Ni lo digas, Dumbledore me explicó algunas cosas, aún me cuesta asimilarlo, como así el poder que se me infirió y que mágicamente domino a la perfección.

\- Disculpa que te pregunte - Dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué a ti?

\- Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que ver en principio con la genética Weasley, además que saben que jamás estaré en contra de mi familia, y en gran parte también se debe a que si bien soy el opuesto de Charly - Explicó - él domina la invisibilidad por su desaprensión al compromiso, por su deseo de libertad, por vivir sin ataduras y yo la domino por mi adusto comportamiento, por mi acatamiento a las reglas, porque soy el que menos se ve - hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos al nombrar las dos últimas palabras - Soy tan estructurado y adepto a las reglas que eso me hace invisible, uno más del montón.

\- Yo siempre admiré tu inteligencia y abnegación por el estudio - Le decía Ron - Lo que nunca soporté era la pedantería que demostrabas, nunca pensé que te sentías diferente.

\- Creo que todos en la familia somos especiales, más ahora - Sonreía Percy - Pero bueno - Batió las palmas - Vamos a practicar. ¿Ya tienes una idea Hermione de cómo funciona?

\- Si Percy, Ron ha estado ayudándome.

\- Me han comentado como te estuvo ayudando, ayudando y ayudando - Agregó el chico bromeando y la pareja se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta, era una faceta desconocida del muchacho, pero como intuía Hermione ,Percy portaba una máscara que nadie nunca había sacado.

Nadie excepto Audrey.

Luego de esa broma el clima se distendió totalmente y Hermione dio muestras de su habilidad de aprender y a las pocas horas ya dominaba a la perfección la invisibilidad.

\- Los felicito - Les decía Percy antes de marcharse, Ron fue hacia él y lo abrazó, al principio se lo notó contrariado, pero luego correspondió al abrazo.

Saludó a Hermione y desapareció.

\- Tú no sabes lo que me alegra que sepa la verdad - Sonreía Ron - Siempre me identifiqué con Percy, invisible y ajeno a la familia, pero nunca me pude acercar a él.

\- Yo también estoy feliz - Le decía Hermione y juntos abrazados se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Antes de subir a sus recámaras Ron le dijo.

\- Prepárate - ella lo miró y notó ese gesto en Ron, aquel que no le permitiría dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que vendría, o peor aún la embargaría de sueños húmedos que luego intentaría hacer realidad con él. - mañana practicaremos la invisibilidad en la biblioteca - Y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de marcharse.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, cuando se dio cuenta que uno de esos muchos sueños se haría realidad al día siguiente y sonriente subió a su dormitorio.

Se levantó muy animada, incluso tarareaba una canción. Se encontró con Ginny y juntas bajaron a la sala común, a los pocos minutos Ron y Harry las imitaban y los cuatro fueron a desayunar.

\- Tengo que corregir mi redacción de pociones - Le dijo Ginny - ¿Podrías ayudarme? - Hermione miró a Ron, pero este parecía más interesado en ver las formas que tomaba su tostada con cada mordida a la posibilidad de no encontrarse con ella y cumplir sus fantasías.

Le pareció injusto, ella había soñado con ello toda la noche pero tampoco podía fallarle a Ginny y contestó

\- No habría problemas. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

\- En la biblioteca, allí nadie nos molestará - Dijo la pelirroja y ella miró a Ron que seguía sin darse por aludido.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó él cuando se hizo muy largo el silencio.

\- Que tú y yo vamos a tener oportunidad de practicar algo de quiddicht amigo, las chicas tienen que estudiar. - Le aclaró Harry.

\- ¡Genial! - respondió Ron y Hermione se enojó ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara la propuesta de la noche anterior? Iba a preguntarle, pero estaba tan ofendida que se levantó de la mesa y dijo

\- Se nos hace tarde, vamos - Y todos la siguieron.

La mañana trascurrió tranquila, estaban en una clase de Aritmancia y Ron ni siquiera mencionó su sensual propuesta de la noche anterior y ella se enfadaba aún más, pero también debía reconocer que no podían estar todo el tiempo teniendo relaciones, sus cuerpos debían de tener un descanso y tal vez él no podía soportar tanto esfuerzo físico. Notó que Ron se movía inquieto.

\- "¿Estás leyendo mi mente?" - Preguntó directo a la suya.

\- "No. ¿Sucede algo?" - Preguntaba

\- "No" - Respondía ella.

\- "Tengo que pedirte algo" - Ahora ella sonrió, pensando que él recordaba lo que le había prometido la noche anterior, pero ella lo castigaría.

\- "Dime" - Declaró segura.

\- "¿La pregunta tres está referida al concepto genérico del número uno o a la especificación del mismo en su aplicación como dígito numérico perteneciente a la decena del diez? La verdad no se como he dejado que me convenzas de tomar esta clase" - Ella quedó boquiabierta, aparentemente Ron no tenía ninguna intención y menos memoria de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Le contestó de mala manera, terminó el cuestionario y se marchó a la biblioteca, cuando Ginny llegó ella ya tenía unos siete libros a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Preguntaba la pelirroja

\- Los libros para hacer el trabajo.

\- ¿Libros? Pensé que con solo uno…

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo bien o no? - Le preguntaba Hermione y Ginny se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda, pero luego se sentó frente a ella y ambas comenzaron a revisar la tarea.

Pronto Hermione tachó más de 25 centímetros de pergamino y le dio tres libros para que sacara información correcta de allí, mientras su amiga escribía la castaña comenzó a leer otro tomo.

De repente sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda, giró bruscamente y la pelirroja levantó la vista

\- ¿estas bien? - Le preguntó

\- Si, debió haber sido una corriente de aire - respondió - Sigue escribiendo - Le ordenó y su amiga continuó con la tarea, mientras ella regresaba a la lectura.

Entonces sintió como corría viento en su oído y un escalofrío la movió nerviosa en la silla, pero no dijo nada, no quería molestar a Ginny con su locura.

Y nuevamente la misma sensación que la hizo estremecer

\- "¿Eres tú?" - Preguntó - "¿Eres tú?" - Repitió ante la falta de respuesta, entonces sintió como unos dedos recorrían sus muslos y al bajar la vista pudo ver como los mismos se marcaban baja la tela de la pollera pero no había nadie allí, no al menos nadie visible.

\- "¿Tú que crees? Te demostraré que este cuerpito jamás se cansará y mucho menos de ti" - La sensual voz de Ron llegó clara al igual que la caricia que se acercaba a su sexo.

Evitó gemir cuando los dedos rozaron su ropa interior e instintivamente abrió más las piernas para facilitar el excitante roce.

Aferró las manos al libro que tenía levantado tapando su rostro más cuando el pelirrojo corrió sus bragas para tener un contacto directo y no pudo evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos de él se introdujeron en su interior.

Al pasar la primera impresión miró hacia los lados, por suerte había pocas personas y todos estaban enfrascados en la lectura de los pergaminos y no notaban lo que sucedía, luego se asomó y miró a Ginny que también estaba concentrada en la tarea.

Ron abría más sus piernas y notó que intentaba meter su cabeza entre ellas, al principio dudó, pero cuando los dedos de él estimularon su clítoris le permitió el acceso, cuando la lengua del pelirrojo la invadió no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

Ginny levantó la vista pero su amiga estaba oculta tras el libro que leía y preguntó

\- ¿Todo bien? - Hermione cerró las piernas y apretó la cabeza de Ron impidiendo que se moviera, él intentaba soltarse para continuar con su travesura pero ella no se lo permitía.

La cabeza de la castaña se asomó por sobre el libro y contestó

\- Todo bien. Es que este libro no es el correcto. Voy a buscar el que corresponde. - Ginny se levantó de hombros, para ella era suficiente con lo que debía escribir y sin decir más retomó su tarea.

Hermione impulsó la silla hacia atrás liberándose de Ron que otra vez intentaba abrir sus piernas y se dirigió a los estantes de libros más apartados.

Observaba los tomos, como buscando alguno, pero lo que en realidad buscaba era sentir nuevamente las caricias de Ron.

Y cuando ya comenzaba a preocuparse una invisible mano se posó en su pecho, mientras otra comenzaba a desprender los botones de su camisa, por la cual colgaba ya desatada la corbata.

Miró alrededor y cuando se percató que nadie observaba hizo uso de su nueva habilidad.

Lo más excitante era que al igual que los demás ninguno podía verse, era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor con las luces apagadas, en la total y absoluta oscuridad, a pesar de estar a plena luz del día.

Hermione estiró los brazos y sintió la fortaleza de los pectorales de Ron, las subió lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al rostro, el cual tomó con ambas manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Ron respondió el beso y continuó con su tarea de abrir la camisa, que ahora se hacía más difícil ya que no podía verla, pero se las ingenió para salir airoso y pronto tuvo contacto directo con los senos de la castaña, la cual ya teniendo el control sobre los labios de Ron, comenzó a bajar las manos a la cremallera del pantalón.

Podía sentir la respiración de él agitarse y su lengua jugó aún más con la de él, para luego bajar al cuello y morderlo.

Sus dedos bajaban lentamente el cierre del pantalón, y se introducían dentro de este tomando posesión de la virilidad de Ron que ya estaba lista, eso la enervó y soltó el miembro, Ron se quejó por la falta de contacto, pero luego mantuvo su respiración cuando ella con ambas manos tomó la camisa y de un tirón desprendió todos los botones haciendo que cayeran al suelo haciendo ruido.

Un muchacho que buscaba un libro volteó al escuchar el ruido y escrutinio el lugar, luego se levantó de hombros, al no ver nada y continuó con su búsqueda bibliográfica.

Pero no era precisamente nada lo que sucedía casi justo frente a sus ojos.

A pesar que Ron se quedó inmóvil para evitar ser visto, luego se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible, lo que no era imposible eran las sensaciones que Hermione le provocaba con su lengua, que quemaba al contacto con su piel, la cual bajaba por su pecho. Pasando por sus pezones y bajando a su vientre.

Se recostó sobre la biblioteca y la misma se tambaleó levemente, pero necesitaba el soporte, ya que sus piernas no resistirían lo que se avecinaba, su sangre le hervía, y su respiración se agitaba.

Hermione se deleitaba con el sabor de la piel que le era ahora tan familiar, tanto como el acto tan salvaje que llevaban a cabo desde que descubrieron que él uno no podía vivir sin el otro.

Su boca se apoderó del miembro de Ron, que no pudo evitar gemir, haciendo que nuevamente el chico virara y a pesar que no veía nada, decidió marcharse, pero Ron ya no prestaba atención, llevó la manos abajo, buscando la cabeza de Hermione y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo que deseaba, haciéndolo ir más allá de todo lo que conocía.

Pero quería poseerla, deseaba, necesitaba sentirla dentro de él, y la elevó, rompiendo el contacto, la sostuvo de su trasero, enredó las femeninas piernas sobre su cadera y la elevó penetrándola de una sola vez ya que la braga continuaba corrida por sus anteriores caricias.

Ahora era Hermione la que buscaba el equilibrio, sobre el cuerpo de Ron que sin soltar su trasero la elevaba y bajaba a un ritmo que la enloquecía, llevando los sudorosos cuerpos al extremo del desquicio.

Los brazos rodeaban el cuello del pelirrojo y lo ayudaba con el vaivén que provocaba un fuego abrasador que rodeaba sus cuerpos, parecía que ambos estaban dentro de una hoguera que en lugar de consumirlos, los revitalizaba. Un infierno que los quemaba en su interior y a la vez los llevaba al cielo con una sublime sensación de placer.

Estaban muy compenetrados, pero de pronto apareció Madame Pince portando varios libros para acomodarlos y se dirigía justo hacia el estante donde estaban ellos.

Ron apretó el agarre y aplastó el cuerpo de Hermione contra una pared para evitar que la bibliotecaria los descubriera, y la castaña no pudo evitar lanzar un grito que más de dolor fue de placer y la dama miró hacia donde ambos estaban.

Se quedó estática intentando escuchar algo más, pero ambos chicos se quedaron inmóviles, cuando la señora, a la cual los libros le pesaban bastante, decidió retomar su labor, ellos continuaron con la suya.

Hermione mordió fuertemente el cuello de Ron, el cual comprendió que ella estaba llegando al orgasmo y se acercó a su oído diciéndole.

\- Quiero que lo grites.

\- No – Suplicaba ella que al abrir los ojos aún podía ver a la bibliotecaria, ahora más lejos, ordenando libros.

\- Quiero… que… lo… grites… - Ron repetía las palabras y entre una y otra la embestía lenta pero profundamente, sabiendo que de esa forma retrasaría el orgasmo pero mantendría la tensión.

\- Sólo si lo haces también tú – Le contestó ella y Ron otra vez debió reconocer que nuevamente ella subía la apuesta y entonces retomó el movimiento haciéndolo más rápido y profundo llevando a ambos al orgasmo, que explotó como si ambos cuerpos fueran dinamita dentro de una brasa ardiente de pasión y lujuria. Sus gritos llegaron lejos, incluso Ginny elevó la vista de su escrito y se levantó de su silla, yendo donde escuchó el ruido, siendo imitada por otros estudiantes.

Cuando ingresaron al recinto ya madame Pince estaba allí observando el lugar sin entender que había sucedido.

Entonces Ginny se agachó y pudo ver un botón en el suelo, era aparentemente de una camisa, luego observó que había varios más.

Giró, juntó sus pergaminos y corrió al campo de Quidditch.

Encontró a Harry practicando y lo llamó. El morocho no tardó en ir volando a su encuentro.

\- ¿Y Ron? – Preguntó ella

\- Me ha dejado plantado – resopló el moreno – Pero igual estoy con Dean practicando.

\- No estaba contigo.

\- No – Contestaba él - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es lo que yo me pregunto – Decía Ginny comentándole lo que sucedió y agregó – No se como pero de alguna manera ellos encontraron la forma de no ser vistos e hicieron… - Ella hizo silencio peor Harry aún no entendía

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Lo que ellos hacen… cuando están juntos.

\- Se pelearon – Rezongaba Harry

\- No mi amor, tuvieron relaciones – Gritó Ginny - ¿Cuánto hace que esos dos no se pelean? Han encontrado una buena forma para pasar el tiempo y no es precisamente peleándose – Pero el cerebro de Harry se había detenido en tuvieron relaciones

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- ¿Y como explicas los botones? ¿Los gritos? ¿La desaparición de Hermione?

\- Tal vez te equivoques y sea otro ataque mortífago Ginny. – la pelirroja se detuvo, nunca lo pensó y tomando de la mano a Harry le dijo

\- ¡Vamos a la dirección!

Cuando llegaron el director los escuchó, puso su cara más seria de preocupación y luego llamó a Minerva.

\- Necesito que busques a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. En carácter de urgente.

Con lo cual la profesora apenas llegar a la antesala se desapareció a la habitación secreta donde los chicos aún reían por su apasionada travesura y reponían los botones de la camisa de Ron.

\- parece que jamás aprenderán. ¿Qué han hecho esta vez? – Sólo dijo Minerva y les ordenó componerse he ir a la dirección donde Harry, Ginny y el Director los esperaban.

Durante el trayecto ambos pensaban que decir, pero prefirieron esperar que Albus los guiara.

\- Permiso – Dijeron al unísono.

\- Adelante – La voz del director sonaba severa. Cuando los cuatro chicos estuvieron uno al lado del otro continuó hablando con el mismo tono.

\- Harry y Ginny se preocuparon porque creyeron que fueron atacados nuevamente.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione? – Le decía Ginny – Alguien gritó en la biblioteca, no te vi y pensé que eras tú, además encontré botones de camisa regados por el suelo, pensé que estabas con Ron… - la pelirroja llevó una mano a la boca – Lo siento director

\- Continúe – Solo dijo Dumbledore.

\- aún más cuando luego Harry me dijo que Ron tampoco estaba con él, pero luego Harry pensó que les había pasado algo.

\- Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente – Comenzó a hablar Ron – Yo fui a la biblioteca para convencer a Hermione de estar conmigo y como ella notó que estabas ocupada salió conmigo.

\- No sabemos nada de los gritos – Se apresuró a aclarar la castaña. – Siento mucho que te hayas asustado Ginny.

\- Bueno, ahora que está todo solucionado, pueden retirarse. – Dijo el director, pero antes de que salieran llamó a Ron y Hermione.

Los chicos se pararon frente al escritorio y aguardaron que Albus comenzara a hablar

\- Generalmente no suelo llamarle la atención a nadie, es muy raro en mí, ese lugar lo suele ocupar Minerva y yo incluso siempre le suelo pedir que sea más displicente. Pero este no es el caso. Yo entiendo que ustedes quieran estar juntos, lo entiendo y además he sido yo, en cierta medida quien estuvo siempre a favor de su noviazgo. Pero si hacen cosas que pueden poner en peligro su identidad, o aún peor sus vidas o la de muchos, ahí no puedo ser intransigente, imagínense que Snape, Draco o cualquier otra persona potencialmente peligrosa los descubriera. ¿Comprenden? - Los chicos asintieron afirmativamente y el director aflojó la voz – Yo comprendo, casi mejor que nadie lo duro y pesado que puede ser guardar un secreto. Pueden estar seguro de ello, de hecho, calculo que ya saben muy bien de lo que hablo – acotó sonriendo máxime cuando los chicos se ruborizaron. – puedo interpretar que a partir de ahora serán más discretos y dicho sea de paso ¿La biblioteca? – Llegó a bromear – pensé que usted señorita Granger respetaría ese lugar. – Ron sonrió ya que por su mente pasó el hecho de que Hermione había honrado ese lugar como nunca antes.

\- Calculo que buscarán la forma de practicar sus poderes – enfatizó las dos últimas palabras – en los lugares adecuados. – Y por la mente de Hermione se le cruzó que para ellos cualquiera sería un lugar adecuado. – Pueden retirarse. – Les dijo el director y los chicos salieron prácticamente corriendo más cuando Minerva aún los esperaba en la antesala con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Te lo advertí! – Le decía la mujer enojada

\- Si – Contestaba él

\- ¡No los defiendas…! ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que tenías razón.

\- Hasta que por fin me la das.

\- Me recuerdan a una pareja que conozco – Decía Dumbledore levantándose del escritorio y yendo hacia ella.

\- Nosotros nunca… - Y Minerva se ruborizó.

\- No, tienes razón, nunca a plena luz del día – Y el director la abrazaba robándole un beso.

Mientras iban al comedor Ron y Hermione se mantenían en silencio.

\- Lo siento – Dijo él pero ella se detuvo y abrazándolo le dio un intenso beso que fue correspondido.

\- Nunca pidas disculpas. ¡Nunca! Dumbledore tiene toda la razón, y debemos poner un poco de cordura a lo que hacemos, pero la de hoy fue la experiencia más intensa de toda mi vida.

\- Te prometo que las habrá aún más intensas – Le decía él.

\- No fue como yo lo planee o soñé – Decía ella.

\- ¿No?

\- No Ron, fue mucho mejor.

\- Realmente te he echado a perder – Decía él sonriendo.

\- ¿estás seguro que tú a mi? – Respondía ella soltando el abrazo y avanzando moviendo sus caderas sensualmente - ¿Estás seguro Ronald? – Le preguntaba nuevamente desapareciendo en un oscuro pasillo.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida Ron se olvidó completamente que era la hora de la comida y corrió a encontrarse con su amada para que ella lo sacara de esa duda que sabía pronto iba a resolver.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola: Aquí se ve un poquito de la historia de Percy, me inspiró la canción Si tú supieras de Alejandro Fernandez. Espero les guste.**

Capitulo 18

Si todos supieran.

Esa misma mañana Percy se apareció a algunas cuadras del Ministerio, necesitaba caminar, había millones de cosas en su cabeza y no sólo la condición de Ron y Hermione, que de por si ya era todo un revuelo sino también su propia vida.

Siempre se había sentido diferente, nunca se había identificado con su familia; él al principio tenía ambiciones, lo cual no era nada malo, pero por desgracia o mejor dicho por fortuna las mismas no se habían concretado.

Él era inteligente y capaz, y pensó que con ello iba a sobresalir, pero se había equivocado, era uno más del montón y cuando la cruel realidad impactó en su cara allí descubrió su verdadera esencia, aquello que lo hacía diferente, único y especial y era su familia.

Gracias al cariño de su madre, al apoyo de su padre superó la depresión de haber caído desde la terraza de un castillo de naipes, que él, muy desprolijamente, había construido.

Y había otras personas involucradas en su recuperación emocional, los gemelos.

Desde que ellos abandonaron la escuela y abrieron la tienda, jamás lo hicieron de lado, es más, siempre le insistían que los acompañara a sus alocadas fiestas, él se hacía de rogar y luego terminaba aceptando cuando sabía que ellos ya no intentarían convencerlo.

Muchos podían decir que los gemelos eran idénticos, de hecho físicamente prácticamente lo eran, pero quienes los conocían podían ver la enorme diferencia.

Fred era el alocado, el ejecutor de la magia, el que empujaba a todos a la acción.

George era el idealista, el creador de las ideas, el imaginativo. Él calculaba que todos pensaban que eran iguales porque ellos se complementaban a la perfección uno pensando y el otro creando la magia que los rodeaba.

Percy no sabía que sucedería el día que Fred se decidiera a consolidar su relación con Angelina aunque debía reconocer que la chica aceptaba y se instalaba perfectamente entre los dos, sabiendo cuando separarlos para estar con Fred o cuando dejar que los dos chicos siguieran juntos.

Pudo notar que en las vacaciones navideñas George había estrechado lazos con una chica, en realidad una niña, ya que era compañera de Ginny, su nombre era Luna y al parecer su idealismo casi desquiciado, su actitud despreocupada y desarticulada había llegado al corazón de su hermano.

Nadie sabía lo que sucedería el día que ellos decidieran formar sus propias familias, seguir sus destinos individuales, pero lo que si sabían era que ni un millón de compromisos los separarían.

Aunque Percy debía reconocer, más ahora, que una mujer lo cambia todo, pero por suerte Angelina y Luna parecía ser las extensiones perfectas para los gemelos.

¿Sería Audrey la suya? ¿Sería la indicada?

Jamás la había notado, bueno, en realidad eso no era del todo cierto, la había visto en el Ministerio, donde ambos trabajaban y además había sido compañera suya pero no habían coincidido en los amigos, de hecho él no tenía ninguno y tampoco en las clases opcionales, además en ese momento él estaba enfocado en su absurda ambición de llegar a la cima.

Cuando la vio en una de las fiestas de los gemelos, quedó embrujado, por supuesto ambos destacaban ya que eran los únicos que vestían formalmente, mientras que los demás preferían vestirse más al estilo muggle.

Desde entonces se fijó en ella, y las similitudes lo sorprendieron. Ella había sido una excelente alumna igual que él, y ahora era un anónimo, pero eso no impedía que él sintiera que ella era especial.

Proveniente de una familia de clase media, su padre era trabajador del ministerio, su madre ama de casa de costumbres muy conservadoras, he hija única.

Casi la única diferencia con él. Estaba tentado a hablarle, pero no encontraba la forma.

Entonces los gemelos le dijeron que ella iría a una fiesta antes de navidad y su corazón comenzó a palpitar, sus hermanos, lo obligaron a cambiar su estilo, le dieron un jean, una remera de color verde y desordenaron sus cabellos, al mirarse al espejo realmente parecía otro, se decidiría a dar un paso más con Audrey.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, lo primero que hizo Fred fue darle un vaso de cerveza.

\- No bebo – Le dijo rechazando la bebida.

\- Hoy sí – reía Fred devolviéndole el vaso y él obedeció, se sentía diferente. ¿Por qué no hacer algo diferente?

Entonces la vio, al parecer allí había gato encerrado, ya que ella también había coincidido en cambiar su aspecto, un corto vestido negro dejaba al descubierto sus piernas hasta la mitad del muslo, que le parecieron perfectas, la parte superior era de mangas largas, pero un escote dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos y le supo que sabrían deliciosos. Se había arreglado el cabello y una de las chicas, que reconoció como compañera del Ministerio le colocaba brillo en los labios, notó que las chicas la felicitaban y la verdad que debía reconocer que estaba impactante y es extra de brillo en su boca invitaba a besarla.

Pero entonces reaccionó, ella nunca se fijaría en él, de seguro es había arreglado para alguien más, mal dijo su suerte y dejó de mirarla, enfocándose en el vaso frente a él que se convirtió en otro, en otro y en otro, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Amaneció en el cuarto trasero de la tienda de los gemelos, el que tenían extra, rodeado de cajas, sobre una maltrecha cama, con la misma ropa arrugada y un dolor de cabeza y malestar nunca antes experimentado. Y las imágenes de Audrey, tan sexy e inocente invadieron su dañada cabeza, y sintió que necesitaba desahogar el tormento de sentir que la perdía.

¿Qué perdía? Si nunca fue suya. Si él nunca había tenido a nadie, nunca nadie le entregó nada por lo cual luchar, por lo cual vivir, por lo cual arriesgarse.

Y cuando había decidido ser osado y arrojarse al vacío, un precipicio fue lo que recibió, y la caída fue dolorosa, pensaba en todas la veces que pensó en como acercársele, como abrazarla, como besarla, como tocarla y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocarse el mismo.

Sentía un dolor nacer en sus entrañas, y necesitaba sacarlo de dentro, tan vez de esa forma dolería menos por la mañana.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a estimularse, recordando las piernas, los senos, el cabello, los ojos, la boca de Audrey y se imaginó poseyéndola, haciéndola vibrar bajo su cuerpo y diciéndole que lo amaba.

El sentía como todos, porque a pesar de su conservadorismo él era un hombre, era un Weasley aunque tardó en reconocerlo, y sentía con vehemencia y con fidelidad, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que otra mujer pudiera entrar en su mente o su corazón, incluso tal vez nunca ninguna lo haría.

Mordió la almohada para que sus hermanos no lo escucharan, ahogando su nombre entre los jadeos.

\- Audrey – Se acomodó las ropas y luego quedó nuevamente dormido.

Ya por la mañana, los gemelos los despertaron, Fred burlándose de su borrachera, y George con un vaso.

\- bebe – le ordenaron

\- No quiero beber nunca más… – intentó completar la frase pero se sintió descompuesto y vomitó lo poco que quedaba en su estómago – en mi vida - completó cuando se repuso sus hermanos se rieron y luego lo levantaron del piso.

\- deberás pagar la limpieza del cuarto – Bromeaban – Bebe esto, es asqueroso pero quedarás como nuevo.

Y así fue, luego salió corriendo, se le hacía tarde para el trabajo y mientras salía de la ducha y se alistaba intentaba recordar que había sucedido luego del vaso número seis de cerveza, pero lo único que se le aparecía en la mente era la imagen de Audrey.

Ya en el ministerio llevaba unos expedientes al archivo, pensando que clase de papelones le habrían hecho hacer sus hermanos, cuando antes de ingresar chocó con alguien.

\- Lo siento – Llegó a decir ayudando a incorporarse a la chica, que cuando levantó el rostro notó que no era nada más ni nada menos que Audrey y ante la impresión la soltó haciéndola caer nuevamente – Lo siento – volvió a repetir y esta vez la ayudó a levantarse completamente.

\- está bien – Contestó ella sonrojándose y por un instante sus ojos se conectaron, pero ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a recoger sus archivos y él la imitó haciendo lo propio con los suyos, sin atreverse a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

\- Buen día Audrey – la saludó otra empleada que Percy reconoció de la noche anterior – Buen día Percy – también le dijo y él simplemente movió la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que lo conocía? ¿Y por qué se reía? ¡Mataría a sus hermanos! O tal vez eso lo ayudaría a no ser tan anónimo, recapacitó.

Se incorporó casi al mismo tiempo que ella y se cruzó otra chica también de la fiesta anterior ¿es que acaso todo el Ministerio iba a esas fiestas? Se preguntaba él. Los miró risueña, se acercó y les dijo

\- ¡Miren! – Señalando el marco superior de la puerta de ingreso al archivo - ¡Muérdago! Ya saben cual es la tradición ¿No? - Los dos miraron hacia arriba y corroboraron que lo que decía era cierto. ¿Quién colocaría muérdago en un edificio público? Se preguntaba Percy, pero escuchó unas risitas detrás, volteó y pudo ver al mismo grupo de la noche anterior que al verse descubiertas se escondieron riendo.

Luego miró a Audrey, lamentaba si rompía sus planes con otro muchacho pero era su única oportunidad de al menos robarle un beso, y todo desapareció, excepto ella, excepto el muérdago, excepto las ganas locas que tenía de besarla.

Tiró otra vez los informes al suelo, ya volvería a recogerlos y la tomó de ambos hombros acercándola a él y unió sus labios a los de ella.

La chica estaba estática, como si fuera de piedra, pero luego también dejó caer sus informes y correspondió al abrazo y al beso.

Percy no sabía si había pasado un minuto, un día, un año, toda noción de tiempo y espacio desapareció solo quedaba la sensación húmeda y cálida de la lengua de Audrey jugando con la de él, hasta que un carraspero lo volvió a la realidad.

\- señor Weldon – Era el mismísimo Ministro.

\- ¡Weasley! – Lo corrigió él, pero se sorprendió al escuchar que ella también lo hacía y la miró interrogante.

\- Él es Percy Ignatius Weasley, señor – Luego lo miró sonrojándose aún más, juntó sus informes y entró en el archivo dejándolo solo con el ministro, que, mientras él recogía sus expedientes le hablaba sobre algo que aún hoy en día desconocida ya que él estaba lejos de allí, estaba en las nubes, volando sin escoba y dándose cuenta que al menos para una persona, la más importante, él no era un anónimo.

Luego se enteraría que ella se había arreglado para él que hacía un tiempo que le gustaba y comenzaron una relación.

Nunca olvidaría el día que decidió declarársele.

Ella salía del ministerio y él la alcanzó.

\- Audrey – La llamó y ella volteó, había sido luego de navidad y la primera vez que se cruzaban luego del beso.

\- Hola Percy – Lo saludó, él tosió varias veces hasta que se decidió.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? – Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café? – Ella asintió y sin saber como él, en una muestra de valentía Weasley, la tomó del brazo y camino junto a ella por la acera hasta un bar apartado que conocía.

Hablaron durante horas, incluso el café se convirtió en cena y al salir del bar, sin saber como volvió a besarla, sin saber como llegaron a un hotel, sin saber como ambos se sacaban la ropa desesperadamente sin dejar un instante de besarse, acariciarse y tocarse.

Es que realmente pocos lo conocían, por no decir nadie, pero él definitivamente era un Weasley, la pasión era parte de su personalidad y Audrey le provocaba que saliera a flor de piel.

Entregó aquella parte de él que jamás había dado, abrió su corazón. No entendía como era que en apenas siete días pudiera haberse enamorado perdidamente, pero luego las imágenes de Audrey desde que la había visto en Hogwarts pasaron por su mente, todas las imágenes hasta llegar a la que ahora estaba frente a él.

El exquisito cuerpo desnudo, brindándose, entregándose y se dio cuenta que no se había enamorado en siete días, hacía tiempo que él sentía algo por ella, pero no lo había descubierto hasta que ella dijo su nombre y lo sacó del anonimato. ¿Sería correspondido?

\- Te amo – La declaración salida clara y firme de los labios femeninos lo estremeció – No sé desde cuando, es muy extraño – decía ella – Yo soy analítica y realista, no soy una soñadora idealista, pero aún sabiendo tan poco de ti, siento que te conozco desde siempre. Soy una tonta – Se separó apenas intentando marcharse, pero él se lo impidió acercándola más.

\- tal vez no me creas, tal vez pienses que es una artimaña para conquistar mujeres, pero somos más parecidos de lo que crees, y aunque suene ilógico y absurdo yo también te amo. Ni yo mismo le creo, no puedo pedirte que tú lo hagas, pero es la verdad.

Y al conectarse las miradas, las declaraciones se afirmaron y ambos sabían que eran sinceros, que de alguna manera el destino se había confabulado en unirlos y que no había marcha atrás, no había errores, y no había arrepentimiento luego de esa noche.

He hicieron el amor, Percy Weasley demostró que la pasión tenía cabida en su vida y que era encendida por ella que correspondía con igual vehemencia.

Labios y lenguas, saliva y sudor, músculos y nervios, piernas y brazos, manos y pies revueltos entre las sábanas sin sentido, sin análisis pero perfectamente sincronizados, llevándolos al clímax más poderoso que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás.

Y él se olvidó de la higiene, de las normas y de las reglas y desde ese instante solo sabía que sin Audrey no podría vivir, que había un nuevo código que reglaba su vida y lo escribía junto a ella.

Sonrió al recordar esa noche a la cual le siguieron muchas más y de repente,

\- ¡Percy! – Volteó, su nombre ahora tenía otro significado, era maravilloso en los labios de la persona que llamaba y al verla sonrió.

\- ¡Mi amor! – Le dijo abrazándola apenas la tuvo cerca y besándola en medio de la acera sin importarle quien lo viera.

\- Te extrañé anoche – Le decía ella.

Percy lamentaba no poder decirle el porqué de su ausencia, pero sin embargo ese hecho lo llevó a hablar con sus padres y tanto Molly como Arthur le pidieron conocerla.

\- Yo también lamento estar ocupado, pero será por poco tiempo.

\- No debes excusarte – Y ella bajó la mirada, él sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ellos se amaban, sin dudarlo, pero a pesar de tanta seguridad no había hecho público su amor, pero era tiempo de avanzar.

\- Te quiero - Le dijo - ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?

\- nada – Respondió - ¿Tienes alguna propuesta indecente?

\- No – Ella lo miró interrogante – No al menos al principio de la velada, cuando terminemos de cenar con mis padres tal vez te invite a un hotel – Y sonrió, no tanto por la idea del final de la noche sino por la cara de sorpresa de ella al darse cuenta de la noticia - ¿Qué dices? – Ella asintió sin decir nada, él la abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo al oído – Se que la idea de pasar la noche conmigo te quita el aliento – infirió casi burlonamente – pero ¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?

\- Yo… - Audrey no sabía que contestar ¿En calidad de qué la presentaría? Y como si Percy leyera su mente agregó

\- Ellos quieren conocer a mi novia y además quería saber si tú quisieras presentarme a tus padres.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, haciéndolo tambalear, ese hecho reafirmaba su relación, no significaba que ya no fuese firme y real, pero ese paso era decisivo y fundamental.

\- Será un honor conocer a tus padres y los míos estarán encantados de al fin conocerte – Y se besaron.

Luego tomados de las manos ingresaron al ministerio.

Percy sonreía por fin su vida comenzaba a tener sentido y descubrió que finalmente era el dueño del mundo sin necesitar nada más que esa suave mano que se aferraba a la de él.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 19**

 **Conociendo nuevos amigos.**

Hermione y Ron seguían aprendiendo de sus nuevas artes, no estaba de más para Ron practicar constantemente, todo ello, además, sin abandonar sus estudios habituales y continuar con las cosas cotidianas que hacían todos los chicos.

\- Qué haremos este sábado en Hosmeade? – Preguntó Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

\- Nada – la respuesta del chico hizo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara interrogante – Es una sorpresa, pero no vamos a ir a Hosmeade este fin de semana.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a las sorpresas en torno a su entrenamiento y más aún como Ron las utilizaba a su vez para anexarle algo romántico o para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Pero luego de la reprimenda de Dumbledore eran mucho más precavidos.

Se sentía maravillosa, ya que desde que tenía esos dones todo era más fácil, estudiar, concentrarse; lo único que le era aún difícil era volar y enfrentarse a algunas bestias, pero lo sobrellevaba excelentemente según su tutor, el cual, a pesar de estar intentado con mucho empeño, a base de besos y caricias, sacarle algo de información, se mantenía reservado al respecto de su nueva aventura.

El día llegó, la mayoría de los chicos se fueron y ella se quedó en la sala común aguardando, de repente un elfo apareció y le dijo.

\- Señorita Hermione, debe ir a su habitación.- Ella iba a protestar ante el uso de una de esas criaturas pero notó algunas monedas en su pequeña mano y no dijo nada, simplemente lo saludó amigablemente y salió corriendo a su dormitorio.

Al entrar no notó nada especial, pero al acercarse a su cama y correr las cortinas se encontró con un vaporoso vestido en tonos celeste claro y blanco, con mangas cortas, corte princesa y largo hasta los tobillos, además pudo observar una especie de babucha blanca de algodón grueso similar a la ropa interior que utilizaban en el siglo XVII o XVIII que le cubría hasta las rodillas, unas botas cortas de cuero celeste fino, y completaba el atuendo una capa de los mismos colores.

Le extrañó principalmente la babucha, pero igualmente se la colocó y luego hizo lo mismo con todo el atuendo, al mirarse al espejo parecía una princesa medieval y sonrió.

De repente un papel en forma de pájaro entró por la ventana y se depositó en su mano, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

\- Te espero en la entrada principal.

Apuró el paso, ya que al contrario de Ron ella prefería no desaparecerse dentro del colegio y al llegar al punto de encuentro lo vio.

Ron vestía un pantalón negro y altas botas de cuero del mismo color, arriba lo cubría una camisa blanca de largas mangas y que tenía un par de botones desprendidos dejando parte de su torso al descubierto, lo cubría una capa negra, pudo observar además que portaba una espada.

\- Estás hermosa – Le decía él besándole la mano galantemente.

\- Tú pareces un príncipe de cuento de hadas – Reía ella.

\- Es necesaria esta vestimenta para lo que vamos a hacer – Le decía ofreciéndole el brazo, el cual ella aceptó gustosamente y comenzando ambos a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Conocerás unos amigos – Eso significaba que iban a enfrentarse o encontrarse con otras criaturas – Te pido que hagas exactamente lo que te pido ¿Si?

\- ¿Acaso no lo hago siempre? – Preguntaba ella coqueta

\- Algunas veces te gusta tener el control – Continuaba él con la broma

\- ¿Y no te gusta?

\- Nunca dejes de hacerlo – Sólo respondía Ron apretando el agarre.

\- ¿Y McGonagall?

\- Ni ella, ni nadie puede venir en esta ocasión.

\- Estamos solos.

\- Completamente solos – Y ambos sonrieron.

Ron se detuvo en un claro del bosque y le ordenó que aguardara allí, desenvainó su espada y ella acotó

\- ¿No debería tener una también?

\- No, tú tienes otros encantos – Hermione no comprendió el comentario pero no dijo nada y observó como Ron se acercaba al centro del lugar y se arrodilló, clavando la espada en el suelo, para luego apoyar la cabeza en la empuñadura de la misma.

A los pocos instantes Hermione observó a una de las criaturas más hermosas acercándosele, un unicornio, tal cual hiciera buckhead con Harry , años atrás, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia ante Ron y este se puso de pie acariciando el cuello del animal que se mantenía junto a él.

El pelirrojo volteó y se dirigió hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro del lugar.

\- haz una reverencia – Ella obedeció y luego de unos instantes el animal se adelantó, la olfateó acercando su hocico a su pecho, en forma bastante osada según ella, y también se inclinó frente a la castaña.

\- Ahora puedes acercártele – Le indicó Ron y ella lentamente lo hizo, la verdad que le temía a todas las criaturas, excepto a su gato y aunque estaba maravillada con el unicornio aún tenía sus reservas.

Al notar su temor Ron se le acercó y le tomó la mano, le sonrió con la más clara de las sonrisa, parecía un niño ingenuo e inocente y llevó la mano de ella al cuello del animal. El terso pelaje simplemente le sacó una sonrisa y sintió una energía especial rodeándola, jamás había acariciado nada tan suave y al conectar su mirada al animal mitológico una sensación de bienestar la invadió.

Luego notó que otro animal de acercaba.

\- Ella es Zafiro – le decía Ron señalando a ese animal, luego, sujetándola de la cintura y la levantó en el aire montándola en el unicornio que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Andaremos en ellos? – Preguntó sorprendida

\- Claro ¿Alguna vez montaste a caballo?

\- Nunca – respondía ella

\- No debes temer, ellos no te dejarán caer. – Y tomándose de las crines del otro animal se montó de un salto en él – Él es Coxel – Le presentaba al majestuoso animal que ella montaba quien la miró e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza como saludándola el cual Hermione imitó.

\- Cuando te referías a mis encantos…

\- Los unicornios son muy particulares, ya te explicaré, pero por ahora… ¡Vamos! – Dijo firmemente Ron y ambos caballos salieron al galope.

La castaña se tomó de las crines, pero temía lastimar al animal, pero a pesar de sostenerse levemente sentía que no iba a caerse, se sentía segura y protegida y luego del susto inicial se dejó invadir por esa sensación de libertad.

El viento golpeaba su rostro y se sentía poderosa avanzando por el bosque sintiéndose intocable ya que todos los animales se apartaban al notar la presencia de los unicornios.

Pronto llegaron a una planicie que desconocía y los animales aumentaron la velocidad, observó a Ron que iba a su lado y notó que disfrutaba tal cual ella de esa sensación. Su capa ondeaba al viento, la camisa se inflaba por el mismo y los cabellos se arremolinaban aún más; no podía definir la escena con una sola o una misma característica, ya que era extremadamente sensual, pero a la vez su rostro reflejaba la actitud de un niño en vísperas de navidad aguardando por los regalos; sonrió y se dejó envolver en esas sensaciones ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Ron volteó a ver a Hermione, sus cabellos ondeando al viento, su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo del galope, era una escena tan sexy y a la vez su rostro reflejaba la dulce ingenuidad de una niña, esa era la capacidad de los unicornios, sacaban toda la maldad o temor que pudiera tener ante su contacto mostrando la verdadera esencia, y así era ella sensual e ingenua, indomable y serena. Miró al frente y aspiró profundamente el aroma del aire y sonrió feliz. ¡La amaba tanto!

\- estamos llegando – Le decía y los animales detuvieron lentamente la cabalgata

Hermione podía apreciar las fragancias frutales en el aire, pronto divisó una laguna bordeada de árboles.

\- esto es precioso – Le decía ella observando el extraño lugar. Los árboles tenían las hojas con coloraciones marrones y ocres como en otoño.

\- La laguna de la estación atrasada – Le aclaraba Ron – Aquí estamos en otoño, no en invierno.

Hermione sonrió ya que comprendía ahora el porque el piso estaba cubierto de hojas y que el sol brillara débil pero aún demostrando su poderío.

Ron se apeó del cabello y la ayudó a imitarlo, los animales se acercaron a la laguna y bebieron agua, uno pegado al otro, Ron se sacó el cinturón con la espada y la dejó a un costado, luego se sacó la capa., la depositó en el suelo invitándola a sentarse para luego hacerlo él.

Hermione no sacaba la vista de los equinos que ya habiendo bebido acercaban sus hocicos y parecía darse un beso, luego sus cuernos chocaron y un fulgor los invadió.

Los caballos comenzaron a caminar, Zafiro delante y Coxel detrás como persiguiéndola, parecían estar jugando.

\- Ellos son pareja – Explicaba Ron – Y lo serán por siempre, los unicornios son monógamos de por vida incluso si su pareja muere. – Ron la miró pero Hermione continuaba hipnotizaba, sonrió y luego dijo tomándole la mano – Me pondré celoso – Ella reparó en las palabras y volteó a verlo, acarició su mejilla diciendo

\- No debes estarlo, yo te pertenezco sólo a ti.

\- Igual yo – Y correspondió la caricia. Así se quedaron con las manos en los rostros, observándose a los ojos sin decir nada más.

Luego Ron llevó la otra mano y le aferró la cara de Hermione y fue acercándola lentamente hacia él y antes de besarla se detuvo, con los labios a penas a centímetros de los de ella

\- Te amo – le dijo

\- Te amo – declaró Hermione completando la distancia llevando también su otra mano al rostro de su amado y fundiéndose ambos en un beso suave y tierno.

Los animales voltearon a verlos, se quedaron allí unos instantes, luego se miraron a los ojos y se marcharon caminando, bordeando la laguna.

El beso se volvió más intenso, así eran ellos cándidos y apasionados, Ron la giró y sosteniéndola por la espalda la recostó sobre la capa colocándose sobre ella. Hermione aferraba sus cabellos, apretando el beso, sentir la lengua de él invadir su boca la enloquecía, junto a miles de cosas más que provocaban ese efecto en ella, sus manos bajaron a la espalda de él y rasguñó por sobre la camisa la misma. Ron se tensó sonriendo.

¡Claro que ella también sabía llevarlo a la locura! Y no iba a dejar de hacerlo, hacia mucho que no se sentían de esa manera, tan conectados, tan unidos.

Poco a poco fue sacando la camisa de dentro del pantalón y cuando tuvo acceso pasó sus uñas directo sobre la piel, provocando que él temblara de excitación, también sintió como comenzaba a enervarse e instintivamente llevó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ron no esperó y comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de ella que suspiró sonriente.

Por minutos se deleitaron con esas caricias, nada ni nadie los apuraba, cuando el pelirrojo hubo besado todo el cuello, bajó el rostro al pecho que se asomaba exuberante a través del escote del vestido y pasó la lengua por los montes blancos y suaves y un nuevo suspiro inundó el lugar.

Sus manos bajaron por la falda del vestido y comenzaron a subirlo hasta llegar a la prenda que cubría la pierna de Hermione, la cual rió. Ron se irguió mirándola interrogante

\- No es muy sexy mi ropa interior – Dijo explicando su reacción.

\- Era necesario para cabalgar, de lo contrario te podrías lastimar.

\- Entiendo – Asentía ella – Pero por ahora no son necesarias – Ron no esperó más y comenzó a bajar la prenda despojándola de ella y recorriendo al hacerlo con sus dedos la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

\- No puedo esperar más – Sorprendentemente no era él quien dijo la atrevida declaración sino ella quién giró a Ron subiéndose en él y se apoderó de la situación.

Subida a horcajadas, desprendió los botones de la camisa moviéndose sobre su virilidad lenta pero firmemente, notando que la excitación aumentaba.

Cuando desabrochó el último botón se inclinó sobre el pecho y comenzó a lamer los pezones masculinos, era Ron ahora el que suspiraba y sus jadeos aumentaron cuando ella bajó por su abdomen acariciando con sus labios y su lengua, mientras que con las manos abría el pantalón y lo bajaba junto a su ropa interior.

Hermione tomó el miembro lo acarició, luego besó cada parte de él sintiendo que Ron temblaba bajo los efectos de sus mimos, y sin poder aguantar más subió y se dejó penetrar, hundiéndose profundamente en él. Ron abrió los ojos y ambos jadeos se unieron.

Pero estaban uniendo más que sus cuerpos, a través de sus miradas, conectaban sus almas.

Hermione aumentó el movimiento, que Ron no pudo evitar comparar con el que minutos antes observaba cuando ella montaba al unicornio y se sintió salvaje e indómito, la sujetó de la cintura y la penetró aún más.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior, su orgasmo se acercaba y gimió aún más fuerte anunciando el mismo, sus uñas se clavaron el pecho del pelirrojo que ya había notado el clímax de ella al sentir su virilidad rodeaba por el fuego interno que de su interior emanaba.

Entonces la giro, dejándola de espaldas contra el suelo, ambos cuerpos rodeados por las ocres y amarillentas hojas que cubrían el piso y continuó poseyéndola, alargando la avasallante sensación que dominaba a Hermione en ese momento, sentía que su cuerpo iba a volver a estallar y así lo hizo y ella no pudo evitar gritar.

El eco de los sonidos que salían de sus bocas, los suspiros, los nombres, los te amo retumbaban colmando el sentido del oído; las caricias prodigadas, el contacto húmedo de ambos cuerpos exacerbaban el sentido del tacto; el sentido del gusto era estimulado por el dulce de sus bocas fundiéndose en un beso y el salado de sus pieles traspiradas; el olfato exaltado por el delicado perfume del ambiente y el sentido de la vista fija en ambas miradas completaban los cinco sentidos inmersos en el acto de amor que llevaban acabo.

Pero había un sexto sentido y era esa conexión cósmica que se generaba cuando estaban juntos.

Ron sentía que su clímax llegaba y enredó sus dedos en los de Hermione mirándola profundamente, más profundo que sus embestidas que habían provocado llevarla varias veces a las puertas del paraíso y ambas explosiones se unieron, la esencia pujante de él y la avasalladora de ella se juntaron provocándoles una sensación nunca antes vivida.

Ron se dejó caer y comenzó a reír, siendo imitado por ella.

Rebozaban de felicidad, sólo ellos eran capaces de interpretar lo que sentían, que eran inseparables, poderosos y nada existía en el mundo que los pudiera apartar, ni siquiera la muerte, sentían que sus almas estaban unidas más allá de todo y quedarían juntas por toda la eternidad.

El pelirrojo se irguió sobre sus codos y besó el rostro de ella que lo imitaba.

\- esto no puede ser real – decía él - ¿Estoy soñando?

Hermione lo besó apasionadamente recorría con su lengua los labios y los mordía para luego unir solo ambas bocas y separarse lentamente.

\- Si fuese un sueño no quisiera despertar jamás. Pero no Ron, esto es real, somos tú y yo, sintiéndonos, amándonos, más allá y por sobre todo.

Sonrieron y se fundieron en otro apasionado beso, el giró llevándola consigo sobre él y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, ambos recostados observaban como el sol avanzaba lentamente.

\- Se vienen tiempos difíciles – Profetizaba él – A pesar de nuestros poderes, la oscuridad es poderosa y peligrosa. No hay un solo día en el que no tema por los míos y por todos. De pensar que Voldemort podría destruir a Harry – Y tembló apretando el abrazo con ella.

\- Lo evitaremos a costa de todo.

\- Todos estamos luchando para que Harry salga ganador en esta contienda, y no dudo que hay personas que darán su vida por proteger a otros, pero nosotros somos la última línea, o la primera según el punto de vista. Ambos vamos a estar lado a lado de Harry protegiéndolo para que cumpla su destino.

\- ¡Y lo haremos! – Decía ella mirándolo, pero aún no entendía cual era la verdadera preocupación de Ron.

\- No quiero perderte – Él apartó unas lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos

\- ¿Ron? – Hermione seguía sin comprender, había algo que él le ocultaba - ¿Qué te su…- Pero él la interrumpió dándole un sonoro beso y sonriendo

\- Creo que después de hacerte el amor me sensibilizo demasiado – Se incorporaba ayudándola a imitarlo, sacándole algunas hojas que habían quedado prendidas en el cabello de ella, la abrazó y agregó – No me prestes atención. – Y soltándola comenzó a arreglar su ropa, luego se agachó y tomó el enorme bombachudo meneándolo con un dedo – A mi me parece sexy – Ella se rió arrancándoselo de las manos.

\- Mentiroso – Le decía

\- ¡Es verdad! Ponte una arpillera y me parecerás hermosa y sexy, porque te amo. – Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió la caricia

\- nada nos pasará – Le decía.

\- Tienes razón – declaraba él. Se terminaron de vestir y los unicornios se acercaron al galope.

Regresaron al castillo, Hermione disfrutaba el paseo, pero Ron fijó su vista en el próximo ocaso, su mirada estaba melancólica, al ver a Hermione la misma se iluminó llenándolo de esperanza.

A la mañana siguiente McGonagall se hallaba con los brazos colocados en la cintura a modo de jarra.

\- ¿Cómo es que no recuerda las características de los unicornios? ¿Acaso no estuvo aprendiendo de ellos ayer a la tarde con el señor Weasley?

Hermione no sabía que contestar, Ron la estuvo asistiendo pero de otra manera que no le podía explicar a su profesora.

De repente la figura del pelirrojo apareció por el pasillo.

\- ¡Señor Weasley! – Lo llamó la dama, tutearse había quedado descartado en cuanto la tutela de la maestra terminó y el muchacho se acercó.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó observando a una sonrojada Hermione y a una encolerizada McGonagall.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que la señorita Granger no sepa decirme de las características de los unicornios?

\- tengo una laguna – Decía Hermione mirándolo.

\- ¿No recuerdas que te expliqué del poder curativo de sus cuernos? – Agregaba Ron.

\- ¡Claro! – Ella seguía al chico

\- ¿Y de su capacidad de erradicar la maldad de quienes lo tocan?

\- ¿Entonces por qué Voldemort los mataba? – Preguntó ella inocentemente

\- No estás ayudando – decía cantarinamente y por lo bajo Ron, luego subió la voz y agregó – Porque su grado de maldad es tanta que no es afectado.

\- ¡Ah! – Reflexionó Hermione dando muestras que recién se enteraba de ello, Ron meneó la cabeza, sonriente y mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?

McGonagall se cruzó de brazos haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran

\- Al menos, si quieren tomarme el pelo y desobedecer las reglas del colegio, podrían ser más disimulados e inteligentes ¿No? ¿Acaso no tuvo ni un minuto para explicarle esto? – Los chicos bajaron las miradas sonrojándose y la dama se marchó refunfuñando, evidentemente esos dos no tenían control.

Ron abrazó a Hermione.

\- No puedo entender como eres tan cándida y tan desvergonzada a la vez.

\- ¿Y cómo te gusto más? – Preguntó ella colgándose de su cuello.

\- De todas formas, inocente, lujuriosa, mandona, obediente, suave, ruda – Y ambos se besaron.

\- ¡Suéltense por favor! – El grito de Minerva antes de perderse en los pasillos y los obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

Se miraron sonrientes y levantando los hombros, se tomaron de las manos y marcharon a la torre de Gryffindor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 20**

 **Rumania**

Los días continuaban pasando, luego de las clases ellos continuaban practicando y una tarde se encontraron con Charly.

\- ¡Hermano! – Ron lo abrazaba. Y luego Hermione correspondía el saludo de igual manera.

\- ¿Ya estás recuperado? – Preguntaba Hermione

\- Completamente además tengo una grata sorpresa. – les decía – vendrán conmigo a Rumania a trabajar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Ambos se sorprendieron.

Dumbledore apareció detrás de ellos, explicando

\- Resulta que el ministerio ha elegido a dos prefectos para que realicen una actividad internacional ¿Y adivinen quienes fueron seleccionados?

\- Que buena estrategia para no llamar la atención. – decía Hermione.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos?

\- mañana mismo – declaraba el Weasley mayor sonriente.

Y sin más se fueron, acompañados por Charly que estaba más ansioso que ellos; era la primera vez que otro Weasley iba a ver como él vivía, ya que en las pocas oportunidades que sus padres fueron, se hospedaban en otro lugar, pero ahora ellos iban a vivir allí, en la colonia donde intentaban controlar a los dragones.

A la hora del almuerzo ambos fueron presentados a todo el grupo, alrededor de quince magos fornidos de rudo aspecto, ambos sabían que todos esos magos tenían un juramento de lealtad hacia sus personas y lo respetarían con su vida igual que los miembros de la order, pero pronto Hermione notó algo que la impacientó y no tenía nada que ver con la lealtad de esos casi salvajes hombres.

\- No hay mujeres – Le dijo por lo bajo a Charly que se echó a reír siendo visto por todos.

\- ¡Mujeres! ¡Mujeres controlando dragones! – y ante ese comentario todos los otros hombres también se largaron a reír.

Ron y Hermione permanecían serios, ellos estaban luchando por un mundo sin distinciones y eso iba más allá de la sangre pura sino también a toda clase de discriminación en general, desde el P.E.D.D.O. hasta cualquier otra cosa que creyeran necesario crear.

\- Lo haces tú o lo hago yo – Le decía ella tranquilamente.

\- Te cedo el honor – Le decía el pelirrojo y en cuanto se levantó de la mesa Charly dejó de carcajear y se arrojó debajo de la misma.

Los otros hombres nunca supieron lo que pasó sólo vieron que de la varita de la chica salía un potente hechizo que los lanzó a todos contra la pared, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire.

Ron se inclinó para ver a su hermano que suplicaba aún debajo de la mesa para que soltara a sus compañeros, y los hombres hacían lo mismo.

\- Es que no comprendí el chiste de las mujeres y miren que yo soy la mejor estudiante de mi clase – declaró sarcásticamente la castaña.

\- Lo sentimos – comenzaron a decir los hombres uno a uno y entonces Hermione suspendió el hechizo y todos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- espero que esto cambie su postura con respecto a las mujeres – decía ella ofendida y ahora más segura de no deber temerles a aquellos corpulentos hombres.

Charly se asomó por debajo de la mesa y luego salió.

\- Disculpa – también le dijo – es que por generaciones este ha sido un trabajo de hombres, y no es por falta de confianza en el poder de las mujeres – aclaró rápidamente – es muy peligroso, mira mis heridas – le indicaba – fueron hechas a pesar de las protecciones, y deberás comprender que la estructura corporal de una mujer es más débil que la de los varones, genéticamente hablando – Volvía a aclarar.

\- Lo sé – respondía Hermione – Incluso con mi poder puedo notar que Ron me supera ampliamente en destreza física, aunque he tenido mis momentos – acotaba soberbia y el pelirrojo asentía – pero en promedio en duelo él siempre me supera. Me ofendió la forma de reaccionar, eso es todo.

Comieron escuchando las anécdotas que cada uno de los hombres tenía para compartir.

\- ¿Alguna vez han domesticado a algún dragón? – Preguntó ella sabiendo que era muy difícil.

\- No – contestó el mayor de los hombres – Y mira que hemos puesto todo nuestro esfuerzo en lograrlo, pero al parecer es imposible. Charly ha logrado progresos impresionantes con Norberta, pero es mayormente debido a las particularidades del nacimiento del dragón, igualmente no hay que dudar de su capacidad y temeridad de Weasley al momento de adiestrarlos – Concluyó el hombre y Charly hinchó su pecho orgulloso por el halago de su jefe.

\- Siempre podemos contar con la leyenda de Agatha. – Los chicos miraron a Charly interrogantes.

\- Se decía que ella provenía de una tribu de domadores y domesticadores de dragones, la última en su especie. Ya que todos fueron masacrados por vampiros – Agregó y Hermione se horrorizó. – Pero es sólo una leyenda, nunca se conoció su existencia. – Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir – declaró bostezando. – Los acompaño a su cuarto.

\- ¿Nuestro cuarto? – preguntó Ron esperanzado.

\- Por supuesto hermanito, no estamos ni en la madriguera ni en Hogwarts, sólo les pido un par de consejos, traben la puerta y coloquen algún hechizo silenciador. – Ambos chicos se ruborizaron pero eso no impidió que asintieran dando a entender que obedecerían al muchacho.

Hermione, vestida con su camisón del colegio, se recostaba junto a Ron que portaba su pijama.

\- Interesante la vida aquí – relataba ella – Imagino que mañana será aun mejor.

\- lo mejor está por venir esta noche– le decía él comenzando a besarla.

\- Ron – Intentaba detenerlo - ¿Te parece? – Él se detuvo, iba a respetar la decisión de ella de no hacer nada, tampoco era un descontrolado sexópata y se recostó de espaldas a la cama a los pocos minutos escuchó que ella le decía. - ¡Tonto! –subiendo sobre él – te estaba gastando una broma. – Y reía.

\- Me cobraré el feo momento que me hiciste pasar.

\- No hace falta, yo te pagaré, - contestaba ella desabrochando la casaca de su pijama.

Al día siguiente se despertaron, ella vistiendo la parte de arriba del atuendo de él y Ron solo en pantalón.

Luego del breve desayuno, Charly los dirigió en un tur por toda la colonia, mientras les explicaba el porque de su estadía allí.

\- Queremos que las bestias los reconozcan.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Si bien no hemos llegado a domesticarlos, se genera cierta relación tácita de aceptación, cuando el dragón se acostumbra a ver a la persona.

\- Una coexistencia natural.

\- exacto Hermione.

\- ¿Para qué hacemos esto? – Preguntaba la chica temerosa ya viendo a lo lejos a los enormes animales.

\- Porque suponemos que Voldemort intentará poner a la mayor cantidad de razas a su favor, sabemos que domina a los vampiros, licántropos, macrotarántulas, y otros.

\- Pero no a todos.

\- eso en verdad Ron, muchas razas están de nuestro lado, y de las nombradas la gran mayoría comparte su ideal, los más avezados saben que sólo busca su ayuda inmediata y luego sólo serán sus esclavos y por ello colaboran con nosotros. – Ambos chicos asintieron.- La idea es que cuando intentemos ayudar, ellos los reconozcan e inmediatamente los defiendan.

\- Es igual que con los unicornios.

\- Exacto - Asentía Ron.

Así que ambos muchachos superaron sus miedos, se vistieron con los trajes especiales, siendo informados que día tras día se desprenderían de alguna de esas prendas hasta quedar con sus trajes habituales.

Cada día admiraban más el trabajo de Charly, que era peligroso pero a la vez de una responsabilidad importantísima, debía estar atento a cada animal, alimentarlo, revisar que no estuviera enfermo y curarlo llegado el caso que así fuera. También asistían al nacimiento de los nuevo dragones y los cuidaban tan cual lo había hecho Hagrig en su momento, pero más aliviados ya que contaban con sus madres.

Como Dumbledore lo supuso, los animales los aceptaron rápidamente y su misión estaba a punto de terminar.

\- ¿Quieren dar un paseo? – Les preguntaba Charly cierta mañana.

\- ¡Si! – Contestaron ambos al unísono, ya que no habían salido de la colonia en todos esos días.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida, pero Charly se desvió a las cuevas donde habitaban los dragones. Ellos voltearon a verlo.

\- ¿Y qué esperan? – Le preguntaba este.

\- La salida es por allí – Le indicaba Hermione

\- ¿Y quien dijo que íbamos a ir caminando? – Sólo acotó Charly continuando su marcha.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos por un segundo y luego sonrientes salieron a la carrera, empujándose mutuamente, pronto superaron a Charly quién reía meneando la cabeza, pensando que a pesar de todo no dejaban de ser sólo un par de chicos.

\- ¡Yo primero! – Gritaba Hermione empujándolo con su hombro al mejor estilo futbolero. Ron tropezó, pero pronto la alcanzó y la superó, se colocó de espaldas y comenzó a correr hacia atrás.

\- Te estoy dando ventaja para que me alcances – Se burlaba, haciendo un gesto con la mano extendida y el pulgar apoyado sobre su nariz. Hermione entonces notó la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra y con la cual Ron podía caerse y lastimarse mucho, pero antes de poder advertirle, el pelirrojo la saltó, sin siquiera mirarla y luego frenó mostrándose mareado.

Hermione llegó a él al instante sorprendida, no más que Charly que había visto la escena.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo supiste? – Preguntaba ella abrazándolo.

\- La vi - parecía no poder explicarse – por un instante pude observar lo mismo que tú, fue muy confuso pero me ayudó a poder evitar el obstáculo.

\- ¡Circe bendita! – Declaraba Charly – Es un nuevo poder mancomunado, legeremancia compartida, lo que tú piensas lo trasmites a él.

\- Pero yo lo vi, no lo pensé.

\- Y ese es parte de las características de su nuevo poder ¿No? – preguntaba Charly ambos chicos asintieron.

– pero no estábamos de la mano.

\- Pero nos estábamos mirando a los ojos. – razonaba Hermione.

\- Ahora despreocúpense, cuando regresen al colegio, lo desarrollarán.

Ron sonreía y Hermione lo miraba interrogante.

\- Podré copiarte las respuestas de los exámenes – Declaraba malicioso.

\- Si te lo permito – Continuaba ella con la broma – Recuerda que también sabemos bloquear nuestros pensamientos.

Pero no pudieron continuar, habían llegado a su objetivo una Greyback noruega.

\- ¡Norberta! – Saludaban los dos.

Charly se montó rápidamente seguido de los dos muchachos. Hermione se sentó detrás del hermano de Ron y se aferró a su cintura, mientras que el pelirrojo se abrazaba a ella besándole el cuello.

\- No me distraigas – Sonreía la castaña. Charly meneaba la cabeza, esos dos eran incorregibles.

Se elevaron del suelo y comenzaron a volar por toda la zona, a lo lejos divisaban las espinosas montañas que representaban los Cárpatos y el espectáculo era maravilloso.

No había ciudades en esa zona, pero sí aldeas de pobladores que conocían y mantenían relación con el mundo mágico.

Charly les iba detallando cada uno de los lugares por los cuales pasaban.

Se detuvieron en una aldea y los chicos estaban asombrados de que los lugareños no se sorprendieran de ver a tamaña bestia, sentarse frente a la cabaña donde ingresaron.

-¡Hola señor Weasley! – Lo saludaba un barbudo y corpulento hombre.

\- ¿Cómo está Magnus?

\- Bien ¿Y usted?

\- Perfecto, pero a decir verdad famélico. ¿Acaso tendrá listo alguno de sus platillos especiales?

\- ¡No se diga más! – Contestó el hombre invitándolos a sentarse en una mesa.

\- Tiene un aire a Hagrid. – Decía sonriente Hermione.

\- A mi me impresionó lo de señor Weasley – Reía Ron – Me parece que los años te están alcanzando. ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza?

\- ¡Nunca! – Respondía el muchacho – Y deja ya de preguntar esas cosas, te pareces a mamá. – Los tres se rieron, luego comieron un almuerzo particular, una especie de guiso que a decir verdad tenía un aspecto terrible, pero al animarse a probarlo, los dejó maravillados por su agradable sabor.

Una vez que colmaron su apetito, regresaron a su paseo.

\- ¿Quieren un poco más de diversión? - Les preguntaba Charly acelerando la velocidad de Norberta. Hermione se aferró a la cintura del chico, y Ron aún más a la de ella.

Ella estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, siempre había temido volar, pero desde que sus poderes se expandieron era algo que había aprendido a dominar y le resultaba fascinante.

De repente unas estacas salieron volando desde la base de uno de los precipicios, Norberta debió hacer una maniobra para esquivarlas.

\- ¡Malditos vampiros y sus trampas! – Maldecía Charly, le ordenó al dragón salir de allí, pero otra tanda de estacas salió disparada, y esta vez debido al brusco movimiento del animal los tres salieron despedidos del lomo del mismo.

Hermione y Ron intentaban acercarse para poder volar y de esa forma rescatar a Charly que caía pesadamente al vacío.

\- ¡Vamos! – Gritaba la castaña estirando la mano

\- ¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo! – Contestaba Ron y luego de unos movimientos se tomaron de las manos y echaron a volar, Norberta se había refugiado, fuera de peligro de los misiles de madera.

Además unos mortífagos aparecieron, montados en escoba y a pesar de notar su turbación por verlos volar intentaron atacarlos, pero el dragón se posicionó detrás de ellos y con una llamarada los calcinó.

Hermione se apoyó en el hombro de Ron y ambos quedaron suspendidos mirando los cuerpos caer incinerados y a la bestia acercárseles. La misma los observó por un instante, resopló humo de su nariz y les ofreció el lomo, se subieron rápidamente e intentaban alcanzar a Charly, pero ambos sabían que les iba a ser imposible llegar antes que el muchacho impactara en el suelo.

De repente otro dragón salió de la nada y evitó que el pelirrojo cayera a una muerte segura.

Ron ordenó a Norberta que fuera donde Charly y cuando llegaron, el mismo se hallaba sentado en una roca visiblemente impresionado.

Lo que ninguno sabía era cual era su mayor impresión, si la caída o quien lo había rescatado.

Una muchacha, de contextura física robusta, pero a la vez femenina se les acercó y los saludó presentándose.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Agatha. – Ellos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos recordando la leyenda de la domadora de dragones. – No soy la domadora de dragones – aclaró riendo y meneando la cabeza – pertenezco a una colonia que protege dragones, en la frontera sur de los Cárpatos.

Los chicos se miraron.

\- ¿Sólo de mujeres? – Preguntó Hermione

\- Si, somos todas mujeres.

\- Pensamos que las mujeres no podían cuidar dragones. – La chica se largó a reír.

\- ¿Qué las mujeres no podemos? Los hombres están imposibilitados de hacerlo.

\- eso es discriminatorio – Se quejaba Ron, la igualdad debía ser para ambas partes.

\- Mira, los dragones necesitan la femenina sutileza de las mujeres para poder ser comprendidos.

\- ¡Basura! – gritaba Charly poniéndose de pie – Los dragones necesitan de la fuerza para ser cuidados.

Ron y Hermione se miraban sonrientes, al parecer Charly acababa de conocer a la horma de su zapato.

\- ¿Tú crees que proteges mejor a tu dragón que yo al mío o que él te obedece más? – Y sin más llamó a la bestia – Lizzy – Y el dragón se le acercó dócilmente. – Quisiera marcharme, por favor – le decía serenamente. El animal bajó la cabeza y ella se montó habilidosamente.

\- ¿Lizzy? – decían los muchachos

\- ¿Debe tener un nombre no? – No dijeron más ¡Eso era tan Hagrig! Charly por su lado bramó

\- ¡Norberta! – Y el dragón obedeció acercándose - ¡Nos vamos! – Volvió a gritar – Y tal cual la otra bestia el dragón se agachó para recibir a su dueño.

Ambos cuidadores se miraron, reflejando furia en sus ojos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! Eso demuestra que por los métodos utilizados por ambos, se puede dar órdenes a un dragón. ¿Por qué no le comentas a tu jefe de la existencia de nuestra colonia y nosotros lo haremos con el jefe de Charly? Tal vez entre los dos encuentren un método para lograr adiestrarlos eficientemente – proponía Ron, la chica realizó un movimiento de cabeza, su animal elevó el vuelo y se marchó.

\- ¿Quién se cree? – Bufaba Charly - ¡La reina de los dragones! – Ron y Hermione continuaban mirándose, el mayor de los pelirrojos Weasley no notó que se pasó toda la tarde, la cena y gran parte de la sobremesa hablando de la chica.

Por la noche, cuando los chicos se acostaron a dormir Ron declaró.

\- Me parece que Charly fundará pronto una colonia mixta de cuidadores de dragones.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, me parece oír vientos de boda. Muy pronto. - Al abrasarse Hermione se aferró fuertemente a Ron.

\- Hoy pensé que no sobreviviríamos – Se refugio en su pecho.

\- Y no sólo eso, esos mortífagos podrían habernos delatado.

\- No quiero imaginarme que sucedería si eso ocurriera. ¿Pero parecías tan tranquilo durante el resto del día?

\- Si, a pesar de intentar estar relajado me es difícil olvidarme del peligro en el que estuvimos.

\- Por suerte estamos juntos, estar junto a ti es lo único que me reconforta.

Se amaron apasionadamente, entregándose como siempre lo hacían, llevando al extremo sus cuerpos y emociones, para sentir el contacto con el otro. Sintiendo que esa sería la última vez, experimentando todo un mar de sensaciones, que colmaban su espíritu y su corazón.

Hermione estaba boca abajo en la cama, sus caderas levantadas, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas, se aferraba con las manos a los barrotes de la cama; Ron aprisionaba con ambas manos su cintura imprimiéndole un movimiento que se hacía más acelerado y ella podía sentir toda la virilidad ingresando en su ser.

Era una posición animal, salvaje, erótica al extremo y sin embargo ninguna vergüenza los embargaba, porque ellos se entregaban con vehemencia pero también con amor.

Ron plegaba su pecho a la espalda de ella y besaba su cuello, mordía su hombro y acariciaba sus senos, llevándola aún más a la locura y provocándole un orgasmo intenso.

El pelirrojo comenzó a besarle el centro de la espalda, lamiendo y mordiendo cada tramo de piel que se le presentaba, Hermione arqueó más la misma estimulada por la excitante caricia, suponiendo lo que su novio tenía en mente y sin dudarlo se estremeció en un escalofrío que elevó más su lívido, Ron bajaba a su trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras su boca y su lengua se extasiaban con aquel lugar que pronto invadiría, ella arqueó aún más la espalda, levantando sus caderas, y Ron se deleitaba lamiendo, penetrando con la lengua en aquel lugar que era prohibido, pero no para él, no para ellos que llevaban su experiencia al máximo de los placeres, llevó un par de dedos a su boca y comenzó a estimular la estrecha cavidad, los hundía lentamaente dentro de ella que emitía pequeños gemidos, aceptando la invasión.

Luego pasó los dedos por el húmedo sexo, para continuar estimulándola con ellos por algunos instantes, repetía ambas acciones, lamer, y penetrar con sus dedos; Hermione gemía, el dolor no existía, sólo la excitación de la entrega, porque ella le pertenecía como él le pertenecía a ella.

Cuando Ron la notó lista se irguió y comenzó a penetrarla lenta pero poderosamente, Hermione sintió la penetración de Ron presionando su esfínter, no pudo evitar tensarse y morder su labio inferior largando un quejido, y él se detuvo, comenzó a retirarse, pero ella lo aferró con sus manos.

\- ¡Continúa! – casi ordenó.

\- ¿Lo quieres? –era parte del juego, él lo deseaba pero más deseaba que ella lo pidiera.

\- Si. - Jadeo Hermione acostumbrando su cuerpo a la intrusión llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás permitiendo el lento avance del miembro de Ron dentro de ella.

No era la primera vez que experimentaban esas sensaciones extremas, que si bien parecían dolorosas en realidad encerraban placer, del dolor nacía el goce, difícil de entender para aquellos que no se complementaban como lo hacían ellos dos.

La fricción enervaba a Ron, en ese momento se sentía, bestial, indomable, y necesitaba experimentar esa sensación de dominación para con Hermione, era una forma primitiva de sentirla suya por completo, llevándole placer en todas las formas que concibiera aunque las mismas provinieran de formas tan poco usuales en su momento pero de las cuales ya eran expertos, y a la vez sentirse dominado por la aceptación de ella, por la opresión que sentía envolver su miembro, y ese padecimiento que se convertía en gozo les borraba de la memoria la angustia antes vivida, porque experimentaban que del dolor podían sacar placer.

Llevó su mano al sexo femenino y comenzó a estimularlo, y los gemidos de placer de ella no tardaron en aumentar.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su clímax, haciéndolo ella nuevamente, cayeron en la cama de costado, él la envolvió en sus brazos aferrando su sudado y agitado pecho a la espalda femenina. Y le dijo al oído.

\- No sé cuan poderosa puede ser nuestra magia, pero absolutamente nada se compara con sentirme dentro de ti, esa es la sensación más sublime de todas.

Ella apenas podía respirar, lejos estaba de sentirse obscena a pesar de la lasciva acción que acababan de realizar, nada salía de su boca, ninguna idea aparecía en su mente, sólo retumbaban las certeras palabras de él y asintió sin nada más que decir.

Sólo ahora entendía que el amor y la pasión irían siempre de la mano cuando sus cuerpos se unieran y sonrió, ya que esa sensación la hacía aún más fuerte y poderosa que cualquier magia que pudiera experimentar.

Hermione se despertó cuando un débil rayo de sol impactó en su rostro, giró para encontrarse con la cara de Ron muy cerca de la suya.

Lo observó dormido, su respiración serena; extrañamente cuando dormía con ella no roncaba y sonrió. Sintió el brazo cruzado sobre su pecho, lo acarició recorriendo toda aquella extremidad que le brindaba una calidez y protección agradables.

Él se pegó a ella y sintió su erección instantáneamente. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan sensitivo? Pensaba ¿Si tan solo acariciaba su brazo? ¿Sería por sus poderes?

\- Es el poder del amor - Interrumpió el sus pensamientos sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos.

\- Amor y pasión - Decía ella bajando su mano a la parte ya estimulada de Ron.

\- Si ambos - respondía él abriendo los ojos y mirándola - Con nosotros van juntos, perfectamente complementados.

El pelirrojo se apretó más a ella, bajó el brazo a la cadera y la aferró fuertemente con lo cual Hermione se quejó y él aflojó inmediatamente el agarre.

\- perdona - Declaró él.

\- Veo que aún te quedan rastros salvajes de anoche.

\- Perdón también por eso.

\- ¿Eso? Pensé que me habías hecho el amor.

\- Si es que digamos que es una situación…

\- primitiva.

\- Animal - completó él, pero las palabras no salían soeces de sus bocas, eran cálidas e incluso quienes las escuchara salir de los labios podían decir románticas.

\- No hay nada que haga en contra de mi voluntad - Declaraba Hermione acariciando el rostro de Ron.

\- Nunca te forzaría a hacer nada, pero la sensación de dominación es muy fuerte y a la vez la de ser dominado por tu entrega.

\- Es que tú también te entregas - Se besaban dulcemente y pretendían continuar con su actividad matutina favorita cuando golpearon fuertemente la puerta.

\- ¡Arriba bellos durmientes! ¡Es tarde! - La voz de Charly los detuvo, y a los pocos segundos escucharon sus pasos alejándose.

Hermione miró su reloj

\- Si no estamos listos en quince minutos llegaremos tarde al desayuno y el comedor está bastante lejos.- pero Ron parecía no escucharla, besaba su rostro y bajaba por su cuello. - ¡Ron! - Pretendía regañarlo ella pero él la interrumpió

\- Podemos cambiarnos en segundos, así ganamos diez minutos y luego nos aparecemos en el comedor, son diez minutos más o sea que tenemos treinta y cinco minutos a nuestra disposición.

\- O sea, que utilizarás tus poderes para tu propio beneficio - Decía Hermione sonriendo y comenzando a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Ron.

\- La utilizaré siempre para estar contigo. No le hago mal a nadie, por el contrario - Aclaraba bajando sus besos al pecho de Hermione - Si no lo hiciera, estaría sufriendo y no podría concentrarme. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que sea infeliz y esté desatento?

\- ¡Por Merlín no lo permitamos! - exclamaba la castaña cuando Ron ya estaba llegando a su sexo y se deleitaba llevándola al clímax con sus caricias.

Hicieron el amor, entregándose al ciento pro ciento, como siempre lo hacían, y llegaron a tiempo al comedor donde Charly los aguardaba con una pícara sonrisa en su boca y meneando la cabeza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 21**

 **Amigos y animagos**

Regresaron a Hogwarts, le comentaron a Dumbledore de su encuentro con Agatha, de cómo los jefes de ambas colonias comenzaron a idear nuevas propuestas para domesticar a los dragones con lo cual les dejaba una tarea menos por la cual preocuparse.

También les refirieron su habilidad compartida y la pusieron a la práctica.

El director quedó maravillado. Ya entrada la tarde les notificó de una noticia que ambos sabían pero que preferían dilatar lo más posible.

\- Hoy hablaremos con Harry, les diremos la verdad sobre sus poderes.

\- eso significa que el final está cerca. – Dumbledore sólo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomará Harry?

\- No lo sabemos Ron.

\- espero sepa entender que el secreto era para resguardar mi identidad.

\- Creo que si Harry lo mira desde esa perspectiva sabrá comprender el porque no le hemos dicho a él nada hasta hoy. Pero hay mejores noticias. – declaraba el director sacando un libro de su escritorio – Tenemos en nuestro poder el escrito de Voldemort.

Nadie preguntó como lo había conseguido, ya sabían de quien, pero preferían mantenerse lo más alejados posibles de Snape, sólo soportándolo en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- ¿Dice algo interesante?

\- Mucho, hay toda una parte referida a los poderes mancomunados, con esta guía muy pronto sabrán explotar al máximo su condición.

Los chicos se alegraron mucho, pero a la vez estaban preocupados por Harry.

¿Cómo tomaría el hecho de saber que sus amigos, eran a su vez sus protectores?

Pronto se sacarían esa duda.

Por la noche Dumbledore llamó a Harry a la dirección.

\- ¿Si director? – preguntó el moreno una vez entrar, se sorprendió de ver allí a McGonagall, pero mucho más a Hermione y Ron, que no se soltaban las manos.

\- ¡La dejaste embarazada! – Gritó amenazante, era lo único que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

\- ¡Bien podría ser así! – respaldaba al chico Minerva, mientras que Albus, Ron y Hermione meneaban la cabeza sonrientes.

\- No Harry, no estoy embarazada. – Respondía la castaña.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el chico.

\- Siéntate, por favor – Le dijo Dumbledore y comenzó su relato, le explicó a Harry la existencia del protector, un mago con poderes muy avanzados, que lo acompañaría a luchar contra las fuerzas de Voldemort, y defender su vida para que se realice el encuentro final frente a frente a su peor enemigo.

Harry ya miraba a Ron, siempre intuyó que su amigo algo le ocultaba, al principio creyó que era el amor que sentía por Hermione, pero una vez que comenzaron a salir lo notó aún más preocupado, lo que aún no entendía que hacía Hermione allí y tranquilamente declaró.

\- Ron es mi protector – Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y el director asintió. - ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho antes?

\- Parte de nuestra meta, además de prepararte, era proteger la identidad de aquel que te resguardaría, no debo decirte de la conexión que tienes con Voldemort, de él saberlo la vida de Ron podría haber corrido peligro.

\- es muy lógico.- declaró Harry y miró a su amigo - ¿Entonces? ¿Me acompañarás a vencer a Voldemort? – Ron asintió entonces Hermione se asomó

\- te acompañaremos – agregó.

\- pero tú…

\- Hay algo más – Lo interrumpió Dumbledore – hace algunos meses se presentó la oportunidad de ordenar a otro protector.

\- ¿Hermione?

\- ¿Crees que hay alguien mejor que yo para proteger tu trasero? – Preguntó fingiendo enojo la castaña con lo cual los dos chicos rieron.

\- No mi amiga, es más ya estoy sintiendo piedad por Voldemort – Y todos sonrieron.

Dumbledore ultimó los detalles de todo lo relacionado con sus amigos y protectores y agregó.

\- De más está decirte que debes agudizar mejor que nunca tu poder de oclumancia, ante todos, excepto las personas en este cuarto y algunos Weasley.

\- ¿Ginny?

\- Ella no sabe nada, al igual que los gemelos– Le aclaraba Ron

\- No quisiera mentirle.

\- Te entiendo Harry, yo pasé lo mismo con Hermione y con el resto de las personas, pero la existencia del mundo mágico está en nuestras manos, nosotros protegiéndote y tú derrotando a Voldemort. – Harry abrió los ojos y Ron los bajó sonrojándose

\- Ahora entiendo porqué no te asustaste cuando lo nombré en la enfermería.

\- No quiere decir que no le temo – Aclaraba Ron – Todos debemos hacerlo.

\- Además ahora tiene la clave para tener su propio protector.

\- ¡Pero yo tengo a los dos mejores del mundo! – Decía Harry levantándose y yendo a abrazar a sus dos amigos que correspondieron el cariño.

Luego se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente ambos les mostraron sus poderes y Harry quedó muy sorprendido, definitivamente el poder favorito era el de volar.

\- ¿Te imaginas lo rápido que atraparía la snich? – Bromeaba con Ron.

\- Definitivamente un poder sólo apto para el quidditch – Se enojaba Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mira que parte por lo que luchamos es por el deporte también – Sonreía Harry, se lo veía relajado por primera vez en años, era algo por lo que temía Ron, y no se había equivocado.

\- No debes bajar la guardia – Le decía poniéndose serio y ambos amigos lo miraron – La lucha no será fácil, ni siquiera con nosotros de apoyo, ahora más que nunca debes concentrarte en superarte.

\- Si yo fallara, ustedes…

\- No, te equivocas – Ron lo interrumpía - ¡Tú eres el elegido! ¡Sólo tú puedes vencer a Voldemort! – Y se marchó enojado. Harry y Hermione se miraron y salieron corriendo tras él.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? - Hermione lo abrazaba, estaban frente al lago y súbitamente una sirena emergió.

\- Hola Perséfone - Saludó el pelirrojo ante el asombro de los otros, al nombrarla, la sobrenatural criatura tomó forma humana, saliendo del agua.

\- Hola – Saludo la chica con una melodiosa voz, sus cabellos eran blancos relucientes al igual que sus ojos y su tez translucida, inmaculada.

Hermione y Harry sólo atinaron a saludar con la mano sin decir nada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntaba el pelirrojo

\- Yo bien, pero tú – Y cerrando los ojos meneo negativamente la cabeza – debes decírselos, y descuida – observó a Hermione que se sintió intimidada por la intensidad de los ojos de la criatura – ella estará a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Ron pero antes de contestar un canto la interrumpió.

– Me llaman, debo irme. - Y sin más ingresó en el lago nuevamente. Saludando, retomó su forma natural y desapareció en las profundidades acuáticas.

\- eso fue impresionante - decía Harry pasmado

\- ¿Qué quiso decir? – preguntaba Hermione. Ron continuaba mirando el oleaje, su rostro estaba serio y su mirada fija en el vacío - ¡Ron!

\- Si Harry muere, nosotros también lo haremos – La declaración sonó como una sentencia irrevocable.

\- ¿Qué? – Harry se plantó frente a su amigo.

\- Lo que oíste, si tú mueres, nosotros habremos fallado y también moriremos. – Hermione por fin conocía aquel secreto que Ron tenía tan guardado y más que nunca comprendía sus temores y declaraciones anteriores.

\- Es injusto, iré ahora mismo a hablar con Dumbledore. Que los desligue de este poder.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te da derecho a involucrarte en nuestro destino? – Harry lo miró enojándose - ¡Lo que tú tienes que hacer es dejar de llorisquear por todos los rincones y por una vez en tu vida dedicarte únicamente a pensar como derrotar a ese monstruo! – La declaración de Ron fue excesivamente dura.

\- ¿Acaso realmente crees que no lucho con todas mis fuerzas?

\- Lo único que sé es que desde que tengo uso de razón me han educado para salvar al elegido, que siempre estuve orgulloso de mi destino, y más aún cuando te conocí. Convertirme en tu amigo, fue aún mejor que ser tu protector, pero a veces – y meneó la cabeza – eres descuidado, pones en peligro innecesariamente tu vida, y siempre te quejas por todo, si todo el tiempo que pierdes en lamentarte lo utilizarías en enfocarte en tu misión, Voldemort ya sería historia.

\- ¿Crees que no pongo lo mejor de mí?

\- Sin dudarlo. Si no son tus tíos, es Sirius, si no es el estudio es Ginny. Todo te traba, debes olvidarte de todo y de todos excepto de él.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso tú debiste padecer penurias? – Ron meneó la cabeza otra vez.

\- parecería que no conocieras a mi familia, de hecho es así. – Sus interlocutores lo miraban sin entender. – Tanto mi padre como mi madre vienen de un linaje aún más ancestral que el de los Malfoy, pero al saber que uno de sus hijos sería el protector, debieron renunciar a todo, permitir que se los llamaran traidores, deber padecer de los altibajos de la pobreza y los insultos constantes de otros, que al contrario de ellos se decidieron por el camino más fácil. ¿Tú crees que es grato estar jugando y que de repente un niño de tu edad de llame traidor, te arroje barro en la cara y se burle de ti? ¿Crees que porque no padecí hambre o mi cuarto era más grande que el tuyo nunca tuve privaciones? ¿Crees que no me era más fácil utilizar mis poderes y vengarme, chantajear a los funcionarios del ministerio, a cambio de lujos o dinero? ¿Crees que es fácil superar la tentación? ¿Crees que es fácil convertirme en el tonto de la clase a pesar de que por ello casi pierdo a Hermione en brazos de Snape? – Y cada vez elevaba más la voz - ¡Crees que fue fácil recibir más de diez crucios seguidos por proteger mi identidad y así poder protegerte a ti! – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – Si Harry, bienvenido al mundo de los demás, al mundo de los que también sufren, lamentablemente no eres el único que padece constantemente privaciones y sufrimientos. – Y volteó a ver el lago. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente y la pasó por su cabello y viró otra vez a hablar con su amigo ya en un tono más reflexivo – Lo siento, no es la forma de tratarte, ahora más que nunca debo apoyarte.

\- Lo haces bien – Increíblemente la voz de Harry sonaba sincera y no irónica – Debía darme cuenta que esto no es sólo por mí, no es por venganza a la muerte de mis padres, o la reivindicación de la inocencia de mi padrino o la escisión de esta maldición con la que peso – decía llevándose la mano a la frente, acariciándose la cicatriz – esto es por todos nosotros, por todos los magos que a diario luchan por mantenernos a flote y reforzar las esperanzas de un mundo mejor. Prometo a partir de ahora sólo dedicarme a eso.

\- Bueno, yo tengo a Hermione – Decía Ron tomándola de la mano – Es mi cable a tierra, tú debes tener el tuyo.

\- No quiero arriesgar a Ginny.

\- No te preocupes por su seguridad, yo la cuidaré siempre que pueda– prometía Hermione.

Los tres se abrazaron, así de fuerte era su amistad, podían confesarse sus más dolorosos secretos, sus más duras confesiones pero la misma se mantendría inamovible y esa era una de las tantas claves que los llevaría al éxito.

Regresaron al castillo, puesto que ya oscurecía.

\- ¿Sabes que quiso decir con que yo estaba protegida? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- No lo sé – Respondía Ron – Calculo que al ser ordenada en segundo lugar la maldición no llegará a ti.

\- Igualmente eso no sucederá. Porque derrotaremos a Voldemort y todos saldremos a festejarlo.

\- Si mi amor – Le contestaba Ron no tan seguro de ello, pero intentando disimularlo con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Ron llevó a Hermione a las afueras de castillo y se dirigieron a la entrada del bosque prohibido.

El pelirrojo ahora podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Es que estoy pensando en Harry. ¿No podríamos ayudarlo más con sus hechizos?

\- Es que nada podemos hacer nosotros, él tiene sus propios tutores, pero al parecer no es su magia lo que nos salvará.

\- ¿Cómo que no será su magia? ¿No entiendo?

\- Tú sabes que su madre dio la vida por él - Hermione asintió - Él debe basarse en esa entrega para poder vencer, creer que él solo puede derrotar a Voldemort, sin ayuda, por ser especial, por ser el elegido.

\- Harry tiene muchas inseguridades, pero en noble y bueno, seguro estará poniendo lo mejor de él para lograr su cometido.

\- Seguro, pero necesita enfocarse.

\- Creo que tu charla de ayer lo motivo bastante. - Ella bajó los ojos - Yo nunca pensé tampoco por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- ¡vamos! Hay chicos que sufren más, pero necesitaba agitar las ideas en la cabeza de Harry. - Hermione acarició la mejilla de Ron.

\- Eres maravilloso.

\- Y tú eres divina. ¡Sígueme! - Le ordenó y pronto llegaron al lugar de encuentro.

Hermione divisó una figura conocida en un claro del bosque.

\- profesor Lupin - Saludó Hermione.

\- Llámame Remus, además ya no soy tu profesor.

\- Lo cual es una pena. - Ron carraspeó, para que ambos terminaran con los saludos.

\- Lupin está aquí para asesorarte con tu trasformación como animago.

Hermione se enfocaba en Remus y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

\- Les ruego, me esperen aquí, ya que olvidé algo muy importante - Les dijo el licántropo y desapareció. Ron miraba a Hermione que no paraba de saltar de la alegría.

\- ¿Me dices que te pasa?

\- Es que estoy muy emocionada - Contestaba ella - No hay nada que me fascine más que los animagos.

\- Pensé que yo era lo único que te fascinaba - Declaraba ofendiéndose el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hermione dejó de saltar y lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh Ron! ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

\- ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso! ¡Por favor! - Ron movía las manos al viento como restándole importancia al asunto, Hermione risueña se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Me fascinan los animagos, y tú eres uno de los mejores ¿No? - Ron levantó una ceja esbozando una sonrisa autosuficiente, no debía disimular con ella y si bien no le gustaba presumir, sus habilidades eran magníficas.

\- Puede que sí - Decía él tomándola de la cintura - Y si te portas bien, tal vez te dé algunos consejos extras. ¿Te parece?

\- Me encantaría. - Y se besaron, todo alrededor perdió sentido y ellos por supuesto perdieron la noción del tiempo y espacio.

Ron estaba aliviado, pensaba que el encargado de ello también iba a ser Sirius y no era que no le cayera bien el padrino de Harry, todo lo contrario, pero era un mujeriego y no lo quería cerca de Hermione.

De repente ella dio un respingo y ambos miraron hacia atrás, un perro totalmente negro se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras y levantaba una de las delanteras en señal de saludo.

Pronto el animal se transformó en Sirius.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, ustedes saben que no puedo andar libremente, y perdón Hermione por asustarte.

\- Metiste tu hocico en mi trasero – Le contestó ella serena pero seria.

\- Es mi parte animaga, no la puedo manejar – Ron lo miró enojado por las patrañas que decía.

\- Eso es basura – La agresiva respuesta de Hermione los sorprendió a los dos – Los animagos controlan perfectamente su trasformación, la próxima vez que hagas algo así, te mostraré lo que es estar fuera de control – Amenazó la castaña seria.

Ron hinchó el pecho, su novia era perfecta, pero a la vez le infirió una mirada dura a Sirius, el lobo pierde el pelo pero no las mañas y sabía que inconscientemente Sirius contraatacaría, era su naturaleza.

Remus avanzó y sonriente le dijo a Siruis.

\- Por fin alguien que te pone en tu lugar.

\- No es la única – Declaró enfurruñado Sirius – Tonks también ha hecho lo suyo. – Lupin no pudo evitar ponerse colorado y Hermione y Ron se miraron.

\- A ver si te animas y de una vez te le declaras a Tonks - Sólo decía Ron avanzando - No sabes lo que te pierdes.

\- ¡Ron! - Chillaba Hermione pero las risas de los tres hombres la callaron.

\- Gracias por el consejo, al verlos a ustedes puede que me atreva.

\- Si usted está enamorado de Tonks debe declarársele ya. - Le decía Hermione siguiéndolos - No hay nada más lindo que el amor.

\- Gracias Hermione, pude notarlo al verlos.

Ella tomó la mano de Ron y le dijo al oído

\- ¿Porqué recibo tutela de Lupin y Sirius? ¿Y tú?

\- Porque además de convertirte en animago deberás convivir con otros animales.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- pasaremos la noche en el bosque, junto a Lupin, Sirius y otros animales.

\- Pero hoy hay luna llena.

\- Y por eso fui a buscar mi poción - La interrumpió Remus - Disculpa pero mi sentido auditivo es muy bueno - Y sonrió - Es parte de mi condición.

\- No quise ofenderlo.

\- Tutéame Hermione, y no me ofendes, es muy lógica tu preocupación, pero con la poción mi estado de agresividad disminuye y además puedo convivir con otros animales de especies similares a la mía.

\- Gracias - Decía ella sonriendo más tranquila. - ¿Que clase de animales? - Le preguntó a Ron.

\- ¡Ah Hermione! - resopló el pelirrojo - Un lobo, un zorro, un perro grande, una hiena, animales del estilo de un lobo. - Ron sonaba bastante arrogante.

\- ¡Bueno! - Le decía ella golpeándole el hombro - Puedes ser más gentil. ¿No? - Entonces él sonrió. Y con voz chillona contestó.

\- "Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, se pronuncia "gar" más claro y más largo" ¿Recuerdas? - Le decía él.

\- Te estás vengando.

\- Digamos que sólo un poco. - Él reía.

\- Debí ser muy insoportable ¿No? Y tu todo el tiempo fingiendo. ¡Que idiota te debí haber parecido! - pero él la abrazó por sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

\- nada de eso, me parecías hermosa, inteligente y por sobre todo te amaba como nunca creía amar a alguien.

\- Me amas aún ¿No?

\- Por supuesto, aunque ya no te veo tan preciosa o inteligente - Llegó a bromear pero ella se paró en seco.

\- ¿Qué? - Le dijo seriamente.

\- Ahora creo que eres fascinante y superdotada. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas. - Respondía ella siguiendo la broma.

\- Llegamos – dijeron los dos hombres y comenzaron a asesorar, junto a Ron a Hermione para poder trasformarse.

\- Es similar a la desaparición, debes desearlo, y enfocarte en el animal en el cual deseas convertirte.

Eran los consejos que le daban los tres profesores y de repente le surgió una duda

\- ¿Puedo también convertirme en quien yo quiera?

\- ¡no! - Contestaron - No es posible convertirse en otro ser humano

\- ¿Qué pena?

\- ¿Y en quién te querrías convertir?

\- ¡Imagínate las posibilidades de información si pudiéramos ser como Bellautrix o Lucius! Podríamos conocer mucha información fundamental.

\- Siempre demuestras que eres muy inteligente, es una pena que sólo con poción multijugos eso se pueda lograr. - Le respondía Remus. Hermione quedó pensativa, entonces Ron entró en su mente.

\- "¿Y ahora qué?" - la voz de su novio en la cabeza la hizo virar hacia él.

\- "Si volamos, y según Dumbledore es por la acción de las escobas que son objetos mágicos, y podemos conectarnos con la mirada para ver lo que el otro ve, y además hacemos muchas cosas más extrañas"

\- "te sigo" - Le decía Ron.

\- "¿Si mancomunamos nuestros poderes, no podríamos convertirnos en otras personas?"

\- "Hay que probar" - Y sin más Ron le tomó la mano y la miró directo a los ojos. – "Concéntrate de Bella, yo lo haré con Lucius."

Remus y Siruis los miraban extrañados, sin entender nada de lo que los chicos hacían.

Pero fue inútil, por más que lo intentaban no lograban modificar su apariencia física a la de los temibles mortífagos.

\- No, no puedo - Llegó a decir Hermione tomándose la cabeza en señal de dolor

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si mi amor - Le decía ella a Ron que la abrazaba preocupado, intentando que no se notara el dolor que él también sentía.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar? - Les preguntaba Remus.

\- queríamos ver si podíamos convertirnos en otras personas juntando nuestros poderes. - El profesor meneó la cabeza y luego dijo

\- ¿Por qué no se concentran en lo que deben hacer? Tal vez cuando domines convertirte en animal, puedas hacerlo con personas.

\- es muy lógico.

\- ¡Hola! - De repente Tonks apareció y al conectar sus ojos a los de Remus su cabello se hizo de un fucsia aún más intenso, los chicos se miraron y sonrieron. - Les traje algo de cenar.

\- ¡Oh Gracias! - Contestaba ruborizándose Lupin - ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

\- Es un placer - Contestaba la muchacha extendiendo un mantel en el piso y disponiendo cuatro platos.

\- ¿Cuatro? ¡Acompáñanos! - La animaba Ron a quedarse.

\- ¡Si por favor! - Le decía Hermione.

\- Si todos quieren - Respondía la chica mirando de reojo a Remus que simplemente asintió torpemente con la cabeza. Nuevamente Ron ingresó en la mente de Hermione.

\- "A este paso, estarán más años que nosotros decidiéndose a concretar". - Hermione rió y los demás la miraron, con lo cual se puso muy seria y se sentó sobre el mantel y comenzó a comer un sándwich siendo imitada por Ron.

Siruis en el medio de las chicas intentaba llamar su atención, pero al ver que su sex apille con esas dos muchachas estaba siendo malgastado se convirtió en perro para ver si de esa forma podía seducirlas.

Pronto se apoyó en las piernas de Hermione que sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarlo tal cual hacía con su gato, el perro movía la cola contento y sacaba la lengua de puro placer, cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, lo miró y luego le dijo internamente a Ron

\- "A este hombre le voy a dar una lección" – Entonces el pelirrojo la miró.

\- ¡Que lindo perrito! – Decía ella tomando la cabeza del can y sacudiéndola - ¿Quién es un lindo perrito, quién? – decía y Sirius movía la cola, ladraba como diciendo ¡Yo, Yo! Pero en un descuido Hermione le tiró de una oreja y el perro lanzó un aullido de dolor. - Te dije que te quedaras tranquilo – Le decía sin soltar, sin temer que pudiera ser mordida, entonces Sirius le lanzó un mordisco y ella inmediatamente se convirtió en un león, rugiendo fuertemente y asustando de tal forma al pichichu que salió corriendo.

Luego ella se trasformó al igual que él, ambos se miraron sin bajar la mirada, Ron se incorporó colocándose al lado.

\- me parece que me voy, creo que ya has aprendido a convertirte muy bien – Simplemente dijo Sirius y convirtiéndose nuevamente en perro se marchó correindo.

\- ¡Muy buen movimiento! – Le decía Tonks.

\- ¿Qué hiciste tu? – preguntaba ella

\- Yo lo agarré de una pata y me elevé en mi escoba, diciéndole que nunca más me molestara. ¡Debieron haberlo visto! ¡Todo un poema!

\- Él siempre ha sido así, deben comprenderlo – Lo defendía Lupin.

\- Por supuesto, pero debe aprender a respetar cuando se dice no, No es no – Decía Hermione y aprovechó a agregar – Como también hay hombres tan respetuosos que no entienden cuando si es un si, un rotundo si.

Tanto Remus como Tonks se pusieron inmediatamente colorados, ella se sentó como si nada y siguió comiendo.

Departieron amenamente hasta concluida la cena y luego Tonks debió marchar.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Así jamás se le declarará!

\- ¡Haz uso de tu lobo interno! - decía Ron aullando y todos rieron.

\- Lo haré Ron, lo haré, todo a su tiempo. Además ustedes no son un muy buen ejemplo ¿No?

\- Tienes toda la razón, por eso te digo apresúrate te pierdes algo maravilloso - Y el pelirrojo pasó otra vez el brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña quien apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Por supuesto la prueba fue superada sin ningún problema y al día siguiente Hermione debió enfrentarse a McGonagal demostrándole sus nuevos conocimientos. Se convirtió frente a la dama en varios animales, terminando con un hermoso gato siamés chocolate de ojos marrones y claros, no propios de esa raza.

\- Es un gato mucho más lindo que yo - Le decía Minerva a Albus que recién entraba mirando como el felino se retiraba moviéndose sensualmente.

Pronto el gatito se encontró con otro siamés red de pelaje anaranjado e intensos ojos azules.

Por un instante, ambos animales tocaron sus narices y luego daban vueltas entrelazando los cuerpos, pareciendo bailar una danza muy sexy. Se fueron alejando a un pasillo oscuro para luego trasformarse en ellos dos que sonrientes comenzaron a besarse.

\- Eres una gata preciosa - Le decía Ron perdiéndose entre los labios.

\- Y tú un gato muy sexy.

\- pensé que yo ya era sexy - Bromeaba Ron.

\- Como gato lo eres más. - Y los dos reían perdiéndose entre sus besos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 22**

 **Perro viejo, lobo nuevo**

Sirius se apareció en las afueras de Grimauld Place, pero en lugar de ingresar a su domicilio comenzó a pasear por la calle.

Estaba harto de deber recurrir a su animagia para andar libremente por la ciudad.

Se reía del ingenio de Hermione, al igual que el de Tonks, ambas demostraban que eran mujeres de un solo hombre y la verdad estaba contento por ellos.

Agudizó su olfato, estaba cerca y una sonrisa pareció dibujarse en su hocico perruno.

Ingresó a un callejón oscuro y se convirtió en humano.

Su apariencia había cambiado desde que se había fugado de Askaban, estaba más limpio, pero mantenía un aire desordenado que según él lo hacía más sexy.

Pronto llegó a una puerta de una casa vieja, incluso parecía abandonada, golpeó varias veces de forma sincronizada, como repitiendo un código de acceso y luego la unos instantes la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Sirius! – lo recibió una voluptuosa mujer de tez blanca, rubios cabellos y ojos pardos.

\- Rebecca – Saludó él - ¿Estás ocupada?

\- Nunca para ti. – Le contestó sensualmente la chica dejándolo pasar.

Los miembros de la orden le decían que se arriesgaba mucho saliendo, y más por unos encuentros clandestinos, pero él pagaba muy bien por el silencio, entre otras cosas, y además necesitaba el desahogo sexual.

No era indeciso como Remus, ni abnegado como Ron, ni caballeroso como Harry, aunque respetaba la posición que cada uno adoptaba para su vida.

A veces le gustaba hacer rabiar a sus novias y a ellos mismos, pero sabía que nunca tendría chance con alguien como Tonks, Hermione o Ginny, además que las dos últimas eran demasiado jóvenes, pero en realidad no tendría chance con ninguna chica bien, como decía Molly y lo cierto era que tampoco lo quería.

Ya estaba muy mayor para esas cosas, aunque no criticaba a los que, como Remus, apostaban al amor a su edad.

Pero él prefería degustar de los placeres terrenales, físicos y no caer en el amor idílico de las novelas románticas.

Y en eso estaba dejándose llevar por lo corporal, sabiendo que no había ningún sentimiento más allá de la necesidad de desahogo de ambas partes.

Hoy sería Rebecca, mañana Miriam y pasado Violeta, pero nunca se aprovechaba de ellas, ya que todas las mujeres que frecuentaba sabían de sus condiciones y su modo de pensar y compartían esa actitud despreocupada del sexo y la vida.

Luego se iría, muchos pensarían que vacío por dentro pero se equivocaban, su corazón estaba lleno de amor, por sus amigos, sus conocidos y por sobre todo por su ahijado; y para él eso era más que suficiente.

Remus se paseaba de un lado al otro, había llegado muy feliz al ver como los muchachos habían pasado la prueba más que bien y además estimulado por el amor que ambos se profesaban, pero al llegar y no encontrar a Sirius se preocupó, iba a salir cuando su amigo entró.

\- buen día – saludó despreocupado el animago

\- ¿Buen día? ¿Buen día? – Lo amonestaba el licántropo. Sirius meneaba la cabeza cansado.

\- Vengo de pasar una buena noche, no la arruines – Declaró

\- No es mi intención arruinarte nada – Lo miraba Remus seriamente – Pero al menos podrías dejar dicho que salías.

\- lamento que no tengas vida propia lunático. Me voy a dormir – Y Sirius se marchó dejando sorprendido y enojado a Lupin.

Enojado por la falta de consideración de su amigo, pero aún más porque a pesar de su falta de tacto Sirius tenía razón.

No tenía vida propia.

Paseo, otra vez nervioso por la estancia y luego se detuvo

\- ¡No más! – exclamó yendo a la chimenea y desapareció.

En su casa, Tonks había terminado de bañarse, se paseaba con una bata por las cocina, sus padres ya habían salido y ella se disponía a imitarlos ya que hoy debía ir a la academia de aurores a dar unas clases especiales.

Pero primero se bebería un té, se acomodó la bata y con un simple movimiento de varita dispuso de una humeante taza de la perfumada infusión.

Recordó el picnic vespertino, ver a Hermione y Ron tan enamorados la ilusionó, pero Remus seguía sin dar el primer paso.

¿Debería darlo ella?

Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que el silencio de Lupin significara que no la quería.

Suspiró resignada y con la taza a medio llenar en mano se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación para alistarse. Ya estaba al pie de la escalera de acceso a los dormitorios cuando un estallido en la chimenea la hizo girar.

No tuvo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera a reaccionar cuando la figura se le acercó y la rodeo en sus brazos haciendo que la taza que tenía en su poder cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Remus? – Susurró

\- He deseado esto por mucho tiempo – Dijo él antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Tonks se dejó avasallar por la posesión de Lupin. Nunca creyó que ese momento llegaría y mucho menos de esa manera.

Remus aún estaba más sorprendido pero se dejó llevar por su lobo interno, que estaba más que deseoso de poder demostrar su capacidad.

Su condición lo hacían un hombre prudente y reservado, un solitario, pero esa soledad a diferencia de Sirius le dolía.

El quería amar y ser amado, quería una familia, pero vivía con temor de demostrarlo ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría siquiera pensar en él como posible candidato?

Entonces aflojó el agarre, se separó de ella y la miró, realmente Tonks era hermosa. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar a él o a los demás que ella pudiera desearlo o quererlo?

\- Lo siento, esto es un error, un completo equívoco, has de cuenta que jamás ocurrió – Y se dispuso a marcharse, se dirigió a la chimenea pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a irte! – Él quedó estático de espaldas a ella - ¿Quién te crees que eres…?

\- Por eso mismo debo irme – la interrumpió él – No soy nadie.

\- ¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa – Lupin agachó la cabeza – abrazarme como un demente – ahora el hombre se tapaba la cara con sus manos para evitar llorar, era más claro que Tonks estaba disgustada y ella siguió – besarme como un poseso y luego intentar irte sin hacerme el amor? – Él comenzó a virar para comprobar si había escuchado bien y al hacerlo pudo observar como ella desataba su bata y la dejaba caer al piso quedando completamente desnuda frente a él.

\- Quiero ser tuya Remus, yo lo he deseado por mucho tiempo también.

Lupin comenzó a transpirar, no sabía que hacer o decir, pero su lobo interior estaba desaforado, saltaba dentro de él y hacía bailecitos de victoria impulsándolo a seguir adelante, pero él no podía dejarse llevar por esas salvajes emociones internas, debía ser precavido como siempre.

Tonks comenzó a avanzar y su corazón parecía que le iba a salir del pecho.

\- ¡Alto! – Le dijo y la chica quedó quieta en el lugar – Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo, no soy un buen partido para nadie, no tengo fortuna, mis empleos son inconstantes, tengo más edad que tú y si por si todo eso no fuera ya poco yo soy un licántropo. Y…

\- ¿Crees que no pensé en todas las cosas que me has dicho? – Lo interrumpía ella acercándose nuevamente - ¿Me crees tan descerebrada como para ni siquiera tomar en cuenta cada uno de los aspectos que me has dicho y muchos más? – estaba a escasos metros de él y Lupin podía apreciar la perfección del cuerpo femenino, blanco, escultural, perfecto y no tardó en compararlo con el de él, lleno de cicatrices e imperfecciones. Y retrocedió - ¡Alto! – ahora dijo ella deteniéndolo y llegando hasta él poniendo su mano en su rostro a lo cual Lupin cerró los ojos deleitándose con la suavidad de los dedos femeninos que recorrían sus facciones, dibujaban las aún marcadas cicatrices de su rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de ella.

\- Tonks yo…

\- Shhhh – Lo callaba ella comenzando a despojarlo de su capa. Él se dejaba hacer, se sentía un impúber en manos de ella y poco a poco ella comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa.

\- Mi cuerpo…

\- No me interesa tu cuerpo, no del todo – Sonrió ella pícaramente – Aunque he oído en algún lugar que los hombres lobos pueden ser muy salvajes. ¿Lo eres?

\- No te burles de mí – Ella lo abrazó fuerte y el calor que invadió el cuerpo de Remus aún por sobre la tela de la camisa lo estremeció

\- Nunca me burlaría de ti. ¿Cómo hacerte entender que no me importa ninguno de tus defectos? ¿Qué yo no veo nada de lo que dices? ¿Qué lo único que quiero es pertenecerte? Remus ¡Yo te amo! – Y sin esperar respuesta lo besó, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Lupin creía estar en el cielo, ella lo amaba a pesar de todo y contra todo y no dudó más, correspondió el abrazo y el beso y demostrando que era cierto, que los licántropos eran salvajes, dejó que el lobo que estaba deseoso de salir lo hiciera, la alzó y sin dejar de besarla la condujo escaleras arriba.

\- la segunda puerta a la derecha – Sólo dijo Tonks entre sus labios para indicarle cual era su habitación y él la llevó hasta allí.

Cuando ingresaron no esperó y la tiró en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, imprimiendo su cuerpo sobre el de Tonks, recorriendo con sus manos la tersa piel que se le ofrecía.

Ella gemía demostrando que estaba en la gloria y comenzó nuevamente a desvestirlo y notó su turbación.

\- Yo creo que tu cuerpo es perfecto – Le decía

\- No lo conoces – Decía él temeroso de mosrtarse.

\- Si, lo conozco – Decía ella y él se levantó para poder verla a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró sonriente en un gesto que a él le supuso demasiado excitante.

\- Una mañana, tú volvías de una de tus noches y yo entré sin darme cuenta en el baño.

\- ¿Sin darte cuenta? – Preguntó ahora él sonriente y a ella le supuso una sonrisa extremadamente sensual

\- Bueno, al principio fue sin querer, pero al verte tendido en la bañera, con los ojos cubiertos por una toalla, no pude evitar quedarme mirándote.

\- Mis cicatrices… - Pero ella comenzó a despojarlo de la camisa y esta vez él hizo silencio y se dejó hacer, cuando le retiró la prenda ella giró hasta quedar sobre él y comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos cada una de esas marcas sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego se inclinó y comenzó a recorrerlas con su lengua él gimió y su nombre comenzó a salir de sus labios.

\- ¡Nyn…!

\- ¡Tonks! Dime Tonks – le ordenó ella interrumpiéndolo.

\- No – respondió él – Te diré mi amor.- Ella sonrió sin dejar de recorrer las marcas del torso masculino y luego comenzó a bajar al vientre y cuando llegó al pantalón comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, a bajar el cierre y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta tener acceso a su virilidad que ya estaba deseosa de ser explorada, como ella.

La tomó con su mano y luego la llevó a su boca, provocando un gemido en él que ya sin poder esperar más la giró sin impedirle continuar con su tarea, dirigiendo el sexo de ella sobre su rostro y comenzando a explorarla con su lengua.

\- ¡Remus! – Gimió ella – ¡Mi amor! – Y él se sentía en el paraíso, por sentir lo que sentía y por ofrecer el mismo gozo a ella.

Con sus dedos la penetraba y ella continuaba lamiendo su erección que se elevaba al cielo, implorando por la caricia que no se hacía esperar.

Así estuvieron hasta que ella estalló en un orgasmo y él saboreó el resultado de su acción, deleitándose con el sabor que de ella emanaba.

Luego la levantó y se colocó sobre ella, sin dejar de mirarla por un instante comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente, disfrutando de cada milímetro que su miembro ingresaba en el interior femenino, sintiendo el calor abrasador que aún quedaba del clímax anterior y deleitándose de los gemidos y jadeos que llegaban a sus oídos.

\- Te amo Tonks. – Y ella sonreía porque esa declaración era más excitante que el orgasmo que había tenido, pero sabía que aún no había experimentado ser poseída por él y ahora lo estaba haciendo, la potencia de Lupin ingresaba en ella haciéndola estremecer, de pasión.

Los cuerpos sudorosos y calientes se abrazaban entregándose con todas las ansias de haber esperado tanto tiempo en decidirse, pero había valido la pena ya que la entrega era total y plena, era exquisita y potente y ella no tardó en llegar a otro orgasmo.

\- Te amo Remus – Le decía al llegar al paraíso y él renovó el moviendo, sin dejarla descansar, quería que sintiera que él deseaba poseerla y que la quería para toda la vida y que nunca jamás se arrepintiera de su decisión de elegirlo a él, él que no era nadie, pero que era el ser más importante junto a ella.

Y su orgasmo llegó junto a otro nuevo de ella y sus cuerpos se abrazaron como si hubiesen sido catapultados y luego de subir al cielo caían en espiral hasta el lecho donde se habían entregado al mayor de los placeres.

Cuando las respiraciones se calmaron Lupin comenzó a llorar, Tonks se preocupó y se irguió para tomar su rostro con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Le preguntó preocupada.

\- Voy a arruinar tu vida. - Le decía él - Nunca me debí permitir llegáramos a esto

\- ¿Esto? - Decía ella sonriendo - Esto fue lo más maravilloso que alguna vez me pasó. - Y besaba sus lágrimas haciéndolas desaparecer.

\- Estás loca - Le decía

\- Si, loca por ti. - Y seguía sonriendo ahora contagiándolo a él.

\- ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

\- No creas que no pensé en ello, ya lo hice hablé con ellos de mis sentimientos, ellos me quieren y quieren lo mejor para mí, y lo mejor para mí eres tú. - respondía segura.

\- parece que tienes todo fríamente calculado.

\- Por supuesto, cuanto tiempo estaremos de novios, cuando nos casaremos, cuantos hijos tendremos - Entonces sintió que él se estremecía - ¿Qué? - Le preguntó.

\- Hijos. ¿Te arriesgarías a tener hijos conmigo?

\- Vamos avanzando - Respondía ella y él la miró interrogante - Al menos no cuestionaste casarte conmigo, con lo cual ya lo puedo dar por hecho.

Él la abrazaba también sonriente.

\- No, ese es otro punto a tratar pero me parece más preocupante el tener hijos.

\- ¿preocupante? Me parece que va a ser muy excitante buscar un bebé contigo, máxime si le entregas tanta pasión al intento de procrear. Es más ¿Quién no dice que ya esté gestándose un pequeño Lupin dentro de mí?

Él se levantó, de la cama como si algo lo hubiese picado.

\- ¡No es posible! - Tonks reía irguiéndose sobre sus codos.

\- Si no lo sabías los bebés vienen al mundo de la forma que acabamos de hacer tú y yo, no vienen de un repollo, ni los trae la cigüeña.

\- No me cuidé, y tú… - Luego se detuvo - Tú puedes tomar una poción, es posterior al coito, para evitar el embarazo

\- ¿Si? - Le dijo ella burlona - Si no lo decías no me enteraba - Respondía como dándole a entender que sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba - Por si no te diste cuenta ya tengo un poco de experiencia - Confirmó con sus dichos.

De repente Remus se sintió pequeño, lo estaría comparando, se arrepentiría de haber estado con él, habría colmado las expectativas.

\- Bueno, entonces calculo que la beberás. - Intentó sonar catedrático. Ella comenzó a reír

\- tal vez - decía

\- ¿Tal vez? ¡Tú estás demente! ¿Tal vez qué?

\- Tal vez la tome si me das algo a cambio. - Decía sugestivamente recostándose en la cama y estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Lupin trago saliva y mientras se acercaba murmuró

\- Debes tener en cuenta que soy un lobo viejo y cansado.

\- ¡Patrañas! - Le decía ella - Nunca un hombre pudo sacarme más de tres orgasmos seguidos - Y luego se tapó la boca con la mano por la infidencia, pero Lupin se acercó orgulloso, su ego estaba altísimo. ¿Así que el lobo aún tenía sus mañas?

\- ¿Tres? - Decía él - Bueno, deberé esforzarme un poco más entonces, para que tomes la poción.

\- O tal vez al ver el espectacular amante que eres decida quedarme embarazada para atraparte.

\- No hace falta, ya me atrapaste, desde el primer momento en que te vi. - Y la besó fervientemente.

\- En serio, yo nunca haría algo sin estar los dos de acuerdo, pero realmente para mí sería el punto más alto de felicidad si pudiera darte un hijo.

\- ¿Aún con las posibles consecuencias?

\- ¿Cuáles? Ser amable, correcto, hermoso e inteligente como su padre.

\- O licántropo. - Decía él

\- Estamos peleando en una guerra para desterrar la desigualdad y discriminación del mundo mágico, yo lucharé para que se extienda a todos los tipos de excepciones que existan. Y nunca pensaré que mi hijo es diferente si nace como tú, por el contrario, creeré siempre que es maravilloso y digno de ser amado y querido por todos y los que nos rodean sabrán quererlo y cuidarlo de que nunca se sienta diferente, porque para ellos, como para nosotros jamás lo será.

\- ¡Eres maravillosa! - Le decía él. - perdón por tardar tanto en decidirme.

\- Tú necesitabas tu tiempo, pero ahora no lo perdamos más hablando. ¿A ver que tiene este viejo y cansado lobo? - reía ella tomando su virilidad ya lista para volver a penetrarla. - Yo no lo noto, ni tan viejo, ni tan cansado señor.

\- es que esto es lo que tú me provocas - decía él hundiéndose en ella y demostrándole que nada era imposible cuando los cuerpos y las almas se unen con amor de por medio.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 23

Agua

A los pocos días una nueva aventura se le presentaba a Hermione.

Minerva se le acercó con un traje de baño que tapaba toda su anatomía de color oscuro y le ordenó que se lo pusiera junto a la bata de baño. Una vez vestida la maestra exclamó

\- ¡Sígame! - Así lo hizo y acompañó a la dama a orillas del lago, pronto apareció Ron también vestido con su bata, la cual se sacó, pudiendo ella ver el perfecto cuerpo del pelirrojo, sus anchos hombros, su torso inmaculado, sus abdominales marcados pero la visión fue muy breve ya que Ron, sin esperar se tiró en las aguas del lago.

Hermione lo miró anonadada, si bien los días comenzaban a ser más cálidos, el agua estaba aún helada y no quería meterse en ella, pero de pronto notó que una figura femenina emergía del lago y al agudizar la vista pudo identificar a Perséfone que en ese instante le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio y además le arrojaba agua de forma muy sensual a la cara de Ron y este respondía al juego.

\- ¡Ah no! - Llegó a gritar ante una risueña Minerva que no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas ante los celos de la castaña cuando esta ingresó al agua sin dudar.

Hermione nadó rápidamente hasta llegar a la pareja que parecía no notar su presencia.

\- ¿Se fue? - preguntó Ron sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Si - Contestó la sirena. Entonces el pelirrojo viró y abrazó a Hermione acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Mc Gonagall ya se marchó. - La castaña miró a la orilla y la notó desierta. - Eso significa que te puedo besar libremente. - Y antes de hacerlo la sirena lo interrumpió.

\- perdón Ron, pero sabes que debemos ser puntuales.

\- Disculpa - Le decía él soltando levemente el contacto con Hermione a la cual la sirena se dirigía.

\- Hoy te enseñaremos algunas proezas subacuáticas además de presentarte con mi padre, al ser aceptada por él todas las criaturas del lago te ayudarán en lo que necesites, como lo hacemos por Ron - Le decía la sirena muy risueña, pero ella la miraba seriamente, no le agradaba para nada. - Ron es un experto en estas habilidades. - Agregaba la criatura haciéndole ojitos al pelirrojo que sonreía.

\- Entonces no necesitaremos tu asesoramiento - Declaraba Hermione soberbia.

\- Lo siento, pero deben ir acompañados por mí, para poder ingresar. - Y sin más se hundió en el agua.

\- ¿Ingresar? ¿Dónde? - Preguntó la chica pero Ron sólo le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano y se hundió siguiendo a Perséfone.

Hermione dudó, no era una experta nadadora y menos aún buceando, pero pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su pie, hundiéndola en el agua.

Al sentir el líquido invadiendo su rostro se asustó, más aún al ver que no era Ron quien había tirado de su pie sino un sireno, nunca se hubo imaginado que existieran hombres mitad pez, pero tampoco hasta hace unos meses sabía de los poderes que podía llegar a ejecutar y en realidad pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderla.

\- "Te equivocas" - Le decía Ron con el pensamiento - "Cuando veas su ciudad te maravillarás, créeme lo que te digo."

\- "¿Podemos respirar bajo el agua? "

\- "No, no podemos por nosotros mismos, ellos al tenernos de las manos nos proveen de su capacidad para respirar."

\- "¿Qué habilidades aprenderé aquí?"

\- "En principio perderás el miedo al agua"

\- "¡No le tengo miedo al agua!"

\- "Todos le tememos al agua" - La refutó él - "Pero te enseñarán a nadar de tal manera que ya nunca temerás, ni siquiera en una tempestad en el medio del océano"

\- "No creo que sea una habilidad muy necesaria"

\- "Todas las habilidades son necesarias, aunque no te lo parezcan" - Otra vez el Ron responsable y serio.

\- "Tienes razón, disculpa"

\- "Debes aprender a aceptar que no lo sabes todo, nadie lo sabe todo, ni siquiera nosotros lo haremos algún día y no quiero ser grosero con esta declaración, pero sueles juzgar muy rápido a la gente y a veces las primeras impresiones no son las que cuentan"

\- "Entiendo pero…" - Sin embargo su pregunta se vio interrumpida ante la majestuosidad de una ciudad subacuática. Las paredes apenas cubiertas por algunas algas, resplandecían con un fulgor casi cegador.

\- "Las criaturas limpian la ciudad casi a diario, pero las algas son muy persistentes" - Le acotaba Ron - "¿No te parece maravillosa?"

\- "Es imponente" - Contestaba ella aún estupefacta de ver a tantas criaturas alrededor de las murallas y la construcción.

Pudo observar a más sirenos, peces que nunca había visto en su vida ni siquiera en enciclopedias y al fondo el calamar gigante apoyado en una piedra que sobresalía de una pared dejando sus enormes tentáculos colgando.

Pronto fue llevada debajo de un atrio y una masculina figura que en cierta medida le pareció a Dumbledore salió desde dentro del castillo, todos los seres quedaron inmóviles y en silencio observándolo.

El mismo observó a Hermione durante un tiempo, ella se sintió intimidada pero sostuvo la mirada valientemente.

\- Bienvenida - La voz del hombre tronaba como si gritara a los cuatro vientos - Nosotros seremos tus aliados en la lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado y en tu álgida misión de proteger al elegido.

Hermione sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza en señal de aceptación y de repente un grito de algarabía invadió el lugar y las criaturas bailaban al ritmo de alguna clase de música que provenía del castillo, una suerte de sonidos metálicos pero a la vez muy dulces, notó que era el canto de las sirenas, que le daban la bienvenida.

Pronto varias criaturas los separaron y llevaron a Hermione a una velocidad vertiginosa bajo el agua, Perséfone la seguía de cerca observando con detalle como ella se desenvolvía.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos a llegar por debajo del agua a lugares más rápido, además al tener nuestra ayuda y poder respirar bajo la misma eso te dará una protección extra.

De más está decir que en esas pocas horas Hermione aprendió a desenvolverse en el agua como una sirena y cuando su instrucción terminó regresaron al castillo donde el corpulento rey los aguardaba.

Sin darse cuenta ella tomó la mano de Ron y el hombre se les acercó.

\- ¿Ustedes son pareja? - Les preguntó seriamente. Y ambos asintieron temerosos, pero a pesar de su miedo, el regidor de los dominios acuáticos rió.

\- Vamos a vencer, la profecía se va a concretar - Gritaba y el canto de las sirenas aumentó así como el baile de las mismas y luego la portentosa figura palmeó ambas manos y trazó un círculo alrededor de ellos que se vieron envueltos en una burbuja de aire. - Ahora pueden estar juntos y solos explorando el castillo, pasen por favor.

Hermione y Ron avanzaban como caminando dentro de esa burbuja que les daba cierta libertad debajo del agua.

Ambos vieron como Perséfone se acercaba al sireno que acompañó a Hermione y abrazada a él los despidió con una triste mirada para salir rápidamente nadando.

\- ¿Será el novio? - Preguntó la Hermione.

\- es el esposo - Le contestó una sirena a su lado - Perséfone se casó hace un par de meses con su prometido de toda la vida. Por algunos años pensamos que no iba a hacerlo, pero de pronto se decidió. - Y la criatura se marchó.

Hermione observó a Ron que la miraba como si nada.

\- ¿sabes por qué se casó no? - preguntaba.

\- Por que estaba enamorada.

\- ¡frío! - Le decía la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué era su deber? - decía Ron, pero ella puso los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.

\- porque se dio cuenta que tú nunca le pertenecerías, menos aún sabiendo que yo también era una protectora.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! - La retaba Ron

\- ¡Yo escuché a tus hermanos que decían que ella estaba enamorada de ti!

\- ¿Y tú aún confías en la palabras de los dos inmaduros de mis hermanos? Perséfone se casó porque deba amar a su marido, o tal vez por la tradición de las sirenas, no lo sé ni me interesa saberlo, lo único que me importa es saber que llegado el momento nos ayudarán y punto.

\- pero… - Y nuevamente Hermione se quedó sin habla, otra vez Ron le demostraba que era mucho más maduro de lo que ella misma podía suponer.

Habían ingresado al castillo, específicamente a una habitación y era aún más espectacular que el exterior, ella quedó boquiabierta con la majestuosidad del lugar.

La puerta se cerró y ellos quedaron atrapados, pero no prestaban atención a ese hecho, observaban la recámara que era exquisita, decorada con fabulosos muebles de color ambarinos y relucientes, sin darse cuenta sus manos volvieron a encontrarse y todo vestigio de celos, dudas o peleas quedó en el olvido.

\- Te he dicho que ese traje de baño te queda estupendo. - Le decía Ron besando el cuello de Hermione que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir la caricia y se apretaba aún más al cuerpo masculino.

\- Ronald - gemía sensualmente ella y sonreía, sabiendo que él interpretaría con ese simple nombre el hecho que quería que le haga el amor, allí y ahora.

Y por supuesto que él obedeció, porque era su esclavo y sin dudar comenzó a despojarla del bañador, apoderándose de sus senos y besándolos vehementemente.

\- Te amo - Le decía él sabiendo que con esa sencilla declaración ella caería rendida a sus pies, ya que era su esclava también.

Ambos dominantes y dominados, dando y recibiendo el amor del otro.

Ron tomó a Hermione de ambas piernas y la subió sobre él, aplastándola contra una de las nacaradas paredes y bajándose su bañador la penetró sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante, la burbuja de aire se amoldaba a la estructura permitiendo que ambos cuerpos se manejaran libremente por la habitación.

La música llegaba aún más estrepitosa y los incitaba a moverse al ritmo de ella llevando sus cuerpos a realizar una danza sensual y estimulante, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

Los jadeos se hicieron más intensos y Ron apuró el movimiento para brindarle más placer a Hermione que ya estaba llegando al clímax y lo demostró mordiendo el hombro de él, que ante la potente mordida llegó al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de ella.

Allí se quedaron, sin desprender los cuerpos hasta que las respiraciones se calmaron.

\- Te adoro - Le decía el pelirrojo acariciando los rizos de su amada. - Y aún me gustas más cuando te pones celosa.

\- A mi también me gustas un poquito celoso, pero más me gusta cuando los celos nos llevan a esto - Declaraba ella besando la marca que había dejado en el hombro y pidió disculpas.

\- No es nada. Mira. - Le dijo él y la marca comenzó a desaparecer, tal cual lo habían hecho todas las sensuales marcas que tanto él como ella se prodigaron en el pasado. - Es una pena que no duren. Es sexy. - Declaraba él y ambos reían.

Cuando ambos se compusieron los trajes de baño, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Perséfone, acompañada del sireno los llevó nuevamente a la superficie, previo ser despedidos por todas las criaturas subacuáticas.

Una vez repuestos y con sus batas de baño colocadas, Minerva apareció.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó

\- Si - Contestaron ambos chicos sonrojándose. La dama meneó la cabeza y avanzó rumbo al castillo delante de ellos, no necesitaba la legeremancia para interpretar que habían hecho esos dos debajo del agua.

Sin ser vistos ingresaron en sus respectivos dormitorios y se recostaron en sus lechos y apenas dormirse soñaron el uno con el otro.

Al día siguiente Snape se acercó al cuarteto que desayunaba risueño quedando a las espaldas de Ron.

\- Señorita Weasley - Decía llamando la atención de los cuatro - La felicito por su redacción de defensa contra las artes oscuras, al parecer tuvo una muy buena ayuda. - Harry se levantó al instante.

\- ¿Está insinuando algo profesor? - Lo increpó haciendo que todas las miradas fueran hacia él y que Ginny lo detenga, Harry la miró y aprovechando el alboroto, el maestro agregó un líquido al vaso de Ron que estaba al borde de la mesa cercano a él.

\- No insinúo nada Potter - Dijo una vez cumplida su misión y todos lo miraron nuevamente - Simplemente la estoy felicitando. - Y se marchó con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

\- ¡Cálmate Harry! – Le decía Ginny abrazándolo.

\- ¡Déjalo! – Contestaba Ron tomando de un trago todo el líquido del vaso – Ya sabes como es.

\- ¿No les parece extraño que felicite a Ginny? – Decía Hermione.

\- ¿Qué sucede cuñadita? – Preguntaba sonriente la pelirroja - ¿Te molesta no ser tú la elogiada?

\- No, es más, me alegro por ti – Respondió sinceramente la castaña y luego se contactó con Ron – "Es muy extraña la actitud. ¿Felicitar a una Gryffindor?"

\- "Tienes razón, deberemos estar alertas"

Pero ninguno sabía que ya el mal estaba hecho y que traería malas consecuencias.

Luego fueron a sus clases y más tarde Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca en busca de unos libros mientras él paseaba con Ginny y Harry.

De repente Harry recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente y dejó solos a los hermanos que sin más remedio regresaron a la sala común.

Ron se sentía extraño, comenzó a sudar mucho y a temblar, se quedó sentado por algunos instantes acompañado por Ginny que luego de notar el silencio de su hermano, pero no su malestar lo dejó solo y fue a hablar con Luna.

Poco a poco Ron comenzó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, pensaba recurrir a Albus, pero de repente el malestar desapareció y se quedó allí ya más tranquilo intentando deducir que le pudo haber ocurrido.

Ya más aliviado se sorprendió por no tener noticias de Hermione, intentó contactarla pero al parecer su adorada novia estaba muy enfrascada en la lectura, con lo cual decidió ir a socorrerla.

Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca se cruzó con varias personas y le pareció que lo veían extraño, además pudo observar algunas parejitas que de verlas McGonagall estaría a los gritos y pensó que en alguna medida la docente tenía razón, si no ponía un poco de rectitud eso sería un libertinaje.

Apenas ingresar en la biblioteca la imagen frente a él lo dejó helado.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 24

Los celos son malos consejeros ¿O no?

La biblioteca estaba en penumbras.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo era que los estudiantes podían estudiar allí?

Pronto divisó algunas sombras, pero fueron las risitas lo que más le llamaron la atención.

Comenzó a buscar a su novia, intuyendo que podría ser un ataque mortifago, varita en mano, para hacer más rápida la búsqueda invocó el hechizo de luz e iluminó parte del lugar.

Las risitas le llevaron a la sección prohibida y se asustó aún más. Pero luego reflexionó. ¿Por qué risas?

Entonces lo entendió, cuando al virar por unos estantes, y frente a él, pudo divisar a una pareja abrazada y besándose desesperadamente.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? – Llegó a decir pero al parecer los chicos no lo escuchaban.

Sin siquiera notar su presencia Harry comenzó a desprender la camisa de su novia, dejando los senos expuestos sólo protegidos con un pequeño sujetador, el cual desprendió rápidamente y se deleitó con los pechos de Hermione que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer por la caricia recibida.

Sin esperar más Harry comenzó a subir la mano por el muslo y la misma desapareció rápidamente debajo de la falda para luego reaparecer retirando las bragas.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás y abría el cierre del pantalón del elegido y tomaba posesión de su miembro.

\- ¡Hermione! – Gritaba Ron pero al parecer ellos estaban demasiado compenetrados y luego Ron viró y notó que su reflejo no se divisaba en los vidrios de las estanterías.

Estaba invisible, ellos no lo podían ver. ¿Pero por qué tampoco lo podían oír?

Nada tenía sentido. Debía ser un sueño, debió haberse quedado dormido en la sala común.

¿Pero por qué ese maquiavélico sueño? O mejor dicho pesadilla.

\- ¡Si Harry! ¡Ahhh! ¡Así! ¡Si! – Los jadeos de Hermione hicieron volver la vista a la pareja y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Harry penetraba furiosamente a Hermione que apoyada sobre uno de los pupitres de lectura abría las piernas para facilitarle el ingreso y las embestidas.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntaba Harry lamiendo su cuello

\- ¡Si! ¡Me gusta! ¡No pares!

\- ¿Te gusta más que con Ron?

\- ¿Qué Ron? – Preguntaba ella y los dos se echaron a reír.

Ron no lo soportó más y comenzó a salir de allí, golpeándose con las estanterías y sin darse cuenta una de ella cayó sobre él.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – Los gritos de Hermione llegaban lejanos en su mente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – escuchaba también la voz de la bibliotecaria y alrededor todo un murmullo de decenas de alumnos a su alrededor.

Y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, el lugar estaba como siempre, perfectamente iluminado y había unas cincuenta personas a su alrededor, entre ellas Hermione, que le preguntó

\- ¿Estás bien? – Intentó acercar su mano pero él la empujó

\- ¡Déjame!

\- ¡Señor Weasley! – Le llamó la atención la señora Pince - ¡No tolero la violencia en este lugar!

\- ¡No tolera muchas cosas pero suceden! – Decía el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie - ¿Y Harry? – Le preguntó a Hermione decidido a matarlo sin importarle un comino nada.

\- ¿Harry? – Le preguntó Hermione – estaba contigo y Ginny, yo no le he visto.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le decía Hermione

\- ¡Eres una cualquiera! – Hermione retrocedió, su primera reacción fue abofetearlo, pero allí había gato encerrado con lo cual se calmó.

\- No te lo permito – Dijo lo más serena posible.

En ese momento Albus y Minerva llegaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- El señor Weasley actúa muy extraño señor director. – Decía la bibliotecaria.

\- A la enfermería – ordenó Dumbledore y entre dos muchachos ayudaron a Ron a llegar a la misma. En el trayecto Hermione les contó lo sucedido.

\- Esto es muy extraño. – Decía Minerva.

Hermione pensó por un instante y luego dijo en voz alta

\- ¡Snape! – Y los dos voltearon a verla

\- ¿Qué con Snape? – Hermione les contó lo sucedido en el desayuno.

\- Bueno, si llegara a estar envenenado lo deduciremos rápidamente – Decía Albus y todos aguardaron que los chicos que llevaron a Ron se marcharan.

\- ¡Que se vaya esa perra! – Gritaba el pelirrojo y Hermione no lo toleró más y le propinó una cachetada.

\- ¡Cuidado con tu boquita! – Le dijo

\- ¡Me imagino que harás con la tuya! – Contestó desafiante él y ella volvió a abofetearlo.

\- ¡Basta! – Dijo Albus y apenas llegar Poppy le pidió hiciera una revisión de sustancias en el cuerpo de Ron.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – Llegó a decir la enfermera – Zafiro noctura. Encuentro rastros de esa poción en su organismo. ¿Pero si es altamente letal?

\- No en ellos. – Decía Albus – Pero de seguro le ha originado efectos alucinógenos.

Hermione comenzó a atar cabos.

\- De seguro se imaginó verme con Harry en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y por qué sería extraño? – Preguntó Minerva casi inocentemente

\- Porque nos debe de haber visto en una situación comprometida.

\- ¡Follando! – Llegó a gritar Ron - ¡Los he visto follando! ¡En la sección prohibida!-

McGonagall se llevó una mano a la boca

\- ¡Eso es una completa locura Ron! – Respondía ella. Luego volteó a ver a todos – Yo nunca haría algo así, además Harry ni siquiera estaba allí.

\- ¡Mentirosa! – Pero la castaña ya no lo escuchaba.

\- ¿El efecto se irá solo?

\- Si – Contestaba Albus

\- recordará que fue una alucinación.

\- Lo más probable.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en dejar de surtir efecto?

\- Un par de horas – Contestó el director

\- Bueno Ron, en 121 minutos volveré a verte. Adiós. – Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

\- ¡Vete perdida! ¡Vete con Harry! ¡Ya verán! – Intentó pararse, pero el director lo ató mágicamente.

\- ¿Cómo te es posible sujetarlo? – preguntaba Poppy -¡No tienen más fuerzas los protectores?

\- No cuando están bajo los efectos de esa poción o de otras, recuerda que no son todo poderosos. - La dama asintió y se marchó.

A los 121 minutos exactos Ron se tomaba la cabeza arrepentido.

Había dicho muchísimas barbaridades, las recordaba todas, pero más recordaba lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Él ingresó a la biblioteca y Hermione fue a su encuentro, no era Harry quien estaba con ella, era él, no llegaron a más que unos besos y caricias, pero luego él retrocedió y una estantería cayó encima suyo.

¿Lo perdonaría Hermione?

Sus dudas serían rápidamente solventadas porque ella ingresaba por la puerta, con una bandeja en su mano.

\- Te traje la cena – Le dijo – Podría haberlo hecho un elfo, pero prefería hacerlo yo.

\- Lo siento yo…

\- No digas nada. No fue tu culpa.

\- Otra vez Snape.- Ella asintió

\- pero hay un problema más grave – Le dijo

\- Lamento todo lo que te dije…

\- ¡Puedes olvidarte ya de eso! Yo nunca te engañaría, para mí nada sucedió y espero que tú también lo olvides. ¿Está claro? – Él asintió – El verdadero problema será ver como enmascaramos esto con Snape. Será muy extraño que tú no estés muerto.

\- exactamente – Dijo Albus apareciendo entre las sombras.

Ambos lo miraron.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea?

\- Lo echaremos una vez más a la suerte, deberemos confiar en nuestras cartas. Mañana haré un anuncio, diré que los elfos han encontrado un vaso con una sustancia extraña y que se detectó altamente venenosa. Haremos pruebas a todos los alumnos para detectar el veneno o los síntomas, especialmente en la casa de Gryffindor que fue el lugar donde se encontró. Esperemos que Snape no haya visto que tú ingeriste el líquido y podamos solucionarlo de esa manera.

\- ¿Y si no? – Preguntaba Hermione

\- Deberemos ver.

Snape caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, al llegar al aula y comprobar que la misma estaba completamente vacía comenzó a mal decir.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Que tonto fui! ¿Por qué no me quedé a ver si bebía del vaso! ¡Idiota de mí! – Se recriminaba, y peor aún maldijo el hecho que por un tiempo debía estar silencioso ya que Albus le echó una mirada con la cual le dio a entender que él era uno de los principales sospechosos por la poción misteriosa.

\- Tragó el anzuelo – Les decía Percy a los chicos y a Albus en la dirección.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione pero notó que ella no correspondía de la misma manera. Se tenía merecido su frialdad por un tiempo, pero también pensaba que había un gran atenuante a su conducta

-"¡Te he dicho que te olvides!" – Le decía ella apretando la mano. – "¿Así te parece bien? ¿O quieres que te agarre más fuerte?"

\- "Quiero que me agarres y nunca más me sueltes" – Contestaba él sacándole una sonrisa a Hermione.

Cuando al día siguiente Ron bajó a la sala común observó que Harry ya estaba allí y reía con Hermione de algo. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se hizo invisible.

Al acercárseles la risa se hizo más fuerte y Harry abrazaba a Hermione que correspondía el abrazo.

\- Eres magnífica - Le decía él y ella respondía.

\- Tú también nunca lo dudes, debes aprender a confiar en ti, no hay nadie como tú Harry. - Y acarició su mejilla, el morocho cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar por ella.

Ron no lo soportó y se marchó, Hermione pudo ver que la puerta se abría pero al principio no le llamó la atención, pero, cuando luego de esperar, Neville les avisó que él había sido el último en salir del dormitorio rápidamente se dio cuenta que Ron de alguna forma la había visto con Harry.

Aún no podía entender como era que él seguía teniendo celos de su amigo, ella sólo quería ayudar a subir la autoestima del elegido.

Ella quería mucho a Harry, lo quería como a un hermano, en el que se puede confiar, al que se lo puede retar y corregir ante los errores y al cual se lo puede confortar cuando las dudas invaden su mente, pero al parecer a Ron su amistad no le cuadraba y eso no debía seguir así. Luego recordó lo vivido el día anterior y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar de hablar con Harry? Debía hablar con Ron con urgencia.

Lo buscó infructuosamente incluso no podía contactarse con legeremancia, evidentemente Ron no quería ser encontrado. Intentó aparecérsele pero al estar bloqueado no le fue posible, ya agotados todos los intentos de verlo se dirigió a su clase, ya hablaría con él en el almuerzo, pero antes de ingresar se arrepintió y decidió ir a buscarlo a pie si fuera necesario por todo el castillo, el bosque prohibido o por el universo. No quería que él tuviera dudas de su amor, ella era de él y de nadie más.

Ron caminaba por el puente, observaba el lago y las montañas, las imágenes de Hermione y Harry se le aparecían en su mente, notó que ella intentó buscarlo pero no se lo permitió.

De repente una mano tocó su hombro.

\- ¿Herm…? - pero no era ella, era Lavander la que estaba detrás de él

\- Hola Ron. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si - Dijo él

\- No te ves bien, además no has ido a clase, yo suelo no ir cuando me siento triste.

\- ¿Tú triste?

\- Si, a veces me siento triste, ¿No puedo?

\- es que no pareces una chica que suela estar triste.

\- Tú te ves triste, dime, que te sucede. Yo… puedes confiar en mi ¿Problemas con Hermione?

\- En parte.

\- problemas con Harry y Hermione. - Él la miró interrogante - Yo los vi hoy a la mañana, siempre son tan unidos - dio énfasis a la palabra dándole una mala intención.

\- Ellos son como hermanos, se quieren mucho.

\- Si, se quieren mucho, pero no son hermanos, no que yo sepa ¿O si? - Seguía destilando dudas la rubia - A mi me da mala espina tanta familiaridad.

\- Te parece a ti, además ella es mi novia.

\- Es lo que no entiendo, yo estaría todo el día contigo Ron - Le decía ella apoyando su mano en la de él sobre la baranda del puente

\- Hermione y yo… todos tenemos muchas responsabilidades.

\- Si, la guerra, el que no debe ser nombrado, es todo muy tenebroso y complicado, con más razón yo no perdería ni un minuto con otra persona. Me da mucha pena que ella te haga sufrir, pero yo sabía que esto ocurriría.

\- ¿Esto?

\- Si, que ella se cansara de ti, no es que a mi me moleste como eres - se apresuró a agregar - pero ustedes son tan diferentes, a ti no te gusta el estudio, a ella le fascina, a ti te gusta el deporte, ella lo aborrece, tu prefieres cosas que ella no, y además no hay nada que los una, que los identifique como un igual, nada - pero sin darse cuenta Lavander le estaba abriendo los ojos, y en lugar de hacerlo pensar en la incompatibilidad que tenía con Hermione lo llevó a pensar en las similitudes que ambos tenían, la entrega de los dos sin ninguna reserva, la pasión con la cual se amaban y las miles de cosas que compartía y la abrazó agradeciéndole lo que le había hecho ver.

La rubia pensó que se había acercado un poco más al pelirrojo, la verdad era que apreciaba mucho a Hermione, pero ella no se había podido olvidar del todo de Ron y si bien ahora salía con Dean, él fue siempre su favorito en el corazón y sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos pudo ver por encima de la cabeza de Lavander una cabellera castaña y al levantar más la cabeza observó a Hermione que lo miraba boquiabierta y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Hermione! - Dijo empujando a Lavander a un costado, ella salió corriendo y él intentó seguirla

\- ¡Ron! - Lo detuvo Lavander

\- Lo siento, ella es la mujer de mi vida Lavander, gracias por hacérmelo ver. - Y salió corriendo, dejando a la rubia sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

Ahora era él quien intentaba entrar en la mente de Hermione sin conseguirlo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logró verla dirigirse a la entrada del bosque prohibido y se apareció más cerca, pero no del todo.

\- ¡Hermione! - Volvió a llamarla pero ella no respondía. - ¡Hermione! - repitió - ¡Espera allí maldita sea! - Ella viró.

\- ¡Maldito tú! - Y lanzó un hechizo para detenerlo, pero él lo esquivó, en ese momento un rayo surcó los cielos.

\- ¡No voy a pelear contigo! - Le decía él

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- No, te amo y no te quiero lastimar - Le decía

\- ¿Amarme? ¡Amarme! ¿Por eso te abrazabas con Lavander? ¡Porque me amas!

\- ¡Si! - Le contestaba él y ella le lanzó otro hechizo que rápidamente contrarrestó. - Y otro rayo volvió a aparecer esta vez acompañado de un trueno que hizo temblar la tierra.

\- Te dije que no quiero pelear.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres estar lastimado para tu perfecta, rubia y voluptuosa noviecita? - Ron rió y ella lo miró con más odio.

\- Estas muy celosa - Seguía riendo él

\- ¿Celos? ¡Celos! - Repetía ella - ¡No estoy celosa! - Bufaba golpeando con su pie el piso - ¡Estoy desilusionada! ¡Y furiosa! - Y lanzó otro hechizo quemando la capa de Ron al girar para esquivarlo.

\- Lograrás que me enoje - Le advertía él. El cielo comenzó a poblarse de nubes, Dumbledore se asomó por la ventana y observó como la naturaleza parecía haberse vuelto loca de súbito.

\- Estoy temblando del horror. - Lo increpaba ella lanzándole otro hechizo que rasgó la camisa de él

\- ¡Suficiente! - Gritaba con una seguridad apabullante pero la castaña no retrocedió, el blandió su varita - ¡No me obligues! - Amenazó apuntándola. Pero ella no esperó y le lanzó otro hechizo que el bloqueó y lanzó otro que casi impacta en el cuerpo de ella.

Y una lucha comenzó, una lluvia de rayos de variados colores se cruzaban en el aire, y al igual que dichos hechizos, una lluvia estrepitosa comenzó a caer.

Dumbledore observó casi dentro del bosque las fulgurantes maldiciones partiendo de las varitas, no debía si quiera dudar de quienes eran e intentó desaparecerse pero le fue imposible.

\- ¡Qué rayos! - Intentó detenerlos con su magia pero le fue imposible - ¿Qué sucede? - Fue Minerva quien lo sacó de su duda.

\- ¡No puedo hacer magia Albus! ¡Aparentemente nadie puede! ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Imposible! - Decía el mago volviendo a ver el duelo que se llevaba dentro del bosque prohibido - Ellos han captado toda la magia del lugar, incluso la nuestra.

\- ¿Ellos? - preguntaba Minerva y se acercó a Albus, pudiendo ver ella también los rayos que iluminaban el bosque ya que por la tempestiva tormenta todo había quedado en penumbras. - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Nada podemos hacer estamos a merced de ellos.- Y ambos maestros se quedaron viendo como los muchachos seguían peleando.

Hermione y Ron estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que sus tempestuosos temperamentos llevaron a hacer, simplemente se centraban en esquivar, contrarrestar y lanzar hechizos, pronto la capa de ella salía volando rasgada por el aire, su falta se cortó en un tajo pronunciado y una manga de la camisa se desprendió así como la parte superior, la ropa de Ron no corrió mejor suerte, su pantalón perdió una de las piernas, la camisa se abrió cuando los botones volaron y su corbata quedó cortada a la mitad.

El agua caía por sobre ellos a pesar de estar dentro del bosque, el aguacero era imponente y pronto el vapor que emanaba de la tierra caliente y seca los invadió.

Las heridas cerraban casi al instante de ser ejecutadas, esa lucha podría durar por siempre, mientras el duelo trascurría él seguía intentando persuadirla de terminar con esa idiotez y ella hacía oídos sordos.

Hasta que Ron se cansó, y desapareció frente a sus ojos, apareciendo detrás de ella y tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, la despojó de la varita arrojándola lejos y apretó el agarre.

\- ¡Tramposo! ¡Cínico! ¡Mentiroso! - Ella intentaba liberarse infructuosamente del abrazo.

\- Me dejarás explicarme, dejarás de comportarte como una salvaje y convertirte otra vez en una persona civilizada.

\- ¿Quieres ser civilizado? ¡Suéltame y verás lo que es ser civilizado! - Y él sin dudar la soltó, pero en cuanto ella se liberó, comenzó a golpearlo, los golpes eran certeros, ambos dominaban algunas artes de pelea muggle y la castaña sabía pegar donde dolía, entonces casi instintivamente él también comenzó a responder a los golpes, en principio para defenderse y luego para intentar apresarla otra vez hasta que nuevamente lo logró, la tiró al piso y se sentó sobre ella, apretando sus piernas con las suyas y manteniendo los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Te calmarás! Te darás por vencida.

\- ¡Nunca! - Gritaba ella intentando liberase, y al moverse notó que Ron estaba excitado y no podía dejar de pensar que ella también estaba ardiendo de deseo por dentro, la lucha la había enardecido, cada vez que golpeaba el cuerpo de Ron y sus manos hacían contacto con su piel y músculos las mismas lanzaban una electrizante energía por sus nervios y verlo ahora con los brazos tensos, jadeando y sudado, a medio vestir debido a los hechizos anteriores le hacían olvidar por completo incluso porque estaba pelando.

Ron no estaba menos enervado, sentía el cuerpo de Hermione moverse debajo de él para liberarse, rozando su virilidad, podía ver parte de su sujetador desde la camisa desprendida y el pecho que subía y bajaba agitado, su pierna desnuda atrapaba a la de su novia y podía sentir el ardor de ambas extremidades enviando descargas eléctricas a su cerebro por el cual solo pasaba el mensaje de hacerle el amor allí mismo, sin nada importar.

\- Te amo - Le decía él antes de arrojársele encima y atrapar su boca en un apabullante beso y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y sus brazos, correspondiendo el mismo.

Lejos quedaba la pelea, que sólo sirvió para enaltecer más sus emociones, que permitió que sus cuerpos ahora rodaran por la tierra llenándolos de lodo y se entregaran sin importar los posibles espectadores que pudieran estar viéndolos.

Pero nadie los podría ver, el cielo había oscurecido de tal forma que parecía que era medianoche a pesar de ser medio día y la lluvia que había invadido tempestuosamente el lugar había empañado los vidrios y levantado una nube muy densa similar a una neblina.- Eres mía, solo mía, y nunca te dejaré abandonarme. ¿Lo entiendes? - Le decía él poseyéndola enardecido, mordiendo sus senos, marcándolos, levantando la pierna de ella y dejándole sus huellas sobre el terso muslo.

\- Tú eres mío y nadie te apartará de mi lado. Acabaré con quien quiera separarte de mi ¿Lo comprendes? - Y ella arañaba su espalda dejando surcos en su blanca piel.

\- No hay nadie, solo tú, sólo tú mi amor, te amo, te deseo, te adoro, nunca podría vivir sin ti. Mía eres mía. - Y sus cuerpos seguían fundiéndose en uno solo llevándose a las más altas de las pasiones, en una unión brutal y descarnada, casi dolorosa, donde ambos parecían querer hacerse daño, cuando en realidad se estaban brindando el mayor de los placeres.

\- Soy tuya, sólo tuya, nunca lo dudes.

\- Y tu nunca dudes de mi amor, de mi pertenencia, nunca nadie te superará, nunca nadie podría ocupar tu lugar, eres perfecta para mi, eres mi igual, mi par, mi pareja de por vida.

\- para toda la vida - Gritaba ella al llegar al orgasmo seguida por él que desplomó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, cansado y extenuado por la lucha, por el desgaste que hacer el amor de esa manera tan violenta le provocó.

Ambos completamente mojados, de sudor, de saliva, del agua de la lluvia, manchados por el barro, casi sin poder respirar.

No se movieron hasta que los cuerpos se calmaron, las respiraciones dejaron de ser agitadas y él se incorporó para verla a los ojos, acomodó los cabellos que cubrían parte de su rostro y lo besó completamente.

\- Te vi con Harry y mis celos fueron más. Lavander me encontró y comenzó a hablar conmigo y me di cuenta que yo no podría estar sin ti. Que tú y yo somos uno solo y que no hay ninguna fuerza en este mundo, no existe persona alguna que nos separe. Jamás. Y abrasé a Lavander como agradecimiento por haberme abierto los ojos. Yo no siento nada por ella, es sólo una compañera, puedo asegurártelo, puedo jurártelo por mi alma.

-Yo te buscaba porque supuse que tú estabas mal por verme con Harry.

\- Es verdad - Contestaba él - No puedo evitar sentirme celoso de tu amistad con Harry, lo estoy desde que tengo once años, no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, es algo que necesita de una evolución.

\- Y entonces recurriste al consuelo de tu ex - novia.

\- Basta. Ya te lo expliqué. ¿Alguna vez te dije por qué salí con Lavander?

\- No - Respondió Hermione

-Yo siempre te amé, desde que te conozco, cuando mis sentimientos se afianzaron en lugar de poder confesártelo debí callar, sabía que si te decía que te amaba iba a desear estar contigo y tenía muchísimas obligaciones, además que ello era imposible, no debo explicarte más. - Ella asintió - Más allá de ello estaba tranquilo, suponía que tú también me amabas y solo debía aguardar el momento de poder confesártelo sin ataduras que me imposibilitaran demostrarte cuanto te adoraba. Cuando me enteré de lo de Krum me destrozó, por primera vez sentí que tal vez mis apreciaciones no eran correctas y tú no estabas tan segura de tus sentimientos, o peor aún, tú no me amabas como yo lo suponía. Luego Cormac y la frutilla del postre Snape. - Hermione bajó la mriada - No te sientas mal, tú no sabías de mis sentimientos, es más, siempre te rechazaba y discutía contigo para alejarte. Pero al ver que podía perderte me sentí angustiado, y Lavander apareció, me ofreció su compañía, para mi era seguro, no estaba enamorado de ella, aunque me gustaba, no te lo voy a negar, pero yo podía controlar mi cuerpo ante ella, lo cual no puedo hacer contigo. - Ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Cómo permitió Albus entonces nuestra relación al principio?

\- Calculo que él ya tenía idea de tu posible condición de protectora. Él muchas veces sabe más de lo que dice. No tengo otra explicación.

\- Lo que no tiene explicación es mi actitud. Lo siento. Creo que muchas veces los celos no son buenos consejeros.

\- Los celos son incontrolables, yo sé lo que es sentirlos.

\- No debes dudar más de mí.

\- Ni tú de mí.

Y se besaron, ambos se quejaron y se miraron, algunas marcas aún no desaparecían, y ambos comenzaron alternativamente a besárselas, como queriendo recompensar el dolor que se habían causado, aunque ya lo habían hecho, ya que por la mente de ambos pasó que esa había sido la experiencia más gratificante de todas.

\- Siempre piensas lo mismo - Reía ella.

\- Es que hacer el amor contigo es de por sí toda una maravilla - Reía él sin dejar de besar las moradas marcas de sus dedos en el muslo femenino.

Y la lluvia cesó, las nubes se despejaron, el sol volvió a brillar, y los vidrios comenzaron a desempañarse, la magia fue restaurada en todo el colegio, aunque pocos se habían dado cuenta que la misma había desaparecido.

Y dos maestros estaban mirando por la ventana como dos alumnos regresaban, limpios y vestidos apropiadamente al castillo, abrazados y sonrientes.

La tormenta había pasado, pero estaban preocupados. ¿Hasta donde el poder de los chicos podía ser controlado?

Y no sólo eso, un maestro y un alumno de la casa de las serpientes aún intentaban descubrir porqué sus poderes se vieron interrumpidos a mitad de su entrenamiento.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 25**

 **Serpientes, vampiros y declaraciones.**

Cuando ambos vieron a McGonagall dirigirse a ellos corriendo ya sabían lo que les aguardaba y también sabían que se merecían el castigo que les impusieran.

Siguieron a la sub-directora en completo silencio, al ingresar a la dirección Albus los aguardaba.

\- ¿Ahora que sucedió? - Preguntó resignado.

\- Discutimos - Respondió Ron.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Discutimos seriamente - Afirmó Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo absorbieron toda la magia del colegio?

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- ustedes eliminaron toda la magia del colegio y de todos los magos en él.

\- No sabemos.

\- ¿Y la lluvia, los truenos? - Los chicos meneaban la cabeza, indicando que desconocían por completo como ello ocurrió. - No podemos impedirles que discutan - reflexionaba Albus - pero deberán ser más cautelosos con sus emociones - Los chicos bajaron la cabeza - Sé que es muy difícil todo por lo que están pasando, se que es injusto que unos chicos con tan solo diecisiete años sean los encargados de salvar al mundo, sé que no se merecen lo que está sucediendo, pero les ruego soporten, sean prudentes.

\- Lo somos - Decía Hermione - pero también somos humanos y no podemos alejarnos de nuestra humanidad, sufrimos, sentimos, amamos, odiamos, somos todo menos perfectos y continuaremos cometiendo errores involuntariamente o no toda la vida.

\- Lo sé perfectamente.

\- Eso no quita que no estemos al ciento por ciento compenetrados en nuestra responsabilidad.

\- No hace falta que lo aclares Hermione, pero ahora deberán ir con mayor cautela, no sabemos aún cuantas personas o quienes notaron la ausencia de la magia y quien pudo haberlos visto. Hasta que indaguemos todo eso, no practicarán más, volverán a ser dos estudiantes regulares, y no quiero saber de ustedes por ningún motivo. ¿Me comprenden? - Los dos chicos asintieron y luego se marcharon sin decir palabra.

Llegaron tarde a la primera clase vespertina pero como era la de trasformaciones, McGonagall les restó cinco puntos a la casa de Gryffindor y todo trascurrió normal.

Harry no preguntó nada, veía la cara de preocupación de sus amigos pero prefirió callar prestando atención a la clase.

Pero unos ojos grises, fríos e inexpresivos no les sacaban la vista de encima.

Hermione reparó como Draco los miraba a los tres y advirtió internamente a Ron.

Cuando salieron del aula Harry les preguntó.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Sus dos amigos ya sabían que había un par de oídos extra esperando su respuesta.

\- McGonagall nos descubrió.

\- ¿haciendo qué?

\- Jugando quidditch - El moreno miró confundido - Teniendo relaciones Harry - Le aclaró Ron.

\- ¡Auch! - Declaró Harry.

\- ¡Exacto Auch! - Dijo Hermione - estaremos castigados varios días.

\- Yo les haré compañía y los ayudaré.

\- ¿Y Ginny?

\- Sabrá entender Hermione. ¡Vamos a merendar!

\- Si, nos morimos de hambre - Decía Ron.

\- Y no es para menos - Bromeaba Harry - Con tanto ejercicio - Y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por sus amigos mientras reían.

Draco levantó una ceja, su padrino le había advertido sin necesidad que de seguro la falta de magia se debería a Potter.

Pero también sabía que nada le sacaría a los tres chiflados, como los llamaba su mentor, así que se decidió ir por el conducto más cercano e influenciable por información.

Ginebra Weasley.

Era hora que alguien lea pusiera en su lugar, la de una traidora, oportunista y desvergonzada.

Sonrió, debía reconocer que no estaba del todo mal, así que rogaba que Potter ya la hubiera desvirgado, a él no le gustaban las estrechas, aunque con la comadrejita, podría hacer una excepción.

No le sorprendía que ya no fuera virgen, su amiga no le daba un buen ejemplo, y tampoco eso le llamó la atención, la sangre sucia Granger demostraba que era una golfa revolcándose con ese traidor de la comadreja Weasley, la verdad es que se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar en esos dos, tal para cual, una impura y un traidor.

Salió caminado y pronto Goyle y Crabbe ya estaban a su lado.

\- ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?

\- Hoy hagan lo que quieran, yo tengo algunas obligaciones.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- ¿Qué sucede Vincent? ¿No puedes hacer nada solo?

\- No es eso es…

\- Entonces deja de fastidiar - Y se marchó adelante seguido por sus guarda espaldas.

Deambuló por varios lugares esperando encontrar a la traidora pelirroja infructuosamente, cuando ya notó que era demasiado tarde se dio por vencido ya vería como encontrar a su presa.

Draco caminaba elegante por los pasillos, cada vez se parecía más a su padre lo cual los hacía enorgullecer a ambos.

Nada era más importante para él que su progenitor lo aceptara y se acercara a él y si para ello debía ser un maldito mortífago lo sería.

A él no le interesaba un ápice el porque de esa guerra, le tenía muy sin cuidado, le habían enseñado de chico que la diferencia de clases existía y él estaba por sobre encima de todos, era superior y debía hacerse respetar por ese simple hecho.

Odiaba sin dudar a Granger, Potter y especialmente a la familia Weasley, porque los dos primeros tenían un motivo personal de ser diferentes, pero los últimos lo habían decidido, traicionando a los suyos, para unirse a un grupo de patéticos intentos de magos, que lo único que hacían era menoscabar la casta mágica, llevando impureza a la raza.

Ingresó al comedor, y su mirada se posó en el cuarteto que le había quitado más de una vez el sueño, pensando como vencerlos y de esa forma llevar honor a su familia, reían despreocupadamente, como si nada les afectara. ¿Acaso no sabían que sus días estaban contados? ¡Pero que iluso! ¡Claro que no lo sabían! No sabían que su destino ya estaba marcado, les esperaba la muerte, ineludible e inexorable. Y él iba a ser partícipe de su destrucción.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro y luego miró a su padrino que lo miraba profundamente, de seguro leyéndole la mente, no le importaba, no era la primera y de seguro tampoco la última vez que lo haría, pero él era leal a sus ideas, no debía preocuparse por sentirse invadido en sus pensamientos.

Lo que no sabía era que otras dos mentes, que parecían totalmente ajenas a todo lo que los rodeaba también leían lo que por su mente pasaba.

\- ¡Me da asco! - Le decía Hermione a Ron mientras concurrían a una de sus clases al día siguiente ya que durante la noche no pudieron hablar del tema- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien odie de tal manera?

\- Hay que proteger a Ginny.

\- Pero ya has oído a Dumbledore, no podemos hacernos ver.

\- Usando la invisibilidad nadie nos verá.

\- Quédate tranquilo, yo me ocupa de estar con Ginny, y recuerda ser precavido, si Draco busca información, Snape también estará detrás de todo esto.

\- Si mi vida - La tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando.

De repente Dumbledore se les acercó nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Ron

\- Es tu hermano - Le decía el director.

\- ¿Cuál? - Inquiría Hermione.

\- Charly, él necesita que vayan a Rumania ya mismo - les decía Albus mientras caminaba con los chicos a sus espaldas a la dirección - estoy tramitando un traslador para… - pero para cuando volteó ellos ya no estaban.

Meneó la cabeza. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido que esos dos ya no necesitaban trasladores para ir a ningún lado? Y retomó el paso a su despacho, aguardando las noticias.

Apenas aparecerse en la aldea donde Charly trabajaba, él vino a su encuentro, les alivió saber que estaba bien, pero si los había mandado a llamar, evidentemente algo malo sucedía.

\- han atacado la aldea femenina.

\- ¡Vampiros! - Gritaron los dos al unísono.

\- exacto - Afirmaba Charly.

\- ¿A plena luz del día?

\- Aparentemente tuvieron ayuda de una aldea de la cual ya sospechábamos eran sus súbditos.

\- ¿Qué necesitan que hagamos?

\- Vamos a una de las guaridas donde creemos puedan tener algunos rehenes.

\- ¿Agatha? - preguntó Hermione.

\- No lo sé.- decía Charly - no estaba entre los muertos.

\- dame la mano - Le decía Ron a Hermione, y ambos tomaron las manos de Charly y varios hombres se les unieron. Y al hacerlo todos desaparecieron.

Pronto se aparecieron en una guarida atestada de vampiros y muchas de las mujeres secuestradas, algunas peleando, otras intentando liberarse.

Delante de ellos Agatha luchaba ferozmente contra dos de esas criaturas.

Charly se adelantó y la ayudó a pelear valientemente igual que los fornidos hombres que los acompañaron y ellos mismos. En cuanto Agatha y Charly se liberaron de sus oponentes se unieron en un apasionado abrazo, al cual le siguió un beso, pero pronto Ron notó que un vampiro se acercaba a la pareja, se apareció detrás de su hermano y lo sacó de allí junto a la criatura que quería atraparlo y a Agatha.

A pesar de sus poderes, ellos estaban limitados contra los vampiros, eran criaturas muy ancestrales, muy poderosas y los hechizos existentes eran casi inocuos aún mancomunándolos, con lo cual, lo único que atinaron a hacer fue tomar a varias mujeres y trasportarlas fuera.

Lo más infalible contra los vampiros era la luz solar, así que al salir fuera de la guarida los mismos se convertían en cenizas casi al instante.

Con lo cual ellos dos tomaron la decisión de repetir esa operación hasta acabar con todos. Debían eliminar a todas las criaturas ya que eran reconocidos aliados de Voldemort y de seguro irían a contarle los poderes de esos chicos y en cuanto los describieran rápidamente los identificarían.

Poco a poco con ayuda de los hombres y mujeres que aún quedaban fueron desapareciendo los vampiros hacia la luz solar y pronto eliminaron a todos.

Al principio las mujeres se sorprendieron pero al notarse liberadas comenzaron a abrazarse de la alegría y socorrer a las heridas, igual con los hombres.

Pero ellos centraban la mirada en una pareja que al parecer no pretendían separarse.

Charly y Agatha seguían fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Ron carraspeó para que se separaran y así lo hicieron. La chica estaba levemente sonrosada, más por el fogoso beso que por la vergüenza.

\- Parece que habrá boda - Bromeaba. Charly se acercó.

\- ¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?

\- La suya - Seguía bromeando Ron pero las carcajadas de la pareja frente a él lo detuvo de seguir riendo.

\- ¿Yo, casarme? - Decía Agatha entre respiro y respiro - ¡Jamás!

\- pero se los ve tan enamorados - Decía Hermione sin entender y provocando más risas en las dos personas frente a ellos.

\- ¿Enamorados? ¡Enamorados! - Seguía riendo Charly señalando a los chicos que ya se estaban hartando de tanta risa.

\- ¿Pueden explicar que es tan gracioso? - Dijo entonces enfadada Hermione. Haciendo que los dos muchachos frente a ella se calmaran.

\- Nosotros somos almas libres - Decía Agatha - Ninguno de los dos pretende compromisos y ataduras.

\- Pero tú estabas muy preocupado cuando nos llamaste - decía Ron cruzándose de brazos. Charly tosió fuerte y la chica lo miró.

\- ¿estabas preocupado por mí?

\- ¡No! ¡O sea, si! ¡Todos estábamos preocupados! Hemos llegado a conocerlas y creo que formaremos una gran colonia. - De repente el jefe de Charly se acercó.

\- Muchísimas gracias chicos por su intervención.

\- De nada - Respondía Ron- Lo único que nos preocupa es que algún vampiro pueda haber huido y contarle de nosotros a Voldemort. - Al pronunciar el nombre los demás temblaron.

\- Mira, la desaparición es algo común entre los magos, además había mucha confusión - Todos asintieron dándole la razón al hombre - ya cuentan con nuestra más absoluta fidelidad y secreto con respecto a sus poderes y la encargada de la colonia de mujeres ya ha invocado un hechizo de lealtad para sus empleadas. No deben temer, con nosotros su secreto está a salvo.

\- Gracias - decía Hermione.

\- De nada - Respondía una alta y voluptuosa mujer de rasgos fuertes, cabello cano y ojos verdes - Soy Andrómeda la jefa del clan de mujeres - Todos saludaron.

\- Ya hemos arreglado que ustedes y sus bestias se quedarán con nosotros.

\- las que se puedan recuperar ¿No Antón? - Le decía Charly a su jefe.

\- Nuestros animales son leales, ellos nos encontraran - Respondía Agatha.

Todos volvieron a la aldea de Charly y pronto hombres y mujeres se pusieron en campaña de distribuir el lugar para la nueva empresa.

Por el momento los hombres les cederías sus habitaciones a las damas y ellos dormirían en el comedor que era de gran tamaño.

Ron y Hermione se despidieron y lamentaron mucho que la relación de Charly y Agatha no fuera seria. Ellos más que nadie sabían lo importante que era poder brindarle todo tu corazón a una persona y les entristecía que la pareja priorizara su libertad a compartir ese sentimiento tan importante uno con el otro.

Ya entrada la madrugada Charly se encontraba fuera, le gustaba el clima de Rumania, se había acostumbrado a él y más le gustaba la noche, tranquila y sosegada, contraria a su impetuosa personalidad.

Pronto divisó una figura que se acercaba, no necesitaba de luz para identificar el cuerpo femenino que pronto estuvo a su lado.

\- A ti también - Le decía ella sentándose a su lado y apoyando la espalda, como él, en el árbol donde estaba situado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te gusta más la noche.

\- No sé porqué, pero sí.

\- Igual yo. - Se miraron en la penumbra, los ojos de él brillaban por demás y ella sonrió haciendo que sus relucientes dientes resplandecieran a la luz de la luna. - ¿En serio te preocupaste por mí? - Y lanzaba una sonrisa cantarina. Pero él tomó su mano y la misma desapareció, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Agatha con ese simple contacto y sus rostros se enfrentaron.

\- Si, me preocupé, creo que eres una valiosa mujer, y que ambos podríamos hacer mucho por los dragones. - Agatha bajó la mirada se sintió una ilusa por creer que Charly sentía algo más por ella.

Lo cierto era que estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero debía seguir el juego que se habían planteado desde un comienzo, una relación ligera, sin ataduras, sin compromisos.

Al principio resultó cómodo, Charly era una persona grata y a pesar de su porte belicoso era amable y correcto. De más estaba decir que era un potente amante y esa era una de las tantas cosas por las cuales ella había roto con la tácita promesa de no involucrarse sentimentalmente.

Él seguía sosteniendo su mano, el calor que de ella emanaba lo sofocaba, y era que él sentía algo muy profundo por ella, más profundo de lo que alguna vez había sentido. ¿tal vez era amor? No lo sabía, nunca estuvo enamorado, excepto de su independencia, pero en esta oportunidad estaría realmente dispuesto a dejarla de lado con tal de compartir el resto de sus días con la mujer que, sin darse cuenta, con un simple movimiento de su dedo pulgar sobre su palma lo hacía estremecerse como un colegial de diecisiete años.

Pero había un trato, que no debía, bajo ningún motivo, ser incumplido, ella como él amaba su libertad, y no quería perderla, no quería que una absurda declaración echara por tierra una relación que podría durar por siempre aunque no del modo que él realmente quería.

\- Creo que si uniéramos nuestros métodos podríamos hacer mucho por los dragones - Le decía Agatha mirado al frente - parte de tu hostilidad y parte de mi suavidad complementadas, serán beneficiosas para lograr una domesticación. - hablaba como una catedrática, y eso era lo que era, durante toda su vida respiró dragones, había tenido varias aventuras pasajeras, pero ninguna tan larga e intensa como la que tenía con Charly.

\- Creo que mi hostilidad y tu suavidad beneficiarán más que a los dragones - Llegó a bromear él y ella lo siguió.

\- Me parece justo que en el proceso nos divirtamos. ¿Te parece mal a ti?

\- ¡Por Merlín! No quisiera jamás separarme de ti. - Ella lo miró interrogante - Por el bien de los dragones - Completó él la frase pero apretó más la mano.

\- Por supuesto Charly - Le decía ella - Por el bien de los dragones, es lo único que me interesa. - Él acercó su rostro al de ella y antes que sus labios se unieran le preguntó.

\- ¿Lo único? - Agatha se estremeció, él pudo sentir el escalofrío que surcó el cuerpo de la chica y no esperó respuesta, la besó, con toda su hostilidad como ella le decía, pero esta vez había algo más, es que él sintió que hoy la perdía y su mente se despejó, Agatha era la mujer de su vida y no quería perderla, no sabría como seguir si ella se fuera de su lado, y sabía que la única manera era seguir en el plan que ambos se habían marcado.

Agatha invadía con su lengua la boca masculina, hoy estando al borde de la muerte en lo único en que pensó fue en él, en ningún instante ninguna de sus bestias, o sus compañeras, incluso sus fallecidos padres, cruzaron por sus recuerdos, sólo Charly.

Le parecía imposible que en tan pocos meses él hubiese calado tan profundo en su corazón y se maldijo por ser débil, por dejarse embriagar por ese sentimiento que a la larga haría que lo perdiera. Pero ahora sólo le importaban esas manos que subían por su cintura y se aferraban a sus pechos, llevándola a un grado de excitación tan alto que todo perdía sentido.

Charly era un experto amante, no en vano vivió mil y una aventuras, pero por primera vez se dejaba llevar por algo más que sus instintos, esta vez era especial, como hacía un tiempo lo era, ella lo llevaba al más alto de los placeres sin siquiera tocarlo, simplemente mirándolo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa, con una charla sobre dragones o simplemente hablando tonterías.

Él hablando tonterías. ¿Quién lo diría? Él, que se consideraba impenetrable, era un colador en manos de ella y más cuando su cuerpo, como ahora, se incorporaba para subirse sobre el de él. ¿Cómo era que ella conocía lo que exactamente le gustaba? ¿Lo que lo excitaba? ¿Cómo era que lo conocía tanto?

Pero él también la conocía, y no solo cada parte de su cuerpo que ahora comenzaba a recorrer con sus labios, sino por dentro, ella era divertida, inteligente, fuerte y poderosa.

Agatha se movía rítmicamente sobre él y tiraba la cabeza para atrás para recibir las caricias que los labios le prodigaban en la piel.

Allí, los dos amparados por la semi oscuridad, que se veía interrumpida de tanto en tanto por una luna que aparecía por entre las nubes, se entregaban sin importarles quienes pudieran observarlos.

Pero no había nadie, todos estaban exhaustos por la lucha o tristes por la pérdida de amigos y compañeros, o agotados de idear una nueva colonia donde todos convivieran pacíficamente.

Ellos también, estaban exhaustos por la presión que pesó sobre sus cerebros por el temor de perderse, presión que ahora se imprimía en sus cuerpos, tristeza por la posibilidad de no poder compartir más la compañía del otro que ahora se convertía en gozo y agotamiento por la lucha que debieron protagonizar para salir vivos y que ahora la trasladaban a sus cuerpos que pugnaban por brindarse placer.

Con las ropas apenas corridas, él la penetró con vehemencia, aferrando la espalda y aplastándola contra su pecho, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de sus voluptuosos senos y los besaban, mordían, absorbían como queriendo marcar posesión sobre los mismos, sobre todo el cuerpo que se le entregaba sin reservas.

Ella subía y bajaba haciendo que la virilidad recorriera su interior y la llevara al más extremo de los placeres.

Y a la vez de entregarse a esa corpórea sensación, sus mentes pensaban que hubiera sido si alguno de los dos ya no estaba, si ese día uno hubiese muerto y ya no poder vivir más ese intenso sentimiento que los embargaba en ese instante, entonces salió de ambas bocas un

\- Te amo

Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, sin un dejo de hipocresía, ellos se declararon lo que por sus mentes pasaba en ese preciso instante y se detuvieron, jadeantes, agitados, empapados de sudor, que caía con pequeñas y saladas gotas por sus rostros impactando en sus pechos, donde dentro, sus corazones, albergaban ese sentimiento del cual eran ahora presa.

Y sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna y sus sonrisas reflejaron la alegría que esas dos simples palabras llevaron a sus personas.

Se volvieron a besar con mayor pasión, con mayor fuerza, con amor. Y sus cuerpos reiniciaron el movimiento que los llevaba a la más álgida de las sensaciones.

Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, los besos más apretados y el abrazo más posesivo hasta alcanzar la cúspide y bajar de ella arremolinados.

El calor volcánico del interior de ella, la fulgurosa simiente de él conjugaron en el mismo instante para que ambos volvieran a repetir un

\- Te amo - Ahora sin dudas ni temores.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, sin desprender la unión, sus cuerpos quedaron conectados, y él se apoyó en su pecho donde el corazón latía con fuerza, el corazón que le pertenecía.

Esperaron calmarse un poco, había algo que decir, era necesario que ambos aclararan lo que acaban de declarar y él comenzó.

\- No sé cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti, pero hoy por primera vez en mi vida sentí que si te perdía mi existencia no tendría sentido sin la tuya. - Él aguardó por una respuesta que no llegaba, por un instante creyó que la declaración de amor había sido producto del intenso momento y sintió que esa ausencia de habla era solo la antesala a la risa de ella que vendría posterior a su absurda e idílica confesión, donde demostrando sus sentimientos también dejaba en claro que había roto con todo lo que habían acordado.

Pero la risa no llegó, sino que llegó el llanto y él se preocupó. No sabia que hacer, ni que decir y por sobre todo no sabía como interpretar esas lágrimas que caían en su hombro desnudo y recorrían el mismo bajando por su espalda.

\- Lo siento - Llegó a decir - lamento haber roto nuestro pacto, pero esos son mis sentimientos. Estaré dispuesto a olvidarme de ellos para poder seguir con nuestro ideario, pero debía decírtelo. - Y ella se aferró más. - ¡Por favor dime algo Agatha!

\- ¡Que yo también estoy total y locamente enamorada de ti! - Declaró ella mirándolo a los ojos - Que hoy la única persona que llenó mis pensamientos eras tú y de solo saber que nunca más te vería, te hablaría, te sentiría, ese solo pensamiento me motivaba a seguir luchando por ganarme la dicha de verte, oírte y sentirte una vez más. ¡Charly! ¿Qué haremos? - Ella sonaba angustiada

\- ¿hacer? ¿No entiendo?

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

\- Nunca - Respondía él decididamente. - ¿Tú?

\- ¡Jamás! - Contestaba ella. - ¿sabes lo que les pasa a las personas enamoradas? - Decía ella misteriosamente. - Se idiotizan, comienzan a priorizar otras cosas, dejan de lado sus trabajos, sus amigos, sus preferencias sólo por la persona que tienen al lado. - Charly comenzó a reír y ella lo miró interrogante.

\- Nosotros estaremos por sobre eso, decididamente ninguno es del tipo romántico. No comenzaremos a enviarnos cartitas de amor o flores o a inventar excusas para vernos a escondidas. Somos adultos, y además tenemos mucho en común, ambos somos idealista en cuanto a nuestro trabajo, en poco tiempo nuestros amigos y compañeros convivirán todos juntos en un mismo lugar, y creo que ya prefería, antes de declararnos, pasar tiempo contigo.

\- Los celos - Decía ella como intentando poner en claro que no sería fácil.

\- Eso no me preocupa, yo soy el galán de mi grupo – bromeaba - así que estoy más que seguro de mi mismo, ahora no sé como podré evadir el acoso de tus compañeras, pero haré lo mejor posible. - Ella lo miró con furia dándose cuenta que él tenía, aparentemente, una respuesta para todo y él rió más fuerte. - Eres hermosa, y creo que no existe nadie más para mí. ¡Por Merlín, Agatha! Te he dicho que te amo, y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie en mi vida, para mí no es una declaración sin sentido. - Ella sonrió.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por esta relación?

\- Hasta donde sea necesario. ¿Y Tú?

\- Claro que sí - Le decía ella y se besaron, Charly ya estaba listo para el segundo round y Agatha no lo pensó, retomó el movimiento, al sentir la virilidad de su amado crecer en su interior ya que jamás habían desprendido la unión y volvieron a amarse entregándose ahora sabiendo que eran el uno para el otro, sin dudas, que tendrían un camino lleno de piedras que deberían juntos apartar y que algunas deberían ser enormes, pero su amor lo era más.

Ambos llegaron a un orgasmo diferente, más profundo, más intenso, más sentido. Luego se incorporaron y decidieron ir a sus aposentos.

De repente una figura surcó los cielos, su silueta se dibujaba con los rayos de la luna.

\- ¡Lizzy! - Gritó Agatha y pronto los guardias que se hayan apostados en los lugares de vigilancia encendieron las hogueras, los hombres y mujeres comenzaron a salir de la gran estructura que les servía de descanso y que pronto se agrandaría, para ver el fabuloso espectáculo.

Algunas decenas de dragones invadieron el cielo, siendo guiados por el fuego, que les daba origen y sentido a su existencia y fueron descendiendo hasta el suelo donde aguardaban ser atendidos por sus cuidadores.

Agatha se acercó a Lizzy, su protegida, y le acarició el lomo.

\- Sabía que me encontrarías. - Dijo, pero sus ojos no miraban al animal sino a Charly que la observaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 26**

 **Encuentros frustrados**.

Las semanas avanzaban, faltaban algunos meses para culminar el año, los exámenes eran difíciles pero todos se esforzaron en pasarlos satisfactoriamente.

Un nuevo Harry había surgido, más seguro, más tranquilo, más decidido y no sólo sus amigos y los demás alumnos y los profesores lo notaban, Ginny lo experimentaba en carne propia.

Allí se encontraban en la sala común, donde se quedaban algunas noches luego de que todos ya estuviesen dormidos.

Él estaba sobre ella y la besaba apasionadamente, y poco a poco su mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

Ginny no lo detenía, las caricias de Harry la llevaban a la locura y le encantaba la marejada de sensaciones que le hacían sentir.

Entonces se decidió, era hora que ella también actuara, y también comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Harry.

Éste se detuvo al sentir las caricias de su novia, que se dirigían hacia partes hasta ahora inexploradas por ella y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pero la detuvo.

\- No Ginny, si continúas, yo no podré detenerme. – esa declaración encerraba un doble mensaje ¡Detente! Y ¡No te detengas! Y Harry prefería esto último.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a erguirse y él se sentó en el sofá para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie; en parte de desilusionó, eso significaba un ¡Me detengo! Claro y preciso, pero se equivocaba, porque la pelirroja se subió a horcajadas sobre él, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Te amo Harry – Le decía – Ya no tengo más dudas. Perdón por hacerte padecer estos meses de tortura física, pero necesitaba… - No pudo continuar, la boca de Harry se apoderó de la suya y sus manos la aferraron de su espalda apretándola en un abrazo.

\- Te amo Ginny, y si quieres que continúe con la tortura yo estoy dispuesto a tolerarla, porque lo único que me importa eres tú, y quiero que sepas que no debes apresurarte, yo puedo esperarte, todo lo que necesites, puedo… - Ahora era la boca de la chica la que lo interrumpía y no sólo se limitó a besarlo con vehemencia, sino que además comenzó a moverse sobre él ejerciendo una abrasadora fricción.

Ron se despertó, y las imágenes de la sala común se le presentaron claras y perturbadoras.

Todas sus habilidades se concentraban en proteger a Harry, sus sentidos debían estar alertas para asistirlo si fuese necesario, pero no entendía que necesitaría Harry en ese momento.

Además, no podía soportar ver a su hermana haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Él sabía que el momento llegaría, pero rogaba que fuera cuando no necesitara estar alerta del bienestar de Harry.

¿Por qué debía ir a protegerlo? Si evidentemente, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era su intervención.

Veía a su hermana despojarlo de la camisa y él imitándola, no lo soportó más, no debía intervenir, en parte él estaba feliz de la relación y definitivamente su amigo había tolerado el noviazgo con una templanza admirable, y además respetaba y amaba a su hermana, era algo de lo que no dudaba, pero era su hermanita y le era imposible olvidarse de ello, con lo cual se apareció en la cama de Hermione.

La llamó suavemente y ella abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Y al verlo a los ojos - ¿Harry?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, es que – bajó la mirada – está por hacer el amor con mi hermana. – Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír, y a la vez estaba sorprendida, Ginny no le había dicho nada.

\- No entiendo – Pero luego hizo silencio, las imágenes de la sala común también invadieron su mente - ¡Por Merlín!

\- Exacto – declaraba Ron.

\- Vamos a tener que enseñarles mucho – Bromeaba la castaña y ante la dura mirada de su novio lo abrazó. - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- No lo sé, no es algo del otro mundo, pero es mi hermana.

\- Te comprendo, pero ¿No puedes bloquearlo?

\- No. Lo intenté pero evidentemente algo sucederá y por eso estoy alerta.

\- De seguro algo sucederá – declaraba Hermione sorprendida. Pero de repente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y al abrazarla Ron, otra imagen apareció en sus mentes. El rostro de Voldemort, frío y pálido, y su gélida voz declarando.

\- ¡Oh! Mi pequeño niño está sintiendo felicidad, extrema felicidad. ¿Cuál será el motivo? – Y lo notaban concentrándose para percibir mejor lo que le sucedía a Harry.

Ambos saltaron de la cama y se aparecieron en las escaleras de la sala común.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó Ron interrumpiendo a los chicos que aún estaban parcialmente vestidos - ¡Deténganse ya mismo!

\- ¡Ron! – Se enojaba Ginny colocándose la camisa - ¡No tienes autoridad para decir nada!

\- ¡Sube a tu habitación, ya mismo! – Le ordenó. Hermione detrás de él aún mantenía el contacto con la figura del lord y se la veía mareada.

La pelirroja salió corriendo y llorando a su habitación, Harry se terminaba de acomodar su camisa.

\- perdón Ron.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Y dime la manera correcta de ejecutar el hechizo reducto!

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba Harry sin entender.

\- ¡Cómo se ejecuta el hechizo reducto! ¡Maldita sea! - Harry tomó su varita y comenzó a recitar el hechizo - ¡Y saca esas imágenes de tu mente ya! – Ordenaba el pelirrojo. Harry sacudió la cabeza, conocía los poderes de sus amigos y estaba más que abochornado. Continuó recitando el hechizo y otros que Ron le ordenaba ejecutar.

\- Ya está – Suspiró Hermione y se apoyó tambaleante en Ron. – Ya perdió la conexión.- Cuando ella se compuso pidió un poco de agua, Harry se la acercó y luego de beber se sentó en el sillón.

\- ¿Estás bien mi amor? - Le preguntaba Ron.

\- Si mi vida, debe haber sido la impresión de ver a Voldemort.

\- ¿Qué ustedes qué? – Harry no entendía y los chicos le explicaron todos los hechos. El morocho estaba sonrojado y sorprendido. – Lo siento Ron, yo…

\- No te disculpes por amar a mi hermana, ya hemos hablado de esto, no hay que repetirlo. – Sacudió la mano en el aire – Pero evidentemente Voldemort puede sentir tus sentimientos más intensos y no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro directo la vida de ella. Tal vez estamos exagerando, de seguro ya alguno de los Slytherin le ha dicho de tu noviazgo. Incluso creo que todos sabemos el nombre de quien está pasando información. Draco Malfoy. - Los otros dos asintieron.

\- Pero Ron, una cosa es un noviazgo y otra diferente un acto de amor. Tú sabes que muchos magos de sangre pura tienen noviazgos por acuerdos matrimoniales y el amor no entra en juego en ese aspecto, un noviazgo es algo común, ahora la entrega al ser amado, es otra cosa.

\- Si lo sabré yo – Se burlaba el pelirrojo besándola en los labios. - ¡Ven! – Le dijo suavemente y la alzó tomándola de las piernas y de la espalda.- Te llevaré para que descanses. ¿Si mi vida? – Y la castaña asintió apretando el agarre en el cuello de su amado.

Harry sonreía de verlos así, tan enamorados. Y los observó desaparecer.

\- ¿Te quedas haciéndome compañía? – Preguntaba Hermione cuando Ron la recostó en su cama.

\- Creo que es mejor que descanses tranquila, además quiero estar con Harry. ¿Hablarás con Ginny? Ella debe estar odiándome.

\- Mañana idearé un plan para que comprenda que era por su bien. – Ron la besó dulcemente en los labios

\- Descansa, mañana nos vemos – Y sonriendo desapareció.

Al día siguiente Ginny caminaba rauda por el pasillo en dirección al gran comedor, iba sola y enojadísima, a tal punto que no esperó a nadie para ir a desayunar.

¿Quién se creía Ron que era? Bueno, era su hermano, pero Harry era su novio, él la había respetado, incluso en ese momento, le preguntaba si estaba segura a pesar de morirse de ganas de estar íntimamente con ella.

¿Qué más quería Ron? ¿Qué llegara virgen a su noche de bodas? Precisamente él y Hermione no eran un muy buen ejemplo de castidad, y por ello estaba más enojada aún.

Lo podía entender de Ron. ¿Pero Hermione? ¿Cómo se atrevía a apoyar a su hermano en esa cruzada por mantenerla virgen? Si ni siquiera ella pudo esperar a estar casi menos de un mes de novios para entregarse a Ron. ¡Y de que manera! No entendía todavía como era que su madre no decía nada, pero de seguro al ser Ron un hombre le permitía ciertas libertades que no lo hacía con ella. ¡Eso era machista!

Además Harry era tan atento y cuidadoso, nunca le haría daño, nunca la lastimaría ni presionaría. ¡Era muy injusto!

De repente una mano la aferró fuertemente del brazo, iba tan compenetrada en sus cavilaciones que sólo reparó en la persona que la empujaba cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

\- ¡Suéltame Draco! - Intentó liberarse, pero el blondo ya la sostenía de los hombros contra la pared y le impedía moverse. - ¡He dicho que me sueltes! - Ordenó. Draco sonrió maliciosamente y luego de saberla bien atrapada le contestó.

\- Primero; tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes - Y apretaba el agarre lastimando a Ginny – Segundo; soy yo quien las da aquí y tercero; las obedecerás sin ninguna queja. ¿Comprendes? - Ella intentó liberarse y él la sacudió provocando que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared - ¡Comprendes! - Le gritó y ella presa del miedo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante se sintió una idiota por ir sola por los pasillos, si tan solo hubiese esperado a alguna de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Llegó a preguntar.

\- Así me gusta más - Le decía Draco. - ¿Qué planean tus amigos? - Ginny no entendía, prácticamente Harry Hermione y Ron eran como una logia secreta cuando se trataba de sus planes para la guerra y ni siquiera a ella del decían lo que pretendían. Sabía muy bien que era por su bien, pero ahora comprendía aún más esos secretos, ella no podría decir nada porque nada sabía y así contestó.

\- No sé nada de sus planes - Y una cachetada impactó en su rostro, al principio quedó estática sin entender lo que había sucedido, pero cuando el cosquilleo y ardor propio del impacto llegó de lleno a su cerebro comenzó a forcejear - ¡Animal! ¡Suéltame! - Entonces otro golpe impactó en su otra mejilla, poniéndola del mismo color rojo.

\- ¡Mejor que colabores! ¡Traidora maldita!

\- ¡No sé nada! ¡No sé nada! - Draco entonces la viró, colocándola de frente a la pared y aplastándola con su mano, para luego colocar su cuerpo sobre el de ella ejerciendo presión. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Estate quieta! - Le decía él mientras con su mano libre le comenzaba a subir la falda.

\- ¡NOOOOO! - Gritaba Ginny cuando se percató de lo que Malfoy iba a hacer y él apretándola más liberó su otra mano y le tapó la boca.

\- Te quedas quieta y calladita - Le decía al oído. Ella intentaba suplicar que la suelte, pero al parecer el blondo ya tenía decidido que iba a hacer - tal vez si dijeras algo de lo que sabes te pueda perdonar - Y pasó su lengua por el cuello, Ginny asintió y él le sacó la mano de la boca.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! - Comenzó a gritar pero el parecer nadie iría en su rescate y Draco al ver que no iba a se fácil convencerla golpeó la cabeza de ella contra la pared lastimándole la frente que comenzó a sangrar y la aturdió.

\- Como veo que no colaborarás, me serás útil para otros fines - Decía él subiéndole la falda y comenzando a bajarle con sólo una mano las bragas. Mientras que la sostenía con la otra

\- Déjame, por favor - Comenzó a suplicar Ginny llorando.

\- Vamos, ni que fuera algo tan malo - Le decía él comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón.

\- No lo sé, por favor Draco, soy virgen, por favor - Y continuaba suplicando, pero ya estaba a punto de desfallecer por el golpe. El blondo levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaron, realmente se lo esperaba, en realidad lo deseaba, deseaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca de la pelirroja, siempre se había fijado en ella, aunque sea una traidora, era pura y si bien no pretendía nada formal, ni con ella ni con nadie, disfrutar de ella por un tiempo le parecía altamente satisfactorio.

¿Cómo era que Potter podía ser tan imbecil? ¿Tener tamaño bombón envuelto en regalo para él y rechazarlo? ¿Acaso sería que sus burlas eran ciertas y el gran san Potter era adepto a otros placeres? Sonrió si no había aprovechado de la comadrejita definitivamente era bastante raro, porque lo de caballeroso, no se lo creía, eran tiempos modernos, el caballerismo había quedado en la edad media. ¡Si ni siquiera la sangre sucia y el pobretón pudieron resistirse a aguantar siquiera terminar el colegio! Volvió a reírse. Pero estaba desviándose de lo importante y de la maravillosa oportunidad que se le presentaba.

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer la pequeña Ginny para que él no dijera que la había poseído? ¿Qué fue él quien la hizo mujer por primera vez? Se relamía de tan solo pensar de tenerla a su merced, se divertiría mucho. ¿Y por qué ser egoísta? Vincent y Gregory también tendrían un poco de la pelirroja. Continuó desabrochándose el pantalón y cuando comenzó a sacar su miembro desde dentro de su ropa alguien lo golpeó por detrás.

Draco cayó desmayado, y Hermione atrapó en sus brazos a Ginny antes que cayera al piso, desapareciéndolas a ambas a la enfermería.

\- ¡Madame! ¡Madame! - gritaba la castaña y la enfermera llegó rauda al tiempo que ella recostaba a Ginny sobre la cama y acomodaba su ropa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Se golpeó en la frente no vio una ventana abierta - Le informó Hermione y la dama comenzó a atenderla.

\- Ya les dije a todos que tuvieran cuidado con esas ventanas que parecen tener vida propia. - Bufaba la enfermera. - Puede volver a sus actividades, no es nada grave, en cuanto despierte la mandaré llamar.

\- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

\- Ya sé, usted no la trajo aquí.

\- Gracias - Decía Hermione

\- Señorita Granger - La llamó la dama antes de marcharse - ¿Algo más que deba saber? - Cuando Hermione giró notó que el glúteo de Ginny y parte de su muslo estaban marcados.

\- No ha sucedido nada, llegué a tiempo, el agresor tendrá su merecido y no intentará hacer algo así jamás. ¿Puede guardar también ese secreto?

\- Más que ninguno - Le contestaba la dama - Y si necesita ayuda me avisa, tengo unas pociones… - Hermione sonrió pero ya tenía planeado lo que pensaba hacer con Malfoy.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta - Y se marchó.

No podía recurrir a Ron, de seguro mataría a Malfoy y mucho menos podía ir con Harry, Hermione tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo sola, pero prefería ir acompañada a lo que debía hacer y nadie mejor que otra mujer para entenderla, entonces fue con la única persona que la ayudaría a pesar de deber romper algunas reglas.

\- ¡¿Algunas reglas?! - Le decía McGonagall siguiéndola.

\- ¡Por favor Minerva! - Hermione sabía muy bien cuando utilizar el tuteo con la dama - ¿Dime si por tu cabeza no pasa ni por un poquito la idea de hacer lo que te pido? - La maestra la miró enojada pero la verdad era que su alumna tenía toda la razón.

Draco comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba aturdido y sin entender lo que había sucedido, luego recordó que alguien lo atacó pero al abrir más los ojos notó que ya no estaba en el pasillo del colegio, es más ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts.

Entonces sintió como alguien lo tenía tomado de los tobillos, pero no reparo en ello ya que debajo de él. ¡No había nada! ¡Estaba colgando de un precipicio! Podía ver las olas del mar golpeando con la pared a unos doscientos metros debajo de él.

\- ¡Mamá! - Llegó a gritar.

\- Mamita no te salvará - escuchó que la voz de la persona que lo sostenía le decía.

\- ¡Por favor no me sueltes! ¡Por favor! - Y comenzó a llorar.

\- No eres muy valiente ahora - Le decía Hermione que estaba vestida con un pasamontañas y un traje negro que impedía ser reconocida al igual que McGonagall y además habían adulterado sus voces con un hechizo.

\- ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

\- Bueno, puede que tome tu propuesta, quiero que me des información de los movimientos de tu líder.

\- ¿El que no debe ser nombrado?

\- ¿Tienes otro?

\- ¡Nunca! - Llegó a decir con lo poco de valentía que le quedaba entonces Hermione soltó una pierna - ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No sé nada! ¡Soy menos que un incipiente aprendiz de mortifago! ¿Cómo supones que pueda saber algo del gran maestro? ¡Por favor!

\- Te creeré - Le decía ella - Entonces te pediré algo más fácil.

\- ¡Lo que digas! ¡Pero por favor no me hagas caer!

\- Dejarás de molestar a todos.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Si, a todos, a partir de ahora Draco Malfoy no existe más. Quédate jugando tus jueguitos de aprendiz de mortífago todo lo que quieras, pero no quiero verte protagonizando ninguna acción contraria a quienes tú creas diferentes. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si! ¡Prometo no molestar a nadie más!

\- Sabia decisión. - Simplemente dijo ella y sin demasiado esfuerzo lo elevó hasta la tierra, dándole otro golpe.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si Minerva.

\- ¿Cómo es que confías en él? - Hermione sonrió.

\- Porque tengo un souvenir para hacerle cumplir su promesa. ¿Crees que yo confiaría en su palabra? - decía mientras agitaba unas fotos que mostró a su maestra y luego de la primera impresión de asombro de la sub directora las dos comenzaron a reír.

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó en su cama, intentaba dilucidar si había sido un sueño, pero al fijarse en sus tobillos estaban amoratados.

¿Quién sería ese extraño? ¡Debía ir con su padrino y decirle! Entonces reparó en un sobre en su mesa de luz. Lo abrió y quedó boquiabierto, era una foto de él, tirado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y con su pene apenas erecto en su mano.

Luego cayó una nota que leyó.

 _Este es una de las tantas copias que tengo listas para presentar en el profeta y otros periódicos de ti. ¿A que no es linda? Más te vale cumplir tu promesa y mantén en secreto nuestro encuentro, en primer lugar dudo mucho que alguien te crea y en segundo prefiero que mi presencia continúe siendo anónima._

 _Tu amigo del acantilado ¿Lo recuerdas? Si no cumples además de publicar las fotos volveremos a darle una visita. ¿Te parece?_

Draco rompió en mil pedazos la nota y la foto, maldijo tener tan mala suerte, pero debía mantenerse a raya, al menos hasta que el que no debía ser nombrado decidiera atacar, en ese entonces nada ni nadie podría proteger a ese enigmático personaje.

Un par de días después Ron y Hermione avanzaban lentamente hacia la dirección, McGonagall los había llamado y ellos ya sabían lo que sucedía.

Voldemort ya estaba preparando a su protector, nada más ni nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

\- tengo una idea para demorar el máximo posible el ataque, pero deberemos hacer uso de sus poderes – Miró a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntaba Minerva.

\- Snape me ha confirmado que Lucius será el protector de Voldemort – Se detuvo ya que nadie había carraspeado y continuó – Deben atacarlo – Sentenció.

\- ¿Cómo? – la profesora se levantó de la silla - ¡Los chicos no son asesinos!

\- No dije que lo mataran, Minerva – la detuvo Dumbledore. – Dije que lo atacaran, que lo lesionaran, para que demore su aprendizaje, Voldemort no atacará hasta no tener listo a su protector.

\- ¿No expondrás a los chicos a develar su identidad?

\- No, porque irán con Harry, Lucius creerá que fue este último quien lo lastimó. Así se lo harán creer. – Miró a los muchachos.

\- ¿Nosotros? – Se sorprendieron Ron y Hermione.

\- estuve leyendo sobre el poder de conexión mental que me indicaron que sucedió en Rumania. Su capacidad no sólo los conecta a ustedes, deberemos practicar pero ustedes pueden inducir que las personas crean ver lo que ustedes deseen

\- ¿Cómo un imperio?

\- es más que un imperio, porque el imperio descoloca a la persona luego de la maldición y no recuerda lo que hicieron. Ustedes pueden inducir la mente de las personas para que realmente crean lo que vieron.

\- Entonces la presencia de Harry no será necesaria.

\- No del todo, porque ustedes deben visualizar a la persona. – Todos asintieron

\- practicaremos a la brevedad, la idea me parece perfecta – Dijo Hermione.

Por la tarde quedaron en encontrarse con Dumbledore junto a Harry para practicar el ataque a Lucius.

Hermione y Ginny se hicieron a un lado.

Mientras tanto Ron le comunicaba a Harry la idea de Dumbledore.

\- Me parece genial, será mejor retrazar el ataque al menos hasta estar más preparados.

\- Si, no podemos arriesgarnos a que no sea de esa manera. – Ron observó a Hermione hablando con Ginny - ¿No es ella hermosa? – Le preguntaba a Harry, quien sonreía, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en la pelirroja.

Ginny estaba rara, se había alejado un poco de él. Calculaba que era por haber sido descubierta por su hermano, y esperaba que Hermione pudiera calmarla un poco. Entonces prestó otra vez atención a lo que Ron le decía.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntaba Hermione.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De lo del otro día, cuando estabas con Harry.

\- ¡Ah! Nada, estoy bien.

\- ¿hay algo más? - Ginny miró donde los muchachos, tomó de la mano a Hermione y la llevó a un lugar donde no pudieran ser vista, apenas estuvieron solas la pelirroja se largó a llorar siendo consolada por su amiga.

\- Creo que me violaron - Llegó a decir.

\- No te violaron - Declaró la castaña y Ginny la miró interrogante - Digo… - Intentó salir airosa – Imagino que tú querías estar con Harry.

\- No es Harry.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Y la pelirroja comenzó a contarle todo por lo que pasó, la gran mayoría Hermione ya lo sabía ya que aquella mañana al despertarse y al no encontrar a su amiga esperándola la fue a buscar y menos mal que lo hizo de lo contrario lo que ella decía ahora sería verdad.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Hay que hacer algo! - Decía.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero hacer nada!

\- Tú no has hecho nada.

\- No importa. Harry no me querría si se enterara.

\- No digas tonterías, además Harry terminaría en Askaban por matar a Malfoy.

\- ¡Peor! - Decía Ginny.

\- Pero dime. ¿Él llegó a penetrarte?

\- No lo sé, yo estaba muy aturdida, casi desvanecida.

\- has sentido molestias.

\- ¿Molestias?

\- Bueno Ginny, generalmente una chica sangra y suele arder, no mucho, pero si te agredieron y utilizaron la fuerza debería dolerte.

\- No me duele nada. Sólo las marcas en el muslo.

\- Tal vez quien te rescató lo detuvo antes de hacer algo.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Yo creo que si Malfoy hizo algo de lo que dices ya tendría que haber hecho alarde de ello pero yo lo veo bastante calmado, como que lo han dejado con las ganas.

\- ¿Cómo sacarme de la duda Hermione?

\- vamos con la enfermera

\- ¡No!

\- Mira Ginny, podemos confiar en la discreción de madame Pomfrey.

\- Está bien - Le dijo su amiga y ambas salieron de su escondite.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? - Les preguntó Ron al verlas.

\- Hablando cosas de chicas - Decía Hermione que tenía aún más intención de que ninguno de los dos presentes se enteraran de lo que había sucedido. - Tenemos que ir un minuto a la enfermería.

\- ¿Se siente mal?

\- No, Harry - dijo ella agitando la mano al aire - Cosas de chicas - y ambas se fueron dejándolos parados mirándose uno al otro.

\- Yo sé muy bien lo que significa esas cosas de chicas - Ron daba entonación a las últimas palabras.

\- Me explicas un poco.

\- Bueno Harry, resumiendo, al menos una vez por mes, durante cuatro o cinco días, las chicas no son iguales.

\- ¿Estás hablando del período?

\- ¿Y si lo sabes para que preguntas?

\- Por si había algo mágico que no supiera.

\- Nada mágico mi amigo, muggles o brujas, cuando las chicas están con la regla, mejor estarse tranquilos y asentir a todo lo que piden y dicen. ¿Entendiste?

\- ¡Sí señor! - Le decía el morocho haciendo una venia. Y los dos fueron al gran comedor riendo.

Ginny entró temerosa a la enfermería siendo empujada por Hermione.

\- Buenos días chicas - Le decía la enfermera - ¿Qué las trae por aquí? ¿Se siente bien Señorita Weasley?

\- Si, es que ella tiene una duda.

\- Quiero saber si usted me puede decir si yo aún soy virgen - Ginny lo dijo rápidamente y esperaba que la enfermera no le pidiera repetirlo ya que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Madame Pomfrey intercambió miradas con Hermione y sonrió; he hizo pasar a Ginny diciéndole que se recueste en una camilla, la tapó con un biombo y la revisó.

\- Puedes levantarte querida - Le decía - Y quédate tranquila, eras virgen y ojala lo sigas siendo hasta terminar la escuela. No como otras señoritas - Llegó a declarar antes de retirarse a higienizarse. Hermione sonrió, la enfermera tenía sus mañas, pero era muy buena y comprensiva. ¡Qué sería de ella sin las pociones que le preparaba de contrabando!

Cuando Ginny salió de detrás del biombo le dijo

\- ¿has visto? No tienes nada por que preocuparte - pero Hermione suponía que por lo que había pasado Ginny no era nada gracioso - Debes reponerte y para eso nada mejor que los amigos y el novio. ¿Si? - la pelirroja asintió - Y aprovecho para pedirte un favor y unas disculpas - Ginny la miró interrogante - perdona a Ron por lo del otro día, se siente muy mal, sabe que reaccionó de mala manera, pero espero puedas entenderlo, es como si ustedes nos descubrieran a nosotros…

\- Lo cual no sería nada raro.

\- Bueno, bueno, veo que tu humor se está recobrando - Seguía la broma Hermione y comenzaron a marcharse.

\- ¿Por qué disculpas? - preguntaba Ginny.

\- Porque quince minutos antes y eran ustedes los que nos encontraban a nosotros, yo le pedía Ron ir a la sala común y por eso los encontramos, y me sentía muy culpable, por eso no dije nada. ¿Me perdonas?

\- No - decía Ginny y Hermione la miró decepcionada - Los perdono a los dos, aunque en parte debo darle la razón a Ron, debe ser traumático habernos encontrado.

-"Y si te supieras que fue más que encontrarlos" - pensaba Hermione - Gracias, ahora vamos con los chicos.

\- Vamos.

Luego de almorzar, los cuatro chicos fueron a dar un paseo antes de su encuentro con el director, ya la interrupción de ellos estaba olvidada y perdonada y los hermanos volvieron a hablarse de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con ustedes Dumbledore? – preguntaba sin entender Ginny y además porqué Ron y Hermione acompañaban a Harry a sus reuniones.

Aunque Draco daba señales de haber desaparecido de escena no quería quedarse sola.

\- Dumbledore teme que Voldemort ataque a los chicos y practicaremos hechizos para protegerlos.

\- Entonces yo también debería ir – Harry la miró interrogante - ¿Crees que me quedaré tejiendo calcetines hasta que todo termine? Primero que no lo sé hacer y segundo es más barato comprarlos ya hechos.

\- Tú no podrás venir conmigo – Le decía Harry.

\- ¿Hermione si?

\- Yo lo he acompañado desde siempre, además tú eres menor y no estás lista, si bien tus poderes son enormes, no podemos arriesgarte en esta misión.

\- pero ustedes irán.

\- Somos amigos de Harry.

\- ¡Yo soy la novia!

\- Ginny – Harry le tomó la mano – Ven – Y la apartó de los chicos.

\- Es injusto – Reclamaba la pelirroja

\- Lamentablemente si, todo es injusto, deber pelear una guerra, afrontar la muerte, alejarme de ti. No quisiera hacer nada de eso, pero es necesario. Si tú estuvieras a mi lado yo no podría concentrarme en vencer a Voldemort. – Ginny parecía llorar – Sin embargo el sólo pensar en ti me hace aún más fuerte y poderoso. Si yo sintiera que estuvieras en peligro no podría luchar, necesito saber que estás a salvo, protegida.

\- ¿Y ellos?

\- Ellos me acompañaron desde siempre, ellos se tienen uno al otro y no deben enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero yo sí. Llegado el momento seré solo yo quien lo confronte y debo estar total y absolutamente compenetrado en ello. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

\- Si Harry, puedes quedarte tranquilo, yo te estaré esperando.

En el aula Hermione veía a Ginny nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No quiero quedarme sola.

\- Te entiendo. ¿Por qué no le dices a Luna que te haga compañía?

\- Es una buena idea. ¿Sabías que tiene algo con George?

\- ¿Está confirmado?

\- No aún, pero de seguro hoy le saco toda la información posible.

\- prométeme que me contarás todo.

\- Prometido. - Le decía sonriente. Hermione se sintió mejor, la sonrisa volvía al rostro de Ginny y no fue la única que lo notó.

Harry se acercó a ella y le preguntó

\- ¿Mejor?

\- ¿De qué? - El moreno se sonrojó y pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca rascándosela

\- Y bueno… esas cosas de chicas. ¿Te siente mejor? - Ginny comenzó a reír, pero su novio le estaba dando una muy buena excusa por haber estado alejada de él.

\- Si mi amor - Le decía acariciándole mejilla - Ya estoy mucho mejor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 27**

 **Luna y George**

Ginny estaba en la sala común con Luna, Hermione le había pedido a la rubia que no se separara de ella, porque no se sentía bien y como todos sabían que ella se había golpeado la cabeza, Luna no tardó en dejar tranquila a Hermione confirmándole que sería su sombra.

Como tenían algunas tareas pendientes, la primera media hora ninguna habló, simplemente se limitaban a redactar sus escritos en los pergaminos.

\- ¿Terminaste? – Preguntó Ginny.

\- Si. ¿Damos un paseo?

\- En eso estaba pensando.

Las dos chicas se fueron a dar una vuelta, Ginny prefirió hacerlo en un lugar más bien público así que estuvieron dando vueltas por uno de los patios más concurridos.

De repente al girar en un pasillo Ginny pudo observar como Draco, acompañado por sus gorilas se acercaban del otro extremo y se detuvo, pero el blondo a penas verla les dijo nervioso algo a sus amigos y se marchó hacia otro lado, bajando la mirada sin siquiera mirar.

\- Este Malfoy debe haber tenido un encuentro con el sauce boxeador. – Decía Luna – pareciera que alguien le ha golpeado la cabeza y perdió la memoria de lo que era.

\- ¿Qué era? – preguntó Ginny

\- Un abusivo, malcriado y egocéntrico niño.

\- Ojalá haya cambiado.

\- Lo dudo, el lobo pierde el pelo pero no las mañas.

\- No es nuestro problema.

\- es verdad.

\- hablemos de algo más alegre. ¿Qué sucede con George? – la vieja Ginny volvía, preguntando de frente y sin tapujos de tal forma que incluso la despreocupada de Luna se atragantó, y mientras era asistida entre tos y tos decía

\- George… ¿Quién?... Tu hermano…

\- Si, mi hermano George. – Le confirmaba Ginny - ¿Mejor?

\- Si – Contestaba la chica ya repuesta.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada – Respondía Luna – Esta revista es muy interesante habla sobre…

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Me voy a enterar cuando tengan su segundo hijo que hay algo entre ustedes?

\- ¡Hijos! ¿Tener algo? No sé de lo que hablas.

\- Yo los ví antes de año nuevo, en la tienda, cuando fuimos con mamá y Harry.

\- ¿Ver? Yo fui a comprar, nada más.

\- ¿Seguirás evadiéndome?

\- No hay nada.

\- Que pena, preferiría que fueras tú mi cuñada antes que Sabrina.

\- ¡Qué Sabrina! – Entonces saltó Luna y Ginny sonrió, había caído en la trampa.

\- Para ser alguien que no te interesa te preocupa bastante su situación amorosa.

\- ¿Amorosa? ¿Sabrina? ¿Quién es esa? – La pelirroja no pudo aguantar más la risa y se largó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Te estaba engañando! ¡Y como has caído! ¿No es que mi hermano George no te interesa? – Luna volvió a sentarse, ya estaba atrapada, había quedado al descubierto, pero sabía que podía confiar en Ginny, ella guardaría el secreto, sabía que a la única que podría contárselo sería a Hermione, que tal vez se lo contaría a Ron, que luego se lo diría a Harry y luego el que no debe ser nombrado releería la mente y los abrían todos los mortífagos y de allí ¡A un paso del profeta!

\- ¡No! – Gritó sin darse cuenta y Ginny la miró interrogante. Luna se había agitado y tomado el pecho con las manos. - ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Decir qué Luna?

\- Que George me besó y que desde ese momento no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza y que me manda una lechuza cada dos días para preguntarme como estoy y decirme que me extraña y que espera verme en las vacaciones y que intentará pedir un descanso para esa fecha para salir juntos a algún lado – Lo había dicho todo casi sin respirar y Ginny tardó algunos segundos en procesar toda la información.

\- ¿Cada dos días te manda una lechuza? – La rubia asintió – No se lo digas a nadie, menos a mi madre, te escribe más que a ella – Y se largó a reír. Pero Luna seguía preocupada - ¿Qué te sucede Luna? ¡Estar enamorado es fantástico!

\- Es que… yo no sé… yo…tengo dudas… esto es nuevo para mí. - Y la pelirroja comprendió perfectamente las dudas de Luna y como alguna vez Hermione la había aconsejado ella también lo hizo.

\- Harry es un año mayor que yo – Comenzó a decir – Ron y Hermione tienen la misma edad, bueno en realidad ella es unos meses mayor que él, y tienen una relación bastante apasionada.

\- Ya lo sé. Muchos lo hemos advertido – Y ambas reían.

\- pero Harry respeta mis tiempos, y abiertamente me ha dicho que esperará todo lo que yo necesite hasta estar segura. George sabrá interpretarlo tal cual Harry, si te quiere de verdad, sabrá esperar hasta que no tengas dudas y como Hermione me aconsejó, lo mejor es hacer las cosas sin ninguna duda, si las tienes, eso te hará sentir mal luego, que es aparentemente cuando viene lo mejor. – Y largó una risa cantarina – Al parecer se genera una conexión muy grande que si se ve coartada por la incertidumbre produce malestar en lugar de dicha.

No he experimentado aún esa conexión, no sé si me entiendes.

\- Perfectamente

\- Pero confío en Hermione y creo que ella ama mucho a Ron y viceversa, con lo cual debe saber bien de lo que habla.

\- Son la pareja perfecta.

\- Si, y Harry y yo, Y George y tú.

\- ¡Basta! – Decía Luna poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar seguida de Ginny.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue el beso?

\- No pienso decírtelo, vamos a seguir estudiando– Reía Luna ya más calmada, muchas veces no compartía lo que los demás pensaban, en realidad los demás no compartían su forma de ver y deducir las cosas, aunque con George se sintió rápidamente conectada como ahora lo hacía con los dichos de Ginny.

En una tienda de bromas, en el callejón Diagon, George estaba trazando algunas ideas en un pergamino, pero todo lo que se le ocurría terminaba relacionándolo con Luna.

Ahora entendía a Fred, como se ponía cuando Angelina se le acercaba o le hablaba al oído.

Y eso que su relación con Luna no era ni una cuarta parte de la que Fred tenía con Angelina. ¿había dicho relación? Si al fin y al cabo no había sido más que un beso.

¡Pero que beso! Y lo recordó como si fuese ayer.

Se había quedado el veinticuatro de diciembre hasta tarde, Fred debía pasar antes de ir a la casa por la de los padres de Angelina y él no tenía que hacer más que desaparecerse.

Estaba por cerrar la tienda, ya las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas cuando la vió.

Vestida con un saco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, de color verde, le pareció un arbolito de navidad y sonrió.

Rápidamente la reconoció, Luna había llamado su atención mucho tiempo antes pero era tres años menor que él, que no era demasiada diferencia, pero al saberla compañera de Ginny ello lo llevaba rápidamente a verla como una niña pequeña.

Algo totalmente inverosímil, porque la chica que le acercaba no era ninguna niña, tampoco una mujer pero definitivamente una hermosa adolescente.

\- Hola- Lo saludó

\- Hola – respondió, notó que ya todos los comercios estaban cerrados y no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Acompaño a mi padre, estamos averiguando si los duendes salen después de las doce a recoger los suministros para tener durante el año.

\- ¡Ah! – Se limitó a decir - ¿Y no piensan festejar navidad?

-¿navidad no es para estar en familia?

\- Si.

\- Y bueno, yo estoy con mi familia, con mi padre. – George revoleó los ojos y asintió dándole la razón.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

\- ¡Si! Pero despreocúpate me desaparezco.

\- ¡Ah! Olvidaba que tú ya sabes hacerlo, yo recién podré sacar mi licencia el año que viene.

\- Lo sé Luna. – Dijo descubriendo que sabía su nombre pero al parecer ella no se sorprendió.

\- Bueno George, feliz navidad.- Contestó ella con suma seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy George y no Fred? – Luna se sonrojó, demostrando su vergüenza al verse descubierta y ante la mirada interrogante de él le contestó.

\- Tú tienes un lunar en el cuello, que él no tiene. Calculo que por un mal bronceado.

\- ¡Es verdad! Nadie lo había notado. Hace unos años, yo olvidé tomarme la pócima para no broncearme y casi me calcino bajo el sol del medio día, luego de eso me quedó este lunar. Muy observadora. – la felicitó.

\- Esa soy yo, la chica observadora, rara, la lunática.

\- A nosotros nos ven igual, los locos y raros gemelos Weasley – Sonrió él para hacerla sentir que no era diferente en ningún sentido, al menor para él.

\- Bueno debo irme. Felicidades - Y se acercó para darle un beso, él se puso nervioso, era increíble pero estaba traspirando de los nervios ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué era solo una chica!

Y comenzó a titubear si dar la mejilla, si poner la derecha, la izquierda. ¿Existían protocolos para eso? ¡Pero que cuernos pensaba! Y mientras se decidía viró el rostro quedando ambos enfrentados.

Y entonces Luna resbaló, a causa del hielo que era provocado por el agua que caía desde el marco superior de la puerta y él la aferró fuertemente, tanto así que sus bocas quedaron apenas a escasos milímetros y sus cuerpos totalmente pegados.

Ella respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, él no lo dudó, y la besó. Sintió como si en frío de la calle desapareciera y los rayos del sol le golpearan en la cara y en el cuerpo, invadiéndolo de un calor apabullante.

Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y se aferró al beso que él no tardó en profundizar, su lengua invadió la boca que se abría para recibirla y el tiempo se detuvo.

\- ¡Luna! – El llamado del padre de ella los separó abruptamente.

\- ¡Voy papá! ¡Adiós George! – Saludó agitada ella y salió corriendo, el se quedó parado sin saber que pensar, si era algo aislado, si fue un accidente o si había algo más y de repente notó que ella volvía sobre sus pasos y arrojándose nuevamente en sus brazos volvió a besarlo, dulce pero profundamente.

\- Luna – Susurró él y ella se separó.

\- A mi también me gustó – Y luego de esa declaración salió corriendo para perderse definitivamente por las desiertas calles.

Tardó algunos minutos en componerse y en deducir lo que ella había querido decir, para luego tener una revelación. ¡Ella también se había fijado en él en algún momento! ¡A ella también le había gustado! Y sus ojos brillaron, como lo hacían ahora, mientras la recordaba.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a George! ¡Contesta George! – Lo llamaba Fred.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó dándose cuenta que lo llamaban

\- No debo preguntar en quien estás pensando hermanito. Si solo te falta tener tatuado su nombre en la frente. ¡Luna!

\- ¡Cállate! – Lo amonestaba el hermano.

\- ¿Callarme? ¿Alguna vez lo hice?

\- No molestes.

\- ¡Yo estaría saltando como un loco de alegría!

\- Pero ese eres tú Fred, yo soy distinto.

\- Lo sé. – Le respondía – Hoy le escribirás.

\- Si – suspiraba.

\- Piensa que pronto comienzan las vacaciones. Y podrás verla todos los días.

\- Si – Volvía a suspirar.

\- Bueno, a ver si de esa forma recobras un poco tus ideas – Y ambos se trenzaron en una lucha de pergaminos.

En la oficina de Dumbledore, los muchachos practicaron hasta el cansancio, Harry se maravillaba cada vez más de los poderes de sus amigos. Día tras día las dotes de los muchachos se afianzaban.

Por su parte Ron notaba que Hermione estaba nerviosa, al principio intuyó que era debido a la inminente lucha con Lucius, para ella todo esto era novedoso, diferente le era para él que desde hacia muchos años llevaba los dones que practicaba a diario. Debía reconocer que los nuevos poderes eran novedosos para él también, pero de alguna manera notaba, modestia aparte, que siempre se las ingeniaba para asimilarlos más rápido que ella.

De seguro se debía a la aptitud de Hermione de analizarlo todo, bueno, casi todo, porque sabía que al estar con él perdía totalmente la cordura.

Sonrió recordando esos momentos de locura, y observó a su novia leyendo un enorme libro, sentada en el sofá de la habitación de práctica y sin quererlo entró en su mente, con la única idea de saber que estaba leyendo, para ayudarla o tal vez para disuadirla de seguir haciéndolo y repetir alguna de aquellas hermosas locuras.

Pero Hermione no leía, recordaba lo sucedido con Draco y, si bien él demostraba haber entendido muy bien el mensaje estaba un poco nerviosa de que su veta mortifaga, le impidiera cumplir con su promesa.

Lo peor de todo era que si se atrevía otra vez a ponerle una mano encima a Ginny sería ella la que no dudaría y lo mataría sin siquiera pestañear.

De repente sintió como Ron se ponía de pie lentamente y lo miró, bastó simplemente cruzar apenas su mirada para darse cuenta que él ya sabía toda la verdad y sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ron! – le dijo e intentó acercarse, pero él la detuvo poniendo entre ambos su brazo extendido.

\- Me mentiste – Le dijo acusador, pero aún peor, se notaba un dejo de decepción en el reclamo.

\- ¡Déjame explicarte…!

\- No, no hace falta. – Y comenzó a retirarse. Hermione no entendía nada, siempre se ponían a discutir, eso lo podía manejar, pero esta actitud tan fría le era totalmente desconocida.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! – Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de él. Sin dudarlo lo siguió, no podían discutir por Draco.

\- No pienso discutir – Le decía él observándola antes de comenzar a subir la escalera.

\- ¡Detesto cuando lees mi mente! – Le contestaba ella

\- ¿Acaso hay más cosas que me ocultas?

\- ¡No, Ron! ¡Por favor! Las razones eran obvias, si tú te enterabas ibas a matarlo.

\- Nunca lo sabrás, podrías haberme dejado el beneficio de la duda, creo que en este tiempo te he demostrado que soy totalmente diferente a la persona que creías que era, al menos en lo referente a proteger mi identidad. Lo que tú hiciste fue arriesgado, peligroso y demuestras una total falta de responsabilidad con los poderes que tienes. – Un grito o incluso una bofetada no hubiesen sido tan fuertes para Hermione que esa declaración, pero al parecer Ron no quería discutir.

\- No creo que seas tan racional – Intentó tantear hasta donde la frialdad de Ron era tan cierta.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondía serenamente – Realmente tengo ganas de tomarte por el cuello y acogotarte, pero has visto lo que generamos la última vez, y no quiero repetirlo, con lo cual opto por lo más lógico, me marcho- Comenzó a irse pero de repente se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y la señaló con el dedo – Pero eso no quita que estoy muy enfadado, más aún, estoy decepcionado de que no confíes en mi. Pero me privo de reaccionar de otro modo porque no quiero discutir más. Sólo piensa si lo que hiciste estuvo bien. ¿Realmente crees que tu actitud fue correcta? ¿Te crees tan poderosa de poder enfrentar tu sola a Draco? ¿En algún momento se te ocurrió siquiera pensar en el peligro al que te exponías? ¿A ti o a McGonagall? – Ella iba a replicar – Entiendo que lo que hizo fue atroz, no quiero imaginarme como estará Ginny por lo sucedido.

\- Ella está bien.

\- Gracias a ti y te lo agradezco enormemente, pero debes aprender que a veces el poder que tienes lo tienes que reservar. Yo también lo hubiese detenido, sin dudarlo, lo hiciste muy bien, pero lo que hiciste posteriormente fue imprudente e irresponsable.

\- ¡Ron! – Él la detuvo de hablar con un gesto de su mano.

\- Ahora no, no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte. Hasta mañana. – Miró a varios lados y cuando verificó que nadie podía verlo desapareció dejándola al borde de las lágrimas.

Y lo peor de todo era que él tenía razón, se arriesgó, no por rescatar a Ginny, sino por lo que hizo luego, además, ahora que lo pensaba, la carta, las fotos, eso traería dudas en Draco, Snape podría leerle la mente y descubrir que había un protector. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Y se sintió pésima, pero peor era la actitud de Ron, tan desaprensiva y gélida.

Realmente prefería sus gritos y berrinches, podía lidiar con ello, pero no con esa fría actitud, que además le seguía demostrando como él dominaba a la perfección su poder, ya que se controlaba para no discutir, para no ser descubierto.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Si soportó una tortura para no ser descubierto! ¿Cómo dudaría que hiciera todo para protegerse a él y a ella también?

Él no fue a cenar y en cuanto pudo salió del comedor y fue directo al dormitorio de los chicos.

\- ¿Ron? – Lo llamó, pero él no contestaba - ¿Ron? – Repitió pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a su cama y corrió las cortinas; allí estaba tendido en el lecho, completamente vestido, con la vista fija en el techo.

\- No quiero verte Hermione, vete, ya se me pasará.

\- Pero quiero pedirte disculpas yo…

\- ¿Crees que quiero tus disculpas? Creo que no entiendes lo importante que es esto. Por si aún no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio de una guerra.

\- No tienes que ser tan insensible, sé muy bien a que y contra quien nos enfrentamos, sé muy bien cuales son nuestras responsabilidades. – Ella se sentó en la cama.

\- Ve a tu dormitorio, mañana hablamos.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero hablar ahora! ¡Quiero solucionarlo ya! ¡No podré dormir si se que estás enojado conmigo!

\- No estoy enojado. ¿Contenta? Ve a dormir.

\- ¡No seas sarcástico conmigo Ronald. – Ella pensó que utilizar ese nombre lo haría al menos mirarla, quería ver si aún había algo de esa llama en sus ojos, pero no. Ron ni se inmutó - ¿Qué te sucede? – Hermione estaba extrañada, esa actitud iba más allá de algo normal, le había pedido disculpas, le había dado la razón sinceramente. Pero Ron parecía no reaccionar.

\- es tarde, los chicos están por venir. – Entonces ella los hizo invisible

\- Solucionado

\- Nos escucharán – Entonces invocó un hechizo insonorizador.

\- Solucionado – Ron suspiró

\- Cuando te pones terca como una mula, me sacas de quicio – decía él haciéndose visible otra vez, virando y dándole la espalda.

Hermione se recostó a su lado, ya que evidentemente discutir no era una opción, intentaría acercarse para lograr su perdón.

Lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar su oreja, su cuello, y a acariciar su pecho e ir bajando por el abdomen, al llegar a la cremallera del pantalón, él la detuvo.

\- No estoy de humor. – Esa declaración, la dejó anonadada.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

\- Que no tengo ganas – Le aclaró el pelirrojo sacando la mano del cierre del pantalón, para que no quedaran dudas.

\- Así, que después de todo, tienes un talón de Aquiles – Intentaba burlarse ella para sacarle al menos una risa, pero él estaba totalmente impávido - ¡Bueno! ¡Basta! Me cansé de tu actitud, no es muy madura…

\- Mira Hermione, no voy a discutir, no tengo ganas de hacer nada y punto. No soy tu juguete sexual que te sirve para calmar tu libido. Hoy no tengo ganas, habrá muchas veces que no tendré, así que puedes ir acostumbrándote a ello. Soy un hombre normal, y en este momento se me da no querer tener relaciones. ¿Comprendes?

\- ¿Relaciones? Pensé que hacíamos el amor

\- ¡Por favor! No vengas con frases armadas. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué parte de no quiero verte por hoy no entendiste?

\- La parte de que estás exagerando la situación. Si, te mentí. Si, te oculté lo de Draco. Si, actué irresponsablemente. Y te estoy pidiendo disculpas. ¡Además tú no eres mi juguete sexual! Eres el amor de mi vida y me molesta esta actitud tan indiferente.

\- No entiendes.

\- ¡No! ¡No entiendo!

\- Yo tampoco, pero hoy quiero estar solo. ¿Puedes irte?

\- ¿No puedo siquiera hacerte compañía hasta que se te pase? – Le decía ella acurrucándose mimosa pensando que simplemente agachando la cabeza él reaccionaría.

\- No – Secamente directo.

\- Por favor… - Le decía ella volviendo a acariciarlo y sin esperar lo giró y se sentó sobre él – Creo que te gusta que a veces sea yo la que domina la situación ¿No? – Decía desabrochándole la camisa, pero nuevamente sus manos fueron apresadas por él.

\- hazte visible Por favor – Ella obedeció rápidamente, calculando que él se estaba ablandando. - ¡Vamos! ¡Ve a tu cuarto! – Hermione no lo podía creer, en otra oportunidad ya Ron estaría sacándole también la ropa a ella y listo para poseerla sin problemas.

\- No insistiré, me marcho. Pero te ruego pienses en tu postura – Y se desapareció.

Estaba atónita, era la primera vez que Ron la rechazaba de esa manera, esperaba que al día siguiente la situación mejorara.

Ron no podía dormir, los recuerdos que había visto en la mente de Hermione en un principio lo enfurecieron, luego al notar que ella se lo había ocultado y además verla actuar tan irresponsablemente, en lugar de acrecentar esa furia la aplacó, en principio pensó que era debido a que si dejaba desatada esa ira, de seguro traería las mismas consecuencias de la semana pasada, rayos, truenos y falta de magia en todo el castillo, con lo cual decidió actuar serenamente, pero ahora sentía como si su llama interna se hubiese apagado.

Quería estar con Hermione, pero no podía ni mental ni físicamente, sentía literalmente que un balde de agua fría había caído sobre él.

Sabía que estaba actuando en forma exagerada, que ella era sincera en sus disculpas y que gran parte de lo que pensaba no era correcto, pero a su vez era algo que no podía controlar; prefería estar enojado, de esa forma su sangre herviría y luego de gritarle a Hermione toda su frustración por haberlo dejado a un lado, le haría el amor apasionadamente y luego lo solucionarían.

Así eran ellos, se gritaban, discutían, aunque a los demás les pareciera que ahora no lo hacían tan seguido por su noviazgo, si que discutían, pero lo hacían cuando estaban solos; puesto que ahora había una diferencia, el debía quedar como un energúmeno delante de todos, pero ella sabía que él podía refutarle todas sus teorías, incluso ganarle, pero frente a los demás debía seguir siendo el tonto Ron.

Hermione sabía que no lo era, ahora también Harry y gran parte de su familia, pero al analizar su actitud se sentía un verdadero tonto, pero a la vez no lo podía, o peor aún, no quería recapacitar.

¿Estaría castigando a Hermione? No, en todo caso también se castigaba a él mismo.

¿Falta de amor? No, él amaba a Hermione.

¿Qué le sucedía? Sentía que su sangre no corría por las venas, cosa clínicamente imposible, pero esa era la sensación justa.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente no se sentía mejor, todo lo contrario, se levantó, duchó y vistió cancinamente, así se sentía, como un anciano que había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces decidió recurrir a las personas que podrían tal vez ayudarlo y sin dudarlo se apareció en su casa; por suerte se padre aún no se había marchado y de echo estaba desayunando con su madre, y les pidió a ambos hablar.

Arthur y Molly lo miraban sorprendidos, no tenían idea de lo que sucedía pero el semblante de su hijo no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Le has mentido alguna vez a mamá? – Preguntó Ron rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que había invadido la cocina de los Weasley.

\- ¿Mentirle? – Arthur parecía no comprender.

\- Si papá, mentirle, ocultarle cosas. – Arthur suspiró, meditó unos segundos y contestó.

\- Muchas veces no le cuento cosas que suceden en el trabajo, cosas sin importancia que podrían preocuparla sin sentido.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- por ejemplo, algún llamado de atención, si tuve mucho trabajo, si manché mi saco, cosas que resuelvo sólo y no son necesarias decirlas.

\- ¿Y si fueran graves?

\- La gravedad del asunto está en cada persona. Nunca le mentiría si me subieran el sueldo por ejemplo ¡Ojalá! – Bromeó – O si me despidieran. – Hizo silencio al ver que su broma no había surtido efecto en su hijo, Ron hizo una pausa y luego preguntó.

\- ¿Y tú mamá?

\- Muchas veces no le cuento las innumerables veces que ustedes se han lastimado levemente, o si alguna comida salía mal, pero si le digo cosas de importancia, como cuando Charly se dislocó el hombro a los cinco años intentando volar en su escoba o cuando casi quemo la mitad de la cocina por un accidente con el fogón.

Ron permanecía callado, mientras Molly hablaba le había servido el desayuno a él pero este lo rechazó.

\- Problemas con Hermione – No era una pregunta de su padre, era una afirmación, y Ron simplemente asintió.

\- Ustedes dos aún no están casados, pero te hablaré como si lo estuvieran – Dijo Arthur intuyendo el problema – No siempre es necesario decir todo lo que nos sucede, muchos podrían decir que es una falta de confianza, pero hay cosas que no aportan nada al matrimonio y por lo tanto prescindibles de decirlas. No sé que sucedió… - Ron lo interrumpió y comenzó a relatarle lo que hizo Hermione, Molly se dejó caer en una silla ya que estaba de pie sirviendo el desayuno y su marido la tomó de la mano.

\- ¡Maldito Malfoy! – Simplemente declaró Arthur

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? – Preguntó Molly, pero instantáneamente aventó la mano al aire contestándose ella misma – Con el padre que tiene no sé siquiera para que lo pregunto.

\- Ginny está a salvo, eso es lo importante.

\- Pero tú y Hermione… - Y Ron le relató su sensación, su vacío por la falta de confianza de su novia, pero obvio la falta de interés sexual para con ella.

\- No puedo decirte si la actitud de Hermione fue acertada o no, no creo que eso corresponda a alguno de nosotros dos. Simplemente estoy agradecido que haya salvado a Ginny y no puedo pensar en nada más. Pero creo que de seguro en algún momento pasará esta actitud tuya.

\- Siento lo contrario papá, temo que mis poderes me lleven a sentirme de esta manera tan extremista.

\- ¿Por qué no lo consultas con Dumbledore?

\- Lo haré. – Se levantó y antes de desaparecer les dijo – Su charla fue muy beneficiosa y se marchó.

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore Ron esperaba alguna palabra de parte de Albus, pero este lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

\- ¿Y? – Llegó a preguntar cuando notó que le era imposible entrar en la mente del director; Dumbledore lo miró y luego le sonrió diciéndole

\- Sus poderes son tan amplios y tan desconocidos…

\- ¿Y el nuevo manuscrito? – Lo interrumpió Ron

\- Tu sabes – le explicó – que los escritos se encuentran en una lengua antigua, que ya les enseñaré, además nadie sabe el origen de esta condición y aún menos los poderes que se gestaron a partir de su unión. Yo estoy leyendo poco a poco, pero debo ir despacio y retrocediendo sobre la traducción, cuando veo que es incorrecta. Esto entorpece enormemente el adelantarme a sus nuevos poderes. Hasta ahora, sólo por sus experiencias, con algo de intuición y mucho de suerte he logrado develar alguno de sus nuevos dones pero seguimos en absoluta tiniebla. Lo que no cabe duda es que ustedes están conectados en forma absoluta con los poderes, que todo lo que les suceda sentimental o físicamente estará relacionado con algo nuevo.

\- ¿Bueno o malo?

\- Tú sabes la respuesta mejor que yo, no hay buenos o malos dones, hay…

\- Buen o mal uso de los mismos.

\- Exacto.

\- En definitiva no puedes adelantarme absolutamente nada.

\- Lo siento, pero intentaré buscar algo relacionado en el manuscrito.

\- Se lo ruego, siento un vacío profundo, sé que mi actitud es irracional, pero no la puedo controlar – Abandonando su lugar frente al director donde se hallaba sentado, Ron se puso de pie, y se acercó a la ventana; sobre el borde de la misma había una hermosa flor con enormes pétalos blancos dentro de una maceta.

El pelirrojo acarició uno de los mismos y la flor comenzó a marchitarse provocando que ambos presentes se asombren.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Ambos se miraban con total estupor, Dumbledore llamó a su fénix y lo acercó a Ron ordenándole

\- Tócalo – Ron dudó - ¡Tócalo! – Volvió a repetir enérgicamente – No le harás daño. – Ante esa declaración Ron pasó la mano por el ave, la cual en apenas unos segundos se incendió, convirtiéndose en cenizas de las cuales nació un nuevo fénix.

\- ¡Por Merlín y Circe! ¿Puedo matar con el simple tacto?

\- Aparentemente – Dumbledore aún reflexionaba.

\- ¡Entonces no debo acercarme a nadie!

\- Llamaré a Hermione, esperemos que ella no tenga esa capacidad.

\- Yo la buscaré – Ron no esperó y desapareció reapareciendo casi al instante con la castaña que estaba sorprendida por el casi rapto, pero su estupor fue aún mayor cuando le contaron lo sucedido.

Sin esperar ella se acercó a la flor marchita y también la tocó, pero al contrario del efecto producido por Ron, los pétalos tomaron su blancuzco color y lozanía anteriores.

\- Yo doy muerte. – Declaraba cancinamente Ron

\- ¿Yo revivo? – preguntaba tristemente Hermione.

\- Aguarden, tal vez no es muerte lo que provocan, nadie puede revivir a los muertos, es algo mágicamente imposible aún con sus poderes.

\- nunca lo sabremos – le contestaba Ron

\- Todo lo contrario, ahora mismo nos sacaremos esa duda – Y sin esperar más el director se acercó y abrazó al pelirrojo el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitar tocarlo y cuando intentó hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Dumbledore se separó lentamente de él y los dos chicos pudieron ver como su rostro empalidecía, sus ojos perdían su luminosidad y su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos sin saber que hacer observando el cuerpo inerte del director.

\- Lo maté. ¡Lo maté! – Repetía Ron desesperado pero Hermione agachándose lo hizo detener con un gesto de su mano.

\- ¡Míralo bien! – Exclamó – Aún respira, no está muerto, se encuentra en un letargo – Y sin dudarlo posó su mano sobre el pecho del profesor el cual se recuperó luego de algunos segundos, sus signos vitales y facciones habituales ya estaban normales, y una vez repuesto, simplemente los miró y sonrió.

\- Me encuentro muy bien. Tranquilízate Ron – Declaró el director.

-¡Tranquilizarme! ¡Tranquilizarme! ¿Y si no estuviese Hermione? ¿Quedaría como la bella durmiente? ¿Hasta cuando? Soy peligroso…

\- Espera Ron – Hermione intentó acercársele pero él retrocedió.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Y si te tocara a ti? ¿Quién te rescataría?

\- No sabes si tiene ese efecto en mí, además cuando me trajiste aquí no pasó nada al darme la mano. – Le replicó la castaña.

-N estoy seguro de ello y no voy a arriesgar tu vida por no saberlo. Hasta encontrar una solución me recluiré en la habitación de práctica. – Y sin más desapareció.

Dumbledore y Hermione se miraron.

\- No descansaré hasta encontrar la solución – Le aseguró el director haciendo aparecer una pócima, la cual bebió inmediatamente – Esto me permitirá mantenerme despierto…

\- La pócima para evitar el sueño, _somnus interrumpere_ , creí que era un mito – Luego Hermione hizo una breve pausa pensando en los efectos de la pócima – Pero es altamente peligrosa.

\- Sin lugar a dudas, y te ruego que nunca hagas uso de ella Hermione.

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Yo tengo algunas cualidades especiales también – declaró serenándola Dumbledore – Ahora ve y descansa – Le dijo mientras él se sentaba a leer unos pergaminos.

Hermione obedeció rápidamente.

Más era fácil irse, pero no lo era descansar, el saber que ella era en gran medida responsable por lo que estaba sucediendo la mortificaba con lo cual se dedicó a hacer lo que hacía mejor, investigar.

Dumbledore seguía leyendo el libro que le había conseguido Snape, cuando observó algo que lo maravilló.

\- No puede ser. – Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero con el problema de Ron su rostro volvió a opacarse. ¿Cuándo podrían hacer uso de su revelador y poderoso descubrimiento?


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 28**

 **Seduciéndote**

Si bien Hermione no tenía una poción para evitar el sueño, voluntariamente podía resistir sin dormir algunos días. Deambulaba durante la noche por la biblioteca buscando la forma de ayudar a Ron, pero nada servía.

No fue hasta que un día hablando con Minerva obtuvo una posible salida a la situación de Ron.

Recordaba ese momento cuando la maestra de trasformaciones la llamó terminada la clase para preguntarle precisamente por su pelirrojo.

Lamentablemente nada le podía decir, él había puesto varios hechizos poderosos de obstrucción que únicamente permitían entrar a los elfos domésticos.

\- ¿Ha encontrado algo?

\- No – respondía ella bajando la mirada al suelo y negando con la cabeza.

\- Está todo tan raro, parecería que una áurea de tristeza ha invadido el colegio. Incluso he encontrado a la profesora de herbologia llorando ayer por la muerte de una de sus plantas. Parecería que todo está además aletargándose.

\- Es verdad, pero Ron no debe enterarse, de lo contrario se marcharía del colegio.

\- Por supuesto – asentía la dama – debo confesarle que incluso extraño verlos tan acaramelados, por decirlo de una manera poética, escondiéndose de mi por los pasillos.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – Hermione la miró levantando enérgicamente la cabeza al hacerlo

\- Que extraño llamarles la atención por estar siempre en constante exaltación.

\- ¡Usted es una genia! – Hermione no pudo, ni quiso evitar el impulso y besó sonoramente la mejilla de su maestra para luego desaparecer corriendo, dejándola totalmente asombrada.

Se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, el cual continuaba leyendo los extensos pergaminos; se lo veía cansado, e incluso, quien lo conocía bien, podía decir que nervioso y malhumorado; evidentemente los efectos colaterales de la poción del sueño lo estaban afectando.

\- ¿Director? – Lo llamó Hermione

\- ¡Dije que no me molestaran! – Bramó Albus haciendo que ella retrocediera, al verla, serenó su rostro y dijo – Lo siento Hermione ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Creo haber encontrado una posible solución – Declaró tímidamente haciendo que el director la mirara con una sonrisa de expectación ya que él no encontraba nada y además no veía el momento de debelar su descubrimiento.

\- ¿y? – Le preguntó cuando el silencio de Hermione se hizo demasiado prolongado, invitándola a seguir hablando

\- Es un poco bochornoso – Llegó a declarar ella ruborizándose

\- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Dumbledore llevándose las palmas de las manos juntas al centro del pecho como orando - ¡No me dirás nada que yo ya no sepa! – Y ante tan honesto y real pedido Hermione continuó.

\- Usted ya sabe como surgieron nuestros poderes.

\- producto del amor que uno siente por el otro.

\- Algo así – Hermione bajó la mirada

\- No entiendo.

\- ¡Director! ¡Dijo que lo sabía todo!

\- ¡te puedes explicar! ¡Hoy no estoy de humor para acertijos!

\- ¡Nuestros poderes surgieron porque tuvimos relaciones sexuales!

\- es verdad, pero también porque se aman

\- Cómo usted diga, si quiere poetizarlo, hágalo. Pero siempre nos hemos amado y nunca se declararon nuestros poderes, eso fue solo después de tener relaciones. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Creo que estoy entendiendo. ¿Pero que tiene que ver con todo esto?

\- Todo esto comenzó cuando Ron me rechazó.

\- ¿rechazarte? Quieres decir que él no quiso…

\- Más que eso, yo sentí que él no sólo no quería, sino que no podía, y eso que insistí bastante. – Lo interrumpía Hermione.

\- Increíble, casi imposible conociéndolos a ustedes dos.

\- Es lo mismo que pensé.

\- Entonces tú crees que la falta de interés de Ron es lo que provoca todo esto.

\- exacto.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué esperas?

\- ¿para qué?

\- para… tú sabes… avivar la llama, resurgir la pasión…

\- Ahí está el problema

\- ¿problema?

\- No sé como – declaró Hermione avergonzada, tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

\- ¡Director! Yo nunca necesité seducir a Ron. ¡Nunca! ¿Entiende? – las mejillas de Hermione era de un color idéntico a los cabellos de su novio, quien la mirara ahora podía confundirla con un Weasley sin dudarlo, pero Albus no reparó en esta característica.

\- ¡Averígualo! – Simplemente le dijo el director poniéndose de pie y empujándola a la salida.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé. Has una encuesta, pregunta, lee. ¡Pero averígualo! Si esa es la solución lo debes de hacer – Decía mientras continuaba sacándola a empujones del despacho.

\- ¿Por qué me empuja?

\- Necesito dormir.

\- ¿Y si no estoy en lo correcto?

\- Me avisas y continuamos, pero ahora. ¡Necesito dormir! – Gritó Dumbledore cerrándole las puertas en su nariz.

Luego de la charla con Albus pensó a quien recurrir.

Ginny estaba descartada por la lógica razón de su brutal encuentro con Draco.

Lavander, si bien pudo leer en su mente que estaba arrepentida de intentar reconquistar a Ron, se le hacía una situación incómoda.

Ginger, su amiga muggle, pero apenas tenía la misma experiencia que ella, o menos.

Entonces recordó a su prima Gema.

Pocos conocían a su familia y lo que ella hacía durante sus vacaciones, incluso nadie conocía su vida antes de Hogwarts.

Su padre era hijo único, como ella, pero su madre tenía una hermana doce años mayor que en un viaje se enamoró de un empresario español y luego de casarse, se fue a vivir a España.

De esa unión nació Gema, su prima, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños lacios y largos; ojos negros, profundos y enormes; una mezcla perfecta de ambos padres.

Ahora tendría unos veintisiete años, y si bien había una gran diferencia de edad entre ellas, recordaba que antes de entrar a Hogwarts, eran casi inseparables, incluso Gema era su madrina, con lo cual el lazo era aún mayor.

Lamentablemente cuando su magia se dio a conocer y su ingreso al colegio de magia y hechicería le abrió las puertas de un nuevo mundo, cerró otras de su pasado.

Al principio, creyendo que eran sus pares los que querían ocultar su identidad, y luego enterada que fue el Ministerio de Magia que les aconsejaron mantener sus aptitudes, al menos al principio ocultas, su relación con su querida prima se cortó.

Hasta donde sabía lo que le habían dicho era que estaba internada en un colegio para genios y que incluso durante las vacaciones le eran asignadas materias de verano.

Recordaba que ella fue la que le enseño por primera vez a andar en tacones y a maquillarse, y el gran misterio de los hombres.

Sabía que aún continuaba soltera, más por convicción que por falta de propuestas, ya que era una mujer muy hermosa, pero ella valoraba su libertad y por lo visto no se había enamorado de nadie, de lo contrario, Hermione ahora lo sabía, esa libertad le hubiera importado un comino.

Cómo no se podía aparecer directo ante ella, ya que esa era una habilidad que compartía junto a Ron, y le era imposible acceder a él; otra cosa en la que debía pensar como solucionar, se apareció en su casa y buscó una de las antiguas postales que se enviaban durante el invierno, encontró la dirección y sin dudarlo se apareció allí.

El sofocante calor de la ciudad de Madrid la envolvió de repente y convirtió su uniforme y capa en atuendos muggles.

Llegó a la puerta tocó y aguardó por algunos instantes que parecieron horas.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba, su prima, tal cual la recordaba, mirándola con incredulidad.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú? – Le preguntó en perfecto inglés pero con ese acento latino que la hacían más interesante.

\- Soy yo Gema – No sabía como reaccionar, pero no debió hacer nada, ya que su madrina avanzó y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¡Te extrañaba tanto mi querida! – Le decía mientras la acunaba en sus brazos- ¡Has crecido muchísimo! – Continuaba hablando mientras se separaba para verla mejor. – Pasa, pasa - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hermione ha venido a visitarnos!

Y en cuestión de segundos, estaba rodeada de tres de sus seres queridos, explicándoles, previo hacerles jurar que mantendrían el secreto de su identidad, todo lo que había sucedido en esos años de ausencia, omitiendo sus poderes especiales y lo relacionado con Harry y Voldemort, sería demasiada información, pero revelándoles que ella era una bruja y tenía poderes mágicos y todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que al principio no le creyeron, pero luego de algunos hechizos los convenció.

Luego de almorzar y saber un poco más de sus vidas, donde supo que efectivamente ellos creían que estaba en un importante internado y que su prima en ese momento estaba de vacaciones pero vivía actualmente en Londres, donde trabajaba para una importante compañía de agentes inmobiliarios y arquitectos, le pidió a Gema hablar en privado.

Se dirigieron a un bar a tomar un café y fue allí donde Hermione le confesó su problema pero evitando debelar el secreto de sus poderes de protectores.

\- Me gusta un chico.

\- Me parecía raro que no contarás ante mis padres que había alguien especial.

\- realmente es especial – Afirmaba ella – Pero tengo un problema. Parece que a él no le atraigo y no sé como hacer para llamar su atención.

\- Puedes coquetearle.

\- Necesito algo más dramático. Es que hay una compañera que es… es…

\- Britney Spears y Madonna juntas.

\- Exacto.

\- Son las peores. Pero ¿Él tiene algo de interés en ti?

\- Si, yo creo que si.

\- ¿Algo dramático, al estilo nueve semanas y media?

\- ¿Aún recuerdas esa película?

\- recuerdo cuando la miramos que tu te tapabas los ojos cuando la pareja se besaba o cuando ella le hacía el stripdance – Y se echó a reír con ganas.

Hermione se moría por decirle que ya no era tan tímida, pero si confesaba la verdad, su plan se iría al traste. Ya bastante fue que asimilaran que era una bruja para además que intentaran procesar que era una de las encargadas de proteger al elegido en la lucha contra las fuerzas malvadas que intentaban dominar el mundo mágico y destruir al muggle. Eso era toda una película de horror y ella estaba necesitando una se sexo, mentiras y videos o al menos se sentía en algo parecido.

Gema pareció pensar unos minutos, mientras revolvía su taza de café totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de la castaña.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Me siento muy mal de venir aquí de improviso, contarles todo esto de golpe y además ahora pedir tu ayuda.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Somos familia y la familia se ayuda, sin reclamar nada. Además estoy tan feliz de verte.

\- Gracias

\- De nada. – Gema quedó en silencio mirando como giraba el líquido en la taza y luego levantó la cabeza para ver en un gran televisor sito en una de las paredes del bar, la publicidad de un programa latino que causaba furor en toda Latinoamérica, era un concurso de baile, muy mediático e incluso para algunos más tendiente a promocionar la carrera de las futuras vedette que de bailarines profesionales, pero era eso justo lo que necesitaba su prima – Ya tengo la solución. – Declaró bebiendo un sorbo de café.

\- Dime

\- ¿Sabes bailar? – Hermione se echó a reír dándole a entender que no sabía en absoluto.

\- Sólo se saltar al ritmo de la música y un baile protocolar al mejor estilo minué, pero no creo que con eso conquiste o seduzca a nadie.

\- No te preocupes, en realidad para lo que tengo pensado no necesitas saber bailar, debes saber moverte sensualmente y tener un poco de fuerza de brazos y piernas.

\- Tengo bastante fuerza – declaró Hermione – Y sobre moverme sexy – recordó cuando hacia el amor con Ron y sonriendo declaró – Creo poder manejarlo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Y tengo el lugar ideal, pero deberías traer a tu chico aquí ¿Puedes?

\- Dime donde y cuando.

\- Ya te lo diré pero primero a practicar – Y bebiéndose la totalidad de la taza de un sorbo ambas salieron del bar.

Le llevó apenas un día aprenderse toda una coreografía, bastante sexy, estaba dispuesta a todo y la verdad que si con eso no hacía que Ron se interesara nuevamente en ella, nada lo lograría.

Pero ahora el siguiente problema. ¿Cómo llegar a su novio?

Regresó a Hogwarts, le informó a Minerva, ya que Dumbledore continuaba durmiendo, todo su plan y aunque la dama se mostró bastante escéptica, le dio luz verde para todo lo que necesitaba hacer.

Recordó que los elfos domésticos podían acceder a la habitación se dirigió a la cocina de Hogwarts habló con Dobby.

\- Si señorita, yo ayudaré a salvar al amo Ron. Él es muy bueno y generoso igual que el amo Harry.

\- Gracias Dobby. – Y tan solo debió esperar a que el elfo abriera la puerta de entrada, ya que los hechizos de bloqueo sirven para evitar que las mismas se abran desde el exterior, pero no del interior y sin esperar reacción de Ron, se le abalanzó encima y lo desapareció al lugar indicado.

\- Como puedes ver si me tocas no me sucederá nada – Le decía a un maniatado Ron mientras lo ubicaba en una silla frente a un escenario.

\- No estás segura de ello – Le decía él y ella lo besó, sin esperar más nada. Él retrocedió asustado, pero ella simplemente le sonrió

\- ¿Ves? Ahora estamos seguros – Intentó besarlo nuevamente pero él bajó la cabeza. Esa actitud la entristeció, pensaba que con el correr de los días Ron recapacitaría y su gélida actitud cambiaría, pero él parecía estar sin vida. Parecía un muñeco que se dejaba llevar, ya que no le costó nada levantarlo una vez desaparecidos, sentarlo y atarlo.

Rogaba que su plan surtiera efecto.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Bueno, estamos en un bar de desnudistas, strippers, los llaman.

\- No entiendo.

\- Mira hacia ese escenario y pronto lo entenderás.

Y se marchó, dejándolo solo y aún intentando deducir que había querido ella decir.

Y ahora allí estaba frente al espejo observando su aspecto, casi irreconocible. Vistiendo un diminuto uniforme de colegiala, que dejaba mucho a la vista y poco a la imaginación.

Se acercó al escenario y asomó por una de las telas del telón para verlo, observando hacia todos lados, pero sin intención alguna de liberarse.

Junto a Gema habían planeado todo, alquilaron el lugar, para esa ocasión, el mismo estaba desierto, ni siquiera el sonidista se hallaba, ya que ella había puesto un hechizo para que la música sonara apenas pusiera un pie sobre el escenario.

Gracias a su prima se había aprendido una coreografía bastante osada y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Ron reaccionara.

Inspiró y expiró varias veces, lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa pero también sabía que haría lo imposible por recuperar a su antiguo Ron.

Puso un pie sobre el escenario y apenas hacerlo la música comenzó a sonar, en ese momento memorizaba los últimos pasos de la danza y pensaba que tal vez la música no era tan sexy o que tampoco la letra significaba lo que en su momento le significó para elegirla; pero al salir desde detrás del telón y al levantar la vista Ron y mirarla todo eso dejó de tener importancia.

Ni la melodía, ni la letra, ni los pasos, simplemente la mirada asombradísima e incluso un poco expectante de Ron que la invitaba a seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba; y su corazón le gritaba que se dejara llevar, que permitiera que aflorara todo ese amor que sentía por la persona que se encontraba frente a ella y que le demostrara que por él todo era válido y posible.

Al principio con pasos torpes y tímidos se fue acercando al centro del escenario, y luego se tomó de un caño que había en el lugar y se imaginó, tal cual se lo indicara su prima, que ese frío y delgado poste era Ron, y como por arte de magia su mente la ayudó y ese gélido metal se trasformó en su novio, en su amado, tal cual ella lo recordaba, apasionado, deseoso e imparable; viró la cabeza para ver que solo era un juego de su mente ya que el Ron original continuaba sentado en la silla, con su mirada fija en ella, pero aún gélida y sin vida.

Con lo cual prefirió voltear a ver al Ron de su imaginación y bailar con él.

Hermione ponía todos los conocimientos adquiridos durante apenas un día y todos los movimientos sensuales que le recordaba al hacer el amor con Ron y de echo al verlo frente a ella, a pesar de ser una ilusión, sonriéndole pícaramente, la hacían sentir como si realmente estuviera haciendo el amor con él, tal cual la primera vez, igual que cuando pelearon, de la misma forma salvaje que en Rumania.

Creía que el verdadero Ron, ya debería estar al menos más interesado en ella, pero al voltear a verlo, no podía observar nada que le indicara que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para sacarlo de su estado y comenzó a decepcionarse por haberse equivocado y actuar como una idiota frente a él.

¡En que estaba pensando! Si al final Dumbledore tenía razón y el sexo era sólo una ínfima parte de lo que ellos eran en realidad, ya que era el amor lo que en definitiva los definía.

Entonces eso que significaba. ¿Ron había dejado de amarla?

El solo pensar en ello hizo que lentamente dejara de bailar, y su imaginación dejó de volar y el caño volvió a ser eso, un frío y gélido poste, no tan frío como la mirada de la persona que, aún sentada frente a ella, continuaba mirándola sin modificar su actitud.

Aún faltaba para que la música terminara pero ella no veía el porqué continuar allí, con lo cual viró y se decidió a irse a cambiar, para luego desatar a Ron, regresar a Hogwarts, e informarle a Dumbledore que su plan había fracasado, comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían sin posibilidad de detenerlas. Todo estaba perdido.

La música se hacía más intensa, Ron seguía sin salir de su asombro, el ver bailando a Hermione, era como verla haciendo el amor con él y sentía como algo, en principio cálido crecía vertiginosamente dentro de él, convirtiéndose poco a poco en fuego ardiente.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

¿Cómo había permitido que su amor por Hermione se enfriara?

Y por sobre todo ¿Qué estaba haciendo aún allí en lugar de ir a tomar el lugar de ese caño?

Para cuando las interrogantes habían pasado, recién allí notó que Hermione había dejado de bailar, que se alejaba lentamente e incluso pudo notar como ella llevaba una mano a sus ojos para darse cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

Cómo si fueran hilos de telaraña, desgarró las cuerdas que lo maniataban, se incorporó, y subió al escenario, avanzando firmemente, se acercó a Hermione y la sostuvo de los hombros, tirándola hacia atrás y recostándola sobre él.

Hermione aún pensaba que su imaginación la estaba traicionando y ese cálido agarre no era otra cosa que una última jugada amarga de su mente, pero al sentir que las manos que antes se habían aferrado a sus hombros comenzaba a bajar por los brazos y luego se sujetaban fuertemente a su cintura, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

No fue hasta que sintió unos labios sobre su cuello, que le pareció que le quemaban, que cayó en la dulce realidad.

Ron había reaccionado, su plan había dado resultado y esa lengua que ahora abrasaba su cuello era la de su amado.

Viró para confirmar que no estaba soñando, y así era.

Ron la miraba, podía notar como la antigua mirada, aquel iris azul, tan sereno y a la vez impetuoso la observaba llevándole ese mensaje que no hacía falta traducirlo con palabras, pero que en ese momento era indispensable hacerlo.

¡Ámame! ¡Quiéreme! ¡Nunca dejes de hacerlo!

Y ambos se entregaron a esa petición, imposible de rechazar.

La ropa pronto desapareció, ella sonrió ya que por supuesto fue muy fácil desvestirla ya que sólo la cubría una pequeña malla de gasa con algunas incrustaciones de piedras que apenas cubrían su intimidad, pero increíblemente la ropa de Ron tampoco duró mucho tiempo en su lugar.

La música cesó y comenzó otra más intensa y ella recordó la segunda parte de su plan, el plan B como lo había bautizado Gema, pera hasta que las gotas de agua no impactaron sobre su piel no recordó que dicha estrategia incluía lluvia, rayos luminosos y truenos artificiales, y sus cuerpos se fundieron en una danza aún más candente de la que ella estaba interpretando sola en el escenario.

Eran uno solo otra vez, la unión perfecta e inconfundible de dos amantes que saben que darían todo, incluso sus propias vidas, sin importar nada, ni inhibiciones, ni imposibles.

Hermione se dejaba penetrar por Ron que no dejaba ni por un segundo de decirle que la amaba, y ella repetía que tampoco nunca lo dejaría de amar, que nada era poco para recuperar su amor y que lo extrañó muchísimo, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle a Ron besar su cuello al momento de llegar al clímax y se aferró fuertemente a su cintura como intentando que realmente él se convirtiera en parte de ella, cosa que ya era un hecho.

Luego de unos momentos comenzó a reír, haciendo que él la mirara sin entender.

\- Al final aunque quisiste evitarlo, si hubo lluvia, rayos y truenos – Declaró haciendo que él también riera.

\- Siento por todo lo que pasaste, no podía detenerme, incluso a mi me dolía esta distancia.

\- Te comprendo. A mi me sucedió igual cuando los celos me cegaron.

\- Pero prefiero eso antes que esto. No soporto estar lejos de ti. Y no solo esta maravillosa experiencia de amarte, sino tu simple compañía. Para mi estar a tu lado, sencillamente tomándote de la mano es toda una sensación maravillosa.

\- Yo pienso exactamente igual. Prométeme que nunca más me rechazaras, excepto que tengas un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza o te encuentres muy cansado, pero nunca más me rechaces por un error.

\- Yo también me equivoqué.

\- No, yo debí confesarte lo sucedido. Y te repito que tenías razón con respecto a que me arriesgué demasiado.

\- Basta de hablar de eso. Te prometo que la próxima vez me enojaré y haré que el cielo se caiga antes de separarme de ti.

\- esperemos que eso no deba suceder.

Y ambos se besaron, sellando esa promesa de no separarse más y que desde ese momento intentarían manejar las situaciones de otra manera pero nunca más de aquella que les provocó tanto sufrimiento y desesperanza.

Ya más tranquilos y arreglados, Hermione lo llevó a la casa de sus tíos y lo presentó a ellos y a Gema y con un simple gesto la mujer comprendió que su plan había salido a la perfección.

Pero ambos tenían obligaciones, muy importantes y sobre todo personas que estaban ansiosas aguardando su llegada, bueno… en realidad a Dumbledore debieron despertarlo y no fue hasta verlo que Hermione, previo comentárselo a Ron, ya que no tendría nunca más secretos para él, se juraron nunca utilizar esa poción.

El director estaba muy desmejorado, pero a base de una buena sopa de pollo y algunos caramelos de menta y chocolate logró pronto estar como el antiguo Albus, optimista y alegre.

Bastó solo que ellos dos ingresaran al gran comedor de la mano para que la tristeza que había abrumado extrañamente a todos y el raro letargo en el que habían entrado las plantas y algunos animales desapareciera.

Y en sólo unas horas todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- ¿sabes quien creo que sería perfecto para tu prima Gema? – Le decía Ron una noche en la sala de práctica luego de hacer el amor.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntaba ella acurrucándose en su pecho y dejándose acariciar la espalda mientras jugaba con los abdominales de él.

\- Sirius

-¡Siruis Black! – Exclamó ella sorprendida

\- Piénsalo, son muy parecidos, ambos son desenfadados a nivel sexual y además solteros empedernidos.

\- Pero allí está uno de los tantos dilemas.

\- ¿Tantos? ¿Y cuales?

\- Primero él es mago, ella muggle.

\- ¿En que momento te convertiste en discriminadora?

\- ¿Discriminar yo?

\- eso parece que haces. ¿Qué importa si ella no es bruja o si él lo es?

\- Buen punto. Pero refútame este, ambos son, como tú lo has dicho solteros empedernidos.

\- Hasta ahora, y hablo por Sirius, nunca encontró una mujer que sintiera como él.

\- ¿Y las mujeres que frecuenta?

\- Todas están, internamente, deseando capturarlo. Nunca se ha encontrado con una mujer que como él no desee realmente ataduras.

\- Tal cual Charly y Agatha.

\- Peor que ellos.

\- ¿Peor?

\- Charly es un Weasley…

-¡Ahora el que discrimina eres tú! – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- ¡Déjame terminar! – Reía él - Charly es un Weasley, fue criado, aunque lo intentara evitar con valores familiares muy poderosos, la realidad de Sirius es totalmente diferente.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan perceptivo e inteligente? – Decía ella sensualmente, subiéndose sobre él; ahora que había aprendido a dominar a la perfección el juego de la seducción, lo utilizaba cuando veía que estaba perdiendo una discusión con Ron.

\- Desde siempre – Contestaba él sonriente.

\- ¿Eres más inteligente que yo? – Preguntaba ella con un puchero en su boca, Ron se mordió el labio inferior, esa actitud lo enervaba más que cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

\- Si te pones esa ropa tan sugerente que tenías en el escenario el otro día, te contestaré que no. – Contestó él picadamente.

\- Ronald… - Lo amonestaba suavemente ella.

\- Sabes que soy tu igual –Le decía él volteándola y dejándola a merced de sus besos y caricias.

\- Lo sé – Contestaba ella dejándose amar y amando a la vez.- Si que lo sé.

Al día siguiente cuando los chicos fueron a practicar Dumbledore estaba listo para develarles su reciente revelación.

\- tengo excelentes noticias. – decía. Los tres lo miraron expectantes.- Ya no deberemos atacar a Lucius. Es más creo que nosotros iremos a atacar a Voldemort.

\- ¿Cómo? – Declaraba Harry – Mis poderes han mejorado, pero no creo poder aún hacerlo.

\- Es que he leído algo que no puede ser más beneficioso. ¡Ven Harry! ¡Y tú también Hermione! Ron – le ordenó – necesito que no intervengas, hasta que te lo indique – este asintió y los chicos se adelantaron, dejando al pelirrojo detrás.

Y sin siquiera avisar el director comenzó a luchar con ellos.

Al principio sólo atinaron a protegerse, pero luego comenzaron a atacar, entonces sin darse cuenta Hermione se interpuso entre Harry y una maldición protegiéndolos a ambos, Harry estaba por contra restar el hechizo y al tocarse con Hermione, sus hechizos se combinaron.

\- ¡Ahora Ron! – Ordenó el hombre – únete a ellos y ataca

Y el muchacho obedeció fielmente. La luz de las tres varitas se unió y casi impactaron en el director que por suerte sólo fue herido en un brazo el cual su adorable fénix, curó inmediatamente.

Los chicos no salían de su asombro.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Harry parecía no entender.

\- Nunca se dio que existieran dos protectores para una persona, al menos no dos protectores de diferente sexo. Y al mancomunarse sus poderes, se pueden combinar con el tuyo para destruir a cualquier ser que intente interponerse en su camino.

\- ¿Los tres somos indestructibles? – Sonreía Harry.

\- El trío de oro. – Recitaba Dumbledore,- sabía que en algún lado lo había escuchado o leído y no sólo fue una invención que salió improvisada al verlos.

En segundos todo había cambiado, los temores que los invadieron durante tantos años, desaparecieron, y a los muchachos los embargó una enorme alegría.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que un oscuro profesor había visto toda la escena y ya pensaba en una venganza sin precedentes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 29**

 **Aprovechándose.**

Snape se paseaba altivo y orgulloso dentro de su habitación, meditando a cual de los dos odiaba más, si a Voldemort o a los fastidiosos niños, luego de pensarlo concienzudamente el odio por el primero ganó la batalla y se decidió a no debelar el fabuloso secreto que había descubierto, pero luego su rostro se iluminó plasmando una maquiavélica sonrisa, lo que sabía no iba a impedir que él sacara provecho de esa información y sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a idear la venganza para con los chicos.

Dos días después Ron se dirigía serio al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, subió la escalera que daba al despacho del profesor y golpeó la puerta.

\- Adelante – Se escuchó la fría voz del docente. Ron ingresó haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por aparentar su corriente, tímida y despreocupada pose y preguntó

\- ¿Me citó, profesor? ¡Yo no hice nada! – Snape ni se inmutó, debía reconocer que el chico era un excelente actor.

Minutos después en los cuales el muchacho comenzó a impacientarse por el silencio de Snape alguien más golpeó la puerta

\- Adelante – Volvió a repetir el profesor plasmando una siniestra sonrisa.

Al ver aparecer a Hermione. Ron no debió observar el rostro a Snape para saber que, de alguna manera el siniestro docente ya sabía de su secreto pero igualmente giró y lo miró.

Snape pudo observar como el semblante del muchacho cambiaba, incluso su postura, haciéndolo más alto e intimidante, pero no se dejó amedrentar, él tenía el as bajo la manga y sabría aprovecharlo. Hermione amago avanzar pero él la detuvo

\- No señorita Granger, ni se le ocurra acercarse al señor Weasley, ya sabemos lo que juntos pueden hacer.

Si hasta ese entonces restaba alguna duda, esa declaración terminó por confirmar la sospecha de ambos muchachos.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y declaró

\- He sacado un maravilloso pensamiento de mi mente, en el que el trío dorado – comentó sarcásticamente – une sus poderes, y ya tengo lista una lechuza mágicamente preparada, si algo me sucede, para que vuele hasta dar con Voldemort. ¡Claro! Ustedes pensarán, que él no tiene un pensadero, pero lo que tiene es una particular habilidad de absorber esos pensamientos sin necesidad de uno. - Snape se dirigió a la muchacha y se colocó detrás de ella. – Ahora señorita Granger, nosotros bailaremos, cómo se llamaba ¿Un tango llorón? – Ron intentó moverse y él lo miró diciendo – No, no, no – Mientras movía el dedo índice acompañando sus palabras y el pelirrojo se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué quiere?

\- De usted nada – Contestó el maestro – Aunque conozco a algunos que pasarían un muy grato momento, y si bien he probado esos gustos, mis placeres son otros – Completó acariciando el cuello de Hermione.

Ron iba a moverse y nuevamente ordenó

\- Quieto – Y con un movimiento de varita hizo que una silla se acercara al pelirrojo haciéndolo tambalear – Siéntese señor Weasley.

Ambos chicos fijaron sus miradas, Ron podía presentir el miedo en Hermione unido al asco y la impotencia cuando el docente comenzó a acariciar nuevamente su cuello.

\- No se miren a los ojos – Los distrajo Snape – Puede ver cualquier otra parte de la anatomía de la señorita Granger – siseaba el docente pasando su mano por el costado del cuerpo de Hermione – Aún no sé muy bien cual es la magnitud de sus poderes. – Y los muchachos miraron al piso

\- "Idiota" – Pensaba Ron mientras sólo Hermione lo escuchaba – "No sabe que no necesitamos mirarnos para conectarnos"

\- "¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos Ron?" – Hermione sonaba desesperada

\- "Tranquilízate"

\- "¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué dices? No puedo tranquilizarme"

\- "Aguarda, no te olvides que él domina muy bien la legeremancia"

\- Pues claro que domino muy bien la legeremancia – Las frías palabras de Snape hicieron que ambos chicos lo miraran – realmente sus poderes son maravillosos. Pero ahora usted y yo intercambiaremos información y mientras lo hacemos – le dio una entonación lasciva a la palabra – su novio nos verá.

Hermione tembló y pudo ver en los ojos de Ron el odio nacer por el hombre que en ese momento llevaba una mano a su cintura.

Ambos estaban impotentes, sin poder hacer nada y a merced de ese maldito que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

La castaña cerró los ojos y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Ron cerraba fuertemente los puños haciéndose sangrar las palmas con sus propias uñas.

Snape continuaba con su reconocimiento corporal, definitivamente la señorita Granger tenía espectaculares atributos, además de los intelectuales, bajó la mano y la colocó en su muslo y fue subiendo por ellos, Hermione intentó resistirse pero él rápidamente le indicó

\- De no cumplirse mis deseos, esa lechuza partirá a su destino.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore y Harry corrían a toda velocidad a la lechucería, al ingresar Bill, Percy y Charly ya se hallaban allí.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo aprovechado! – maldecía este último.

\- ¿Ya la encontraron? – Preguntaba Harry

\- No, aquí hay más de mil aves. – replicaba Bill

\- Además no sabemos si esté aquí, podría encontrarse en cualquier parte del castillo.

\- Si es que existe director, tal vez todo sea una treta.

\- Puede ser Charly, pero no debemos arriesgarnos a que sea así.

Los cinco continuaron buscando al ave portadora de tan preciado pensamiento.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Snape la situación empeoraba, el docente había llevado a Hermione al escritorio y la hizo sentarse en él.

\- Me gustaría que me acaricie – le decía acercándose. Hermione lo miró con asco pero el sólo sonrió - ¿Y? ¿Espera alguna notificación? – Preguntó tomándole la mano. La chica la apartó abruptamente y él meneó la cabeza – Esto no me está complaciendo –Hermione elevó la mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, el profesor se echó a reír y ella se detuvo – Si quisiera ese tipo de caricias, recurriría a mi difunta madre, sabe bien lo que quiero.

Hermione y Ron se volvieron a mirar, el pelirrojo estaba al costado, si tan solo pudiera acercársele un poco. Pero a la vez no podía arriesgarse a que Snape no hubiese mentido y arriesgarlo todo, sin embargo la idea de que Hermione deba rendirse a ese animal le agradaba aún menos.

La castaña cerró los ojos y apoyó la mano en el pecho del profesor y comenzó a bajar lentamente, sus ojos pronto volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No me diga que no le gusta la idea un poco! – Declaraba Snape – Si hasta no hace mucho usted creía estar perdidamente enamorada de mí.

\- Creí, pero no era verdad, era un error – Contestó Hermione abriendo los ojos con furia en su mirada – esto es un error – Le decía.

\- tal vez, pero al menos disfrutaré del mismo. – y sonreía al ver que la muchacha llegaba a su objetivo. Hermione apenas lo tocaba entonces Severus apretó firmemente la mano contra su miembro – Creo que usted ya debe de tener suficiente experiencia para saber como hacerlo ¿No? – Declaró lascivamente acercándose y lamiendo el cuello de ella.

\- ¡Suéltela! – Entonces gritó Ron levantándose de la silla- ¡Déjela! – Snape lo miró risueñamente malvado.

\- No creo que esté en posición de exigir nada y regrese a su lugar – Decía mientras llevaba su mano por arriba del muslo de la chica y la tocaba impúdicamente. – Le recomiendo que se estimule señorita, de lo contrario esto podría dolerle – Le decía al notarla para nada excitada con las caricias de él.

\- esto ya duele, no hace falta que haga nada más – respondía ella

\- Le prometo que le dolerá aún más. – E introdujo dos de sus dedos en la cavidad femenina, Hermione se tensó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás llorando otra vez.

El profesor se bajó los pantalones y aún sin sacar sus dedos de donde estaban intentó penetrar a la castaña que se tensó aún más.

\- ¡Ron! – se quejó y el pelirrojo no lo pudo evitar lanzándose encima del profesor.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Pervertido! ¡Animal! ¡Te romperé todos los huesos! – Y comenzó a golpearlo, el docente ante la abrupta intromisión quedó indefenso y luego de que Ron le propinara algunos golpes quedó inconsciente en el piso.

Hermione y Ron se abrasaron, él acariciaba sus cabellos y ella se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho.

\- Debemos detener esa lechuza – Le decía él

\- Si es que existe – respondía ella.

\- ¡vamos! – Y desaparecieron a la lechucería.

\- ¡La encontré! – Declaraba Bill a punto de tomar al animal que en ese instante comenzó a volar - ¡Se escapa! – Gritaba el muchacho y saltó para atraparla pero el ave ya remontaba vuelo.

Hermione y Ron aparecieron y sin dudarlo se tomaron de las manos y siguieron a vuelo al animal.

\- "Aún no la atrapen" – Les llegaba el pensamiento de Dumbledore – "Necesitamos la ubicación de la guarida de Voldemort."

Ellos obedecieron a su director y siguieron a la lechuza hasta un pueblo en las afueras de Londres que ninguno conocía, cuando notaron que el ave descendía la atraparon y le retiraron su mensaje. Snape aparentemente no había mentido. La lechuza igualmente se posó en una ventana de una casa común, como las otras.

Ellos se hicieron invisibles para no ser vistos y observaron a Lucius tomar del ave, revisarla y luego dejarla ir sin entender porque había ido allí sin ningún recado.

Los muchachos regresaron a la escuela e informaron la ubicación del lugar.

\- Según la ubicación se trata de Foreing Town, se supone que es un pueblo abandonado, las aguas del lugar estaban contaminadas y se decidió evacuar todo el poblado.- decía Dumbledore

\- Pero parecía como que varias casas tenían ocupantes.

\- Entonces deberán ser todos mortifagos y demás criaturas que reclutó Voldemort Ron. – Declaraba el director.

Hermione permanecía en silencio, aún podía sentir las frías y asquerosas manos de Snape recorriéndola, intentaba permanecer tranquila pero necesitaba sacarse esa sensación de suciedad de su cuerpo. Ahora entendía más a Ginny con respecto a lo que le sucedió con Draco, pero ella se sentía peor.

\- Voy a la torre – Declaró marchándose, nadie dijo nada, permitieron que se fuera, cuando salió Charly habló

\- Por suerte me llamaste en cuanto ese cretino te mandó la notificación.

\- Si hermano – respondía Ron – No intuía lo que tramaba, pero supuse que algo sucedía.

\- La verdad que su plan funcionó, de no haber estado Charly allí invisible en el despacho de Snape, ahora… - Pero Dumbledore hizo silencio ante la mirada de Ron – pero nada sucedió.

\- Si sucedió – Lo interrumpió el menor de los varones Weasley – Hermione debió… - Y su voz se quebró.

\- Él… - Bill no pudo continuar ya que a Ron comenzaron a caerle lágrimas por los pómulos.

\- No, no llegó a concretar nada, pero lo poco que hizo fue asqueroso – Declaraba – Debo ir con Hermione.

\- Ve Ron – Le decía Dumbledore – Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Harry aguardaba en la sala común, al ver entrar a Ron se levantó.

\- ¿Cómo están?

\- ¿Hermione no vino aquí?

\- No, no la vi entrar y estoy esperándolos desde que se marcharon. Dumbledore me ordenó venir aquí.

Ron se apareció en el dormitorio de séptimo de las chicas pero no encontró a la castaña en su cama.

Desesperado regresó a la sala común donde lo aguardaba Harry.

\- No está en su habitación – Declaraba preocupado

\- te ayudaré a buscarla – Le decía el morocho

\- No Harry, ve a descansar, es muy tarde, yo la buscaré

\- pero…

\- Por favor Harry, no discutas ahora, hazme caso y ve a dormir, en cuanto la encuentre te informo para que te quedes tranquilo. – Harry asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Ron buscó en la biblioteca, algunas aulas, el invernadero y luego al baño de prefectos, allí la encontró, metida en la piscina, cubierta de espuma y llorando angustiosamente.

Sin importarle nada se metió en la misma con ropa y todo y la abrazó.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – Decía ella aferrándose a él. – No se va, esa sensación, no desaparece. – Él la calmaba, acariciaba sus mojados cabellos y la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- va a pasar, ya va a pasar – La consolaba pero incluso a él le costaba olvidarse de lo que debió presenciar, no imaginaba siquiera por lo que Hermione estaría pasando.

\- estoy sucia, sucia – lloraba ella.

\- No Hermione, tu eres la mujer más pura que existe. Tu alma, tu cuerpo todo tú eres puro e inmaculado. – Pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Necesito estar sola – Declaraba apartándolo suavemente, era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que ella lo rechazaba. Ron no discutió, entendía que ella debía de superar ese momento a su manera, aunque él quisiera quedarse con ella para siempre debía respetar sus deseos y simplemente besando su frente despareció al dormitorio, donde un ansioso Harry lo aguardaba.

Al verlo todo empapado Harry se sorprendió, no más cuando él de un simple movimiento secó su ropa y la trasformó en pijama.

\- Ella está bien – Sólo le dijo y se acostó, ninguno dijo nada más a pesar que tampoco ninguno durmió en toda la noche.

Pronto comenzaron a planear el ataque a Voldemort, Snape se encontraba prisionero en las mazmorras del castillo ya que no podían confiar en Askaban ni en el Ministerio e informaron al alumnado que el profesor otra vez había manipulado mal unos ingredientes y se hallaría en cuarentena hasta finalizar el curso.

Su reemplazante fue nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore y los muchachos estaban maravillados por todas las cosas que les enseñaban.

Hermione no volvió a ser la misma, a pesar que no había sucedido algo más, lo que había acontecido la afectó, si bien no había sido una nimiedad, tampoco era para tanto, al menos eso pensaba Ron.

Pero la castaña lo veía desde otro punto de vista, más allá de haber recibido ella las caricias, mientras su novio observaba, la culpa la carcomía ya que no podía dejar de pensar que por su anterior accionar con el profesor, este se había obsesionado con ella.

Era esa culpa, la que impedía a Hermione permitir que Ron se acercara a ella o tener intimidad, y Ron estaba preocupado no sólo porque sus poderes se estaban apagando sino porque la salud de su novia estaba debilitándose.

No comía, apenas dormía, se estaba extinguiendo y si bien Ron tomaba algunas pociones que la revitalizaban, la depresión en la que ingresó era demasiado poderosa. Ya quedaba má que confirmado que los poderes que tantos dones les atribuían, cuando participaban en algo contrario a ellos lo hacían en igualdad de proporciones, estaba de más decir que la depresión de Hermione la estaba matando.

Dumbledore y él se hallaban buscando una solución, él ya había ingresado en la mente de su novia y sabía el porque de su cancina actitud y si bien no compartía ese sentimiento, ya que consideraba que Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada, debía buscar la forma de sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

\- Si tan solo pudiéramos borrar ese hecho de su mente.

\- No profesor – le decía Ron – No debemos borrarlo, debemos hacer que ella lo supere y se de cuenta que no es su culpa, que sólo es culpa de Snape.

\- ¿Los unicornios? – Propuso Albus.

\- No, ellos no restauran los sentimientos, ellos sólo sacan la maldad.

\- ¿Y no es eso?

\- No, Hermione se siente culpable, no maldita.

Ninguno encontraba respuesta, entonces ingresó Hagrig a la dirección y a Ron se le iluminó la mirada, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Ambos docentes se miraron sin entender, pero prefirieron no intervenir y dejar que el muchacho actuara según le pareciese. Sólo rogaban que su actuar volviera a la chica a su estado anterior, ya que hasta que Hermione no estuviera bien el ataque se demoraría y no solo todos estaban angustiados por ello, sino que temían que la profunda depresión en la que ella había entrado la llevara a la muerte, y ninguno podía soportarlo, ya que Hermione era una chica querida por todos.

Pero quien más la quería, quien más se preocupaba, quien más deseba que ella se recupere era ese pelirrojo que ante la imposibilidad de desaparecerse debió correr por los pasillos hasta la sala común, donde la encontró, donde hacía casi una semana se había ubicado, sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, observando el fuego consumirse lentamente como ella se sentía. Ron no esperó y la tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la sala.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntaba ella sosteniéndose con sus brazos de su cuello.

\- Te curo – Sólo respondía él.

\- Yo no estoy enferma. – reprochaba ella

\- Si, lo estás y mejor que lo reconozcas, de lo contrario no tendrás salvación. ¿Quieres curarte? ¿Quieres volver conmigo? ¿Aún me amas?

\- Yo no he dejado de estar contigo, yo nunca he dejado de amarte.

\- Si, lo has hecho, pero estás tan inmersa en tu depresión que no lo notas. – Hermione sentía que Ron no entendía lo que le sucedía – Comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes – Interrumpía su pensamiento el muchacho – pero ¡Maldita sea! Deja ya de culparte, tú no eres responsable de lo que él hizo. - Hermione agachó la mirada, por un instante deseo que lo que Ron decía fuera cierto - ¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Sólo tú piensas lo contrario!

\- ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos! – Lo retaba Hermione y un brillo nació en su apagada mirada.

\- ¡Esa es la Hermione que quiero! – Le decía él – Combativa y orgullosa.

\- No se si pueda…

\- Yo te haré regresar, y te haré ver que estás equivocada.

Ron sin detenerse por un instante llegó al claro donde alguna vez Hagrig les permitió bañarse, donde su destino se plasmó como uno sólo. Y sin esperar que ella reaccionara, se arrojó con la chica en brazos al agua.

\- ¡Ron! – Gritaba enojada Hermione cuando salía a la superficie.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba él con falsa inocencia flotando en el agua.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Purificándonos. – Declaró él sencillamente. Y sin más el agua comenzó a iluminarse. Ambos se asustaron, más aún cuando sintieron que algo los succionaba hacia abajo. Pronto se vieron rodeados de sirenas, Ron sonreía bajo el agua, las conocía muy bien. Hermione, un poco más asustada, aunque también las conocía, sólo se tranquilizó al ver el sereno rostro de él.

Las criaturas rodearon a Hermione, y mientras subía, ellas le plasmaron diferentes sensaciones en su mente.

Ron emergió, sacudió su cabeza y esperó que ella también lo hiciera. Cuando la castaña salió a la superficie lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- Discúlpame por estas semanas – Le decía rodeando con sus brazos firmemente el cuello del chico, quien la apresaba de la cintura. – Ahora veo todo más claro.

Así, unidos se acercaron a la orilla, hacia una pequeña playa de arenas blancas que el sol templaba, rodeada de flores que despedían un embriagante y dulce aroma.

Tirados sobre el piso comenzaron a besarse cada vez con más pasión.

\- Te extrañaba tanto – Le decía él mirándola a los ojos – Por suerte has vuelto y puedo ya verme reflejado nuevamente en tu mirada – Y le sonreía. Hermione resplandecía de felicidad al ver la fascinante sonrisa de Ron.

\- Gracias, gracias por recuperarme, pensé que te perdía.

\- Nunca lo harás, nunca nos separaremos, nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa existente en el mundo. Ya lo sabes.

Las caricias de Ron la desbordaban de cálidas sensaciones que dejaban todas las dudas detrás y sus besos en cada rincón de su piel mientras la despojaba de la ropa, la llevaban al éxtasis. Pronto correspondió a las mismas.

Ron se sentía en el paraíso, percibir a Hermione nuevamente junto a él, no sólo en cuerpo sino en espíritu era lo más glorioso.

La penetró sin esperar más, era imperiosa la necesidad de conectarse, de acoplarse y de unirse como antes.

En el agua, unas figuras sobresalían de la superficie y al ver que su intervención había sido acertada se marcharon lo más silenciosamente posible, pero aún si hubieran realizado una explosión, ambos amantes estaban tan compenetrados el uno en el otro que no lo hubiesen escuchado.

E hicieron el amor, entregándose uno al otro con el mismo ímpetu de semanas atrás, brindándose mutuamente, sabiendo que se pertenecían y que manteniéndose juntos todo podía ser resuelto.

Nadie preguntó, cómo, cuando, o dónde. Sólo se alegraron de recuperar a la antigua Hermione.

Ginny, Harry y Ron la miraban extrañados, mientras la castaña a dos manos, engullía todo lo que aparecía en la cena.

\- Parece que alguien tiene hambre – Sólo atinó a decir la pelirroja observando a su amiga que sólo asentía. Pero nadie acotó nada más, la verdad era que hacia varios días que Hermione no era la misma apenas comía, estudiaba, hablaba o dormía.

Fue por ello que cuando Ron se apareció en su cama durante la noche la encontró profundamente rendida en las tierras de Morfeo; sonrió, acarició sus cabellos, acomodándole un mechón que caía rebelde en su rostro y se recostó junto a ella abrazándola.

La castaña ni se movió, más allá de ello sintió el calor de su amado abrigándola, pero era tanto el cansancio que ni siquiera pudo moverse, y se dejó cuidar por ese par de brazos protectores que la envolvían.

En pocos días más el dúo estaba en su punto más alto de poder, pero aún quedaba mucho por practicar.

Pero un ataque sorpresivo de las fuerzas de Voldemort los sorprendió.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 30**

 **La batalla**

\- ¡Debemos proteger el colegio! – Gritaba Minerva - ¡Los alumnos! ¡Hay que evacuarlos! – Pero era demasiado tarde, ya los mortífagos habían ingresado en el castillo y la lucha había comenzado.

La orden completa se apareció, gracias a los poderes de los chicos que los ayudaron a llegar.

Bill no pudo evitar que Fleur participara pero le rogó que se quedara en la enfermería asistiendo a madame pomprey por su estado y la chica asintió.

Muchos de los alumnos, que pertenecían al Ejército de Dumbledore batallaban protegiendo a los alumnos más pequeños, quienes guiados por los prefectos, se dirigían a la sala multipropósito para evacuar por la salida secreta el colegio.

Harry pudo rápidamente identificar a Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville y extrañamente vio a Lavander también peleando contra los enemigos. Pronto se les unieron George, Fred y Angelina.

Pero por su mente sólo deseaba ver a una pelirroja y la observó junto a otro grupo formado por las hermanas Patil, y varios de sus compañeros luchando contra alumnos de Slytherin que se habían unido a las fuerzas enemigas, más allá de ello notó que algunos alumnos de la casa de las serpientes estaban a su favor.

\- ¡Ginny! – Les dijo a sus amigos señalando y comenzó a avanzar, pero ellos lo detuvieron. - ¿Qué hacen?

\- Están por su cuenta, ahora los miembros de la orden y los profesores los ayudarán, pero tú no puedes intervenir. – Declaraba Ron.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Les ordenaba.

\- Sabes que no podemos – decía Hermione, ambos chicos, sin soltar a su amigo, tomaron de sus manos y se elevaron por encima de la batalla.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – repetía nuevamente el moreno pero los otros no le respondían. Se quedó más tranquilo cuando su padrino, Remus y Tonks se unieron al grupo de Ginny.

Salieron del castillo, ya habían encontrado la ubicación de Voldemort, pero pronto unos vampiros los atacaron.

Volaron con mayor velocidad, pero sabían que pronto los alcanzarían, entonces un brillo a lo lejos les llamó la atención, se acercaron y pudieron ver a Charly y Agatha, junto a otros cuidadores de dragones, mujeres y hombres, montados en los mismos, que se acercaban a combatir a los hombres nocturnos.

Pronto los dragones impartieron sus bocanadas de fuego, desasiéndose de esa fuerza a la que aún los chicos no sabían combatir con eficacia.

Saludaron a todos agradeciendo la protección y pudieron observar como Charly y Agatha se miraban con amor, algo más por lo que pelear, pensaron ambos chicos.

\- Si pelean por amor. ¿Por qué no me dejan proteger a Ginny? – Se quejaba Harry que aparentemente se conectaba a sus pensamientos.

\- precisamente es por ella y por todos que tú debes enfocarte en una y sólo una persona. – Le decía Ron. Harry ya lo sabía, dejó de quejarse y simplemente exclamó.

\- ¡llévame ante él!

\- ¡Por fin! – decía Hermione y pudieron observar un claro en el bosque prohibido, donde algunas fuerzas protegían al poderoso Lord.

Hagrid y algunas criaturas del lugar intentaban repeler el ataque pero no era suficiente.

En cuanto se acercaron, Ron les ordenó.

\- Protejan en castillo, desde aquí nos encargaremos nosotros. – Las fuerzas aún sorprendidas por ver a los magos llegar volando sin ningún artefacto obedecieron inmediatamente.

Los tres avanzaron, decididamente, era la hora de la verdad, el momento que haría la diferencia entre un mundo mejor o uno peor.

Pronto algunas macrotarántulas los enfrentaron, las eliminaron haciendo uso del poder potenciado del incendio, Harry permanecía rezagado siendo protegido por ellos, pero no mucho ya que intentaban que nadie notara que el poder provenía de sus amigos sino de él, con lo cual también atacaba para disimular, más allá de ello estaban aún muy lejos de alcanzar al Lord.

Las bestias, dieron batalla, se encaramaban a los árboles y se arrojaban sobre ellos, pero haciendo uso de los escudos protectores eludían sus ataques, pronto los pocos arácnidos que quedaban fueron incinerados, pero no contaron con que al encenderles fuego, los árboles también lo hicieron y se vieron pronto rodeados de las llamas, con lo cual debieron avanzar, lamentablemente, por ese motivo se había producido una barrera entre sus enemigos y la salida, con lo cual no daba opción a que pudieran ayudarlos, pero ello tampoco les importaba, los tres sabían que la solución eran ellos, unidos y así se mantuvieron, juntos hombro con hombro, Harry en medio, Hermione y Ron a ambos lados protegiéndolo.

Avanzaron hasta salir de la nube de humo que el fuego había provocado y una cuadrilla de unos cincuenta mortifagos fueron a atacarlos, pelearon valientemente, intentando resguardar sus fuerzas para el ataque final, uno a uno los macabros magos fueron cayendo, gracias a los hechizos que impartían los tres. De repente, mientras Hermione atacaba a uno de ellos otro la intentó aniquilar por la espalda y Harry lo eliminó, provocando que la chica le agradeciera y luego lanzó un hechizo por sobre la cabeza de su amigo devolviéndole el favor.

\- Gracias – Le decía el moreno.

\- De nada – Contestaba la castaña acercándose y protegiéndolo al igual que Ron que al acercarse les decía.

\- Las formalidades de lado – Y ambos continuaron batallando observando como el pelirrojo arrasaba con dos e incluso tres mortífagos a la vez.

\- Parecería que puedes tu sólo – Intentó bromear Harry pero Ron ni se volteó y respondió.

\- Si pudiera lo haría, pero necesitamos estar juntos, dejen de hablar y peleen.

\- A ese Ron te referías – Le decía Harry a Hermione lanzando algunas maldiciones más.

\- Exacto. ¿Ahora me crees?

\- Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan serio y responsable. Y bueno, habrá que imitarlo – Declaró el chico y lanzó tres maldiciones que impactaron en los magos oscuros que tenía frente a él provocando que sus dos amigos sonrieran al verlo tan bien preparado. – Yo también tengo mis secretos – Reía el moreno avanzando, siempre detrás de sus dos amigos. Cuando la mayoría de sus oponentes noto que esos pequeños niños eran más poderosos de lo que intuían comenzaron a huir.

Pero aún tenían más barreras que afrontar hasta llegar a su objetivo, unos tres gigantes se les acercaban temerosamente. Intentaron batirlos con sus poderes, pero sólo con los dones mancomunados podrían hacerlo, pero no querían utilizarlos ya que esperaban sorprender a Voldemort con los mismos.

\- Deberemos arriesgarnos – Decía Ron tomando la mano de Hermione pero antes de lanzar el poderoso hechizo Grawp apareció de la nada corriendo y gritando

\- Mione , Mione – Y a empujones llevó a los tres gigantes al lago, donde las sirenas, y el calamar gigante se encargaron de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no das la cara? ¿Acaso eres un cobarde? ¿Le tienes miedo a tres niños? – gritaba Harry esperando exasperar a Voldemort, y de hecho lo logró.

Su intervención fue muy oportuna ya que un nuevo ataque vampiro era inminente, Ron y Hermione podían potenciar el hechizo de lumus pero sólo los cegaba y no iba a ser suficiente, además los dragones y sus cuidadores estaban muy ocupados protegiéndoles de nuevas hordas de voladores nocturnos al castillo y no podían pedir por su ayuda.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que te temo! – El indignado Lord detuvo el ataque de sus criaturas y se acercó junto a Lucius y una rezagada Bellautrix a los tres chicos.

Detrás las bestias aguardaban ansiosos para atacar, pero obedientes quedaron a la espera de nuevas directivas.

\- Te derroté con un año de vida, ahora podré eliminarte para siempre – Retaba el chico sin miedo en su voz.

\- Sobreviviste gracias al sacrificio de tu madre, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte. – Entonces Ron y Hermione se pusieron lado a lado de Harry.

Los tres mortifagos comenzaron a reír, y a señalarlos burlándose de los chicos.

\- ¡Ustedes creen poder ser más poderosos que nosotros!

\- Una sangre sucia – decía Bellautrix

\- Un traidor ignorante – declaraba Lucius.

\- Además nosotros tenemos una sorpresita – les decía Voldemort y Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír pensando que era la habilidad de Lucius de protegerlo, pero luego sintió que algo estaba mal ya que Hermione y Ron no parecían demasiado cómodos con esa declaración. Pronto sabría el por qué.

Por detrás de Bellautrix un mortifago tenía apresada a una alumna de Hogwarts, al principio sólo reconoció que era de la casa de Gryffindor pero luego sus temores fueron debelados, era Ginny.

Los tres quedaron mudos, eso era algo con lo que evidentemente no contaban.

Y los tres se debatían con develar su poder o atacar directamente al Lord y que su ataque fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a Ginny.

Por detrás del mortífago que sostenía a la pelirroja un rubio platinado salía con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Malfoy – Susurró apenas Harry.

\- Si Potter. ¿Sabes qué? Me divertiré mucho con tu noviecita cuando esto termine. Es una traidora pero en definitiva una sangre pura, no temeré ensuciarme cuando la haga mía.

\- ¡Si te lo permito! – La indomable muchacha intentaba liberarse de los brazos del mortifago que la apresaba inútilmente, pero demostrando su garra y temple. Draco se le acercó y le propinó una sonora cachetada.

Los tres chicos se tensaron, pero aún determinaban que hacer.

\- No solo me lo permitirás, sino que te gustará, te lo prometo – Le decía acercándose más a la chica, tomándola en sus brazos despojándola del agarre del mortifago y lamiendo su cuello, provocando una sensación de asco en Ginny. Luego el blondo giró a ver a Harry – Es una pena que no estés para verlo, será todo un espectáculo.

Los mortífagos y criaturas presentes se reían del comentario del muchacho.

\- ¿Y Potter? – Preguntaba Lucius – No pareces tan valiente en este momento.

Pero por la mente de Harry lo único que se plasmaba, además de la figura de Ginny eran los pensamientos de sus dos amigos, que le indicaban lo que debían hacer.

El plan parecía, peligroso, exigente, pero perfecto, dejaba en claro que primero estaba la vida de Ginny, no importaban las sorpresas y confiaban en que el poder de los tres podría destruir igualmente al Lord.

Simplemente les indicó a sus amigos que estaba de acuerdo y se dispusieron a batallar.

Harry lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort, Ron a Lucius y Hermione tomando la mano de Ron se desapareció, reapareciendo junto a Ginny y un sorprendido Draco.

Ron reinició su ataque a Lucius que aún habiendo quedado descolocado, pronto respondió al mismo.

Hermione tomó a ambos magos y los desapareció al castillo, donde pronto los miembros de la orden se hicieron cargo de la chica y del rubio, que aún no salía de su asombro. Ginny no estaba menos sorprendida. Hermione la miró y simplemente declaró.

\- debo ir a proteger a Harry. – Desapareciendo nuevamente donde la batalla se estaba definiendo.

Y lo más temido había pasado, Harry continuaba combatiéndose a duelo con Voldemort, pero Ron se encontraba echado en el piso, sangrando, peleando contra la fuerza de Lucius y la de Bellautrix.

Su poder era grande pero Lucius también era protector y si bien la malvada bruja no lo era, desplegaba una magia poderosa, que nacía de su cinismo y maldad.

Hermione no lo dudó y protegió a Ron. Pero este la detuvo

-¡Harry! ¡Ve con Harry!

\- Necesitamos el poder del trío– Simplemente declaró la castaña tomando de la mano a su amado quien al sentir la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo se sintió inmediatamente mejorado.

Hermione invocó un hechizo verbal de sanación, otras de las tantas cosas que podían hacer y la herida que presentaba Ron el su costado comenzó a cerrarse.

Bellautrix y Lucius se miraron sorprendidos.

\- Tú no puedes ser una protectora – declaraba el último.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Simplemente exclamó Hermione y junto a Ron lanzaron un hechizo que mandó a volar por los aires a los dos mortífagos.

Voldemort los miró impactado, dándole tiempo a Harry de atacar con una maldición, que por supuesto no fue suficiente y simplemente desequilibró al poderoso mago.

Hermione se colocó a su lado y tomándole la mano realizó el hechizo de destrucción.

Ya el Lord se había protegido y si bien el encantamiento estaba destruyendo su escudo, eso le daba tiempo a atacar, pero aún no contaba con el poder de los tres, del trío de oro.

Fue cuando Ron se colocó al lado de Harry y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, realizando el mismo hechizo que se unió a los otros dos rayos y terminó de destruir la barrera protectora e impactó en el cuerpo de Voldemort que luego de un grito desgarrador explotó en mil pedazos.

Tarde llegaron Bellautrix y Lucius, que ya regresaban a la acción; la primera murió afectada por la explosión y el segundo al morir su protegido; no había cumplido con su misión por lo tanto su destino estaba marcado.

\- ¡Nooo! – Narcisa salía de entre los mortífagos y se echó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su marido.

Los tres chicos estaban cansados pero no dudarían en dar el todo por el todo para batallar a las criaturas que aún estaban allí, pero las mismas comenzaron a retirarse, no sólo del bosque sino del castillo.

¡Habían ganado, habían vencido a Voldemort y habían sobrevivido!

Más ninguno previó lo que a continuación sucedería.

Narcisa se levantó y sin dudarlo impartió una maldición en Harry, que cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

Hermione, desmayó a la dama, pero al girar observó a un moribundo Harry desangrándose en el suelo. Pero su vista pasó a Ron quien comenzó a palidecer, producto de las heridas de su amigo que le estaban quitando la vida.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! – Hermione estaba desesperada ¿A quién salvar primero? Su deductiva mente corrió a socorrer a Harry intuyendo que si salvaba a su amigo la maldición del protector dejaría de actuar sobre Ron.

Aún no entendía porque no la afectaba a ella.

Procuró con todos los hechizos que conocía detener la hemorragia de Harry, y si bien lo hizo notó que su amigo ya no respiraba y al acercarse al pecho el corazón apenas latía. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apareció en la enfermería, buscó a madame Pompfrey y juntas ayudaron a Harry a revivir, sus primeros cuidados fueron imprescindibles para la recuperación del chico, que pronto retornó a la vida con un suspiro pronunciado.

Hermione sonrió, si Harry estaba vivo Ron también, y regresó al claro, pero sus esperanzas se frustraron al ver el cuerpo de Ron sin vida en el suelo.

Llorando corrió hacia él, le gritó y sacudió, lo abrazó y lo besó, pero ya podía sentir el frío mortal de sus labios demostrando que de nada había servido el salvar a Harry.

Ron había muerto, y sólo ese pensamiento llenaba su mente.

Se aferró al cuerpo sin vida y gritó tan fuerte que su lamento llegó a oídos de todos aquellos que estaban felices festejando la victoria.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 31**

 **¿Cómo vivir sin ti?**

Dumbledore, Minerva, los padres del pelirrojo y sus hermanos llegaron corriendo, y Arthur debió sostener en sus brazos a Molly que estaba punto de desmayarse al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo menor.

\- No entiendo, no entiendo – Decía Hermione – Harry está a salvo, lo revivimos, lo revivimos.

\- ¿Revivieron? ¿Harry estuvo muerto? – preguntaba Dumbledore.

\- Si, por un instante, pero lo revivimos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ron ha muerto?

\- Porque Harry murió, aunque lo revivieras, la maldición pesó sobre él.

\- No es justo. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no he muerto?

Nadie sabía contestar, entonces apareció Perséfone, caminando, como humana.

\- Porque tú esperas un hijo de él. – Le dijo serenamente. Todos la miraron extrañada

\- Yo no estoy embarazada – declaraba Hermione

\- Si lo estás, y te puedo asegurar que sé muy bien de lo que hablo.

Hermione se llevó una mano al vientre y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? – Nadie entendía lo que quería decir - ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti mi amor?

Y luego se apuntó con su varita, invocando una maldición, pero Minerva fue más rápida y la desarmó.

-¿Qué haces?

\- Si este niño impide que cumpla con mi destino, me mataré, yo quiero estar con Ron.

\- Ron está muerto Hermione – Le decía Arthur.

\- Yo creo en el cielo, y en el infierno, sé que él debe estar esperándome en el más allá.

\- ¡Te esperará algún tiempo! Por que tú vas a vivir. – Decía Charly.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero vivir! ¡No puedo vivir sin Ron! - Los miró a todos e imploró - ¡Por favor déjenme morir! ¡Se los ruego!

Incluso Percy debió secar las lágrimas de sus ojos, era terrible haber perdido a Ron pero más aún escuchar los ruegos de Hermione para que la dejaran morir, aún sabiendo que esperaba un hijo de él.

-¿Tú lo sabes todo? – de repente la lógica voz de Hermione rompió el triste momento

Perséfone la observaba callada.

\- No lo sé todo – Declaraba serenamente.

\- ¿Sabes si puedo salvarlo?

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Acéptalo, Ron ha muer…- Pero la declaración de Bill fue interrumpida por la sirena.

\- No puedo decírtelo. Me está prohibido, podrían castigarme severamente y… - pero no pudo decir más ya que la castaña se le había puesto al lado apuntándola con su varita amenazante.

\- ¡Dímelo! – exclamaba acercándose aún más.

\- Soy inmune a tu magia. – Le decía serenamente la sirena.

\- ya lo sé – Contestaba Hermione sacando la navaja de Ron de su bolsillo y apuntado al cuello de la chica – pero no eres nada frente a un utensilio tan primitivo como este. Y te juro por lo más sagrado que no dudaré en utilizarlo.

\- es que la verdad sólo eres tú la que puede salvarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu debes deducirlo, cómo alguna vez lo hizo él. - Hermione bajó el arma y miró a la bella muchacha.

\- Lo siento. – Y su llanto regresó, la sirena la abrazó, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Te entiendo, él era una excelente persona, espero descubras como volverlo a la vida, aún hay tiempo, pero no mucho. – Declaraba marchándose.

Hagrid que recién llegaba les anunció que ya todo estaba controlado, los heridos en rehabilitación y Harry a salvo, pero su voz se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo tendido sin vida en el piso.

Observó a Hermione y a todo el grupo en silencio.

\- Debemos marcharnos, hay que regresar al castillo – Declaraba Dumbledore aún afectado, todos asintieron, Arthur aún consolaba a Molly y Percy lo ayudaba a cargarla.

Minerva se acercó a Hermione, y Bill y Charly la llevaban de los brazos ya que ella parecía no poder caminar.

Hagrid alzó el cuerpo de Ron y juntos se dirigieron a la escuela.

-¿Cómo lo hizo él? ¿Cómo lo hizo él? – repetía Hermione y su semblante se iluminó – Rápido, al estanque, allí fue donde Ron me llevó para recuperarme de mi depresión, allí el volverá a la vida.

Todos albergaron una luz de esperanza y sin más corrieron al lugar.

Hermione se arrojó al agua y Hagrig le tendió el cuerpo de Ron para que lo sostuviera, pero nada pasaba. Aguardaron algunos minutos, pero aún todo se mantenía de igual manera.

\- No entiendo, esta agua deberían purificarlo, regresarlo al estado anterior, demostrarle que Harry está vivo y que no debe morir. – La castaña parecía pensar en voz alta entonces besó a Ron, un beso suave y delicado, se separó, aguardó unos instantes y nada. Miró a sus espectadores y sollozando declaró – En los cuentos de hadas funciona. – Y se largó a llorar con más fuerza.

Pero lamentablemente ese no era un cuento de hadas, y por lo que parecía no iba a haber un final feliz para ella, se tocó su vientre, donde, según la sirena, estaba el fruto del amor que ambos se tenían y agregó

\- Te quiero mucho pequeño, pero no sé como viviré sin tu padre, sé que lo haré por ti, para enseñarle lo valiente, listo y noble que era. Me dedicaré a ti toda mi vida. – Entonces levantó la vista y exclamó - ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – nadó a la orilla con el cuerpo de Ron, lo dejó en la playa donde alguna vez habían hecho del amor, donde sin ellos saberlo se había gestado esa vida y desapareció ante la mirada incierta de aquellos que aún la observaban.

Reapareció con Harry, que al ver a su amigo sin vida declaró

\- ¡Yo estoy vivo! ¿Por qué ha muerto?

\- Porque todavía no se enteró que sobreviviste – declaraba Hermione empujándolo al agua y arrastrando el cuerpo de Ron, cuando Harry interpretó que ella intentaba ingresar a Ron al estanque la ayudó y juntos entraron a las aguas que inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar, envolviendo el cuerpo de los tres.

Los magos que observaban la escena se quedaron maravillados, sin saber que hacer, simplemente permanecieron inmóviles para no intervenir de ninguna manera en la magia que de allí se desprendía.

Los cuerpos de Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron tirados hacia abajo, ella ya conocía esa sensación pero a Harry se lo veía preocupado, ella lo calmó sin soltar por un instante las manos de ninguno de sus acompañantes.

Pronto, notó que Ron se aferraba a la mano de ella y comenzó a sonreír, más cuando notó que el pelirrojo abría los ojos y la miraba aún sin entender lo que sucedía.

Sintieron que una fuerza los impulsaba hacia arriba y salieron a la superficie ante la mirada atónita de aquellos que aguardaban por el milagro; milagro que sucedió, Ron estaba con vida y su cuerpo antes inerte ahora era rodeado por los brazos de la castaña y correspondía al mismo sin entender.

Los tres nadaron a la orilla y Molly se acercó corriendo y abrazó muy fuerte a su pequeño, dejándolo sin respiración.

\- Mujer, que lo vas a matar. – Le decía Arthur.

\- Estoy tan feliz de tenerte nuevamente que ni siquiera el hecho que hayas dejado embarazada a Hermione me importa, hijo – Y volvía a abrazarlo.

Todos reían, y Ron por encima del hombro de su madre miraba interrogante a Hermione que simplemente asentía sonriente.

Arthur logró desprender a Molly del cuerpo de Ron que sin dudarlo se acercó a la castaña.

\- ¿vamos a tener un hijo?

\- Si – Respondía ella acercándosele.

\- ¿Cómo? – Todos carraspearon y al voltear vieron las caras alegres de los magos.

\- Mira Ron creo que no debemos explicarles como llegan los niños al mundo. – Y todos rieron por las burlas de Charly.

\- Sé como vienen los niños al mundo, lo que no… - Pero un grito de dolor de Hermione interrumpió lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir. La castaña se tomaba del vientre y su cara había empalidecido.

Harry y Ron que estaban a su lado pudieron ver como de entre sus muslos se desprendía unos hilos de sangre.

Nadie sabía que hacer, entonces el pelirrojo actuó rápidamente y la llevó a la enfermería desapareciendo.

En cuando ambos se marcharon Perséfone, en su condición de sirena, se asomó sobre la superficie del estanque y les dijo.

\- Ese niño no debía nacer, lo siento mucho. – Declaraba tristemente. – Su única misión era darle vida a su padre. Sé que es injusto pero así lo determinaron las profecías. – Y sin más desapareció.

Todos se observaban anonadados, estaban contentos por haber recuperado a Ron, pero realmente les parecía muy injusto que la pequeña vida que había surgido, producto del amor de los chicos, tuviese una estancia tan corta, aunque vital en la historia.

\- vamos a la enfermería – Declaraba McGonagall – Hermione necesitará de nuestro apoyo.

Todos obedecieron y lentamente se marcharon, Hagrid alzó a Harry que aún estaba muy débil.

Al acercarse al castillo, los alumnos que estaban fuera y los maestros notaron la figura de Harry y comenzaron a vitorearlo.

El moreno no decía nada, pero se lo notaba perturbado.

\- No merezco este reconocimiento, al menos no sólo yo, tuve una invaluable ayuda.

\- lamentablemente, Harry, eso no podrá ser. Nadie debe de saber de la existencia de los chicos. – Le decía Dumbledore

\- ¿Y las criaturas que nos vieron?

\- Ellos serán apresados, además son fugitivos, nade creerá en su palabra.

\- Sigue siendo injusto.

\- veremos que algo de justicia salga de todo esto, mi querido Harry – Contestaba el director abrazando a su alumno.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogo**

Siete años habían pasado.

Ron corría dentro del ministerio, desesperado. Harry detrás de él lo seguía.

\- es tarde, es tarde. Cuando lleguemos todo estará perdido. – Jadeaba el pelirrojo.

\- Aún hay tiempo, aún nos queda una salida, resiste.

\- No hay tiempo, recuerda que nuestras vidas corren peligro Harry.

Arribaron a una chimenea y declararon algo que sus espectadores no llegaron a escuchar.

\- ¿Sabes cual es? ¿Sabes donde está? – Preguntaba el moreno sacudiéndose el polvo.

\- No tengo idea – respondía el pelirrojo deteniéndose por un instante, su respiración estaba agitada, se apoyó con las manos sobre sus muslos e inclinó el torso adelante – Quinto piso.- Casi profetizó.

Los dos corrieron con lo último de sus fuerzas por las escaleras, cuando llegaron al piso deseado Harry le preguntó.

\- ¿No hubiese sido más fácil desaparecernos? – Ron lo miró entre sorprendido y enojado

\- ¡Y ahora me lo dices! Nos hubiésemos ahorrado toda esta epopeya – Un grito los detuvo de continuar.

-¡ROOOOON! – Era Hermione, Harry sonrió, le palmeó el hombro y le dijo

\- La epopeya recién empieza, mi amigo – Y la castaña apareció por un pasillo, acostada en una camilla, que era impulsada por una enfermera, a su lado Ginny cargaba a James, de apenas más de un añito.

\- ¡ROOOON! – Le gritó nuevamente - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Esta…

\- ¡No importa! ¡Te juro por lo más bendito que el próximo lo tendrás tú, porque yo no padeceré estos dolores otra vez! – Amenazaba Hermione.

\- ¿Ya estás pensando en el próximo? – Reía Ginny, que se sabía protegida por tener al pequeño en sus brazos y por su incipiente panza.

\- Vamos mi amor, ya estoy aquí. – Ron se acercaba tomándola la mano, en ese preciso instante Hermione tenía otra contracción y se la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera colorado evitando no gritar.

Harry y Ginny sonreían divertidos y se detuvieron observando como la camilla se alejaba adentrándose a una sala de partos.

Ya dentro del quirófano el doctor le indicó a ambos lo que debían hacer.

\- recuerda la respiración – le decía el pelirrojo inspirando y expirando fuertemente – Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala – Hermione tenía otra nueva contracción y él se preparó para que su mano fuera nuevamente aplastada. - ¡Ay mi vida! – Logro decir.

-¡Te juro que esto me duele más a mí que a ti! – Llegó a exclamar Hermione.

\- ¡Vamos puje! ¡Puje! – ordenaba el doctor – ya se asoma la cabeza

\- ¿La cabeza? ¿recién la cabeza? – Se lamentaba la castaña

\- Vamos, tranquila mi vida – Le decía Ron

\- ¡Tenlo tú! – La voz de Hermione sonaba gutural y el muchacho observó a una enfermera que sonriente le decía silenciosamente que todo eso era normal. Una nueva contracción.

\- vamos señora Weasley, vamos puje – Le ordenaba el médico – Ella hacía fuerzas para pujar y Ron imitaba el gesto como acompañándola. – Ya salió la cabeza, vamos muy bien. Muy bien señora – La alentaba el doctor - ¿Quiere ver? – Le preguntó a Ron quien lo miró sin saber que responder – Acérquese.

El pelirrojo podía notar la pequeña cabecita de su hijo asomada, cubierta en sangre y por un instante se tambaleó, estaba preparado para ver eso, había acompañado durante todo el embarazo a su mujer a las clases de preparación, incluso aceptó ver videos muggles provistos por sus suegros, y de más estaba decir que consintió absolutamente todos los antojos de su amada esposa, pero una cosa era verlo en una pequeño televisor y otra muy grande en vivo y directo.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar por un segundo que esa pequeña cosita que se asomaba por entre las piernas de su mujer era su hijo y la emoción lo embargó, fue cuando Hermione tuvo otra contracción y el dolor en su mano lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Regresó a su lado y le dijo.

\- Vas bien preciosa, nuestro hijo es hermoso como tú. ¡Vamos! ¡Falta poco! – Y besaba su frente.

\- Puje – La orden del médico fue acatada.

\- te amo mi vida, ya pasa, ya pasa – él seguía confortándola, ya ni siquiera la mano le dolía, ya que notaba la labor grandiosa que estaba llevando adelante Hermione y sin dudar la besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Yo también te amo – repetía la castaña la cual la notó más relajada.

A los treinta minutos el pelirrojo salió del recinto cargando a un hermoso bebé, todos los Weasley estaban allí aguardando.

\- Familia – Anunció – Les presento a Rose.

Todos rodearon al orgulloso padre, que cargaba primorosa pero inexpertamente a la niña, detrás de él una enfermera empujaba una silla de ruedas donde Hermione estaba sentada.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Le dijeron todos a coro y Ron se acercó y le tendió a la niña.

Hermione emocionada la cargó, miró a su marido y le dijo.

\- Tiene tu cabello – Todos rieron.

\- Y es hermosa como tú. – Contestó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y luego besando la frente de la pequeña.

\- Bueno – Interrumpía el doctor la escena – Ahora debe descansar, mañana les daré el alta, si todo sigue normal, pero obedezcan y diríjanse a la habitación.

Los Weasley se despidieron, al igual que los padres de Hermione y quedaron ellos tres.

Ron admiraba como su mujer daba de amamantar a su hija y esa estampa se imprimió en su mente para toda la vida, jamás olvidaría ese y tantos otros momentos tan felices.

Hermione lo miró y le preguntó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- eso debería preguntarte yo.

\- Estoy perfecta – Respondía con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también – Y le tomó la mano, la castaña pudo ver que estaba vendado

-¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Me luxaste la mano, nada importante.

\- Nunca vi que sucediera eso

\- Lo mismo dijo la enfermera, pero te olvidas quienes somos. – Hermione sonrió.

\- Disculpa, creo que no lo note.

\- Ni te preocupes, sabes que para mañana sanará, sino antes. Entonces… - Continuó - ¿En verdad no quieres más? – preguntó acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

\- No, no es verdad, quisiera siete más, si son como ella, hermosos y pelirrojos.

\- Al parecer también heredó mis ojos – Acotó Ron observando a la pequeña que acabada de terminar de comer.

\- Al parecer – replicaba la castaña.

\- No sé si quiera siete más, no al menos todos pelirrojos, algún castaño también sería bienvenido – Y ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿sabes que me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo todos los días?

\- Y tú me haces el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra, y los cielos mi amor.

Se besaron, suave y dulcemente.

Tal cual lo predijo Dumbledore, ellos eran dos magos más en el mundo mágico, apenas reconocidos como los amigos de Harry Potter, el que derrotó a Voldemort. Y ellos eran felices con esa versión, ninguno quería reconocimientos ni honores, igual que Harry el cual debía padecerlos.

Pero por otra parte sus seres queridos sabían lo importantes que habían sido para la conclusión de esa guerra y ese era el mayor de los reconocimientos, Harry compartió cada una de las gratificaciones que recibió como consecuencia de su labor, a pesar de su intento de negativa, cuando a su amigo se le ocurría una idea, era imposible hacerlo desistir, como padrino de su boda les compró una casa, la cual ellos ante la imposibilidad de rechazarla la iban pagando en plazos, pero Harry siempre procuraba de una forma u otra devolverles el dinero, llegando a desistir de tales pagos que a la larga le terminaban siendo más costosos al muchacho.

El moreno siempre les decía que su fortuna era demasiado para él, que ellos eran su familia y aún más que ello, ya que le habían salvado la vida en innumerables situaciones.

Que el dinero que él tenía era más que suficiente para que ellos, sus hijos y sus nietos vivieran holgadamente y Bill reafirmaba esos dichos ya que contabilizaba las arcas de Harry en Gringotts.

Más allá de ello jamás ninguno abusaba de él, ninguno era proclive a los grandes gastos y vivían felices y modestamente con el ingreso de sus sueldos.

Tal como lo supuso Harry, algunos de los secuaces de Voldemort intentaron convencer a las autoridades que ellos eran especiales, por supuesto nadie les creyó, Rita Skeeter, la animaga periodista, fue la más adepta a seguir con estas historias, logrando una entrevista con Draco y Narciza Malfoy en Askaban, pero al no poder corroborar esos dichos, desistió de su interés en la pareja a la que, a su justa apreciación, reconocía como una de las más aburridas del mundo mágico.

Pero Hermione y Ron, no lo eran en absoluto, y no sólo por sus poderes, sino que en la intimidad eran impetuosos, apasionados y desenfrenados, pero todo ello quedaba detrás de las puertas de su morada, se entregaban a su amor, como si fuese el último día de sus vidas, los momentos vividos fueron tan intensos para ambos que así se comportaban cuando estaban solos.

Pero a la vista de los demás eran solo Ronald Weasley, un auror más, amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger trabajadora del ministerio, una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación, pero esa era su única característica descollante.

Ni siquiera su boda fue publicada en los medios, ni el nacimiento de su hija, nada, eran anónimos y estaban felices de serlo.

Diferente era la vida de Harry y Ginny, acosados por los periodistas, que con el tiempo fueron desistiendo a los pedidos de entrevistas, al notar que si bien, ese muchacho había derrotado a Voldemort, parecía ser un hechicero común y corriente, todos sabían que él tenía una fortuna personal y además que vivía junto a su tío, hasta el día de su boda, el cual fue exonerado luego de atrapar a Peter y que confesara que fue él el traidor y se los podía observar como una gran familia feliz. Nada empañaba la felicidad de Harry y Ginny que luego de recibirse ella se casaron, su boda fue una de las más populares en mucho tiempo y cada mago seguía de cerca de la feliz pareja, que a pesar de tanta publicidad nunca se abusaban de ella.

La fortuna de Sirius era enorme al igual que su afamado apellido, y al ser este soltero y sin ninguna intención de casarse pero sí de disfrutar de las mujeres puesto que su fama de mujeriego revivió aún más luego de su reinserción en el mundo mágico, se desvivía por ayudar a su sobrino y amigos, sin los cuales sabía que no hubiese sobrevivido, pero él no sabía que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar y que su apacible vida estaría de cabezas por la intervención de una extranjera, que pondría su mundo de cabeza y viceversa.

Remus y Tonks dieron el sí, a pesar de muchas divergencias, la que más los apoyó fue Hermione, que haciendo gala de su inteligencia promovió una ley de aceptación de los licántropos y muchos fueron insertados en la sociedad con el debido control. Tuvieron un pequeño, y nombraron a Harry su padrino.

El resto de los Weasley ya tenían sus vidas encaminadas, Bill con Fleur tuvieron tres hijos que fueron la delicia de la familia ya que heredaron la capacidad veela de su madre hipnotizando a todos de solo verlos.

Percy se casó con Audrey, y poco a poco fue matizando su adusto carácter, aunque su mujer era muy parecida a él, pero al llegar sus hijos los demás podían ver al verdadero Percy, cariñoso y amable.

Fred y George continuaban con Sortilegios, su empresa subía escalones en el mundo mágico y en algunos muggles también generando problemas en el ministerio, Fred finalmente concretó con Angelina y George, se acercó muchísimo a Luna con la cual compartían las imaginativas locuras, pero ambos eran tan desorientados que no se atrevían a decidirse a consolidar su relación.

Arthur y Molly malcriaban a sus nietos, y esperaban por los nuevos, su felicidad era cuando semana por medio toda su familia coincidía y los visitaban en la madriguera, familia que seguía creciendo año tras año, con nuevos Weasley, Potter y los nuevos integrantes ya que todos aquellos que alguna vez los acompañaron eran uno más del clan.

Charly dio una gran sorpresa cuando presentó a Agatha como su prometida y en menos de un año se casaron y tuvieron un niño, rebelde como sus padres y el cual era su delicia y desesperación ya que cada tanto debían socorrerlo de los dragones que en realidad, ya estaban domesticados gracias a la intervención de ambas técnicas de cuidado de los mismos. Las colonias separadas de mujeres y hombres desapareció formándose una mixta, tal cual lo habían previsto Hermione y Ron y era una de las más famosas del mundo ya que con el tiempo las mismas se fueron extendiendo.

Pero la mayor de las sorpresas la dieron Dumbledore y McGonagall cuando anunciaron su compromiso, todos se revolucionaron excepto la pareja de protectores que sabía su secreto y que jamás develaron, no se casaron, pero si tomaron votos de eterna compañía, ya que consideraban que eran demasiado adultos para contraer matrimonio, pero quienes los conocían podían ver como se trasformaban en adolescentes al estar juntos.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer no todo eran rosas, muchos mortífagos estaban prófugos y algunas criaturas aún se rehusaban a unirse a esta nueva era de paz y armonía, los Malfoy, junto a muchos otros fueron confinados a Askaban.

Snape no corrió mejor suerte ya que durante el ataque un estallido derribó la pared de la mazmorra en la que estaba y murió aplastado entre los escombros.

Pero nuestros amigos ya estaban lejos de todos esos recuerdos amargos, preferían quedarse con los buenos momentos, los más gozosos y divertidos, aquellos que les dieron fuerzas en los tiempos difíciles, que por supuesto los hubo, no fue fácil, la reestructuración del nuevo orden aún no lo era, pero estaban haciendo un mundo mejor para sus hijos y para las futuras generaciones, utilizando sus poderes encubiertos que poco a poco iban aumentando, para hacer el bien y ayudar a los demás, si bien en alguna ocasión los utilizaron en su beneficio, para ir a algún lugar romántico o sacar el mínimo provecho para poder disfrutarse mutuamente, no abusaban de dicho poder.

Pero algo les quedaba claro a Hermione y Ron que su amor era inquebrantable, a pesar de las peleas, de las diferencias y desavenencias, su historia de amor continuaría, como todas las otras, formando una familia, tal vez no de siete niños, tal vez menos, tal vez más, pero sabiendo que sólo estando el uno con el otro lograrían la felicidad eterna.

FIN (sigan leyendo ji ji)

CREDITOS

RONALD WEASLEY

HERMIONE GRANGER

HARRY POTTER

GINNY WEASLEY

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

MINERVA MCGONAGALL

LORD VOLDEMORT

MOLLY WEASLEY

ARTHUR WEASLEY

CHARLY WEASLEY

BILL WEASLEY

GEORGE WEASLEY

FRED WEASLEY

PERCY WEASLEY (ME OLVIDO DE ALGUNO? JAJA)

RUBEUS HAGRID

SEVERUS SNAPE

DRACO MALFOY

LUCIUS MALFOY

NARCISA MALFOY

LUPIN REMUS

NYNFADORA TONKS

SIRIUS BLACK

ALASTOR MOODY

FLEUR WEASLEY

AUDREY WEASLEY

ANGELINA JOHNSON

LUNA LOVEGOOD

LAVANDER BROWN

VINCENT CRABBE

GREGORY GOYLE

POPPY POMFREY…

Alguien recorre unos pasillos casi abandonados del Ministerio de magia, pronto se acerca a una puerta con una placa en su frente que dice "Sala de profecías" su mano empuja esa portezuela e ingresa a una sala en reconstrucción, se va aproximando poco a poco hasta un receptáculo oscuro, que de repente se ilumina, el suelo apenas tiembla, la misteriosa figura extiende su mano dentro del haz de luz y en ella cae una bola.

Una nueva profecía ha surgido.

"HOY A NACIDO LA NUEVA ELEGIDA. DEL FRUTO DEL AMOR DE DOS PERSONAS ESPECIALES. LA QUE LLEVARÁ LA UNIDAD AL MUNDO MÁGICO Y MUGGLE O LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS MISMOS.

MUCHOS INTENTARAN DESTRUIRLA POR ELLO Y QUIENES LA AMAN DEBERÁN PROTEGERLA INCLUSO A COSTA DE SU PROPIA VIDA."

Continuara…


End file.
